


Тёмный сосуд. Становление

by LawrHill, polosaty13



Series: Тёмный сосуд [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Necromancy, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 112,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrHill/pseuds/LawrHill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polosaty13/pseuds/polosaty13
Summary: Дерек - обычный странствующий некромант, которого попросили преподавать в Академии магии.Кай - обычный студент этой Академии, любящий нехорошие шутки.Судьба решила повеселиться и столкнула их вместе, словно Солнце и Луну.Ой, зря....





	1. Chapter 1

Пиво было гадким. На вино не хватало денег, но наверняка оно было не лучше на вкус. Слишком много воды. Чертов жадный хозяин, держится только на том, что не заламывает цену и находится довольно близко к городским воротам, ведь нередко уставшим путникам все равно что здесь и почём, главное - отдохнуть. Дерек не стал исключением, к тому же несколько дней пешего пути сильно вымотали его, он был готов расстаться с ещё недавно новыми, но теперь совершенно истоптанными и единственными сапогами. Теперь уж точно не жалко. Чертов эльф его обманул, хотя теперь мужчина подозревал, что тот был всего лишь ушлым полукровкой. Какая ирония. Дерек сделал ещё глоток и скривился.  
Таверна кишела путниками и жителями города, которые в основном здесь назначали встречи. Например, для того, чтобы их не подслушали. Да и любому заговорщику пришлось бы шептать прямо в ухо своему соучастнику из-за шума, которые производили не столько посетители, сколько развлекательная группа в углу зала. Больше всего Дерека раздражала лютня в руках идиота, не иначе, потому что звук, который из неё буквально вытягивали, напоминал мяуканье кота в середине весны. Мужчина уже подумывал тихо и незаметно убрать этот источник головной боли куда подальше, а лучше за пределы таверны в огромную лужу, которая расположилась аккурат перед входом. Не промочить ноги по колено помогали доски, заботливо оставленные хозяином, поэтому обувь промокла лишь по щиколотку.  
Где носит этого Косли? Он итак должен был ждать, когда придет Дерек, но пока отчего-то получалось совсем наоборот, притом что мужчина несколько припозднился. А ведь друг писал, что это неотложное и срочное дело, не стоит медлить и прочее в том же духе. Он так и не изменился, чертов паникер, которого иногда хотелось пришибить твердым лбом о деревянную парту. Дерек никогда не решался, так как не хотел потом платить за казенную утварь остатками денег со стипендии, которых никогда не хватало.  
Да их и сейчас не хватает. Конец лета - не самая прибыльная пора, когда уже всё выросло, но собирать пока не нужно, менее злобные монстры куда-то исчезли, зато более злобные появятся ближе к зиме, в то время как многие пойдут за околицу или в лес и больше не вернутся.  
А в Академии всё казалось совсем наоборот: за партой скучно, хочется на тракт успокаивать монстров и разговаривать с духами, как того требует профессия. В библиотеке и то было бы веселее. А всё благодаря таким же одаренным юным магам, как он, которые не хотят сидеть во дворце, дома или в предписанном населённом пункте вроде деревни "Малые Вьюнки". Дерек этот период выдержал стойко, спокойно относясь к разным непонятным просьбам и помогая крестьянам в мелких проблемах, на которые хватало его непрофессионального потенциала, вроде: осмотреть корову, изгнать мышей и подобная чушь. Ждать зиму было всё тоскливее, а где переждать её - неизвестно. Особенно чтобы там были бесплатная еда, кровать и лохань с водой.  
На секунду шум в таверне смолк, но мужчина даже не обернулся и не дернулся, когда друг резко ударил по столу прямо перед ним.  
\- Доброго прибытия, - поприветствовал школьного товарища Косли, садясь на стул. - Вижу, за эти пять лет тебя хорошенько потрепало, зато косу отрастил такую, что даже у деревенских баб подобной не сыщешь.  
\- Где тебя носило? - буркнул Дерек, делая очередной глоток и стараясь не выплюнуть пиво обратно. Всё же, хорошо, что он не стал заказывать еду.  
\- Проблемы в Академии. Ты же понимаешь: новый учебный год, принятие новичков, расселение старичков, отбивание от тех, кого выгнали и разгребание проблем тех, кто сдал все экзамены, - ответил Косли, разведя руки в сторону, мол, ты же сам понимаешь.  
Дерек отметил, что друг тоже изменился за эти пять лет. Отпустил бороду, немного пополнел, но карие глаза блистали все той же хитрецой и весельем. Хулиган, который в итоге стал аспирантом, а чуть позднее и учителем. Все, кто его знали со школьной скамьи, чертовски удивлялись этому факту.  
\- Так что ты хотел? - очнулся Дерек от своих мыслей, поднимая глаза на улыбающееся лицо Косли. Когда только успел взгляд отвести?  
\- Вот всегда ты так. Как что, так сразу к делу. А выпить со старым приятелем за встречу? - наигранно нахмурился мужчина, после чего повертел головой в поисках официантки, которая кокетничала с каким-то заезжим троллем. Хороший выбор, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Не советую. Здесь пиво не то чтоб разбавляли водой, а совсем на неё заменили. А то и на помои, судя по запаху, - мотнул головой Дерек, не в силах осилить свою кружку и отставляя её на край стола.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - пожал плечами Косли и снова взглянул на друга, теперь уже более серьезно. - Знаешь, в Академии проблема.  
\- Какая? - с ленцой спросил мужчина, стараясь не зевнуть. Он чертовски хотел окунуться хоть где-нибудь, чтобы смыть с себя дорожную пыль, а потом проспать несколько суток на кровати, а не на твердой земле, которую смягчает лишь тонкое одеяло. К тому же, у Академии всегда были проблемы, начать хотя бы с войны с королем, который магов побаивался и неохотно давал им деньги, а также работу выпускникам. При этом он держал при себе сразу нескольких магов. Зачем, спрашивается?  
\- Помнишь госпожу Гримзеллу? - спросил Косли, снова косясь на официантку, но та не спешила отходить от своего нового кавалера, а хозяина просто не выдернуть с его места. Подходить же самому было откровенно лень.  
\- Её сложно забыть, - хмыкнул Дерек, подпирая лицо рукой и вспоминая занятия по основам темной магии, которые вела эта старая карга. Поговаривали, что на самом деле это принцесса, что выскочила замуж за гнома, но тот её бросил уже через несколько дней, из-за чего она с горя и напилась всяких разных зелий и превратилась в неприятного вида женщину с бельмом на глазу и частично отсутствующими передними зубами. Конечно, это был бред, но это ещё не самая бредовая версия. Но, стоит признать, предмет она вела отлично и умудрялась вдалбливать в вечно пустые головы учеников хоть какие-то крохи знаний.  
\- Так вот, её перевели в королевский замок, заменять одного из магов, так как тот неожиданно исчез в неизвестном направлении. Правда, одна из фрейлин королевы тоже исчезла, так что тут все предельно ясно, но теперь некому вести её предмет, - рассказал Косли, сверкая карими очами и едва не брызгая слюной в разные стороны. Что-то он был необычайно краток. Неужели преподавательство его изменило?  
\- Да, это печально, - кивнул Дерек и, все же, зевнул. Он был готов отдать сколько угодно и чего угодно, лишь бы сейчас отправиться в кровать, а завтра решать все вопросы.  
\- И поэтому я предложил другого преподавателя на её место, который тоже смог бы вести этот предмет. Директор и замдиректор поддержали мою идею, - похвастался мужчина, сразу же начиная сверкать при одном упоминании о том, как с ним соглашались. В кои-веки. С его-то авантюрами.  
\- И кто же этот бедолага? - отстраненно спросил Дерек, смотря куда-то в сторону и понимая, что он сейчас просто напросто скатится под стол и уснет прямо там. Видимо, часть пива все же в кружке была, так как алкоголь всегда действовал на него усыпляюще.  
\- Ты! - торжественно заявил Косли, с улыбкой глядя на друга своими хитрыми глазами. - Правда же это чудесная идея?  
\- Что?! - только и успел сказать мужчина, прежде чем его локоть соскользнул со стола, а подбородок встретился со столом. Увы, сон это не прогнало. - Что ты сказал?  
\- Теперь ты станешь преподавателем основ темной магии, которую ты не просто любишь - это часть твоей жизни!  
\- Как ты себе представляешь преподавателя-некроманта? - задал Дерек глупый вопрос, потирая подбородок. Лишь бы синяка не было.  
\- Так же как и рыжеволосого некроманта, который сидит прямо передо мной, - теперь уже хмыкнул Косли. - Соглашайся, это прекрасная идея.  
\- Чем? Мне и так неплохо живется.  
\- Да, я вижу, - приподнял одну бровь мужчина, осматривая старую, довольно потрепанную и не менее грязную куртку друга, темно-серую рубашку, которая на самом деле когда-то была белой. Плачевность остального он отметил раньше, в особенности сапог.  
\- Мне и на тракте хорошо. Солнце, свежий воздух, приветливые люди, - покачал головой Дерек, просто не зная как ещё реагировать на заявление друга.  
\- Ну да, а так же злые упыри, кровожадные зомби и голодные медведи, - покивал головой Косли.  
\- Медведь мне встретился всего один раз.  
\- Но встретился? Как ты планируешь пережить ещё одну зиму? Насколько я помню, тебя пару раз выбрасывали из домов и не сдавали комнаты лишь узнав что ты некромант. А деньги? А еда? Ты же просто умрешь.  
\- Но за эти пять лет не умер же.  
\- А на шестой обязательно не повезет, поверь мне. Ну, подумай, тебе предоставят жильё, еду, ещё и зарплату платить будут. Просто мечта! - продолжал уговаривать друга Косли, давя на самые неприятные места, о которых Дерек и сам недавно думал.  
И вновь задумался. В общем-то, группа студентов не сильно отличается от стайки вурдалаков, просто к первым нельзя применить заклинания и проклятия, а так - всё те же безмозглые кровожадные твари. Стоит ли из-за этого отказываться от бесплатного дома и еды? К тому же, он все равно хотел где-то провести зиму, так почему бы не в знакомых ему стенах? И у него абсолютно не осталось денег.  
\- Хорошо, я согласен, - со вздохом согласился Дерек.  
\- Отлично! - засиял Косли и поднял руку официантке, что наконец-то оторвалась от тролля, который на прощание ущипнул её за подставленное бедро, и обратила взор своих огромных безмозглых глаз на посетителей. - Лучшего вина нам и поживее! Всё, осталось только получить согласие директора.  
\- Ты же сказал что он согласен, - недоуменно приподнял одну бровь Дерек, стараясь воспроизвести их разговор.  
\- В моих мыслях он согласился, осталось только наяву, - улыбнулся мужчина. - Какой смысл отказываться от лучшего выпускника Академии? Согласятся как миленькие, я тебя уверяю. Да и Аттор всегда питал к тебе какие-то отеческие чувства, так почему бы ему тебе не подсобить?  
\- Учитывая то, что он питает их ко всем молодым и нестандартным мальчикам... Я уже боюсь его помощи, - застонал Дерек, роняя голову на стол.  
Скоро придет осень.

Лето - это недоосень, а осень - это уже после лета. А вот конец лета - это пора переселений, поселений, ремонта и генеральных разборок. По-хорошему счету, комнату, при заселении в общежитие, должны давать один раз и до конца обучения. Студенты имели право выселяться, когда каким-то образом умудрялись в процессе обучения зарабатывать себе на отдельное жилье. Особенно это касалось сформировавшихся парочек, что хотели как можно скорее свить себе свой собственный уголок. Но тут уже их личные проблемы: или ты заканчиваешь Академию и считаешься образованным специалистом, или будешь магом - недоучкой, которого даже в стойла принимали, косо поглядывая. Мало ли, из-за чего этот человек не смог доучиться! А вдруг за какую шкоду выгнали?  
Кай закинул руки за голову и со стоном потянулся. Ленивый день, и чем ближе начало нового учебного года - а юноша уже был на 8-ом курсе - тем хуже становилось. Если ещё неделю назад он с энтузиазмом крутился возле нового расписания и мучил студентов на курс старше вопросами "что", "как", "когда"? - то сейчас хотелось просто срастись со своей лежанкой. Или же сотворить нечто фееричное, из ряда вон выходящее, чтоб даже много повидавший директор Аттор нервно икнул!  
Взглядом юноша словил на потолке синее пятно, оставшееся после очередного неудачного эксперимента его соседа. Алхимики тогда как раз проходили курс по изменению внешности и бедный кот, на котором проводили все эксперименты, стал загадочной фиолетово - серо - бирюзовой расцветки. Бедная животинка за несчастные полгода получила глубокую психологическую травму и даже научилась притворяться мертвой, когда видела на горизонте своего хозяина. Нет, Лёлик был очень талантливым алхимиком, просто любил эксперименты.  
Заклинатели тоже изучали изменение внешности. Конечно, у них это проходило с меньшими жертвами, потому что преподаватель исправлял все косорукости, одноглазости и не там появившиеся первые половые признаки, которые умудрялись наколдовать студенты. Колдовство было намного легче просчитать и разрушить. В этом и был огромный плюс алхимии.  
Зато вот тонизирующие зелья у Лёлика получались отличные.  
Кай хитро улыбнулся. Он помнил глаза преподавателей, когда они видели этого кота... Может, стоит провести ещё один милый эксперимент?  
Его сосед со своим курсом сейчас застряли в библиотеке, получали учебную литературу под расписку на год вперед. А, зная Лёлика, так он себе дополнительной литературы томиков шесть наберет, не меньше.  
Парень вскочил с нагретого места, натянул на ноги сапоги и вылетел из своей комнаты, чуть не забыв запереть дверь. Идея приятно грела душу и щекотала пятки, становилось весело и ещё веселее от примерного выражения лица друга на такую затею.  
Кай был хорошим студентом. Прилежно всё учил, старался отрабатывать до совершенства заклинания на практике, не пропускал занятия, дополнительно изучал те направления в магии, которые его интересовали. В общем, брал все, что дают и не упускал то, что интересно. Только из-за этого директор закрывал лицо руками и делал вид, что: нет, не слышал. В мире магии многие талантливые волшебники обладают специфичным поведением и своеобразным взглядом на жизнь. В нашем случае Кай был неисправимым оптимистом в купе с козлиной упертостью.  
Юный маг перепрыгнул через три ступеньки и уже бегом побежал в библиотеку. Ему просто было невтерпеж - так хотелось поделиться идеей! Жаль, что для телепортации нужно долго рисовать круг, вырисовывать руны, читать заклинание, а это слишком долго и мучительно лениво. А ещё последствия всякие, и так далее. Не прекращая бега, он покинул студенческий городок, вылетел на главную площадь и только тогда остановился. Прямо - главный корпус, за ним леса, луга, озера, поля, а ещё дальше - стена. Огромный полигон для практических занятий и физической подготовки. К главному корпусу примыкала Центральная библиотека - самое огромное, красивое и охраняемое здание во всей стране, не считая дворца. Кай мечтал попасть в отдел редкой и запретной литературы. Но туда пускали только преподавателей и аспирантов по специальным разрешениям. Обычным студентам можно было получить доступ только у директора Академии и главного библиотекаря. Такое бывало, но крайне редко. Иногда казалось, что легче туда проникнуть незаконным путем.  
Поглощенный своими мечтами, Кай шел к главному входу в библиотеку. Он сразу отметил, что сегодня здесь необычайно много народу, особенно мелких с начальных курсов. Сам же когда-то таким был! Но это уже неважно, так ведь? С того времени самым ярким впечатлением осталось знание, что главный корпус на несколько километров уходил под землю и там находилась значительная часть учебных помещений, склады и лаборатории.  
Если описывать библиотеку изнутри - можно потратить часы на красивые метафоры и тонны исписанной бумаги, но всё красивое рано или поздно приедается, поэтому Кай, до этого времени успевший передохнуть, снова перешел на бег. Он умело лавировал в толпах студентов, некоторых бесцеремонно двигая, и свернул в помещения, которые специально отводились для такой вот массовой выдачи литературы. Вся основная книжная масса, огромные залы со стеллажами не менее шести метров высотой, и читальные залы находились этажами выше.  
Когда Кай увидел Эльзу - миниатюрную блондинку из благородной семьи, которая училась на одной специальности с его соседом по комнате, то заорал, размахивая руками:  
\- Лё-о-о-о-о-ли-и-и-и-и-к! - для пущего эффекта он ещё запрыгал на месте, продолжая высматривать друга в толпе. Удивились только новички, все остальные, давно привыкшие к выходкам шебутного заклинателя, лишь поприветствовали его. Кай пожал своим знакомым руки, а потом продолжил:  
\- Лё-о-о-о-оли-и-и-и-к! Ты мне ну-у-у-уже-е-е-н! - снова заорал он, но друга нигде не было видно. - Люди, где Лёля?  
\- Лёля твой как раз получать книги пошел, но, заверяю, ты был услышан, - Мирк, высокий парень с тёмными, короткими волосами, приветливо улыбался. Кай почесал затылок, приведя в ещё больший беспорядок стриженные в пьяном угаре волосы. Получилось неровно, необычно, но прикольно. А слегка вьющиеся волосы придавали еще больше эффекта вечной растрепанности.  
\- А давно он там?  
\- Не так уж по-сравнению с другими. Но, зная Ликандра...  
\- Та-а-ак! Я все понял! Всем спасибо, всем здрасте! И ещё раз спасибо! Пропустите, срочное дело! У него кошка рожает! Как откуда? Вот прям оттуда! Как кот? А вот это я у него тоже спрошу, как кот рожает! - Кай пролез к двери, за которой, предположительно, скрылся его друг. Отдышался, поправил рубаху, даже не постучался, но осторожно приоткрыл дверь и попробовал просочиться в помещение. Получилось, но под вопросительный взгляд друга и ещё нескольких знакомых студентов, которые как раз начали получать свою литературу.  
\- Ты что здесь забыл? - шепотом спросил Ликандр. Работники библиотеки пока что ничего не сказали по поводу одного лишнего человека.  
\- Лёль, а вдруг я соскучился? - Кай состроил обиженную мордашку буквально на несколько секунд, а потом широко улыбнулся. - У меня появилась гениальная идея!  
\- Я начинаю бояться.  
\- Не стоит. Ты ещё не забыл, что с чем мешать нужно, чтоб поменять цвет волос?  
\- На какой? - друг даже не сопротивлялся, даже для вида.  
\- А-а... А вот хоть какой? Красный, малиновый, только не розовый! Тогда уж лучше фиолетовый... А какой у тебя есть?  
\- Молодой человек, можно потише? Или покиньте помещение! - сказала женщина в возрасте, которая принесла несколько учебников под роспись.  
Кай мило улыбнулся и кивнул женщине, на что она раздраженно фыркнула, сверилась со списком и пошла дальше.  
\- Осталось немного смеси на красный, еще больше на розовый. Остальное я уже давно Волосатому скормил.  
\- Да... Он так мило переливался... Странно, что у него какашки не стали цветными.  
\- А вот если бы стали цветными, я бы не получил зачет!  
\- Так каким ты меня сделаешь? Ну, ну-у-у!..  
\- Быть тебе малиновым, раз монстр за попу укусил и сильно хочется. Только дай мне сначала тут разобраться. Тебе больше повезло, когда вы отрабатывали в библиотеке, тогда сразу всё и получили. О, кстати! Слышал новость? - Лёлик хитро улыбнулся. Ему всегда нравилось делиться с другом новостями, потому что обычно Кай обо всем узнавал первым. Зачастую и сам являлся виновником большинства из них.  
\- Какую из?  
\- Гримзелла теперь у нас не ведет.  
\- О боже, я сейчас рожу комочек пахнущего счастья. А кто занял её место? - Каю нравилась основы темной магии, он совершенно не мог найти общий язык с преподавательницей.  
\- А вот это ещё никто не знает. Должны же они найти кого-то? - Ликандр пожал плечами и сгрузил пять увесистых томиков Каю в руки. - Они уже расписаны, неси их к нам. Считай это платой за мои услуги.  
\- Да, дорогой! - юноша перехватил ношу поудобнее. Лёля даже двери ему открыл, за что большое спасибо.

Сказать, что утро не задалось, означает поглумиться над беднягой, который осматривал свое сонное, опухшее, бледное лицо, цвет которого ещё и синяки под глазами оттеняли. Он попытался вспомнить сколько же они выпили, но банально зная Косли - много и несколько бочонков. Какая же у него зарплата, если он разорился на алкоголь не только для себя и друга, но так же и для парочки гномов, которые подсели к ним играть в карты. Когда он уполз спать, Дерек не помнил, но судя по тому, что его голова раскалывается, словно скорлупа у яйца, которое случайно уронили - где-то под утро. То есть спал он всего несколько часов.  
За что-о-о-о?!  
За работу, не иначе. Хотя, это только подготовка, зная Косли, он не позволит себе пить во время занятий, а на выходные можно просто от него спрятаться куда подальше. Может, в библиотеке? Там тихо, спокойно, особенно если всех выгнать. Вряд ли те стены, полные знаний, изменились за пять лет. В больную голову Дерека, словно наглый таракан, пролезла мысль, что он хотя бы доступ к некоторым книгам получит. Ко всему прочему - это немалый плюс. А ещё ингредиенты, лаборатории и морг.  
Мужчина потер виски и налил в небольшой тазик воды, после чего умылся и снова взглянул на свое отражение.  
Какой ужас. Восставший упырь превратился в восставшего утопленника. Даже вся терминология из головы выветрилась, иначе он бы сейчас вспомнил, кто из тварей имеет всклокоченные рыжие волосы, где шапка стояла дыбом, а расплетенные из косы пряди торчали во все стороны. И это отличник некромант, тихоня и умница, который не лез в авантюры, не ругался с преподавателями и вообще старался быть незаметным.  
Но нет, у него же был друг Косли, у которого не то что шило в заднице, а целый осиновый кол. Вспомнить хотя бы, как тот напоил друга и оставил под дверью декана факультета предсказателей. Естественно, Дерек тут же уснул, а поутру мужчина долго не мог понять, кто подсунул ему труп на порог и где теперь этот труп лучше прикопать. Юный некромант тогда ещё легко отделался, чего не сказать о юном заклинателе, который потом ещё целую неделю находил в кровати остатки от зелий, отрубленные конечности и засушенных крыс.  
Дерек медленно вдохнул и ещё медленнее выдохнул. Если ему сейчас не дадут антипохмелин, то поход к директору можно отложить до завтра. Поэтому мужчина вернулся к кровати, лег на одеяло и прикрыл лицо подушкой, которую тут же отбросил, так как она воняла. Именно в этот момент в комнату вошел сияющий Косли, от которого только звездочки счастья не отрывались. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и с улыбкой посмотрел на страдающего друга.  
\- Ты сейчас больше похож на объект своих исследований, чем на здорового мага, - хмыкнул мужчина, нагло садясь на край кровати и щелкая перед лицом Дерека пальцами, проверяя реакцию.  
Реакция отсутствовала, если не считать страшного стона, словно кто-то заживо потрошил горгулью. Или баньши.  
\- Отвали и дай мне умереть. Восстану личем, если повезет, и буду потом над тобой издеваться. Или призраком, это тоже не плохо, - попытался отмахнуться Дерек от друга, но ничего не получилось.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь от меня избавиться? - с хитрой ухмылкой спросил Косли, доставая из кармана куртки бутылку из черного матового стекла и помахал ею перед носом страдальца.  
Ответом был ему не то страдальческий, не то радостный стон и бутылка перекочевала из рук в руки, а затем опустела. Дерек тут же почувствовал себя намного лучше, боль постепенно отступала, а тело наполняла энергия.  
\- Теперь лучше? - спросил Косли, откидываясь назад и опираясь о стену, чтобы не придавить ноги друга, ибо узкая кровать только это и позволяла.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дерек и сел, чувствуя теперь приятную легкость. - Это которое из личинок...  
\- Да-да, только не продолжай, - поморщился мужчина, вспоминая, видимо, что было в одном из самых действенных антипохмелинов, которые могли пить или те, кто не знает ингредиентов, или те же некроманты, им вообще все равно что есть и пить. Ну, почти.  
\- Кстати, а где мое "спасибо"?  
\- Там же, где и пожалуйста, - отмахнулся некромант, подтягивая ноги и снова подходя к зеркалу. Конечно, изменилось только выражение глаз, но теперь он хотя бы может расчесаться, чем и занялся, найдя в сумке незаменимый деревянный гребешок и чудом уцелевшую ленту для волос. Только вот он не учел, что за ночь волосы спутались так, словно их несколько часов таскали туда-сюда, потом мыли ими пол, а под конец решили что-нибудь сплести.  
\- Ты помнишь, что мы идем сегодня к директору говорить о твоём трудоустройстве? - спросил Косли, наблюдая за мучениями друга с легкой улыбкой. Он не раз видел подобную картину за их совместную школьную жизнь, когда Дерек отпустил часть волос, мол, чтобы отрастить, а потом на них же и повеситься. Хотя, на самом деле, это было что-то вроде акта протеста, так как немногим нравилось то, что некромант рыжий. Одним файерболом двух гарпий, не иначе.  
\- Это сложно забыть, особенно учитывая, что каждый твой тост только за это и был, - хмыкнул Дерек, откладывая гребень, в котором осталось несколько прядей, и заплетая волосы обратно в косу. Хотя короткие волосы на затылке продолжали торчать.Нужно бы их водой пригладить. - Только я сначала хочу позавтракать.  
\- Не нужно, лучше в столовой, всё равно она сейчас уже должна работать. Сначала дело, пока утро, а наше начальство доброе и приветливое, - хихикнул Косли, вставая с кровати и подходя к двери. - Собирайся давай, я тебя подожду внизу.  
Дерек показал уже закрытой двери неприличный жест, перевязал косу ленточкой и побросал в сумку разбросанные вещи. Видимо, ночью искал что-то. Пара старых конспектов, кусок хлеба, мешочек с остатками крупы и небольшой сверток с уменьшенными бытовыми приборами, вроде того же котелка, ложки и магического посоха, который извлекался и увеличивался до своих размеров лишь в конкретных ночных кладбищенских случаях. Остальное осталось в сумке. Дерек накинул куртку, натянул сапоги и почувствовал, что на одном из них начала рваться подошла. Нет, таки он согласится на эту работу, иначе придётся часть осени проходить босиком. Леший побрал бы эти вечные перебои с работой.  
Косли, как и обещал, ждал его внизу, после чего они отправились а Академию, которая находилась на другом краю города, где была наибольшая свободная площадь, чтобы не мешать близлежащим деревням. За время пути друзья вспоминали школьные годы, проделки и обсуждали нынешние дела. Заодно Дерек внимательно узнавал что изменилось за эти пять лет. Например, старец Риссуро, который вел на младших курсах грамматику, отправился в свой родной городок, чтобы провести там свои последние дни, пронянчиться с маленькой правнучкой и наконец-то вспомнить, что такое огород. Его заменил не такой старый, но и относительно немолодой дьяк Филли, который обучал детей помимо чтения и письма ещё и религии, нередко напоминая о том, что магия это грех и, пока не поздно, стоит о ней забыть. Преподавательница алхимии на старших курсах, Симон, выскочила замуж и теперь ждет второго ребенка. У первого, прелестного трехлетнего малыша, даже уже начали проявляться магические способности. И так далее в том же духе.  
И чем ближе они подходили к воротам Академии, тем мрачнее становилось лицо Дерека, который старался себя пересилить и не изменить свое решение, узнавая все подробности об учащихся и их проделках, что иногда отличались изысканной жестокостью. Косли везло, с учениками он нашел общий язык, к тому же у него под кроватью стоял сундучок с долговыми расписками о карточных выигрышах. Каждый устанавливает свой авторитет по-своему.  
― Доброе утро, учитель Симуш, ― поздоровались с Косли несколько студентов. Они, судя по учебникам в руках, шли из библиотеки в общежитие.  
Дерек лишь мельком на них глянул и продолжил мрачно думать о себе любимом и о том, как же он будет преподавать. Ему становилось всё страшнее и страшнее. Один из парней спросил:  
― Учитель, а в этом году всё ещё вы преподаете нам практическую магию?  
― Да, Ликандр, в этом году я снова с вами. Что, хотите отыграться или снова попробовать взломать мой сундучок? Надеюсь, вы придумаете на этот раз что-то более оригинальное, чем взрывную мазь, не хочу снова менять занавески в комнате, ― улыбнулся Косли, подмигивая студенту. ― Простите ребята, но мы спешим, лучше поговорим потом, в более приятном месте, чем наш плац.  
Парни кивнули и продолжили свой путь, как и мужчины, вошедшие в главный учебный корпус. Там было все так же светло, как и раньше, даже ковры не меняли. Дерек мельком взглянул на картины лучших выпускников Академии и вспомнил, как долго отбрыкивался от уговоров нарисовать его собственный портрет и повесить на эту стену. Ему хватило и грамоты, подтверждающей его статус, а так же нашивки цехового знака, которая до сих пор лежит где-то в сумке. Мало кому нравится вышитый череп со звездами вместо глазниц.  
Они поднялись по лестнице и остановились напротив печально знакомой двери, на табличке которой было вырезано "Директор Академии магии Аттор Попрыгушкин". То, что одному из сильнейших магов не повезло с фамилией, знали многие, но немногие помнили о том, что это всего лишь название захолустной деревни, стоявшей на границе стран, которую лет пятьдесят назад просто снесли с земли, чтобы не распространилась странная болезнь, похожая на чуму.  
Косли постучал по двери костяшками пальцев и после глухого разрешения, открыл её, входя в кабинет. За ним последовал и Дерек, вставший на расшитый ковер и посмотрел на высокого даже в сидячем положении старца с длинной белой бородой, тот даже не оторвал взгляда от документов, которые подписывал. Друзьям пришлось ждать минут пятнадцать, пока директор закончит и поднимет на них свои колючие голубые глаза с расширенными зрачками.  
― Добрый день, Косли, - поприветствовал он кивком своего бывшего студента, а нынче работника и перевел взгляд на некроманта. ― Давно не виделись, Дерек. Как твоя практика?  
― Отлично, ― буркнул мужчина даже не в силах улыбнуться.  
Он никогда особо не любил этот кабинет и сейчас не горел желанием долго здесь оставаться. Лучше уж в каком-нибудь замшелом кабаке с крысами, чем в этой чистой, аккуратно обставленной комнате, украшенной лишь парой картин, ковром и небольшим диванчиком у стенки. Поэтому Дерек и подавно не будет упоминать о своих проблемах, особенно чтобы не передумать насчет должности учителя.  
― Это хорошо, ― кивнул директор, и в его глазах на секунду отразилась хитринка. Все-то он знает и подмечает.  
― Я так понимаю, Косли, это тот самый новый преподаватель, которого ты мне обещал?  
Косли кивнул с такой довольной улыбкой, словно нашел клад и теперь ждал свою государственную долю. Дереку показалось, что он пока что дешево отделался. Старик тем временем довольно улыбнулся.  
― Что ж, это будет действительно хороший преподаватель основ темной магии, тем более некромант. Скажи, а ты сможешь вести и лекции, и практику? ― спросил Аттор, внимательно глядя на мужчину, как и пять лет назад, ну и все предыдущие годы тем более.  
― Смогу, но только за дополнительную плату. Все же риск за бедную нежить, да и кладбище может не выдержать, ― скривил губы Дерек, поставив перед самим собой условие просто так не сдаваться и совсем уж дешево не продаваться.  
― Зная твои заслуги, я вполне согласен и даже спокоен за ту самую нежить, а за учеников и подавно. Они такие шалопаи, ― улыбнулся старик. О Косли немного подзабыли, да он был и не против, в общем-то. ― Хорошо, мы предоставим тебе двойную плату, бесплатное трехразовое питание в столовой, а так же комнату на этаже для преподавателей. Осталось только подписать бумаги. К счастью, я их уже подготовил, нужно только имя вписать.  
Дерек приподнял одну бровь и краем глаза увидел, как дрожат губы его друга. Может, тот все же предупредил, кого именно хочет привести. Или намекнул. Хотя, в случае Косли, это одно и тоже. Чертовы заговорщики.  
― У меня ещё одно условие, ― сказал некромант, наблюдая, как директор вытаскивает из стопки бумаг один листок голубого цвета ― договор.  
― Какое же? ― удивленно спросил Аттор. Все же бродячая жизнь изменила Дерека и теперь он был не согласен мириться с таким положением дел вроде комнаты на учительском этаже. Ещё были свежи в голове воспоминания об их собственных шалостях.  
Некромант внимательно, словно представлял на сколько частей распиливает директора, посмотрел в глаза старика и медленно, низким голосом произнес.  
― Я хочу свой собственный дом. Думаю, госпоже Гримзелле больше ни к чему её дом, раз уж она живет во дворце.  
― И откуда же ты знаешь? ― недовольно спросил Аттор, видимо хотевший, чтобы некромант был к нему как можно ближе, дабы и работы сваливать на него на порядок больше.  
На самом деле Дерек не знал, лишь предположил, но не стал этого уточнять, только приподнял уголки губ.  
― Хорошо, ― кивнул после пятиминутного согласия старик, протягивая мужчине листок. ― Пока что переночуешь в комнате в общежитии, а завтра уже переедешь в тот дом. Заодно изучишь и подпишешь документ.  
― Хорошо, ― кивнул некромант и, взяв листок, попрощался с директором и вышел из кабинета. Косли рысью поспешил за ним и, как только дверь закрылась, он наконец-то рассмеялся.  
― Ты был просто великолепен! И куда делся тот милый хмурый мальчик, который был согласен на все лишь бы от него отстали? ― продолжая смяться, спросил он, а потом недоуменно посмотрел на Дерека, который без сил привалился к стенке. ― Что случилось?  
― Черт, я думал подохну, пока ему в глаза смотрел, ― с ужасом сказал мужчина, чувствуя, как у него дрожат колени. Нет, все же не любил он это место.  
― Ладно, идем в столовую, тебе нужно поесть, ― хмыкнул Косли, подхватывая друга и уводя его в святое место Академии.

* * *

Кай уже чуть ли не подпрыгивал, пока они с Ликандром шли по направлению к общежитию. Ему очень хотелось поскорее начать эксперимент над собственной внешностью.  
― Ну, Лёль, давай быстрее! Что же ты такой медленный! ― юноша обгонял своего друга на несколько метров, надеясь, что тот ускорит шаг и кинется догонять, но не тут-то было. Не зря же они уже столько лет являются соседями по комнате.  
― А вечером, если все получится, я обещаю сводить тебя в таверну!  
― Нас пару дней назад оттуда вытягивал учитель Симуш, если ты не помнишь, ― спокойно напомнил алхимик и скривил губы. ― Если бы не он, я бы точно умер. Вот как ты можешь столько пить?  
― А для этого нужно талант иметь! Его не пропьешь, а вот запить ― вполне! Тем более как таким пивом можно напиться? Там же вода сплошная была! И все потому, что Лиззи обзавелась лихорадкой. Вот она бы нам хорошего пива налила!  
― Помню я, помню. Не зря ты ей доклады периодически делаешь...  
― Нужно свои знания правильно использовать! ― Кай весело кивнул и издалека увидел недавно упомянутого учителя Симуша. ― Вот вспомнили... К слову, как ты думаешь, кого нам поставят на замену?  
― Тёмная магия такая тёмная, что ни на что более-менее приятное рассчитывать не стоит. Вот серьезно. Гримзелла хотя бы что-то нам в мозги вбивала.  
― А если бы она могла заинтересовать нас этим предметом, мы бы сами всё учили! ― Кай кивал на приветствия своих многочисленных знакомых, да так отвлекся, что споткнулся на ровном месте и только благодаря чудесам да тренировкам смог не упасть и не уронить книги.  
― Ты как? ― Лёлик остановился, обеспокоенно глядя на замершего друга. Тот пару раз моргнул, пошевелил пальцами в сапогах и скривился.  
― Терпимо, вроде... А всё потому что мы так медленно идём!  
― Доброе утро, учитель Симуш! ― поздоровался Ликандр с преподавателем.  
― Здрасть! ― тихо поприветствовал Кай одного из своих любимых преподавателей. А любимым был он не только потому, что у него был очень интересный сундучок и хорошее чувство юмора, ещё учитель был сам по себе очень приятным и умным человеком, несмотря на возраст.  
― Учитель, а в этом году все еще вы преподаете нам практическую магию? ― хороший вопрос, потому что директор любил менять преподавателей с каждым курсом. С одной стороны ― это хороший ход. У каждого свои методы преподавания, требования и источники. Так студенты могли выбирать, с кем им лучше будет работать в будущем, к тому же тот же самый предмет с другим преподавателем мог показаться неожиданно интересным.  
― Да, Ликандр, в этом году я снова с вами. Что, хотите отыграться или снова попробовать взломать мой сундучок? Надеюсь, вы придумаете на этот раз что-то более оригинальное, чем взрывную мазь, не хочу снова менять занавески в комнате, - улыбнулся им Косли и подмигнул. ― Простите ребята, но мы спешим, лучше поговорим потом, в более приятном месте, чем наш плац.  
Лёлик кивнул:  
― До свидания, учитель.  
Про сундучок Косли в Академии ходили легенды, потому что как только не пытались его открыть! И заклинаниями взлома, и с помощью мелких духов, и просто отмычками ― но времени не хватило, ― заклинание, которое позволяло проходить сквозь предметы изучается курсами старше, и то не всегда удается. Когда-то студент двоечник, сдававший экзамен, застрял в стене и провисел там неделю, пока его доставали, потому что ошибся на последнем пассе. Такие вот примеры давали стимул к учебе, очень хороший стимул!  
\- Ты видел? ― ярко-зелено-желтые глаза Кая светились неподдельным интересом. Он кусал нижнюю губу и глубоко дышал ― так бывало, когда парня распирало от любопытства и эмоций.  
― Видел?  
― Рыжика того видел? С длиню-у-у-ущщей такой косичкой! Смешно, да? Вот только не лень же ему каждый день за волосами ухаживать... Ужас! Не мешают они ему? Интересно... Лёлик, да что ты плетешься за мной, как слизняк подгорный! Такой молодой и такой медленный!  
Алхимик лишь обреченно вздохнул, что-то неразборчиво пробурчал себе под нос и постарался ускорить шаг. Видимо, Кай не обращал внимание на то, что у его друга учебников в руках раза в три больше.

Лёлик уже предлагал усыпить своего друга. Или привязать к кровати, потому приготовление зелья занимало время, а ингредиенты еще стоило подобрать и расставить баночки в нужном порядке. Так было намного легче не запутаться, а соблюдать порядок Лёля начал после неудачного эксперимента с цветами на полигоне. Зачем искать монстров для практики? У него получились ромашки-убийцы не слабее!  
Кай завернулся в одеяло, упал на пол и начал ползать. Он подполз к своему другу и стал кусать его за ногу, жевать штаны и просто изображать из себя стонущую личинку.  
― Когда-а-а?  
― Скоро.  
― Ты мне это недавно говорил!  
― Пару минут назад!  
― Лё-о-о-оля-а-а-а! - заклинатель начать кататься по комнате, теперь играя смертельно раненного. ― Лёлька! Спасай! Я запутался!  
― Ну наконец-то ты мне дашь спокойно доделать зелье! Лежи, несчастный! ― алхимик довольно хохотнул, даже не обернувшись на друга. Иммунитет выработался, что ли?  
Но Кай не мог спокойно лежать, он начал петь. У юноши был хороший голос, и даже слух неплохой, но зачем всё это нужно, когда хочется поорать пошлые песенки только для того, чтоб обратить на себя внимание? Где-то на середине куплета, когда хозяин таверны уже уложил молоденькую служанку на стол, Ликандр слегка встряхнул серую, мутную жидкость в колбе. Реакция прошла как нужно и смесь стала некого оранжево-голубого оттенка, юноша громко провозгласил:  
― Готово! ― и, как праздник для его ушей ― молчание Кая.  
― А ты уверен, что оно должно быть такого цвета? ― заклинатель недоверчиво косился то на своего друга, то на колбу с зельем в его руках.  
― Не уверен... А что, страшно стало, Кай-трусишка?  
― Да ни за что! ― парень попытался вырваться из плена одеяла, но, кажется, запутался ещё больше. Правая рука занемела, плечевой сустав с той же стороны начало неприятно тянуть. ― Вот только неудобно...  
Лёлик поставил колбу на подставку и пошел освобождать своего непутевого друга из накрахмаленных объятий. Вот как Кай умудрялся запутаться, заблудиться или упасть там, где физически это просто было нереально сделать? С другой стороны, без такого соседа было бы просто скучно. И еще он не обижается, когда его прямым текстом посылают к нечистым, что не могло не радовать.  
И, вот! Долгожданный момент! Кай переминался с ноги на ногу, гипнотизируя зелье.  
― Оно не заговорит. Пей давай. По крайней мере, кожа оранжевой точно не станет.  
― Точно?  
― Ты опять мне не веришь? Всё, я сейчас расстроюсь... Лучший друг потерял ко мне доверие... ― Ликандр закрыл руками глаза и наигранно всхлипнул. ― Никому я не нужен, никто мне не верит!..  
― Так, тише, дети! Пьем за ваше здравие! - Кай выдохнул, а потом резко опрокинул зелье в себя. На вкус оно было горьковато, но не такое мерзкое, как лечебные настои.  
По прошествии нескольких минут Лёлик смотрел на волосы своего друга, а подопытный на реакцию испытателя. Оба напряженно молчали в ожидании.  
― Ну... А вот теперь глянь.  
Кая как телепортацией сдуло к своим вещам. Выудив небольшое зеркальце, он начал рассматривать свою яркую шевелюру, улыбаясь от счастья, как дурак.  
― Ха! Оно вышло! Лёлик, ты это сделал! Я теперь малиновый! ― он кинул зеркальце к себе на кровать и оттянул штаны. ― А там я все еще темный! Лёля, ― заклинатель подбежал к своему другу и повис у него на шее, ― обнима-а-а-а-ашки-и-и-и! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо огромное!  
Ликандр глупо улыбнулся и похлопал своего друга по спине.  
― Не за что, не с меня же пол академии в шоке ходить будут...  
― Да ну и мандрагора с ними! Всё, ― он отпустил своего друга, ― пойдём отмечать! А по дороге нужно в столовую, я слышал, что сегодня там особо вкусная запеканка с яблоками и пирожки с мясом! Пошли, пошли!  
Не сбавляя оборотов, Кай подхватил Ликандра под руку и потащил на выход. Другу оставалось только гадать, под какими же звездами таких рождают.  
Естественно, по пути в главный корпус они собрали на себе внимание всех, кто попадался на пути. Преподаватели изумленно вытягивали лица, девушки были восхищены, удивлены и просто в недоумении, парни же откровенно хвалили такую храбрость заклинателя. Конечно, было много таких, что брезгливо морщились, будто были ослеплены яркими солнечными лучами зимним утром, но разве Кая это когда-нибудь волновало?  
Ему захотелось ― он сделал. Логика была проста.  
А в столовой действительно очень вкусно пахло свежей выпечкой.


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек лениво перекладывал пюре из одной стороны тарелки на другую, глядя на него, как приличная мадам смотрит на кучку кое-чего неприличного. Настроение некроманта все же умудрилось скатиться до нуля просто после того, как он прочитал условия контракта. Нет, его устраивало все, зарплата, которую к тому же обещали повысить, бесплатное жилье и даже бесплатное питание, выданное ему тут же при наличии синего листка, предъявленное Дереком повару. Но вот то, что теперь ему минимум семь лет придется обучать этих "милых" детишек, мужчине совершенно не нравилось. Косли старался подбодрить друга как мог:   
― Зато на целое лето, ну, через месяц после всех экзаменов, ты сможешь отправиться на свой любимый тракт и успокаивать или поднимать этих бедных умерших. Хотя, лучше успокаивать. А то и с оборотнем сразишься, если повезет. Да и зимой можно будет, пока у детей каникулы, не век же им только зубрежкой заниматься, даже тем, кто учится непонятно как. И вообще, здесь же кладбище недалеко!  
Некромант поднял свои черные глаза на друга и подумал о том, что скоро то самое кладбище потеряет очередное место, а сам Дерек будет медленно и жестоко избавлять Косли от мучений, которые, если верить россказням старух, испытывают вновь восставшие. Он уже было открыл рот, как бородач заткнулся сам, глядя другу куда-то за спину, разглядывая что-то в зале. Обзор был прекрасный из их закутка, куда мужчины успели сесть раньше нескольких студентов, а те тут же молча ушли. Задумывать неприятную месть, не иначе.  
― Что там? ― спросил Дерек, отправляя наконец пюре в рот и даже чувствуя приятный вкус. Все же у них на удивление вкусная столовая. Хотя нередко, ради разнообразия, приходилось и по тавернам шастать.  
― Да студент один решил внешность сменить вот и все, ― хмыкнул Косли, надкусывая пирожок и тщательно его пережевывая. ― Знаешь, напоминает меня в молодости.   
― Так усынови его, чтобы Академии совсем уж конец пришел, ― скривился Дерек, понимая, что если бы от друга остался его полноценный юношеский характер, то от учебного заведения действительно ничего не осталось бы. Ну, может, пепелище и несколько камней.  
― Нет, спасибо, я временно воздержусь от детей, тем более от чужих. Мне пока и учеников хватает, особенно таких, что мнят себя чертовски умными. Примерно как Анри. Помнишь его?   
― Помню, ― кивнул некромант, откусывая кусочек хлеба и вновь принимаясь за картошку. ― Все время твердил, что магия лишь отдушина для лентяев.   
― За что в итоге и поплатился, ― посерьезнел Косли, вспоминая щуплого прыщавого парнишку с умными глазами. А потом и его останки на стене, среди сажи. ― Только сейчас подобных стало куда больше и меня это немного пугает, если честно. Как и еще некоторые детали. Вроде бы и незначительно, но все же.  
― А что за детали? ― заинтересовался Дерек, но друг лишь махнул рукой, мол, потом увидишь.  
― Ты мне еще вот что скажи, ― тут же состроил невинную рожицу маг, смотря своими не менее честными глазами, ― а ты парой случайно не обзавелся?   
― Обзавелся, ― кивнул Дерек, доедая пюре и принимаясь за травяной отвар. Он это делал настолько медленно и спокойно, что бедняга Косли не выдержал ждать интересных ему новостей, вскочил, уперев кулаки в стол и заорал на всю столовую:   
― ЧТО?! Ну, говори давай!   
― Ты успокойся сначала, а потом я тебе скажу, ― с легкой улыбкой сказал Дерек, делая глоток отвара, глядя на свое отражение в нем. Косли и сел, глубоко дыша. А что ему оставалось делать? Зная друга, так тот иногда был похуже дракона ― заинтересует, а потом никому ничего не скажет даже во сне и под гипнозом.   
― Так кто? ― тихо спросил маг, глядя на то, как друг медленно попивает отвар. ― Не тяни, иначе я с тобой что-то неприятное сделаю.   
― Делай, ― пожал плечами некромант, зная, о чем говорит. Что такое человеческая боль по сравнению с духовной, когда из тебя выжимают всю силу, словно из мокрой губки, выворачивая и почти разрывая, стараясь помимо силы отобрать и год-второй жизни? И это все только для того, чтобы вызвать одного духа без защитного круга и дополнительных амулетов.  
― Ну, Дерек, ― едва не заныл Косли. ― Мне же интересно. Говори, а то я тебя снова напою и подсуну к кому-нибудь в постель, а это поинтереснее всего того, что ты уже успел представить.  
Некромант хмыкнул и отставил кружку в сторону, показывая, что готов говорить. Косли естественно напрягся.   
― Я наконец-то нашел себе подходящий магический посох, ― немного торжественно произнес Дерек и посмотрел на друга. Тот недоуменно приподнял одну бровь, а затем улыбнулся, чтобы не показать, как он раздосадован ответом.  
― И какой же? Такой, как ты хотел?   
― Да, только критическое заклинание там набирается с помощью ветра, а не с помощью крови, но это мне только на руку, ― кивнул некромант, вставая. ― Идем, я тебе по дороге расскажу.  
― А куда это мы? ― недоуменно спросил Косли. Раньше это он везде за собой таскал друга, а не наоборот.  
― Теперь же я преподаватель? Мне нужно зайти на кафедру, получить кое-какие рекомендации, узнать номер своей комнаты в конце-то концов, хоть я и проведу в ней всего одну ночь, но стоит все же перед этим защитить её от вредного вмешательства не менее вредных учеников, ― сказал Дерек, вновь надевая на себя маску отчужденности и злости. В столовой всё ещё были студенты, и стоило им показать сразу, что он не собирается быть таким же милым как Косли. Да, некромант не собирался, и уже заранее уставал от этих списываний, косых взглядов и глупых вопросов, но чем раньше, тем лучше, может быстрее найдут общий язык вроде "Вы молчите, я говорю". Довольно удобная позиция, как он считал.  
― Слушай, эти приключения изменили тебя до неузнаваемости, ― в который раз удивлялся Косли, следуя за другом и даже слегка обгоняя его, чтобы вести. ― Вчера я думал, что ты совсем не изменился, но это были только усталость и желание поспать, не иначе. А теперь ― подвижный, разговорчивый, да еще и наглый. Мне заранее жаль твоих студентов.  
― И не надейся, ― скривил губы Дерек, идя по коридору и мельком глядя в окно, вид из него открывался как раз на горы, с которых летели какие-то точки. Ледяные драконы проснулись? Рановато.  
― Вот поэтому мне и их жаль. Они не узнают настоящего тебя, ― притворно всхлипнул Косли, но тут же заговорщицки подмигнул. ― Хотя чего им точно знать не следует, так это то, что ты все так же плохо пьешь. Так что там с посохом?   
― Как я понял, его предыдущий хозяин специализировался на магии воздуха, так как в рукояти есть небольшие желобки с крылышками, которые и преобразуют ветер в чистую энергию, ― сказал Дерек, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
― Так значит, чтобы его сила увеличилась, его нужно хорошенько раскрутить? ― спросил маг, а потом засмеялся. ― Я представляю себе эту шикарнейшую картину, ты, ― такой весь из себя крутой, ну просто очаг красоты и пафоса с лицом "дайте мне глыбы" раскручиваешь этот посох и насылаешь на бедную животинку усиленное заклинание.   
Дерек хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, как его друг едва не сгибается от смеха, держась за живот и утирая счастливые слезы.   
― Скажи, а ты просишь их подождать, пока все раскрутишь и активируешь или они сами предлагают, наблюдая за твоими мучениями? ― отсмеявшись, спросил Косли. Он покрутил головой и заметил, что они довольно быстро дошли, хотя и немудрено, некромант так быстро переставлял ноги, что казалось, будто он сейчас сорвется и побежит вперед.   
― Не поверишь, но всего за полгода я смог научиться раскручивать посох до нужной скорости и пускать всю силу в землю, которая позже, по желанию, может вырваться пламенем, ожившим мертвецом или, что конечно же опаснее, чистой энергией. Да и накопитель из него неплохой, не то что твои слабенькие амулеты, которые ты еще при мне когда-то покупал.  
\- Ну, Дерек, знаешь ли. Между прочим, я уже свои амулеты делаю, - похвастался Косли, останавливаясь перед дверью кафедры. Куда он точно не хотел заходить, так это сюда.   
― А потом толкаешь их студентам за определенную цену? ― поинтересовался некромант и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл дверь и вошел на кафедру.  
Внутри было довольно темно из-за плотных занавесок, да и не мудрено, ведь основное время темных магов ― ночь и тени, как у других ― день. К этим понятиям не относятся разве что алхимики, предсказатели, травники и подобные им профессии. Остальные же черпают время из времени суток. Дерек мог даже похвастаться тем, что ночью мог телепортироваться на небольшие расстояния, чего совершенно не мог сделать днем. У сильных темных магов при свете солнца изредка получается переноситься на несколько километров, и чем дальше, тем больше их сила, но это большая редкость. Черные свечи, куклы, пара зеркал, плакаты и макеты, несколько бутафорских скелетов, один из которых был украшен витиеватыми надписями неработающих заклинаний. Все, что могло понадобиться преподавателю, он мог взять здесь, в том числе книги, конспекты и даже немного бумаги. И всего несколько столов, один из которых был занят. Дерек правильно запомнил, что все кафедры начинали работать за неделю до начала занятий, чтобы уладить все дела.   
― Добрый день, профессор Полле. Всё ещё преподаете, я посмотрю, - поздоровался некромант с одним из своих бывших преподавателей, слегка склонив голову.  
Профессор низкий, слегка полноватый мужчина в возрасте, чьих темных волос начала уже качаться седина, встрепенулся и с удивлением взглянул на новоприбывшего. Сначала его все еще яркие зеленые глаза не могли поверить в то, что верили, но затем наполнились теплом и радостью.   
― И тебе добрый день, Дерек. Сколько ночей, сколько дней мы не виделись? Целых пять лет с твоего выпуска. Как у тебя дела? Я слышал, ты отлично прошел свою практику и сразу же отправился в путешествие по стране. Надеюсь, удачно, ― низким хрипловатым голосом сказал мужчина, с трудом вставая.   
― Вполне, хотя иногда мне не хватало ваших советов по поводу того, что именно должно быть в травяном отваре, чтобы он был восхитительным и божественным, а не просто вкусным, ― улыбнулся некромант, закрывая дверь прямо перед носом любопытного Косли. ― Но как дела у вас? Так же гоняете учеников в музей, взглянуть на прекраснейший экземпляр василиска малого подземного, пока ему совсем стеклянные глаза на удачу не затерли?   
― Иногда бывает, хотя сейчас я скорее посылаю их посмотреть, не идет ли кто из преподавателей, - ответил Полле, садясь обратно, немного охая при этом. Дерек помнил, что у профессора были слабые кости впоследствии одного из неудачных вызовов демонов, при котором он присутствовал. Демонологу тогда, по слухам, повезло намного меньше. Его истерзанное тело нашли лишь через неделю, по прогнившему запаху.   
― А какими ты к нас судьбами? Решил навестить своего старого учителя?  
― Вынужден вас разочаровать, но я здесь по делу, ― покачал головой Дерек, краем глаза поглядывая на стол, за которым всегда сидела Гримзелла. Темная поверхность была покрыта тончайшим слоем пыли, который был потревожен одним похабным словом. И не факт, что это сделал студент.   
― Забыл что-то, чему тебя учили? Что ж, тебя подтянут, как лучшего выпускника твоего года, ― покивал профессор.   
― Все намного хуже, ― хмыкнул некромант и полез в сумку за договором. ― Я буду здесь преподавать. А к вам зашел, чтобы узнать о своих обязанностях и попросить внести меня в перечень преподавателей. И, желательно, выдать мне расписание на первую учебную неделю.   
― Вот как, ― тут же посерьезнел профессор. ― Надолго?   
― По договору ― лет на семь.  
― А судя по твоему взгляду ― до зимы, когда проснется большая часть нежити и начнет рыскать по ледяным лесам. Что ж, зайди лучше завтра ближе к полудню. Просто, чтобы ты сразу со всеми поздоровался и все прочее. Все же, завкафедрой должен быть первым, кто должен поприветствовать тебя с новой должностью. Но если хочешь, сегодня мы бы могли попить чаю.   
― Прошу прощения, профессор, но я вынужден отклонить ваше приглашение, ― смиренно склонил голову Дерек. ― Меня ждут дела. Но скажите, кто теперь завкафедрой?   
― Профессор Хьюсли, ― еще больше помрачнел Полле, особенно глядя на застывшее лицо своего бывшего ученика.  
Они всегда враждовали, так как Хьюсли слишком много требовал от юного некроманта, хотел, чтобы тот занимался исключительно оживлениями, тратя на это свою достаточно долгую жизнь, и не раз повторял, что это дар судьбы для некроманта. Этот человек был помешан на мертвецах и заклинаниях, связанных с возвращением жизни в мертвое тело. А то и в искусственно созданное.   
Дерек попрощался и вышел за дверь, где с ноги на ногу переминался Косли.   
― Ну, как? - спросил бородач, глядя на бледное лицо некроманта, которое особо выделялось на фоне рыжих волос и черных глаз. ― Что-то случилось?   
― Да нет, ― покачал головой Дерек, успокаиваясь. ― Идём, поищем мою комнату. Думаю, у тебя найдется пара бутылок. Отпразднуем мою должность.   
― Ты уверен? ― с расширившимися глазами спросил Косли, на ходу хватая свою отпавшую челюсть.  
― Вполне, ― задорно улыбнулся Дерек. На самом деле теперь он чертовски нервничал.

Ликандр все удивлялся, как можно столько есть? Кай купил себе пять пирожков, ему их завернули в кусок ткани, один из которых ― кажется, с мясом ― он ел по дороге с характерным причмокиванием.  
― А вот ещё меня радует, что тут мяса больше, чем теста, ― с набитым ртом пытался выговорить юноша. Он посмотрел на мясную начинку и слегка сжал пирожок. ― Вкусненько!  
― Это нам просто повезло, не иначе. Видимо, в честь нового года нас решили порадовать, ― хмыкнул алхимик. Он решил ограничиться двумя пирожками: с картошкой и с яблоками.  
― Или это просто ты у нас вечно с удачей под руку, ― как вариант предложил он.  
― Ага, это все моя малиновость! ― Кай облизнулся.  
― Лишь бы из-за неё нас в таверну пустили. Теперь у нас не получится смешаться с толпой, если кто-то из преподавателей решит внезапно нагрянуть. Сегодня у нас день стойкости! ― Лёлик дожевал свой пирог с картошкой и теперь думал-гадал, нужно ли приниматься за сладенькое, или все-таки поберечь на закуску? А зная Кая, то она очень даже понадобится. Или же все свои жалкие остатки стипендии они спустят, обогащая хозяина.  
Заклинатель ограничился веселым кивком и сосредоточился на насыщении желудка пищей. Ликандр же продолжал ловить на себе и направленные на друга удивленные взгляды. Он хмыкнул и взъерошил Каю и без того лохматую шевелюру. Друг практически не обратил на это внимание, потому что этот жест у них служил подтверждением доверия друг к другу.

Сегодня день заканчивался вполне удачно, потому, что хозяин таверны был весел, Лиззи в добром здравии, а посетители не привередливы и щедры. Эта таверна небольшая, но вполне уютная. Конечно, хозяин здесь не без грешка, потому что годы при деле и разномастные захожие закинули в его душу камень жадности. Он старался экономить на всем. Но если немного переплатить, то вы из серой массы становитесь золотым посетителем, который достоин хорошего, добротного пива и вина. Почему Кай любил Лиззи, что она даже в не очень прибыльный день следила за качеством еды и питья юноши.  
Хорошо использовать свои мозги, когда другие это делать не в состоянии.  
Как только заклинатель увидел девушку, а она его, он указательным и средним пальцем показал ей цифру "два". Это условный жест: как обычно на двоих. Если парням хочется разнообразия, то они подзывают девушку к себе и расспрашивают про меню этого дня.  
Кай потирал ладонями в предвкушении. Пока они шли сюда, он успел съесть все свои пирожки и жалобно выпросить оставшуюся половинку яблочного у Лёлика, который не мог его в себя впихнуть.  
― Только давай сразу договоримся, что пьем не до состояния: ай, земля, не убегай из-под ног! ― алхимик пригрозил своему другу кулаком и сделал серьезное выражение лица.  
― Ну да! Когда у меня земля только начнет шататься, твой небосвод уже давно будет кружить в хороводе! ― смеялся Кай. Он-то знал свои нормы и границы, а вот у Лёли они постоянно смещались.  
― Еще посмотрим, хитрый ты лис!  
― Договорились! Минимальный объем ― пять кружек! И только попробуй до него не добраться, получишь в лоб иллюзией и будешь ходить пугать людей своим внешним видом! ― Кай протянул ему руку, чтобы закрепить пари рукопожатием.  
― Посмотрим! ― Ликандр пожал другу руку и с предвкушением смотрел, как хорошенькая, пышная девушка несет им их пиво.  
― Приятно вам провести время! ― задорно пожелала она, подмигнула парням и слегка повела плечом.  
― Спасибо, и принеси нам еще по два заранее. Сегодня мы будем здесь до победного финала!  
Если описывать стадии опьянения, то они всегда у каждого свои. Возьмем Лёлика. После первой кружки он вспоминал все самые смешные моменты, которые были за время учебы, предполагал, что их ждет и уже воображал себе выпускной. Вторая кружка проходила веселее, ибо алхимик начинал потихонечку хмелеть. Он все порывался сбежать минут на пятнадцать, а Кай, зная, на что способны алхимики не давал ему и шагу в сторону сделать на время пари. А то где же тут честность, если тут и пьешь, и сразу же всякие настои против алкогольного опьянения принимаешь? Третью кружку они обозвали мелькающей. Потому что они по очереди только и успевали бегать в туалет, возвращаться, делать еще несколько глотков и бежать обратно. Организм начал расслабляться после первой кружки, поэтому, как только студенты начали по четвертой, их головы хотели отделиться от тела, спокойно лечь и лежать. Лёлик был в ударе, Кай всегда очень много выпивал и умудрялся не потерять остатки разума.  
Ближе к середине четвертой юноши дружно начали жаловаться друг другу на полной отсутствие личной жизни. Они вспомнили, описали, расписали и закопали всех, кого только можно было вспомнить. А потом решили, что лучше вообще тот ужас не вспоминать, и что Академия для них самая доступная на данный момент любовница.  
А под конец пятой Кая внезапно озарило:  
― Лёльк, а, Лёльк? А где мы пушистого нашего дели? ― заклинатель дернул друга за светлую прядь волос, что он не спал, потому это сон на ходу тоже был против правил.  
― Ка-акого? ― алхимика качнуло в сторону, но он смог удержать себя от падения, упершись локтями в стол.  
― Мявкающего, вот такого вот. Ну, Волосатого нашего!  
― А-а... А! Что с ним? ― Ликандр посмотрел на оставшихся несколько глотков пива на дне своей кружки, а потом заглянул в пустую кружку Кая. Тот выглядел намного бодрее, что не могло не огорчать.  
― Где он? Я, может, соскучился... А то ты его как выпустил гулять, так все.  
― Он бродит где-то... Дня три как, но вот сегодня четвертый.  
― Понял. Лёлик, нам пора искать кота! ― уже более настойчиво сказал Кай, выпрямляя спину насколько в данном состоянии это было возможно.  
― Да вернется!  
― Нет, мы идем искать нашего ребенка! ― громко произнес Кай, чем обратил на себя внимание нескольких посетителей. ― Со-овсем ты не любишь его, гад бездушный!  
― Я его люблю! ― пытался возразить алхимик, но поймал все возражения носом по столу ― не смог удержать голову.  
― А вот и не любишь! Он там голодает, скучает! А мне чесать по вечерам некого, ты мою личную мурчалку потерял! Совсем ты нас не любишь! ― продолжал стоять на своем Кай, разыгрывая целую сцену из драматической пьесы.  
Увидев, что студенты уж очень пьяные, посетители хмыкнули и продолжили заниматься своими делами, хотя некоторые продолжили смотреть и гадали, чем же все закончится.  
Недолго думая, Кай взял все свои деньги и, как шнурок на ветру, побежал искать Лиззи, чтоб расплатиться. Девушка снова недвусмысленно намекнула, что готова продолжить вечер в более интимной обстановке, но заклинатель в ответ пьяно захихикал и предложил ей зайти, когда появятся интересные темы на доклад.  
Он вернулся и увидел, что пока совершал героические забеги туда-сюда, Лёлик мирно устроился на столе и нагло заснул. Кай тут же пнул друга в ногу, потом штрыкнул под бок и в завершении начал тягать его за руку. Пьяное тело алхимика разлепило прекрасные очи, которые наверняка ничего не видели, и разрешил делать с собой буквально все.  
― Ты гад, Лёля! Хоть бы помог себя на меня повесить! Га-адинка! ― стонал Кай, закидывая руку друга себе на плечо и обхватывая его за талию. ― А теперь, давай: пра-авой... Нет, Лёль, не "падаем на колени", а "шаг правой". Вот, умница! Шаг пра-авой, теперь ле-евой, и так потихоньку идем на воздух. Ага, Лиззи, до скорой встречи! Ик! Ой... ― заклинатель чуть не уронил Ликандра, но рефлексы его спасли.  
Свежий воздух, казалось, трезвит сразу на несколько порядков. Улицы уже подсвечивались магическим огнем, поэтому в душу Кая начали закрадываться подозрения, что пока они будут ползти домой - банально опоздают и злая сторожиха просто их не пустит. Такое бывало не раз, и через окно не пролезешь ― защита стоит. А сейчас тем более не пролезешь, потому что не в состоянии.  
В голову пришла мысль о заклинании левитации, но:  
― Не-е... ― Кай убрал её сразу. В таком состоянии один неверный пасс и вместо плавного, приятного, комфортного управляемого полета Лёлик получит смачный запуск в сторону звезд. Как минимум.  
Поэтому приходилось подгонять себя, друга, ползти самому, тащить того по земле и просто радоваться жизни.  
Вопрос о Волосатом все еще оставался открытым, поэтому, пока они плыли, Кай дотронулся браслета на руке алхимика, которая была закинута на плечи. Он направил чуть-чуть энергии в браслет и позвал загульного кота домой. Вот такие вот связывающие заклинания их учили делать на основах магии. Заклинатели должны чувствовать потоки своей энергии в любое время, даже, как говорил учитель, находясь в полушаге от смерти и мучаясь в агонии. Сколько же сил ученики тогда потратили, чтоб хоть как-то изучить собственную энергию и научиться верно и в нужных количествах направлять её. А вот последнее зависело уже от самого человека, его восприимчивости, эмоциональности и желаний.  
― Волоса-атая зараза! ― начал громко распевать первое, что придет в голову Кай. ― Ты нака-азан будешь сильно!  
― На кого ж ты кинул меня, котяра несчастный! А хозяин твой ― помет старой овцы! ― Лёлик в ответ что-то нечленораздельно пробурчал, потому что все его внимание ушло на переставление ног.  
К общежитию они шли очень долго, хорошо, что по дороге не встретились преподаватели. Нормальные студенты в такое время уже мирно спали, а вот такие ненормальные ловили последние часы безделья. Хотя, если бы не Кай, то Лёлик тоже сейчас спокойно изучал полученную литературу, начищал колбочки до блеска, наводил порядок в травах и выглаживал свою форму. Вот такой он у нас правильный по задумке.  
Но, вместо этого наш талантливый алхимик сейчас спал на лавочке, недалеко от входа в общежитие, потому что они опоздали на какое-то чуть-чуть! Кай сначала пытался договориться с противной сторожкой, но когда это не дало результатов, начал активно ныть и стонать. Защита на входе стояла хорошая, активировалась сторожкой ровно в полночь, а снималась с первыми рассветными лучами.  
Все хорошо, но заклинатель был не настолько пьян, чтоб заснуть на той же лавочке с Лёликом. Должен же был кто-то сторожить их вещи и ловить загулявшего кота?  
Волосатый вернулся не скоро, медленно бредя по улице. Он явно никуда не спешил, а на его морде при ближайшем рассмотрении явно читалось: "Что, добить меня решили, гады?" ― но Кай всего лишь затащил кота к себе на колени и начал чесать того за ушком.  
Утро настало быстро. Поэтому, как только небо начало светлеть, заклинатель подарил увесистый пинок Лёлику, и, пока тот просыпался, побежал будить сторожку.  
― И чтоб больше такого не было! ― после долгой лекции кричала она вслед парням. Лекция была бы короче, но Ликандр слишком долго не мог прийти в себя и путь от лавочки ко входу в общагу занял больше времени, чем предполагалось. Кай сунул в руки друга кота со словами: "Держи пропажу, люби, лелей и корми хорошо", а потом бегом, чуть ли не врезаясь в косяки, полетел по лестницам в свою комнату.  
― Крова-а-а-атка-а-а-а!!! ― кричал он по ходу движения, не заботясь о том, разбудит ли кого своим криком. Счастья не было предела! Он положил руку на дверную ручку, магия его опознала и разблокировала двери. Юноша стянул с себя сапоги, грязные вещи, покидал всё в угол и в одном нижнем белье упал на кровать, пузом к низу. Кай провалился в сон как раз тогда, когда услышал голос Ликандра и звук закрывающейся двери. Что за вопрос ― он не расслышал.

***

От громкого крика Дерек резко дернулся и едва не свалился с кровати, но, к счастью, избежал столкновения с полом. Мужчина посмотрел в окно, понял, что можно было бы еще поспать, но не удастся, так как вместе с криком исчезли и останки сна. Дрянного какого-то, к слову, сна. Не то о драконах с огромными ушами, не то о мышах с огромными, покрытыми короткой шерсткой крыльями. В общем, настойка была хорошая, заснул он быстро, а Косли наверняка вернулся в комнату почти до восхода солнца, хотя говорили они довольно долго. Снова вспоминали былые годы, обсуждали, какие нынче ученики, причем бородач делился своими наблюдениями, а Дерек своими, которые зачерпнул из редких знакомств с учащимися храмовых школ, от которых малые чада уворачивались, как от медленно летящего снаряда.   
Но что больше всего разочаровало некроманта, так это защитное заклинание на двери, которое он сам перед сном поставил от всяких студентов, любящих пошутить. О том, что сюда заселили Дерека, наверняка знало уже половина общежития, если не больше, и он был готов к любому, но ничего любого не произошло. Мужчина встал и потянулся, хрустя суставами, которые вставали на места. Дунув на бадейку, он кое-как нагрел себе воды, умылся и побрился, после чего заправил постель и собрался, чтобы не оставлять следов. Все же общежитие это не для него. Осталось только одно. Дерек сел за письменный стол, который должен был стоять в каждой комнате, а у студентов и целых два. Косли в свое время умудрился подыскать одному алхимику третий, так как тому не хватало места для опытов.   
Некромант макнул перо в чернильницу и поставил на голубом листке незатейливую роспись, в конце добавив небольшую спиральку. Что-то вроде фирменного знака. Затем он положил договор в сумку и вышел из комнаты, попутно заперев её за собой. Может, кто еще из преподавателей появится в этом году, кто знает. Внизу Дерек отдал ключ комендантше, покивал на её реплики о буйных студентах с видом "да, как же я вас понимаю" и отправился первым делом в столовую. Судя по солнцу, она должна уже работать.   
В это раннее время уже туда-сюда сновали некоторые студенты, некоторые из которых шли в город, а некоторые наоборот, возвращались из него. Завтра наверняка вернется еще больше учащихся из своих домов, сел и городов. Единственная Академия на всю страну и не все её учащиеся сироты, беспризорники и хулиганы. Кому-то же, обязательно хочется домой, хоть для этого и придется проехать через полстраны, которая сама по себе не совсем маленькая. Дерек же жил в Академии всё время с четвертого курса.   
В столовой он взял тарелку супа с чашкой чая и сел за тот самый столик, за которым они вчера сидели с Косли. Было почти пусто, лишь несколько ведьмочек, весело хихикая, попивали травяной отвар. Хотя, когда вошел незнакомый мужчина с холодным взглядом, то они тут же умолкли и уставились до него, а сейчас только поглядывали да перешептывались. Пальцем не тыкали и на том спасибо. Дерек знал, что они обсуждают не его необычный для профессии цвет волос, но все равно продолжал немного нервничать по этому поводу. Честное слово, легче на лбу выбить "некромант" и не беспокоиться по этому поводу. В деревнях и то было несколько проще.   
"Косли наверняка ещё спит, на кафедру тоже рановато. В библиотеку, что ли, заглянуть? Нет, пока не узнаю список нужных книг, не пойду. Мало ли что у них там поменялось за пять лет", ― подумал Дерек, тщательно пережевывая хлеб с таким лицом, словно это была дохлая крыса. Хотя, он и не такими крысами питался.   
Косли когда-то сказал, что некроманты хороши тем, что не брезгливы, чем иногда пользовался в своих корыстных целях. Один раз даже заставил Дерека съесть тарелку сухих тараканов на ужин, что тот и сделал с таким спокойным лицом, словно это были самые обычные орешки. Зато это очень помогает в лесу и городе, когда абсолютно нет денег, кушать хочется, а магия была истрачена в борьбе с той или иной нечистью. Хотя спать на кладбище довольно удобно - никто не мешает. Разве что как-то пара вурдалаков попалась, но Дерек быстро с ними справился.   
Мужчина доел суп и задумался о том, что делать дальше. Можно, конечно, заскочить к директору и узнать насчет своего дома, но лучше тогда к заму, он немного подобрее будет, да и обязан владеть такой информацией. Но тогда не исключен вариант, что он опоздает на кафедру, а зная профессора Полле, если он сказал ближе к полудню, то в полдень нужно явиться точно.   
В столовую вошло еще несколько студентов и они почти сразу же присоединились к все еще хихикающим девушкам, которые, видимо, никак не могли понять, кто же этот рыжий и что он здесь делает. На темного мага по стандартным сказкам Дерек походил мало, так что в нем могли и не заподозрить замену Гримзелле. Что тогда? Просто учитель? А, может, эльфийский шпион? Вот почему-то отличать полукровок от обычных людей и нелюдей девушки всегда умели лучше всего, хотя некромант от своего папаши забрал совсем немного, только миндалевидные зоркие глаза, худощавое тело, да длинную жизнь. И это хорошо.   
Несколько студентов встали и решительно направились к мужчине, чего тот никак не ожидал, но сделал вид, что продолжает сидеть в себе и изучать внутренние органы. И что теперь? Хотя Дерека можно было и за студента принять, если сильно не присматриваться, благо мордашка была несколько смазливая, что нередко раздражало её обладателя. Точно, это еще один подарок папочки. Хотя и не факт. К счастью, в столовую решил заглянуть заспанный Косли. Протирая глаза, он осмотрел небольшой зал и тут же направился к другу, радостно улыбнувшись и обгоняя студентов.  
― Как здоровье? ― спросил маг, садясь за стол напротив. Вчера они сидели наоборот и поэтому Дерек прекрасно видел, как студенты сначала опешили, а потом вернулись на свои места. Видимо, не хотели пока слушать иногда чересчур болтливого преподавателя.   
― Хорошо, спасибо. А ты успел доползти до кровати? ― спросил некромант, допивая свой отвар. Он придумал, что можно сделать до того, как зайти на кафедру и убить немного времени. Главное, чтобы хватило денег, остатки которых нашлись за подкладкой сумки. Как хорошо, что он так ничего и не зашил.  
― Не поверишь, но я по пути даже в туалет зашел, ― хмыкнул друг и посмотрел в сторону кухни. ― Насколько я унюхал, они решили с утра подать рыбный суп?   
― Да, и на мой вкус очень неплохой. Но раз уж ты собрался в город, то я пойду с тобой кое-что купить, ― приподнял одну бровь мужчина, вставая. Друг последовал его примеру, недоуменно подняв брови.   
― С чего ты взял, что я пойду в город?   
― С того, что ты любишь поесть с утра пораньше и просто ненавидишь рыбу, ― пожал плечами Дерек и направился к выходу из столовой. Студенты продолжали за ним подозрительно наблюдать. ― У вас здесь все такие подозрительные?   
― Просто они поспорили кто ты ― шпион, новый преподаватель по истории магии, который тоже сменился в этом году, или же просто иностранный маг, которого перевели сюда для повышения квалификации, ― хихикнул Косли, идя на одном уровне с другом. На плацу снова было пустынно.  
― Надеюсь, ты поставил на преподавателя по основам? ― хмыкнул Дерек, возобновляя в голове план города. Как ни странно, он помнил почти все, главное, чтобы почти ничего не изменилось.   
― Мне предлагали, но так как нас уже видели вместе, я сказал, что выиграю в любом случае и быстренько смылся. Это как раз сегодня было, кстати, поджидали меня под моей дверью.   
― Бедняжка, наверняка тебе докучают твои верные фанатки.   
― У меня нет фанаток, ― вздернул нос Косли, складывая ладони вместе, словно ангел.   
― И девушки тоже, ― хитро прищурился некромант на друга, который тут же стушевался и кивнул. ― Еще найдется.   
Косли поспешил перевести тему, так как знал, что Дерек сейчас начал бы издевательски перечислять всех дам сердца друга, начиная с первого курса и заканчивая позапрошлым годом (ночью проболтался). Поэтому, пока друзья дошли до нужного магазинчика, то успели обсудить все, вплоть до цен на капусту, которая в этом году что-то не уродилась, а капустницы были какие-то уж совсем прожорливые. Маг с удивлением посмотрел на вывеску, но заскочил вовнутрь за некромантом, который тут же прилип к витрине с курительными трубками.   
― Когда это ты курить начал? ― поинтересовался Косли, заглядывая через плечо друга, благо он был повыше на пол головы.  
― Почти сразу после выпуска. Нужно же иногда расслабляться, а щелканье пальцами, как раньше, уже не помогало, вот я и решил один раз попробовать.  
― Вы что-то хотели? ― спросил продавец, низенький старичок с горбатым носом и глазами-пуговками. Очень уж он походил на полукровку-гоблина, только те предпочитали заниматься алхимическими опытами, а не деревянными изделиями.   
― Да. Сколько стоит эта трубка? ― сразу же спросил Дерек, указывая на черную трубку с небольшой чашкой и очень длинным мундштуком. Самая обычная, без резьбы или подобного.  
― Неплохой выбор. Шесть серебряников, ― с улыбкой ответил продавец, показывая чересчур острые для человека клыки.  
Дерек закусил нижнюю губу в задумчивости.   
― Косли, а когда зарплата?   
― Ну, в конце месяца, только не этого, а следующего, ― недоуменно сказал бородач.   
― Давайте, ― кивнул некромант, думая, что теперь ему придется питаться только в столовой, забыть о городе на месяц, а так же об обустройстве дома. Скорей всего, и некоторое время спать на полу. Зато без всяких доставучих ученичков.   
Продавец кивнул и взял нужную трубку, после чего завернул её в пергамент и передал Дереку, который внимательно за всем этим наблюдал.  
Некромант протянул продавцу свои последние деньги и бережно положил свою покупку в сумку, после чего отправился к выходу.   
― А где твоя предыдущая трубка? ― недоуменно спросил Косли, памятуя о том, как следил за своими вещами Дерек.   
Сам же темный маг вспомнил, как умудрился наткнуться на оборотня в зверином обличье и не нашел ничего более умного, чем отвлечь зверя трубкой, которую тот с удовольствием схрумкал. Это был как раз день, у некроманта силы были почти на нуле и потому ему пришлось отсиживаться на дереве, пока не наступила ночь, а зверь не превратился в щуплого паренька. Таких называют "проклятыми", этот был такой же, заколдованный на дневной свет. Они разошлись с перемирием в разные стороны.   
― Да так, попала кое-кому на зуб, ― немного уклончиво ответил Дерек, направляясь в давно знакомую таверну, которая как раз была недалеко.   
― А табак?   
― А травники нам на что?

В таверне "Счастливый попутчик" в это время было не слишком многолюдно, хотя под вечер зал практически ломился от посетителей, которые хотели есть, пить и, возможно, отдохнуть. Цены, конечно, дороже, чем в "Вялом дьяке", но зато качество на порядок выше. Тот выигрывал только за счет того, что находился близко к воротам. Поэтому Косли с удовольствием уплетал гречневую кашу с мясными котлетами, а Дерек ограничился кружкой пива, попросив заодно пару листиков мяты, чтобы перебить запах хоть немного.  
― Скажи, ты так хочешь жить в отдельном доме? ― спросил Косли, дожевывая котлету и запивая её квасом.   
― Да. Конечно, удобно жить с тобой на одном этаже и все такое, но свой дом все же лучше. К тебе не могут в любой момент явиться наглые студенты посреди ночи, не могут заколдовать порог и вообще просто так зайти в комнату, как ты когда-то, или та же Милли. Никто не мешает отдыхать и работать, да и директор не может вызвать в любой момент. Поверь, ради этого я готов вставать на час раньше, ― сказал Дерек, делая глоток и ненадолго задерживая пиво на языке, чувствуя чуть сладковатый вкус. Темное, которое он так любил.  
― Ты хоть помнишь, что занятия начинаются ни свет ни заря? А заканчиваются тоже непонятно когда, да и отстающие есть, репетиторство. В конце концов, практика твоя ночью проводится, ― продолжал перечислять Косли.   
Он до чертиков хотел, чтобы друг жил с ним на одном этаже, ведь они там были бы единственными одногодками, а так он один. Есть, конечно, одна тридцатилетняя мадам, но с ней болтать ― себе дороже, начнет рассказывать о том, что у нее болит, как, где и так далее. А еще врачеватель называется.   
― Поверь, на тракте тоже сильно не поспишь и привыкаешь к таким партизанским условиям, которые даже самым придурковатым магам не снились. Ну, разве что Родгару Золотому, который десять лет жил под боком у дракона и таскал у него сапфиры, ― пожал Дерек плечами. У него слишком давно не было собственного дома, так что не стоило случая заиметь его. Правда, этот дом его, пока некромант его не выкупит, или не продлит контракт еще лет на двадцать. Первое почти невозможно, разве что он клад найдет или получит просто немереное наследство.  
― А разве не рубины? ― спросил Косли, тут же отрываясь от котлеты.   
― Да нет, вроде сапфиры, ― задумчиво сказал некромант, пытаясь вспомнить историю магии и этого сумасшедшего заклинателя, который решил разбогатеть посредством ограбления дракона. А они, как известно, сторожат каждую монетку, каждый камешек и наглых воров всегда испепеляли на месте. Магу везло десять лет, пока с возрастом он не начал двигаться медленней и дракон все же его заметил. Собственно, помимо сложнейшего заклинания для того, чтобы запах исчез на десять минут, этот маг вошел в историю благодаря заклинанию огненного щита, который, как оказалось, поглощает даже огненное дыхание дракона. В общем, занимательный был тип.   
― Все равно, ― махнул рукой Косли и выронил вилку, которую тут же поймал в полете. Магия магией, а свои рефлексы всегда быстрее. ― Значит, тебя не переубедить?  
― Нет, ты же это прекрасно знаешь. То же самое можешь передать и директору Аттору, который попросил тебя этим заняться. Ты хоть деньги взять успел?   
― Конечно! Фее верь, а сам хитрее будь. Не я ли это когда-то придумал? ― хмыкнул Косли, погладив себя по голове. Если бы у мужчины не было головы, то, возможно, это выглядело бы умилительно. ― Тогда, я буду к тебе иногда заскакивать и прогревать дом, если ты все же отправишься в свой поход. Зачем, кстати? Приключения приключениями, конечно, но все же?   
― Не хочу потолстеть, - ответил Дерек, вставая. ― Мне пора в Академию. До встречи.


	3. Chapter 3

Сизый дымок из тонкой струйки превращался сначала в облачко, а затем и в туман, который позднее сливался с ночью. В камине горели дрова, которые лишь чудом остались рядом со своей последней обителью. В доме, помимо камина, так же была и печка с ровной стальной поверхностью, дырявый матрас и стол, на котором остались странные бурые пятна, рядом разместились новенькие книги и потрепанная сумка. Хотя некроманта это все не сильно беспокоило. Он отдыхал после тяжелого дня, раскуривая новенькую трубку. Завтра следовало поговорить с травниками и купить у них хоть немного табаку, пусть дрянного. Они в этих смесях отлично разбираются.  
На кафедре все прошло гладко, его вновь познакомили со всеми старыми учителями, среди которых была профессор Элле Пушисти и Эдгар Попрыгушкин. Они все прекрасно помнили Дерека и потому очень обрадовались, что теперь он будет работать вместе с ними. А еще профессор Хьюсли. Некромант понял по его глазам, что вновь подвергнется нападкам насчет ритуалов, а значит теперь нужно приготовится и к этому. Он получил все необходимые рекомендации, расписание, список литературы и почти сразу начал этим всем заниматься, не откладывая. Так же зашел и к директору, обменяв контракт на разрешение на дом, а потом была беготня.  
Дерек докурил, выбросил прогоревший табак на улицу, закрыл окно и отправился спать на тот самый дырявый матрас.  
Остался всего один день.

Первый раз Кай проснулся от того, что было нечем дышать. Он рукой нашел Волосатого, который разлегся на животе юноши, а затем только раскрыл глаза. Из окна на противоположную стенку лился приятный, утренний — может, даже уже полуденный — солнечный свет. Было слышно голоса студентов на улице, радостное щебетание маленьких птичек и громкое сопение Лёлика на его кровати. Кай попробовал вздохнуть, но всем своим немаленьким весом котяра этому мешал. Не хотелось будить животинку, потому что его жизнь итак нельзя было назвать сладкой. С другой стороны, хотелось еще поспать, как минимум полдня так точно. В голове приятно гудело от выпитого ночью, а тело по всем ощущениям давало понять, что вставать не желает. Поэтому — решено!  
Кай перевернулся на другой бок, попутно скидывая с себя кота, и улегся поудобнее, чтоб продолжить сновидения. Собственно, когда ему еще выпадет такая прекрасная возможность — выспаться?  
Волосатый, судя по звукам, пошкрябал пол и пошел искать новый угол для сна.  
Следующее пробуждение было с мыслью: «Что за бред?»  
Заклинатель не мог назвать себя пугливым, брезгливым, подверженным внешним влияниям. Он был просто человеком настроения, преимущественно хорошего. Вот поэтому тот факт, что его чуть не изнасиловал во сне зомби, он принял… немного стушевавшись.  
— Зомби, ага… — тихо пробурчал он и сел на постели.  
«Вот если так подумать, что у зомби еще может быть такого, кроме пальцев, чем можно насиловать? Ну не палкой же?» — юноша потер пальцами переносицу и решил о такой мерзости больше не думать. Хотя такую гадость тяжело будет забыть, особенно то полуразложившееся, усмехающееся подобие лица.

Он встал, подошел к своему столу и залпом выпил пол графина воды. А вдруг сушняк и молодость стали результатом вот такого бреда? Почему же ему не приснилась какая-то молоденькая девчушка, или, ладно, пусть насильник, но симпатичный! Кай снова тяжело вздохнул и, не придумав ничего получше, вернул графин на место после чего снова пошел спать. Юноша уткнулся лицом в подушку и сосредоточился на своей общей разбитости, надеясь, что в этот раз ему приснится что-то поприятнее.  
Третий раз Кай проснулся окончательно. За окном солнце плыло к вечеру, Лёлик уже не спал, читал книгу.  
— Сколько времени там? — хриплым от сна голосом тихо спросил заклинатель и тут же выразительно откашлялся.  
— Почти семь. Ты умудрился проспать больше суток.  
— Так здорово же! Этот день я запомню, как самый прекрасный! — Кай зевнул и до хруста в позвонках потянулся. — Уф, как же хорошо…  
— А ночью что ты делать будешь?  
— Пойду к Ласточке, пусть расскажет мне пару сказок. У неё всегда найдется что интересного рассказать.  
— Только вот Ласточка спать ложится чуть ли не с закатом. Как и большинство травников, — Лёлик усмехнулся и положил между страниц книги закладку.  
— А вот демонологи как раз привыкли по ночам не спать. Так что вполне возможно, что гада Лукаса я там выцеплю. Или не нужно? — Кай сел на постели и посмотрел в глаза Лёлика. — Ибо та банда пьет, как я, но в три раза больше. Не хочу быть в первый учебный день со сливками под глазами. На второй день можно, ибо празднуем первый.  
Лёлик осуждающе посмотрел на своего друга и встал, чтоб подойти к нему и сесть рядом.  
— У тебя появился богатый покровитель? Или внезапно выдали стипендию? Откуда у тебя так много денег, ибо за последние дни мы прилично потратились на форму, дополнительную литературу и всякие принадлежности. Так мне казалось, — Ликандр легонько толкнул Кая в плечо. — В чем твой секрет?  
— В плохой памяти на деньги?  
— Вот да… Потому что у меня такое ощущение, что следующие несколько дней нам придется питаться за мой счет. Ты же помнишь, что стипендию на первом месяце позже выдают? — алхимик не спрашивал, а больше напоминал. Кай экономил деньги в крайнем случае, когда ему напоминали, что до стипендии еще о-го-го, а он уже растратил почти все, что только можно. И как хорошо, когда есть столько щедрых знакомых, согласных накормить голодающего студента!  
— Понял я, понял. Считаешь, что лучше не доставать людей, а доставать тебя всю ночь? — заклинатель ткнул своего друга пальцем под ребра и ехидно улыбнулся. — Или же совершим ночной визит к учителю Симушу?  
— Ты хочешь вылететь в самом начале курса? — Лёлик в ответ ткнул Кая в живот, отчего тот смешно дернулся и снова полез штрыкать Ликандра. В результате образовалась заварушка, в процессе которой полетела подушка, жалобно треснуло по шву непонятно где одеяло, перекрутилась одежда и полетели со стола книги, потому что Кай неудачно пнул ногой в воздух.  
— Не вылечу я-а-а-а! — в уголках глаз у заклинателя выступили слезы, уже не было сил отбрыкиваться, а Лёлик, не зная пощады, продолжал щекотать своего друга. — Ну, хватит, не могу! Хва-ати-ит! — Кай свалился на пол и начал ползти к выходу.  
— Так что ты там за пакость придумал? — Ликандр сел на спину друга и придавил того к полу, но щекотать прекратил.  
— Для начала хочу на источники сходить, покупаться, а потом собрать прекрасный букет и положить под двери учителя! Мелкая шалость, никакого вреда! Кстати, еще вещи застирать нужно. И неужели я такой удобный? — юноша попробовал встать вместе с Лёликом на спине, но алхимик не давал этого сделать, уже насильно придавливая Кая к полу.  
— Очень удобный! Ладно, давай тогда собираться, — Ликандр встал и пошел к сундуку со своими вещами. Действительно, неплохо было бы сходить на источник после вчерашнего.

Первым делом всю грязную одежду замочили у в специальной бочке, что занимала место в углу комнаты. В итоге если у Лёлика нашлось что-то на смену, то Каю пришлось ходить в одной простыне. Он радостно и непринужденно улыбался, приветствовал своих знакомых, которые только сегодня вернулись в Академию. На вопросы насчет своей одежды и волос отвечал по разному: кому-то рассказывал про несчастный случай на производстве, кому-то про смену имиджа, кому-то про спор и так далее.  
Девушки хихикали, смущались и кидали в сторону друзей игривые взгляды, а некоторые шутники пытались зачаровать простынь Кая. К слову, почти все попытки прошли удачно, за что шутники получили в лоб ответным заклятием. Кто-то точно до церемонии посвящения не доползет, выводя огромные, гнойные прыщи с лица, мучаясь диареей или сильнейшим зудом в интимных местах.  
Источники находились на окраине студенческого городка, обычно переполнены с утра и с заходом солнца, сейчас народу было не так много, но через полчаса даже такое небольшое количество увеличится в два раза. Кай облился водой, и начал быстро, тщательно намыливаться. Вот не любил он, когда слишком много народу толкалось на источниках, поэтому они с Лёлей предпочитали посещать их сразу после занятий. А какая разница, собственно? Не то, чтобы заклинатель с алхимиком не любили толпу, просто попадались придурки, которых хотелось утопить на месте.  
Кай не хотел, чтоб его топили. Ибо в один момент его настроение могло упасть до отрицательных температур и он начинал задирать всех подряд.  
Друзья позволили себе недолго посидеть в горячих источниках, потому что народу значительно прибавилось.  
Идти обратно пришлось в той же простыни, но теперь Кай свернул её в два раза и простым заклинанием закрепил узел, чтобы она держалась на бедрах. А что? Фигура у юноши хорошая, хотя щупловат, но он еще растет!  
Но, картина: полуголый студент в одной простыне и сапогах идет в лес за цветочками. Покупать их было дорого, поэтому ребята быстро вспомнили вечно цветущую поляну, которая была очень популярна у травников. Вход на полигон был свободный, охранялся он только в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций.  
— Тебе не дует? — Лёлик всю дорогу убивал на спине своего друга разных букашек, большинство из которых были комарами. — И не чешется?  
— Абсолютно! — Кай шел чуть ли не вприпрыжку. — Как ты думаешь, что на мой подарок скажет учитель?  
— Если ты хочешь ему лично подарить цветочки, то точно ничего хорошего, если вообще их примет.  
— Ты думаешь, он не рад будет от хорошего студента получить красивые цветочки?  
— Ты? Хороший? — Ликандр засмеялся. — О, да! Самый хороший, прям образец для подражания!  
Кай только думал возмутиться, но в ходе разворота неудачно пяткой зацепился о корень дерева, торчащего из-под земли, в итоге начал размахивать руками загребущими движениями и дал Лёлику по носу. Все действо происходило молча, потому что до алхимика еще доходило, какого лешего это сейчас произошло, а заклинатель пытался словить равновесие, ибо чуть не запутался в простыни и своих ногах. Он изображал из себя птичку, вот только улететь не получалось.  
— А по носу за что?!

— Я хороший! — простынь была безнадежно истоптана, как и грибочки рядышком. В сумерках не видно было, что грибочек был зеленым. В принципе, это неважно, просто, да, в лесу и такие грибы водились.  
— Да никто ж не спорит! — Лёлик потер свой ушибленный нос и посмотрел куда-то за спину Кая. — Давай уже, выпутывайся, чудо чудное, я вижу полянку.  
Заклинатель не спеша, что было удивительно, и осторожно выпутался, подобрал в руки ткань и, переступив злополучный корень, быстрым шагом двинул к цветочкам. По дороге он создал небольшой, совершенно безвредный шар света для подсветки.  
Здесь было одно из красивейших мест во всем лесу, потому что поляна была усеяна сотнями цветов, слишком разных по свойствам, если смотреть на них взглядом травника. Настоящее испытание здесь найти и отличить то, что нужно — настоящая тренировка для студентов.  
Красные, белые, малиновые, голубые, фиолетовые, желтые, оранжево-красные, белые, черные — у каждого цветка свой запах, кисловатый, сладкий, горьковатый, или же у них нет запаха. Здесь все пропитано жизнью, наполнено цветущей красотой и красочными эмоциями, тихим перешептыванием. А ночью, ближе к часу, когда сторожка начинает считать минуты до закрытия общежития, некоторые цветы начинают излучать приятный, теплый свет, которым с ними делилось солнце.  
— Что собираем? — нарушил Лёлик чарующую тишину, из-за чего Кай обреченно вздохнул.  
— Ну… Ромашки! Добрые, скромные и невинные ромашки, которых, если пойти туда, — Кай указал куда-то направо, — будет больше всего.  
— Знаешь, по своей специальности мы в разы больше на этой полянке колупались, уж я-то в курсе, где тут каждая ромашка.  
— Тогда давай я тут посижу, полюбуюсь красотой, а ты мне букетик притащишь? — за что заклинателя чуть ли не уничтожили взглядом. — Ладно, понимаю, темнеет, гады комары достали! У меня еще бальзам оставался, хорошо. Как добежим до комнаты, ты же меня полечишь, да? Так вот… А как букетик пронесем? Сторожка же спалит! Ой, придется под простыню прятать. Точно! Ух, какой я молодец. О, Лёль, ромашка!  
— Кай?  
— А?  
— Заткнись.  
Заклинатель не удержался, чтоб не показать язык, но через несколько минут, когда комары начали кружить вокруг юноши, видя в нём вкуснейший ужин, пришлось значительно ускориться. Вылетали они с полигона чуть ли не бегом, потому что кое-кто начал стонать, жаловаться и хныкать. Ликандр пообещал себе, что подписывается на такие походы в последний раз, но кого он обманывает? Мимо сторожки пронесли цветы, как и планировалось. Букет был не особо пышный, но и не скудный, да и выглядел прилично. Кай хотел вместе с букетом оставить записку, но потом как-то передумал. Лучше пусть они перевяжут букет синей лентой, которую Лёлик нашел недавно.  
Заклинатель мог побить все рекорды по неразборчивости почерка, зато издалека все выглядело красиво. Как можно что-то прочитать, когда вместо слова — линия с петельками и какой-то закорючкой? Лёлик же каждую букву любил украшать подчеркиванием, надчеркиванием, зачеркиванием и вообще очень интересной манерой написания. Как только успевал, когда на лекциях иногда диктовали со скоростью ветра в шторм?  
Все условия были выполнены, а букет оставлен под дверью. Причем друзья точно не были замечены, дело прошло быстро и гладко. Оставалось только похвалить себя и съесть с утра чего-то вкусного в столовой.  
Потом они занялись лечением десятков комариных укусов, которые успел насобирать Кай. Хотелось почесаться спиной об стену, а нельзя, увы. Ликандр опять  
порывался связать друга по рукам и ногам, чтобы тот прекращал брыкаться, выкручиваться и умолять «всего лишь разочек почесать».  
— Нужно выучить, или придумать заклинание, с помощью которого вещи сразу становятся чистыми, — это Кай говорил про свою простынь, которой теперь можно было только полы мыть. — Продам заклинание и разбогатею.  
— Ага, обязательно, — Ликандр снова принялся читать книжку, которую отложил несколько часов назад. Спать совершенно не хотелось.  
— Вот и займись его разработкой, — продолжил он, кивая на учебную литературу Кая.  
Заклинатель подарил другу еще один возмущенный взгляд, но, когда не получил никак реакций, понял, что разговор окончен. Поэтому он взял первый попавшийся учебник, коим оказались «Основы темной магии», и начал с предисловия. Ночь предстоит длинная.  
А завтра так, по мелочи: забрать вещи из стирки, отдать простынь на стирку, выгладить форму еще раз, прибраться в комнате… Просто поприветствовать новый учебный год, фактически.

Опасность всегда подбирается не вовремя. Хуже — если ты спишь. Но еще хуже состояние, когда она слишком далеко, чтобы просыпаться полностью и слишком близко, чтобы засыпать вновь. И вот, в таком состоянии ты ждешь, подкрадется ли она поближе или же уйдет вовсе, так как исход в любом случае будет один. Снова спать. Конечно, в лесу это спасало и не раз, но здесь, в городе, недалеко от городской площади, а там и до дворца рукой подать. У кого-то совсем уж крыша поехала.  
Дерек открыл глаза и сонно моргнул, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в окне, в которое упорно лезла веточка яблони. Нужно будет потом не забыть срезать. Мужчина перевернулся на живот и обнял куртку, которую использовал вместо подушки. От нее все еще пахло лесом, табаком и, неизменно, смертью, которую может почувствовать лишь темный маг, и никогда те, у кого магия держатся на основном уровне, вроде тех же травников или алхимиков. Они ученые, а не маги.  
Некромант скинул с себя свое походное прохудившееся одеяло и резко сел на матрасе. Мышцы были довольны, хотя наверняка считали, что после кровати это немного не то, но все лучше, чем земля, дерево или могила. Дерек провел рукой по заспанному лицу, почувствовав, как щетина царапнула ладонь. Пора было умыться. Мужчина встал и схватил из прихожей единственное ведро, которое сохранилось от бывшей хозяйки. Во дворе был колодец. Гримзелла всегда любила удобство и теперь Дерек этим нагло пользовался.  
Теперь он полноправный хозяин этого двора, по которому сейчас и шел, помахивая ведром в одной руке, а во вторую продолжая зевать. Чувство опасности поутихло, но не настолько, чтобы расслабиться полностью. Черт, неужели кто-то из магов подумал, что у него отобрали почетную должность? Пусть теперь скрипит зубами от злости и все тут. Дерек открыл крышку, немного раскрутил цепь и бросил ведро вниз, придерживая барабан рукой, чтобы не сильно раскручивался. Помотал немного цепью и начал крутить барабан обратно. Что же он все проснуться не может? Тепло дома на него так действует, что ли?  
Достав полное ведро, мужчина сначала опустил в него лицо, разбрызгивая на голые ступни холодную воду и глотая живительную влагу, чувствуя, как дневная сила немного пошатнулась, но совсем чуть-чуть. «Вынырнул» он резко и помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Только этого пока маловато. На помыться не хватит, но ополоснуться тоже неплохо. Дерек снял с себя рубашку и бросил на землю. Все равно стоит заняться стиркой, ведь на завтра нечего больше надеть. Хотя Косли запасные штаны и рубашку обещал принести, но когда это еще будет. Свою собственную запасную одежду некромант умудрился потерять где-то на тракте. Видимо, свистнул кто-то. Мужчина поднял ведро и  
резко вылил все его ледяное содержимое на себя, чувствуя, как на секунду перехватило дыхание, а мышцы начали сокращаться. Не время.  
— Вижу, ты решил помыться с утра пораньше, — раздался задорный голос от калитки и Дерек, едва разлепив глаза, увидел довольного Косли, который помахивал букетом уже чуть увядших ромашек.  
— Заходи давай, я не закрывал, — махнул рукой некромант, думая, имеет ли смысл вытираться рубашкой или так сойдет.  
— А не боишься, что тебя что-то свистнут? Или ночью решат тобой попользоваться? — хмыкнул бородач, протягивая руку и передвигая засов. Магические замки, как и было сказано, — отсутствовали. Мужчина зашел во двор, небрежно помахивая веником цветов и с интересом осматривая одноэтажный дом с чердаком.  
— Меня и так уже какая-то тварь успела разбудить, — нахмурился Дерек, снова мотая головой из стороны в сторону, холодные брызги попали и на друга, от чего тот недовольно вскрикнул.  
— Осторожнее! И вообще, мог бы и поздравить. Мне тут поклонница букетик оставила, — похвастался маг, снова махая букетом, но теперь перед самым лицом некроманта, который от этих действий недовольно поморщился.  
— А ты уверен, что это не перепутали двери? — спросил Дерек, замечая, что Косли встал прямо на мокрую траву. А недавно еще и дождик прошел, на дорожке грязи было предостаточно.  
— Конечно, ты только взгляни на записку, — возмутился бородач и тут же рванулся к другу, чтобы предъявить тому улики. Конечно же, предчувствия некроманта оправдались, и Косли поскользнулся, выпустив драгоценный букетик из рук, а сам хлопнулся прямо в грязь. Дерек автоматически схватил ромашки, которые по счастью были перевязаны ленточкой и прочитал записку. Точнее, попытался.  
— Ты уверен, что это человек писал, а не гарпия? — недоверчиво спросил Дерек, так и эдак поворачивая лист, но всё равно видя лишь красивые закорючки. То, что писала девушка это уж точно, это они так любят украшать буквы где ни попадя.  
— Конечно! И вообще, мог бы мне помочь, — заворчал бородач, который как раз встал и попытался отобрать у друга букет вместе с запиской, но снова едва не поскользнулся.  
— Аккуратней. Учти, что мыться только под этим ведром и из этого колодца, — предупредил некромант, возвращая подарок от поклонницы и вытирая руки об мокрые штаны.  
— Сойдет, — махнул рукой маг. — Я воду подогрею, а ты пока отнеси его и положи куда-нибудь, где чисто. А учитывая, что дом пустовал месяц, а ты вряд ли решил с вечера что-то убрать, таких мест нет.  
— Молчи, плесень, — хмыкнул Дерек, отбирая букет обратно и направляясь в дом. — Смотри, не поскользнись снова.  
И, конечно же, Косли поскользнулся. Только вот некромант на этот раз решил ему немножко помочь. Правда, теперь со всякими шуточками придется подождать, но это уже детали, особенно учитывая то, что, по сути, он сегодня никуда и не собирался. Дерек положил букет на перила и вернулся к колодцу, где друг с руганью доставал ведро и пытался одновременно снять с себя грязную куртку.  
— Скажи, а ты принес комплект запасной одежды? — поинтересовался некромант, отбирая у друга ведро, пока тот не уронил ценную утварь обратно в колодец.  
— Один, так что одному из нас придется бегать в одних подштанниках, — хихикнул Косли, снимая с себя куртку и кидая её к рубашке Дерека. Туда же полетела и его собственная. — Прямо старые добрые времена вспоминаются, когда мы где-нибудь навазюкаемся, а потом на озеро шли или пытались пролезть в бассейн для учителей. Хотя сейчас и разницы то нет.  
— Ты о чем? Тебе так и не дали возможности воспользоваться привилегией учителя  
и искупаться в теплом бассейне, который подогревается всего одним щелчком пальцев да парой магов, с которыми желательно нужно было идти? — улыбнулся Дерек, но по сердитому лицу друга понял, что все не так просто.  
— Да нет, все куда интереснее. Во-первых, там теперь горячие источники, на которые тратиться куча сил ради этих вот студентиков, которые даже не представляют за чей счет нежатся в горячей воде, а нам к источникам магии бегай, — Косли скривился и провел рукой над ведром, шепча под нос заклинание. — Учителя то там, конечно, могут купаться, но когда? Вместе со студентами? Нет уж, извольте, у них и так почти все кабаки города, кроме того же «Счастливого попутчика», которым только и могут, что взрослые люди заходить, у которых есть цеховой знак или хотя бы эмблема мага, закончившего учебу. Теперь же приходится по ночам, под иллюзиями, словно тем же студентам. А то и разгонять их, пользуясь своим авторитетом, и то это теперь не всегда срабатывает.  
— Что так? — поинтересовался Дерек. Это ему не понравилось.  
— Помнишь, когда мы были курсе на девятом, набрали довольно много выходцев голубых кровей? — спросил бородач, опуская на себя ведро и отфыркиваясь от воды.  
— Конечно помню, — кивнул некромант, опуская ведро в колодец. — Мы тогда еще спорили, кого больше — обычных селян или аристократов, и тут поперли, словно жуки на картошку.  
— То-то же. Создается ощущение, что магия начала просыпаться у кого угодно. И они становятся не просто травниками там или предсказателями, а именно полноценными магами в роду магов не имея, — сказал Косли, пощипывая в задумчивости бороду. — Так вот, я отошел от темы. Несколько лет назад, один из таких вот перекупался в озере и сильно заболел. Говорят, был на грани жизни и смерти, но наши его вытащили. Все же у голубых кровей слишком хрупкое здоровье для нашей профессии. Ах да, папаня того юнца, естественно, не последний человек во дворце, нажаловался королю и тот повелел, чтобы у учеников всегда был доступ к горячей воде. Вырыли эти самые горячие источники, кстати идею украли у какого-то из островов, как мне сказали, и теперь их нужно подогревать магией. В общем, вот. Хоть собственного дракона заводи, честное слово.  
— И что, с этим ничего нельзя поделать?  
По сути, подогревание источников ничем сложным не являлось, тем более в школе тоже остались не слабые маги. Но изо дня в день каждые полчаса подогревать их — это любого выведет из себя.  
— Проще дождаться, пока тот… — Косли проглотил нехорошее слово и украдкой осмотрелся, не подсматривает ли кто-то через забор и быстро стянул с себя сапоги вместе со штанами и тут же зашуровал в сумке в поисках своих запасных. — В общем, пока аристократ этот не выучится. И на экзамене же его просто так не завалить, понимаешь, чтобы попереть! Учится же на алхимика! Формулы все запоминает хорошо, как применять знает, ратное дело ему и в помине не нужно. Ну, просто засада какая-то.  
— Что ж, тогда как раньше — на озеро. Уж его-то подогреть за полчаса ты сможешь, — усмехнулся Дерек. Приказ так приказ. Зная учителей, они точно что-то придумают. Помимо ночных вылазок и укрытий иллюзиями.  
— Лучше как ты — бодриться в холодной воде, — хмыкнул Косли, снова подогревая воду и опуская туда голову по самый подбородок, чтобы помыть голову.  
— Хорошо. Только вот стиркой займешься ты, — покивал некромант, хлопая друга по спине, от чего тот едва не свалился в колодец.  
— С чего бы это?! — возмутился бородач, глядя на Дерека едва ли не со злостью.  
— Потому что веревку я буду натягивать и, так уж и быть, развешу тоже все сам, — обаятельно улыбнулся мужчина и уклонился от ведра. — А умудришься сломать ведро — купишь мне два.  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, — буркнул напоследок Косли, направляясь за ведром.

— А я скажу, что мщу тебе за учительство и он отпустит меня обратно, пожал плечами некромант. — Так что лучше смирись.

Вечер наступил незаметно. Оба мужчины сидели в совершенно сухой (чему поспособствовал теплый ветер, который вызвал Косли) одежде на лесенке, каждый упершись на свои перила. На веранде, кстати, позже можно будет поставить столик и пару стульев. Чтобы вот так сидеть, пить травяной отвар и покуривать трубку, глядя на звезды с немой тоской, чувствуя, что как бы ни было плохо там, лес зовет к себе и просит о помощи. Любой помощи.  
Как же здесь было уютно, черт возьми.  
— Знаешь, а ты подобрал себе неплохой дом, я даже завидую, — с усмешкой сказал Косли, продолжая теребить в руках уже совсем увядший букетик, не в силах его выбросить.  
— А как накоплю себе на мебель, так вообще замечательно будет, — ответил с улыбкой Дерек. И еще следовало купить табака. — Главное, что мы сегодня все отодрали, до самого чердака.  
— Мне вот только интересно, Гримзелла специально столько пауков разводила, чтобы было с кем поговорить? — засмеялся бородач и тут же перестал, вновь повернув ромашки, чьи головки уже обвисли, словно у мертвых цыплят.  
— Говори давай, что гложет тебя или же пущу твои органы на суп, — слегка пошевелил рукой некромант, чувствуя приятную усталость.  
— Понимаешь, есть одна особа, в которую я влюблен, — с легкой полуулыбкой, полной счастья ответил Косли, глядя на букет с вселенской нежностью.  
— И? В школьные годы ты был мастером по влюбленности, так что я тебе не верю, — пожал плечами Дерек. Эти разговоры обычно на него влияли не очень хорошо. Хотелось что-нибудь погрызть, а грызть было нечего.  
— Нет, это уже… Я влюблен в нее четыре года.  
Пожалуй, если бы не темный вечер, то стало бы заметно, как покраснел маг даже сквозь его бороду.  
— Так сделай ей предложение. Или она влюблена в другого? — спросил Дерек, на самом деле нисколько не интересуясь этим. Очередной лист дерева, который опадет осенью, не более.  
— Она даже не знает о моих чувствах.  
— Ну, друг, ты продолжаешь меня удивлять. Что же так? Она страшная? Отталкивающая? Глупая? Что? — некромант даже повернулся к другу, который не знал куда спрятать глаза.  
— Нет, нет, все совсем не так, — сказал Косли, помотав головой. В кого только превратился тот шутник? В дурачка, самого обычного дурачка. Его дальше жаль. — Она травница.  
— О, значит тебя променяли на листики омелы и зверобоя? — съязвил Дерек.  
— И она учиться на одиннадцатом курсе, — совсем уж потух маг с тихим вздохом.  
В этот момент некромант дал себе зарок больше ничему не удивляться. Совсем ничему, каким бы шокирующим оно ни было.  
— Старый извращенец, — вынес вердикт Дерек. — Просто начни за ней ухаживать, а там уже как получится. Поверь, друг, это все равно, что пытаться поднять скелет, не имея сил.  
— Вот всегда ты все на свою некромантию сводишь, — сплюнул Косли. — Весь романтичный настрой сбил.

— Да просто мне вспомнилось, как одному некроманту приспичило влюбиться. А девушка возьми и умри, вот он и решил её оживить. Нет, я понимаю, ночью не заметно, но под каким градусом нужно было быть, чтобы перепутать могилы и поднять какого-то старика, который и при жизни то был в… кхм, не лучшем виде. Так что увидев утром на свадебном ложе совсем не ту рожу, некромант был несколько удивлен. Вот и я думаю, а не проще ли её убить, а потом поднять? Зато во всем тебя слушаться будет, есть пить не просит, а постель это дело поправимое.  
— Но это будет уже не она, — со вздохом сказал маг.  
— Все-то вам не то, — заворчал Дерек, потягиваясь и чувствуя, как хрустят лопатки.  
— Какие у тебя завтра занятия?  
— Три вводные пары с алхимиками, предсказателями и травниками. Так как на счет моего варианта? Говорю тебе, все прокатит.  
— Иди к черту, — хмыкнул Косли. — А то заставлю вместо меня первоклашками заниматься. Мне поручили их завтра по Академии поводить, все показать, да в комнаты расселить. А это похуже твоих основ.  
— Иди-ка ты, друг… спать. А то проспишь все на свете и будет тебе.  
— А я с собой бутылочку вина захватил.  
— Разве что по одной. Только тебе на той печке спать придется. Смотри, не поджарься.  
— Знаешь, лучше уж с тобой на одном матрасе. Все же, чем ближе к смерти, тем ты от нее дальше.  
— Ну, смотри.  
И в ночном воздухе прозвучал легкий, словно лепестки ромашек, смех.

Этот день Кай окрестил днем великой лени. Потому что как только он приоткрыл один глаз на мир, то мозг дал команду: тело может только лежать. Неважно, в какой позе, главное, что в горизонтальном положении. С протяжным стоном он положил голову на подушку и лег на спину. Учебник по ОТМ валялся где-то на полу. Наверное, Лёлик мирно спал на своей кровати.  
Все же распирало любопытство, какой сейчас час? Кажется, необходимо просто сесть на кровати и дотянуться до рабочего стола, но нужно же было сесть. Заклинатель сначала мысленно уговаривал себя встать, любопытство придавало сил, но налитое свинцом тело по всем природным законам просто не давало этого сделать. Кай начал с малого: пошевелил пальцами на левой руке. Потом поднял руку и начал сжимать и разжимать ладонь. Так, уже хорошо, хоть что-то работает. Тоже самое он сделал и с правой рукой. Убедившись, что хотя бы руки работают, он привстал на локтях, но тут же упал. Таки тушка была намного тяжелее, чем какие-то там идущие от неё две пары отростком и прыщ, вместо головы.  
Нет… Наши маги просто так не сдаются!  
Поэтому Кай перевернулся на левый бок, одной рукой уперся в пол, держа свою тушку, а второй потянулся к столу. Он помнил, что перед тем, как вырубиться, смотрел на механические часы и оставлял их на краю. Когда они были найдены, он снова завалился на кровать.  
Да, наши маги не просто не сдаются, они еще и легких путей не ищут.  
Сощурившись, юноша пытался разобраться, что же показывает стрелка. Что-то ее стало несколько… Или так и нужно? Значит сейчас шесть сорок утра, какого-то черта некие нечистые силы заставили его проснуться, хотя решил немного вздремнуть он всего в полшестого утра. Часик поспали, уже не плохо!  
Самое странное, в голове была непривычная легкость и ясность. Будто за этот час мозг перебрали, постирали, просушили, вспушили и засунули через ухо обратно. Хоть физически все еще противно и гадко. Какое бы у Кая не было хорошее настроение днем, но убивать, насиловать и маньячить хотелось именно с утра, когда не получалось договориться со своим организмом.  
Дилемму помог решить Волосатый, который запрыгнул на живот заклинателю и еще там потоптался перед тем, как цапнуть Кая за руку и зашкуриться под кроватью.

— Налысо побрею, га-а-ад! — заклинатель тихо взвыл, но из-за этого Лёлик начал шевеление в своей стороне. Но пока что молчал, что не могло не радовать. Алхимик вообще любил прикидывать, что спит, пока Кай переживает этап утренней злобности. Это было забавно, пока он бытовыми заклинаниями не начинал тотальное разрушение, и утренняя злобность улетучивалась, когда на неё место приходили фразы:  
— Безрукий я леший! — и подобные.  
После этого желательно было вставать и приводить друга в порядок, а то с утра его рассеянность превышает все максимумы.  
И вот только сейчас Кай вспомнил от чего, собственно, проснулся. За час сна ему успел присниться сон, не такой уж и длинный, но достаточно для того, чтобы начать паниковать. Теперь Юноша точно не будет изучать ОТМ перед сном.  
Все начиналось как обычно: учебная практика, охота на монстров, все прекрасно, заклинания складываются и читаются, как никогда. Все вокруг позитивны, полны сил и стремлений. Светит солнышко, трава зеленая и, как оказалось, забористая. А теперь забудьте все то, что было описано: и тут настала тьма! Из земли начали пробиваться мертвецы, монстры поперли во всех сторон, магия перестала действовать. Все вокруг зарычало, зачавкало, заскрежетало…  
И Кай пропустил тот момент, когда зомби мило улыбнулись своими сгнившими зубами и начали плясать. Вот тогда стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Заклинатель решил поступить умнее. Он посчитал до пяти, выбросил из головы все те странности, развернулся к миру попой и решил еще пару часиков поспать. Собственно, почему бы и нет?

Но спать не хотелось Волосатому. Еще через час кот начал орать, именно ОРАТЬ. Кай терпел, Лёля тоже, потом в кота практически одновременно с двух сторон полетели подушки. Их обладатели выглядели крайне злобно, помято, заспанно и решительно. Кот, получив на орехи (и немного по ним), решил стоять на своем, подошел к пустой миске, сел рядом и начал вилять хвостом.  
Предстояло друзьям решить, кто же покормит этого проглота. Ибо что-то от Лёлика кот брать опасался, а Кай был не в состоянии куда-то идти, кого-то кормить, когда сам бы не отказался от такого обслуживания. На том и порешили… Кот останется голодным, пока окончательно не достанет.  
Так сильно пятки хозяев еще никогда не были изгрызены.

Кай не ожидал от этого дня ничего особенного, потому что ничего особенное в голову не приходило. Он кружил по комнате, иногда читал учебники, ходил по общаге, заглядывая к друзьям и знакомым. Почти все были в бегах, уборках и вообще всяческих мелких делах, которые нужно было успеть переделать. А все потому, что студенты такой народ, который любит все откладывать на последний момент, а потом с горящими глазами и душой нараспашку догонять сивого духа в поле.  
Заклинатель же не спеша вернулся в свою комнату и постирал, наконец вещи, которые затем повесил на веревке среди комнаты, а грязную простынь замочил в той же воде, потому что было лень идти за новой. По планам была еще сушка и глажка формы, а так же уборка. В процессе последнего Волосатый был с боем выставлен за дверь, потому что постоянно мешался и путался под ногами.  
— Вот как-то непривычно чисто, не находишь? — сказал Кай, стоя у двери и смотря по свои труды. Лёлик поставил последнюю склянку на место, закрыл шкаф и подошел к своему соседу.  
— Надолго ли? — он скептически хмыкнул. Если не брать в расчет Волосатого, то неделя.  
— Три дня? — Кай улыбнулся. — До первой истерики, вроде: «привет, я ваш карманный дух-неудачник. Ну что, показывайте, где тут ваша учеба, личная жизнь, таланты?» А потом все полетит…

— И стопки «нужного», «не очень нужного, но пусть полежит», «очень нужного» и «сверхважного» начнут расти с небывалой быстротой!  
— Ах, друг, ты меня понимаешь, как никто, — Кай подпер подбородок ладонью и покачал головой. — Поэтому запомним, что наша скромная обитель может и так выглядеть.  
— Да… Во время экзаменов это понадобится при раскопках твоего полумертвого тельца.  
Заклинатель вздрогнул и пихнул Ликандра локтем в бок:  
— Не говори мне это ужасное слово на «с», ибо мне он нашего расписания уже плохо. Фу, гадость…  
— Ладно, давай не будем о плохом. А вот сходить в купальни после всего неплохо было бы.  
— Великолепная идея!

После приятных купаний был вкусный и сытный ужин в таверне. Довольные собой и жизнью друзья вернулись к себе в комнату, по дороге в холле найдя прибалдевшего Волосатого. Кай достал запасную простынь, расстелился, разделся и залез под одеяло. Под рукой, точнее, возле кровати, как раз лежал учебник по ОТМ, к слову, наполовину прочитанный за ночь. Осилить весь его могла, наверное, только противная Гримзелла… Конечно, юноша особо не вдумывался в то, что читал, поэтому многие аспекты для него остались непонятны и окрещены очередным бредом, который все равно придется учить.  
Что ж, оставалось только понадеяться на хорошие сны этой ночью. С завтрашнего дня начнутся насыщенные, учебные будни.


	4. Chapter 4

Это утро для Дерека от прошлого отличалось пробуждением — теперь не от чувства опасности, а от крика неизвестно откуда взявшегося петуха. В городе? Петух? Нет, в этом районе дома в основном с двориками, но до того, чтобы заводить свое хозяйство было еще ой как далеко. Хотя собаки встречались довольно часто, здесь он поспорить не мог.  
«Может и себе четырехлапую животинку завести? А что, большие псы они удобные, греют, вместо подушки вполне подходят», — подумал Дерек, раскрывая глаза и с удивлением глядя на потолок. Никак не привыкнет к тому, что спит не под открытым небом. А, казалось бы, нужно радоваться. В детстве нарадовался.  
Взглянув через окно на небо, некромант подумал о том, что лежа на матрасе (пусть он и зовется так только по идее) он так рано никогда еще не просыпался даже на занятия. Да и начинались они куда позже. А сейчас около пяти. Дерек встал с матраса и помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Нет, все же сначала следовало умыться.  
На улице было еще довольно прохладно, роса блестела на травинках, а свежий воздух опаивал не хуже любого вина. Как раз тогда, когда Дерек поднимал ведро, над забором показалось голова улыбающейся соседки. Почему некромант с перепугу не бросил в нее комок черного пламени так и не понял. А старушка продолжала улыбаться почти беззубым ртом, в котором наличествовал лишь один зуб, и то передний верхний. Да и волосы не были спрятаны под косынку или, по нынешней городской моде, цветастый платок, как у цыганки и торчали в разные стороны, словно женщину ударила шаровая молния. Хотя, если не обращать на эти детали внимания, то перед Дереком предстала голова самой обычной добродушной старушки. Все остальное тело пряталось за невысоким, но плотным деревянным заборчиком.  
— Доброе утро, молодой человек, — поприветствовала его старушка, помахав рукой, которая быстро показалась из-за забора и так же быстро исчезла — Неужто мой красавчик вас разбудил?  
— Какой красавчик? — недоуменно спросил Дерек, кивая старушке в знак приветствия.

— Да петуха то я вчера купила, ибо на животных с шерстью чихать начинаю, а на перья вроде и нет, — улыбчиво поделилась женщина, внимательно наблюдая за мужчиной, который поднял ведро и поставил его на бортик колодца. — А одной же одиноко, муж умер, дети в Вожене живут вместе с внуками моими, навещают редко. Вот и решила хоть кого-то завести. А чем петух не домашнее животное? Да и вставать как-то приятней стало, детство вспоминаю, когда мы с сестрами просыпались с петухами и помогали мамке на кухне. А затем, как солнце высоко встанет, по жребию выбирали кто отцу с братьями на поле обед понесет. Эх, времена были.  
Некромант все это время кивал и думал, что незачем силы тратить на иллюзии и просыпаться как и эта старушка когда-то с петухами. Точнее, с петухом. Это куда лучше, чем те магические штучки вроде звона в школе, от которого потом голова болит полчаса. Старушка тем временем что-то увидела у себя во дворе, ойкнула и исчезла. Дерек поблагодарил судьбу и быстро умывшись, скрылся в доме и там уже собрался и привел себя в порядок. Ему еще в школу нужно.

На кафедре Дерека задержали добрыми советами и сочувствующими взглядами. Так же ему в руки все время хотели пихнуть всевозможные бумажки с подсказками, учебным планом, старыми конспектами лекций и подобное. Мужчина с улыбкой сказал, что обязательно все повторит, сгрузил половину бумаг в сумку и направился в кабинет к алхимикам.  
Там его ожидал гвалт и крики, присущие детям, но никак не взрослым людям. Да и взрослым ли? Хотя, насколько он помнил, они сами в таком возрасте любили нашкодничать и покричать в отсутствии учителя. Да и мало кто любил основы темной магии. В основном за метод преподавания. Дерек злобно улыбнулся самому себе, сгрузил бумаги на стол и повернулся к алхимикам.  
Они его упорно старались не замечать.  
Некромант скривился и сделал малозаметный пасс рукой, оглушив при этом весь класс, хоть они это заметили и не сразу. Затем пробормотал себе под нос заклинание и сделал еще один пас, но на этот раз уже другой. Замерло все. Даже бумажка зависла под потолком над потолочным светильником, которым служило колесо, усеянное свечами.  
Нда, а в его время, такое заклинание вполне могли нейтрализовать через полчасика.  
— Итак, сегодня у нас вводный урок по основам темной магии, — как ни в чем ни бывало сказал Дерек, осматривая класс. — Промычите, у кого из вас журнал.  
Девушка на первой парте так и сделала. Мужчина все с тем же кислым лицом взмахнул рукой, глядя прямо на нее, и алхимик тут же едва не упала на парту, но вовремя удержалась. Она достала из сумки широкий свиток и протянула его учителю. Дерек даже не кивнул девушке, а лишь присел на край стола и развернул журнал. Четырнадцать человек. Ничего себе циферка.  
— С этого дня я буду вести у вас основы темной магии, поэтому попрошу при виде меня в кабинете стать максимально молчаливыми и минимально подвижными, так как это выводит меня из себя, — Дерек стрельнул в застывших учеников глазами, но заклинание оцепенения пока отменять не стал. Девушка, у которой был журнал, тут же на всякий случай сжалась в комок. — Зовите меня "учитель Демидас".  
Мужчина с сожалением встал со стола и направился к доске, чтобы написать свою фамилию. Имя, конечно же, он говорить никому не собирался. Еще чего не хватало. Он настолько отвык от ощущения мела в пальцах, что сначала минуту стоял в раздумьях, а затем осквернил священную черноту доски белыми, слегка размашистыми линиями и обернулся. Конечно же, ничего нового он не увидел.  
— Будете мне надоедать — повторю, — сказал Дерек, скривившись и после пары слов и одного пасса все тут же обрели обратно как способность говорить, так и способность двигаться.

К счастью, непонятно чьему, правда, все четырнадцать человек сидели по своим местам и законспектировали имя нового преподавателя. Собственно, это пока только алхимики, они вроде бы более мирные, чем те же заклинатели, а то и демонологи. Хотя с последними Дерек связался бы куда охотнее, начав не с заклинания оцепенения, а сразу с проклятия расстройства желудка. Хотя и его не убирал далеко из памяти.  
— Итак, вводный курс основ темной магии будет состоять из того, что вы должны будете принести мне в течение семестра. Желательно, без опозданий, я очень этого не люблю, — продолжал Дерек в тишине, ласкающей уши. — Для начала запомните — практические задания вам будут проводить другие преподаватели, ко мне решили отсылать самых провинившихся. А так же рефераты, модули, задания для набора балов. Не раздражайте меня, и я не буду цепляться к каждой буковке.  
Он перевел дух и взял один из конспектов, которые захватил с собой. Там значилось что-то об оборотнях. Нет, это уже в середине осени, ближе к листопаду. Так, а что еще нужно им сказать? Дерек снова перевел взгляд на класс и содрогнулся. А затем без лишних движений рассеял мелкое проклятие. Может и впрямь заставить их пару часиков в сортире посидеть? Заодно удобрений станет куда больше. Мужчина с сожалением отмел эту идею.  
— Начнем мы с защиты от проклятий. Хотя, защита от заклинаний тоже будет входить в программу, судя по случившемуся. Конечно, не просто отбить такие простые заклинания, но не до такой же степени? — Дерек закрыл конспект и положил обратно. — Далее — классификация нежити. Вот уж где вы взвоете, составляя таблицы, расчеты и прочее. Ну и, конечно же, защита от нежити будет идти отдельно. Может, к концу обучения и заслужите, чтобы я научил вас паре-тройке мелких проклятий.  
Ученики скривились на неприятную усмешку Дерека, а тот тем временем размышлял, что точно не будет вести у них практику как нужно. Засядет где-нибудь в кабинете и будет отдыхать, заставляя этих детишек делать какую-нибудь неприятную работу. Особенно после такого дружного воя ему точно не хотелось бы.  
— Так как вы алхимики, то должны уметь составлять не только лечебные снадобья, но и яды. К моему предмету это относится мало, так что не надейтесь на что-то большее, чем самое обычное закрепление. Особо резвым я бы посоветовал сначала самим пробовать свое варево, а то, знаете ли, и летальные исходы были от нормального с виду зелья. Маленькое проклятие и все. Значит можно добавить амулеты.  
Продолжая говорить, Дерек к ужасу своему осознавал, что все помнил и мало того, мог не только применить на практике, но и объяснить как это делается.  
— Свечи, пентаграммы и прочее вам тоже не потребуется, но вы должны будете знать, как от этого защититься, увы, — мужчина в который раз скривился. — А сейчас готовьте листы, свитки, что хотите, главное чтобы это хоть как-то напоминало бумагу. Пишем фамилию, специальность, курс, а так же ответы. Чем больше правильных, тем меньше времени вам потом придется доказывать, что вы все знаете.  
Дерек дождался, пока все подготовятся, и продиктовал с десяток вопросов, относящихся не только к алхимии, травничеству и магии, но так же к самой защите, стихия и даже элементалям. Что ж, посмотрим, как много выучили эти алхимики.  
Прозвенел звонок, и ученики тут же бросились к выходу, стараясь спихнуть хоть на кого-то передачу своей работы на стол, за которым уже сидел Дерек и недобро взирал на остальных. Через пять минут в классе не осталось никого, и мужчина позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться. А, ведь, у него еще занятия с предсказателями и травниками.

Иллюзия кукушки сработала сразу, как первые лучи солнца появились из-за горизонта. Кай приоткрыл один глаз, высунул руку из-под одеяла и одним пассом дезактивировал противный звук. Лёлик с тихим стоном потянулся и громко вздохнул:

— С началом учебного года! — ранние подъемы давно вошли у них в привычку, если ложились спать на трезвую голову. А кукушка — это что-то вроде «на всякий случай».  
— Ага, и тебя тоже, — Кай зевнул и сел на кровати, поставив ноги на пол. — С началом учебного ада.  
— Почему ада? Чёрт, спина болит. Как же я спал? — алхимик повел плечами и тихо зашипел. — Давно такого не было. Так вот, тебе же даже нравится учиться?  
— Я не спорю, — заклинатель пропускал свои малиновые пряди волос сквозь пальцы, пытаясь расчесать их. Кай знал, что такое гребень, но это не значит, что он сильно поможет. Как был неровно стриженый беспорядок на голове, так он и останется.  
— Просто от этого меньше головной боли не будет, — продолжил он, отстал от своих волос и начал разминать шею. — Но чуть-чуть веселее, так как обещали больше практики.  
— Это ты уже надеешься хорошо повеселиться на практике? — Ликандр встал, снова потянулся и начал разминаться. Зарядка придавала бодрости не хуже, чем вкусный, сытный завтрак. В комнате было прохладно, поэтому — как еще один плюс — с упражнениями становилось немного теплее. За окном небо приобрело светло-серый оттенок, который расходился в бледно-голубой. Наверняка там, где уже показалось солнце, небесный свод окрасился в более теплые, желтые, оранжевые, малиновые и красные тона. К сожалению, окно в комнате друзей выходило в противоположную от рассвета сторону. Лёлик похлопал себя по плечам, разгоняя кровь, подошел к окну и раскрыл его.  
— Уф… — выдохнул он, когда с улицы резко потянуло кристально-чистым, холодным, насыщенным влагой воздухом. Утренний туман слегка ухудшал видимость, зато говорил о том, что сегодня у магов, которые любят экспериментировать с водными заклинаниями, будет удачный день.  
— Хорошее начало! — Волосатый потерся о ноги хозяина и громко мяукнул, будто подтверждая эти слова.  
— Лёль, у нас там вода осталась? — Кай тоже решил принять вертикальное положение тела и начать приводить себя в порядок. В отличие от алхимика, у которого с вечера уже была приготовлена сумка с чистыми листами для конспектов, учебниками, пару перьев и чернила, а также несколько чистых склянок на всякий случай, заклинатель предпочел хорошенько выспаться и все это оставить на утро. Тем более что особо задумываться над тем, что брать, не стоило, потому первые лекции они всегда самые простые.  
Ликандр посмотрел в угол, где стояло ведро с водой для питья и умывания, сделал к нему маленький шажок, потому что так, на первый взгляд, воды не осталось.  
— Ну, на умыться хватит нам обоим, — алхимик подошел к ведру, присел перед ним, взял черпак, набрал в него воды и протянул своему другу: — Бери, чудо сонное. И сделай что-то со своими волосами… Прошу…  
— Ой, да все хорошо у меня на голове! — Кай подошел к Ликандру, забрал у него черпак и посмотрел на свое отражение в воде. — Подумаешь, я немного взорвался…  
— Да, подумаешь! Немного!  
Кай намочил ладонь в холодной воде, от чего по его коже пробежали мурашки, и начал пятерней зачесывать волосы назад.  
— Возьми гребень, мой тебе совет.  
Заклинатель упрямился, мол, и так сойдет. Лёлик лишь закатил глаза и перевел свое внимания на остатки воды. Что же, нужно скорее разбираться со сборами, потому что по утрам очереди в столовой просто ужасающие по своей длине. А студенты сонные, голодные и злые. Вот там и начинаются настоящие бои! Потому что столовая практически единственное место, где запрещена всякая магия под страхом исключения.

После завтрака друзья разошлись каждый по своим факультетам. Кай был рад видеть своих однокашников, поэтому, не стесняясь, с приветственными обнимашками  
летел на каждого. Бедные студенты сначала пребывали в шоке от смены имиджа их друга, но быстро отошли, вспомнив, что с ним и не стоит удивляться. Только посоветовали быть осторожнее, потому что учителя теперь будут проявлять повышенное внимание к его персоне. Настроение у юноши было просто превосходное и не важно, что названия некоторых предметов все еще вгоняли его в ступор. Все равно! Лишь бы меньше теории и больше практики, потому что Кай был силен лишь в той теории, которая была ему интересна.  
В их группе было всего лишь две девушки, так как обучение на заклинателя требует огромной выносливости, как физической, так и моральной и магической. Гива была сильна духом, но вот тренировки на выносливость всегда были для неё сущей пыткой, хотя Кай бы не сказал, что было особо сложно. Уставали сильно, но вытерпеть все вполне реально.  
Вторую звали Сатиллой. Вот тут Кай с остальными думали, гадали — как она сюда попала? Потому что легче сказать, что у неё получается, чем перечислить все неудачи на поприщах. Девушку это не особо и расстраивало. Начнем с того, что она с обеспеченной семьи… На этом и закончим.  
Студенты уже давно успели занять своим места, разложить свои вещи и ждали лишь магического звонка. Когда перезвон колоколов пронзил стены всей Академии, призывая студентов к порядку и началу трудовой деятельности, в аудиторию вошел преподаватель.  
Ну, первая неделя всегда сама скучная, не так ли? Кай улыбнулся своим мыслям и пообещал, что он еще обязательно повеселится, как прочувствует ситуацию.

Вечером Лёлик вернулся выжатым, как сушеный фрукт. Заклинатель смотрел на друга и не понимал, что такого за один день могло произойти? Такое ощущение, что какая-то нечистая сила просто выкачала из него жизнь. Кай никогда не откладывал свой интерес в сторону и решил напрямую поинтересоваться, что же случилось?  
— О-о-о… — протянул алхимик. — Не спрашивай.  
Заклинатель помнил, что сегодня у алхимиков должна была быть вводная лекция с новым преподавателям по основам темной магии. Может, в этом вся причина? Кая уже распирало от любопытства, аж пятки зачесались! Он почувствовал новый прилив сил, взял Лёлика под руку и слегка растормошил:  
— Ну-ну! Это ОТМ, я прав? Так что там было? Кто теперь их ведет? И как там? — юноша жаждал ответа так же, как человек в жаркий день, работая в поле, жаждет прохладной воды. Лёлик же не хотел об этом говорить. Он жалостливо посмотрел на друга и скривился в ухмылке.  
— Завтра увидишь…  
— Ну, Лё-о-о-оль!  
— Не хочу портить тебе сюрприз, — у алхимика немного улучшилось настроение от осознания, что теперь он может немного помучить своего друга. — Могу лишь только сказать, что ты его уже видел, случайно.  
— Так кто это? — Кай насупился и состроил обиженную гримасу. — Расскажи, так не честно!  
— Все правильно, — алхимик попытался освободиться от захвата, — и все честно! Просто потерпи и да будет тебе сюрприз!  
— Ты меня совсем не любишь…  
— Люблю, поэтому и не хочу ничего рассказывать. Та отпусти же ты меня, — уже не выдержал Ликандр, когда Кай начал сползать на пол и тянуть рукав формы Лёлика за собой.  
— Расскажи!  
— Нет.  
— Умоляю!

— Ни-за-что. Завтра узнаешь.  
— Я умру до завтра! — Кай начал дергать друга за руку. Лёля просто предпочел расслабиться, ибо бесполезно в этом случае отбиваться, только форму порвет.  
— Так пойди спать, я не знаю. Почитай, что вам там задали и спать.  
— Нам почти ничего не задали! А повторю я все чуть позже, ибо сегодня что-то вроде повторения было перед новым материалом. Поэтому расскажи!..  
— Да увидишь, увидишь! Зато нам столько задали, что… — Лёлик тяжело выдохнул и покосился на сумку. С утра он не поверил Каю, что их ждет ад. А вот сейчас он уже сам готов был в это поверить.

Новое утро у заклинателя началось не утром, а где-то ночью. Он был слишком перевозбужден и взволнован ожиданием предстоящего дня. Поэтому Кай сбегал за водой, потому что вчера вечером они забыли наполнить ведро. Быстро оделся, собрал вещи, по дороге несколько раз пытался привести волосы в порядок. Последнее получалось хуже всего, но его это волновало сейчас меньше всего. Волосатый был в шоке, он внимательно наблюдал за юношей, даже прищурился, наверное. Или это у Кая воображение разыгралось? Лёлик все еще спал, странно только, что не проснулся. Или проснулся, но опять не подавал виду. Кай решил не будить своего друга, у которого итак было не очень простой первый учебный день.  
В столовой было пусто. Небо только недавно начало сереть, на улицах и на площади почти никого не было. Основная масса народа еще сладко досыпала в своих постелях, мечтая о великом могуществе, большой любви и сытной еде. Но Кай не был бы самим собой, если бы от нервов не начал наворачивать круги по площади.  
Основы темной магии первой парой. А вообще, их две: сначала лекция, а потом практика. Но, возможно, будет просто две лекции? По крайней мере, учебник заклинатель прочитал, хотя ничего почти не понял, но чувство собственного достоинства было сильнее, чем осознание этого простого факта.  
И, да, лучше бы Кай просто мирно доспал своё время, силы ему еще понадобятся. Это он только позже понял.

Некромант не вошел — ввалился в столовую, напоминая злого, не выспавшегося и, наверняка, очень голодного дракона. А все потому, что потратил много сил и теперь думал, где бы найти источник и подновить их. Хотя, если за столько лет ничего не изменилось, то в аудитории, где обычно изучали астрономию, в центре был неплохой, но малодоступный источник. Малодоступный — потому что пополнять запасы магии перед учениками ему ой как не хотелось.  
Зато такой нетоварный вид отпугнул всех, очередь рассосалась в мгновение ока, а повариха была готова дать учителю все, что он только попросит, хоть свою печень, лишь бы он поскорее отсюда убрался. Но злой некромант взял лишь тарелку вареной картошки и пару котлет, к которым добавил три кружки компота — ему как никогда хотелось пить.  
Конечно же, любимое место в углу тоже освободилось в мгновение ока.  
Сказать, что Дерек был зол, было равноценно молчанию. За пять лет эти маги не то что деградировали, а стали полнейшими идиотами! Или же о них так заботились, что не учили основе основ — защите? Нет, конечно, в его время до такой степени не доходило, нередко ученики поддавались, чтобы учителю было приятней, но не до такой же степени! Или он просто взял слишком резкий темп? Плевать! Его политика вполне понятна и объяснима и чем больше будут его не любить, тем меньше будут доставать и трогать.  
— Даже не знаю, кого мне стоит жалеть больше — картошку или котлеты, — раздался женский, чуть низковатый голос и Дерек поднял голову от «жертв садиста», чтобы встретиться с теплыми карими глазами на круглой мордашке не менее кругленькой, но довольно миленькой женщины.

— Думаю, никого из них, все равно они служат лишь для пищи, — улыбнулся Дерек в ответ и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — А вы нисколько не изменились, госпожа Польная.  
— Спасибо тебе, Дерек. Ты всегда был таким милым, хоть и молчаливым мальчиком, — чуть покраснела женщина и присела на указанный стул. — Зачем же ты так замучил моих травников? Они едва-едва вспомнили самые основы травничества после твоего занятия.  
— Они начали возмущаться, — пожал мужчина плечами, мол, он не виноват, так, мимо проходил.  
— Кстати, советую тебе несколько дней не появляться рядом с кафедрой предсказателей, куратор той группы в бешенстве, — покачала головой женщина, принимаясь за свою картошку, нарезая её мелкими кусочками и отправляя в рот. — Ты же знаешь их, этих неженок, которые считают, что для хороших предсказаний нельзя себя перетруждать.  
— Спасибо за полезный совет, — кивнул Дерек, вспоминая о своем собственном обеде и принимаясь за него.  
Так было и тогда, когда он учился. Госпожа Польная, преподаватель травничества, всегда относилась к своим студентам почти что с материнской любовью, подталкивая, объясняя и понимая. Она никогда не требовала от некроманта больших знаний, чем ему нужно, останавливаясь лишь на самом необходимом.  
— Я слушала, ты сейчас живешь в доме Гримзеллы, — сказала женщина.  
— Да, так как в общежитии мне неудобно и, сказать по правде, несколько неуютно. Сразу вспоминаются все наши с Косли проделки, — кивнул некромант, доедая свой обед.  
— Может, тебе чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Нет, спасибо. Место для ночлега есть, крыша есть, колодец тоже, а больше мне и не нужно, в общем-то, — покачал головой Дерек. Как бы хорошо он не относился к этой женщине, принимать от нее подобную помощь просто не мог. Не любил чувствовать себя настолько обязанным.  
— Хорошо, но если что — ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться, — улыбнулась госпожа Польная, не отрываясь, впрочем, от картошки. — Знаешь, я так удивилась, когда узнала, что ты стал учителем. Хотя, не спорю, такой предмет тебе очень подходит. Но все же, я всегда считала, что ты больше рвешься к путешествиям, чем к оседлой жизни.  
— Просто решил вспомнить — каково это жить в доме, какая же вкусная не переваренная и не горелая каша, а так же мне просто нужно было место переждать зиму, — Дерек пожал плечами. Он не собирался делать секрет из того, что не собирается долго учительствовать, а может вообще будет появляться в школе лишь на сезон, чтобы потом снова сорваться в путь. Ведь, правда — не создан он для оседлой жизни. — Как только появиться возможность — я убегу отсюда куда-нибудь ближе к границе, говорят там нежить просыпается каждую весну.  
— Думаешь, директор тебе разрешит? — недоуменно спросила госпожа Польная, отложив вилку.  
— Не разрешит — подам заявление об отставке, мне то что, — пожал Дерек плечами. — Он-то должен прекрасно понимать ситуацию. Прошу прощения, но я, пожалуй, пойду. Нужно еще составить план лекций на неделю.  
Мужчина встал и слегка поклонился женщине, после чего направился к выходу, уже более расслабленный, чем это было раньше. Спиной он чувствовал чужой, задумчивый взгляд и даже знал, что госпожу Польную беспокоил один немаловажный вопрос — не боится ли он вновь встретиться с семьей. Было бы чего бояться.

Библиотекарша взирала на Дерека с нескрываемым недовольством.  
— Вы же только вчера взяли учебники, — сказала она прежде, чем некромант открыл рот.

— Поэтому сегодня я пришел за дополнительной внеклассной литературой, — фыркнул мужчина. — Мне бы «Происки гарпий» Абрикосова, «Отличия дракона от змеи, для начитанных» Яшенко, а так же «Груша и Яблоко» Миссирии.  
Женщина воззрилась на Дерека так, словно он предложил ей заняться кое-чем неприличным прямо на этой стойке перед учащимися, которые пока еще отсутствовали. Интересно, она его хоть за студента не приняла? Не нужно было утром бриться, точно не нужно. Хотя борода ему никак не идет, в отличие от того же Косли, которого и можно было бы выдернуть с занятий, но не стоило нарушать дисциплину.  
Библиотекарь фыркнула и скрылась между стойками, чтобы найти нужные книги, а Дерек тем временем посматривал на дверь с тоской и думал о том, что нужно будет все же кого-нибудь потолкать на счет табака. Конечно, зависимости у него не было, но сейчас пустить пару дымных колечек он бы не отказался. Интересно, а если начать выращивать свой собственный табак во дворе? Нет, это тоже не пойдет, поливать, ухаживать, полоть, а затем еще и высушивать. Увы, для него это тоже не вариант, особенно если действительно захочется сорваться куда-нибудь. Засохнет же, жалко будет и обидно. Не на Косли же оставлять, а то бородач еще чего доброго и сам пристрастится. Да еще эта его новая любовь. Некромант задумчиво постучал по столу, прислушиваясь к громкому в тишине библиотеки стуку, и немного улыбнулся уголками губ. Почему бы не совместить полезное с приятным? Значит, нужно будет потом навестить друга в его комнате в общежитии и потолковать. Главное домой не звать, опять же с выпивкой какой-нибудь придет, алкоголик бородатый.  
Принесли книги и Дерека довольно быстро оформили, хотя женщина продолжала поглядывать на него с неким подозрением. А предыдущая библиотекарша была как приятней. Странно, но мужчина всегда наивно считал, что они и не меняются, оставаясь на одном месте практически всю жизнь. Но к черту мысли, книги в сумку и домой, где еще нужно залезть на чердак и посмотреть есть ли там что-то пригодное для уборки или проще туда не лезть некоторое время.

Дерек вошел с кислым лицом, готовый заклинать кого угодно. Но он внутренне сильно удивился почти тишине и подошел к столу, на который положил кое-какие бумаги, план и пару чистых листов.  
— У кого журнал? — спросил мужчина, без интереса осматривая класс. Ничего особенного, да и не бедокурят пока сильно, разогнать можно.  
Миловидная девушка, слегка смутившись, посмотрела на драчунов.  
— Раз, два, три!.. — считал Кай, став на колени. — Вставайте же! Четыре, пять!..  
Она даже не пыталась привлечь к себе их внимание, взяла журнал и подошла к преподавателю.  
— Здравствуйте, — она положила его на край стола, посмотрела на их нового преподавателя, снова смутилась и пробормотала: — Извините.  
— Шесть, семь! Слаба-а-ак!  
Дерек только кивнул в ответ головой и с презрением посмотрел на неутихающего парня. Остальные двое утихнуть успели. Это что еще такое? Мужчина незаметно, под столом, сделал пасс рукой и под нос пробормотал заклинание окаменения.  
Кай уже почти успел досчитать и объявить результаты, как в нем сработало чутье. Щекочущее ощущение в районе живота, некая реакция на творимое заклинание. Юноша бегло осмотрел однокашников — никаких признаков. Он вскочил и сделал два пасса рукой, произнося несложное контрзаклинание. Юноша надеялся, что этого хватит.  
Он чувствовал характерное покалывание на кончиках пальцев и глазами искал виновника среди своих.  
«А, а этот рыжик что тут делает?» — только и успела проскочить мысль, когда вражеское заклинание наткнулось на защитную стену Кая. Оба заклинания тут же исчезли.  
«Только не говорите мне, что это и есть новый преподаватель… Что это вообще было-то?!»  
Юноша удивленными глазами смотрел на человека возле учительского стола.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — довольно объявил Дерек, едва ли не хлопая в ладоши. — Хоть кто-то рассеял заклинание. А я уж было стал переживать, что вас и вовсе не учат ничему более интересному, чем теории о землянистых грибах, которые только для растопки и годятся.  
Мужчина усмехнулся и проверил журнал.  
— Фамилия? — спросил он, готовый поставить хоть какую-то оценку этому парню. Ну и прическа у него. Словно чье-то платье сначала неправильно покрасили, затем решили использовать вместо половой тряпки, а после ещё и на кусочки порезали.  
— Рубеллит, — предварительно кашлянув, ответил Кай. — Значит, вы наш новый преподаватель?  
— Ну, я, а что? — спросил в свою очередь Дерек без интереса, выводя напротив названной фамилии тройку. — Итак, вам кто-нибудь успел объявить, о чём сегодняшний урок или мне всё же придется повторить?  
Кай почти прослушал вопрос, потому что сейчас его больше всего волновало, что же этот Рыжик вывел в журнале. Конечно, отбил заклинание он не мастерски, хорошо, что вообще отбил. Но оценка была далека от полюбившейся пятерки! Ибо там, когда рисуешь верхнюю палочку, нужно руку отрывать. Кай смотрел внимательно, и никаких отрывов пера от бумаги не заметил. Значит это что-то явно ниже четверки.  
Он молчал, все еще смотря то на журнал, то на нового преподавателя.  
— Значит, тишина, — произнес Дерек и скривился. Какие же тугодумы эти нынешние ученики. — Итак, начну я с самого простого. С этого дня я буду вести у вас основы темной магии, поэтому попрошу при виде меня в кабинете стать максимально молчаливыми и минимально подвижными, так как это выводит меня из себя. Простенькое желание, не правда ли? Чем меньше вы мне надоедаете, тем меньше я надоедаю вам.  
— А обращаться нам к вам как? — Кай продолжал стоять, уже морально готовый к новым магическим атакам, чисто на всякий случай. Что-то дело начинало пахнуть ему как минимум бельем недельной давности…  
— И вдруг у меня нога зачешется, — уже себе под нос начал бурчать парень.  
— И раз уж вы изволили спросить, зовут меня учитель Демидас. Для особо одаренных даже на доске напишу.  
После чего неохотно мужчина двинулся к доске  
— Злой вы какой-то! — а это было из истории: Кай и его большой, болтливый рот. Может и не стоило тут вести себя так, как обычно? Но для этого нужно было взять себя в руки.  
«Ничего себе…» — он даже присвистнул, увидев длину косы их учителя, и пошел к своему месту в первом ряду.  
«Хоть сел», — подумал мужчина и в зародыше уничтожил желание проклясть наглого студента так, чтобы он неделю ходил с бадейкой.  
— Итак, вводный курс основ темной магии будет состоять из того, что вы должны будете принести мне в течение семестра все работы. Желательно, без опозданий, я очень этого не люблю, — сказал Дерек. Ну, не любил он длинные и новые предисловия, а потому повторял сам за собой слово в слово.  
Кай всё внимательно послушал. И ещё оставил в памяти заметку начать больше практиковаться в наложении проклятий и в защитной магии.  
— А что вы с провинившимися будете делать? И как они провиниться должны, чтоб к вам попасть? А что насчет оформления?  
Дереку захотелось заскрипеть зубами. Долго и визгливо, словно когтями по доске, но вовремя сдержался. Только нахмурил брови и ответил:  
— Вы так хотите узнать, что случится с провинившимися? — он вздохнул, хоть и несколько притворно. — А оформление это уже детали. Оформлять будет тело, а не человек, если что.  
Кай недоверчиво посмотрел в глаза учителю.  
— Реферат мы будем на теле писать?  
— К счастью, на бумаге, — мужчина недобро усмехнулся. — Иначе бы столько тел у меня в столе просто не поместилось бы. Еще вопросы? Или я могу продолжать вводный урок?  
— Еще вопрос! А на рефераты мы будем тему с вами согласовывать, или вы сами нам их раздадите?  
— Сам раздам, а вы уж выкручивайтесь, как хотите, — благосклонно пожал печами Дерек. — Что-то еще?  
«А вам с такими волосами удобно?» — чуть было не сорвалось с языка у юного заклинателя.  
— Вторая пара у нас тоже лекция? У нас к вам много вопросов будет, что вы!  
Дерек вздохнул и уже было хотел что-то сказать матерное, но в который раз передумал. И куда делась его некромантская выдержка? Непорядок.  
— Практику у вас ведет другой преподаватель, ко мне отправляют только провинившихся. Так что если хотите лицезреть моё лицо помимо лекций и свободного времени, — мужчина сверкнул очами, — можете мне нахамить. Потом расскажете друзьям, каково это быть живой марионеткой.  
Некромант усмехнулся. Что за назойливый мальчишка?  
«Сильно нахамить или только немного позабавиться?»  
— За шалости тоже к вам отправляют?  
— Можно и за шалости, хотя это больше на уборку школьной территории, — отстраненно ответил Дерек, просматривая журнал, а за ним и последующие конспекты. — А если сильно хотите, могу устроить бессонную веселую ночь.  
— Учитель Демидас, я не зря сомневаюсь, что вряд ли она будет веселой? — Кай ненароком представил, что же может придумать преподаватель по основам темной магии.  
— Не зря, ой как не зря, — покивал Дерек. — Начиная с зомбирования и закачивая живым погребением вам, вряд ли понравится. А уж поверьте мне, я в этих делах осведомлен прекрасно.  
Мужчина чуть заметно вздохнул.  
Студент Рубеллит, и не только он, начали проводить параллели между учителем Демидасом и Гримзеллой. Если вторая просто обещала их расчленить, то тут фантазия у учителя была намного обширнее. На угрозы он явно был скор. А вот на исполнение?  
Кай мысленно зацепился за «зомбирование». Неужели дорогая администрация нашла в учители некроманта. Рыжеволосого некроманта! Точно некроманта?  
— Верю, правда. А вы по специальности кто? — Рубеллит наклонился над своими листами, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Ладно, его приобретенный цвет волос. Но от природы рыжий, еще и настолько злой? Сплошное ходячее противоречие им попалось, а не преподаватель.  
Он прикрыл рот ладонью и поднял голову.  
Дерек посмотрел на малиноволосого, как на лягушку, запрыгнувшую в свежий завтрак и кислым голосом произнес:  
— Разочарую, возможно, но по специальности я — маг-практик, так что выяснять, кто я и что я не советую ради собственной жизни, — мужчина скривился, так как душой тоже немного покривил. — Лучше продолжим урок. Рефераты, модули, задания служат в основном для набора балов. Не раздражайте меня и я не буду цепляться к каждой буковке и построению предложений. Начнем мы с защиты от проклятий. Хотя, защита от заклинаний тоже будет входить в программу, судя по случившемуся. Конечно, не просто отбить такие простые заклинания, но не до такой же степени? Далее — классификация нежити. Вот уж где вы взвоете, составляя таблицы, расчеты и прочее. Ну и, конечно же, защита от нежити будет идти отдельно. Может, к концу обучения и заслужите, чтобы я научил вас паре-тройке мелких проклятий.  
— Но не все же не защитились! — тут же возмутился Кай. Хоть паршиво, но защитился же!  
«А может и не некромант… Но явно что-то нервное».  
— А как вы думали? — искренне поинтересовался Дерек. — Вышел в сад, отогнал лешего и домой? Все не так просто, милейший. Вурдалаки, ночные мыши-оборотни, те же зомби, которых когда-то подняли, но забыли успокоить. Неужели никогда не кладбище не ночевали? Зря-зря-зря, советую.  
Мужчина усмехнулся. Только вот мало кому это понравится.  
— Нас туда ночью никто не пустит, к сожалению, — Кай не хотел себе признаваться, но от этой усмешки у него по спине побежал холодок. В аудитории было непривычно тихо, будто кто-то навесил полог тишины. Или же и вовсе тут присутствовало только два человека.  
— На самом деле все зависит от преподавателя, детишки, — Дерек улыбнулся не хуже вампира, только клыков не хватало. — Особо надоедливых я бы с удовольствием пустил, да еще бы и вызвал кого-нибудь. Особенно для тех, кто не учится.  
Странно, но мужчине начинало это нравиться.  
— Так мы хорошие, мы учимся… А вдруг эта груда выйдет из-под контроля? — юноша скривился, как представил эту картину. Нет, конечно, он не был из брезгливых, но одно дело про такое дело читать, и совершенно другое — столкнуться с разлагающимся месивом их костей, плоти и червяков. Интересно, сколько народу не выдерживало первый опыт?  
— Или, может, на простой ночлежке на кладбище остановимся?  
— Я бы предложил если не вурдалаков, то тех же зомби. Какое же нынешнее поколение нежное, только и ночевка? — Дерек снова скривился. Действительно, эти ребята представляли для него не больше, чем кусок сырого мяса, который можно съесть. — Или же вы хотите вернуться к теории?  
— Мы не нежные, мы осторожные! Вот недооцениваете вы нас, — Кай почесал затылок, ибо уж очень резко зазудело.  
— Нежные-нежные, — приподнял Дерек брови, но вернулся к материалу. — Итак. Свечи, пентаграммы и прочее вам тоже не потребуется, но вы должны будете знать, как от этого защититься, увы, — мужчина в который раз скривился. — А сейчас готовьте листы, свитки, что хотите, главное чтобы это хоть как-то напоминало бумагу. Пишем фамилию, специальность, курс, а так же ответы. Чем больше правильных ответов, тем меньше времени вам потом придется доказывать, что вы все знаете.  
«Не нежные».  
Кай подвинул к себе листки бумаги, уже жалея о том, что не взял чистый свиток. Судя по всему, писать придется очень и очень много. Все бы было хорошо, но его насторожило кое-что в речи преподавателя:  
— Ответы к чему?  
— Не поверите, молодой человек, но к вопросам, — пояснил Дерек, не отвлекаясь от главной темы. — Итак, несколько отличий упыря от вурдалака  
«Радость к нам пришла», — Кай записал вопрос и на следующей строчке поставил цифру «1». Не зря же он несколько дней на ночь читал ОТМ, хоть что-то в голове да осталось. Вздохнув, студент начал писать первое отличие. С задних парт послышались возмущенные стоны, тихие ругательства и очень громкие, разочарованные вздохи.  
«Уж лучше прямиком на кладбище…»  
— Как только ответите на первый вопрос — начнете отвечать на второй, а именно сейчас, — почти без запинки сказал Дерек, раздумывая над следующим вопросом. — Отличительные особенности проклятия похоти?  
Кай только и успел, что вместо развернутого ответа написать по одному-два слова на вспомнившиеся отличия. Ладно, пока с первым вопросом разобрались, можно и второй записать, сократив до: «ос. похоти».  
О-о-о… Если с первым вопрос и были проблемы, то тут их не должно быть ни у кого. Этим проклятием юноши любили пугать друг друга, выбирая самую некрасивую девушку или парня.  
— Ах да, не забудьте помимо примеров привести так же и побочные действия, — дополнил Дерек, не надеясь на скорый ответ. — Даю вам пять минут и зачитываю следующий вопрос.  
Мужчина уже устал, так как никогда раньше не работал с людьми вроде бы и знающими, но все равно другими. А это значит, что скоро будет еще тяжелее, особенно на таблицах.  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — полушепотом-полустоном сказал Кай и потянул себя за пряди у виска. Если действие там одно, то побочных действий, в зависимости от влияния разнообразных факторов, вообще тьма!  
Чтоб не терять времени на раздумья, юный заклинатель даже не старался формировать свои мысли в нормальные, правильные предложения, а просто писал, как думал и как помнил.  
Дерек усмехнулся краешком рта. Нечего расслабляться, может кому-то в будущем это жизнь спасет.  
— Итак, следующий вопрос — действие лавандовой настойки, когда тело расслаблено и спокойно. Также добавьте методы избавления от действий.  
Некромант тем временем посчитал количество людей в журнале и в классе и удовлетворенно себе кивнул — все были на месте.  
Рука дописывала одно, а мысли уже были в этой самой лавандовой настойке. Ох, как не хватало Лёлика! Он в этих настойках, как рыба в воде! Кай не помнил толком действия, но на ум пришли методы. С них Рубеллит и начал, надеясь, что по ходу ответа сможет вспомнить и само действие.  
Но способы избавления были описаны, а вот основной вопрос — нет. Юноша обернулся, посмотрел на своих товарищей, которые выглядели расстроено и потерянно. Все уже поняли, что основы темной магии будут больше похожи на пытки. С такими подходами Кай потихоньку начинал любить их нудного преподавателя по истории…  
— Нудный! — он хлопнул себя по лбу и, пока учитель Демидас не озвучил еще чего поинтереснее, начал описывать действие лавандовой настойки.  
Дерек дернулся на слово, но лишь плотоядно улыбнулся.  
— А вы подали мне неплохую идею! — мужчина присел на край своего стола. — Итак, следующий вопрос, особенно для вас, заклинателей: заклинание занудства, проявление, история и как с ним справиться. Даю десять минут на все про все. А далее следующий и, так и быть, последний вопрос.  
Кай большими-большими глазами посмотрел на их учителя.  
«История заклинания! Зачем?!» — он заерзал на своей лавочке и переключил внимание на свою работу.  
«Да, я буду занудной историей заклинания занудства вводить своего врага в занудное уныние!» — юноша лег на парту, похныкал, резко выровнялся и начал описывать действие этого заклинания и меры против него. Кай любил практику, она была интересной и святой, а вот все, что связано со словом история наводило на него ужас. Конечно, знать нужно, но легче действительно переселиться на кладбище.  
Дерек почти с садистическим удовольствием осмотрел класс и спрятал смешок, постаравшись замаскировать его в кашле, а затем прошелся туда-сюда, выискивая шпаргалки просто так, посматривая на ответы и просто придумывая последний вопрос.  
— Чтобы вам такого задать? — спрашивал он не столько риторически, сколько серьезно  
— Выколупывать червячков из земли тоже весело… — Кай уже почти дописывал ответ на четвертый вопрос, случайно вспомнил некоторые детали ответа на первый. Его почерк итак был крайней неразборчивым, но если писать с такой скоростью, то он сомневался, что даже заклинания смогут с этим что-либо делать. В шифровальщиках ему не было бы равных, потому что информацию не смог бы никто прочитать точно.  
— Ах да, демонология, — Дерек посмотрел на потолок и скривился. — Три элемента подавления демона, когда ограничивающий круг снят им же самим. Если будут примеры — хорошо, но не обязательно.  
Мужчина вернулся к столу и сел за него, внимательно наблюдая за остальными.  
— А кто сдаст последний — тот будет неделю убирать весь этаж.  
— А-а-а-а! — Кай выполз из-за стола и встал на проходе, уже готовый мешаться, отпихиваться и толкаться. Пока не многие порывались бежать и что-либо сдавать. Бумагу и чернила он положил на парту, поэтому приходилось писать согнувшись.  
Жизнь прекрасна, когда первый элемент помнишь неплохо, второй так-сяк, а третий на жестах. Поэтому приходится сочинять сказки из своего понимания.  
Когда первый ученик пошел сдавать — началась паника. Кай рванул к столу учителя, занял там свободный угол и, ускорившись насколько возможно, стал дописывать, что вспоминалось. Проблема оставалась с историей заклинания занудства. Поэтому он решил дописать в двух словах, как не надо делать, чтоб демоны сами снимали свой круг. Эти правила в студентов вбивались чуть ли не с первых курсов.  
Приходилось отбиваться ногами, потому что еще два студента решили наперегонки сдать свои работы, а сзади на них неслась Гива с криком:  
— А-ну, чего застряли?!  
За ней семенила Сатилла. Кай кого-то сбил плечом, одним размашистым движением положил свою работу прямо перед преподавателем, а потом поспешил сделать прыжок в сторону, пока его не убили.  
— Давка! — он засмеялся, смотря на последних, которые подходили со своими работами.  
Дерек не был бы некромантом и извращенцем, если бы взяв один из листов, не остановил бы студента на месте и не начал задавать наводящие и в тоже время сбивающие вопросы:  
— А вы уверены, что заклинание похоти действует только на тело? — спросил он, чувствуя, как не хватает любимой трубки и немного свежего табака. — Точно уверены?  
Все равно до конца ещё достаточно времени.  
Кай вернулся к столу учителя, когда через десяток секунд там стало немного потише.  
— Так нам еще работу защищать придется? Прямо сегодня?  
Не дослушав ответ, он повернулся к наглому малиноволосому парню и прошипел:  
— А вы, так уж и быть, можете последним оставить работу, разрешаю. Да и спрашивать вас будет куда как удобнее. Так на чем мы остановились?  
Он повернулся к другому студенту, который неуверенно, но на вопрос вроде бы ответил.  
— Так, а вы сможете мне рассказать о лавандовой настойке?  
Второй студент постоял рядом, послушал ответ своего товарища и, когда тот закончил, снова вклинился:  
— Ответить постараюсь, но этаж мыть не буду, потому что все давно сдал!  
— А ответить вы тоже перед всеми успели? — поинтересовался Дерек просто так, внимательно уставившись на следующего. А затем на всякий случай сверкнул на надоедливого студента не хуже василиска.  
Кай икнул от такого взгляда, но решил не сдаваться. Он действовал по принципу: убьют, так хоть пусть за что! Все равно ведь убьют.  
— Вот, жду… И не злитесь вы так! Вам не идет.  
— Что мне идет, решать не тебе, — Дерек нахмурился еще больше. — А теперь цыц, иначе этаж будете убирать месяц.  
Что-что, а морально подготовить себя к подобным нападкам он умудрился. Да и вчерашняя пифия тоже не промах оказалась.  
— Дополнительная зарядка, фактически… — тихо прошептал Кай на выдохе. Он хотел пройти на своё рабочее место, но вместо этого остановился возле стола учителя и стал слушать ответы других учеников, готовя себя к травле заранее.  
Что хотелось Дереку, то он старался не вспылить, иначе бы прости-прощай работа, дом и бесплатное питание. А то и уважение, если вдруг получится, поэтому он лишь указал парню на какую-то из парт и сосредоточился на ответах других учеников. И так раньше отпускает некоторых, чего им еще нужно?  
Кай посмотрел на указанную парту, а потом с некоей обидой на учителя. Он подошел к ней, сел сверху и начал болтать ногами, напевая под нос незатейливую мелодию. Но становилось скучно, а некоторые ответы просто удивляли. Где его однокашники такое вычитали? Или на ходу придумали? Не выдержав, он тихо начал подсказывать ответы… Может и неправильно. Но юноша был уверен в своей правоте, недавно же повторял!  
Тот бред, который говорили ученики был истинным бредом сумасшедшего, что удивляло Дерека не меньше, чем ожившая собака, которая ластиться к своему хозяину, вместо того, чтобы жрать его. Но еще хуже этот парень, который подсказывает. Без лишних движений, Дерек сделал пасс рукой и послал проклятье немоты, а затем, на всякий случай, и заклинание, которое намертво сцепливает зубы.  
— Кажется, я просил не мешать, — холодно сказал мужчина  
Когда по спине Рубеллита пробежала дрожь, он понял что сейчас что-то будет. Первый раз учитель смог застать его врасплох, но второй раз Кай догадывался, от кого можно ждать подлянки. Кто же знал, что учитель Демидас тоже вынес урок с первого проклятия?  
Кай нахмурился. Зубы были сцеплены так, что аж болели, а от попыток их расцепить болела челюсть. Вот теперь была задачка поинтереснее: снять проклятие.  
Конечно, прежде чем он дошел до этой мысли, юноша промычал что-то явно запрещенное цензурой, соскочил с парты, в шоке посмотрел на что-то усиленно повторяющую Сатиллу и снова подошел к столу учителя.  
Не скажи, что проклятие сложное, но схема снятия была довольно хитрая. Ведь не зря же подобными вещами заставляют замолчать болтливых!  
— О, вы как раз можете посмотреть на действие одного моего любимого проклятия, — сказал Дерек с недоброй усмешкой наблюдая за малинововолосым. — Это заклинание может снять кто угодно, если разберется в схеме. Для особо одаренных…  
Мужчина встал, подошел к Каю и внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, а затем несильно стукнул по лбу нерадивого студента.  
— Теперь контр заклинание написано у него на языке. Знаете, что, Рубеллит, ступайте-ка вы на следующую пару, все равно скоро звонок да и рассказать вы мне ничего не сможете, а о наказании доложите куратору. Хотя, можете не беспокоиться, я сам это сделаю.  
И все с той же улыбкой Дерек собрал ответы и сложил в одну стопочку.  
— Все свободны, — сказал он и в это время как раз прозвучал звонок.  
«Он бы еще на кишечнике его написал, не знаю…» — Кай собрал свои вещи и пальцами начал изображать собачку, пародируя учителя. Он улыбнулся одними губами и, если бы мог, то непременно показал бы язык. Пусть наслаждаются тишиной, пока заклинатель сядет распутывать это проклятие. Он всегда любил подобные головоломки, собственно, это и был первый посыл к выбору специальности.  
Только вот следующая пара была практикой. Придется справляться с подлянкой за перерыв, или же пропустить мимо ушей объяснения преподавателя. Но юноша дал себе установку, что просто обязан справиться самостоятельно.  
«Что же, учитель Демидас, вот и познакомились…»  
Дерек собрал свои вещи и решил заглянуть сначала на кафедру, сказать преподавателю, который ведет практику, что один ученик временно недееспособен, а затем в столовую, нужно было хоть что-то поесть как-никак.  
— До следующей встречи, — сказал некромант. — Задание для всех — написать семьдесят причин, зачем нужны основы темной магии. Кто не знает, того предупредите, за задание будут дополнительные баллы.  
Мужчина хмыкнул и направился в столовую, стараясь скрыть радость того, что урок закончился.  
Услышанное Кай решил запомнить, а не записать, потому что был слишком занят поиском конечной нити заклинания. Оттуда он и начнет распутывать клубок. Конечно, начало было найти проще, но распутывать пришлось бы дольше намного. Собственно, это уже дело умения, терпения и сосредоточенности. Второе по счету у юноши всегда хромало на обе пятки. Поэтому уже второй раз за последние пять минут он упускал нужную нить и потихоньку начинал злиться.  
И про задание он точно не забудет, не тот случай!


	5. Chapter 5

Всю следующую перемену и вводную речь преподавателя Кай пропустил, потратив на распутывание заклинания. Сначала юношу ситуация повеселила, с какой стороны не посмотри. Потом он начал раздражаться, потому что несколько раз ошибся в формуле. Причем в разных местах, из-за спешки. Он старался успокоиться, зная, что в таком настроении рискует с проклятием до конца дня проходить, пока не придется пнуть кого-либо из однокашников, или же дорогого Лёлика. Друзья Кая не спешили помогать ему, зная, что юноша будет еще больше недоволен, если ему окажут ненужную помощь. Пусть сам ковыряется, а пока он занят, преподаватель может спокойно рассказывать о своём и не волноваться о граде вопросов.  
Юный заклинатель уже понял, что дело назойливостью и харизмой не закрыть. Придется усиленно работать, поднимать всех на уши, доставать всех, кто хоть немного больше понимает в проклятиях. С другой стороны, многое можно изучить по учебникам, но к учебникам по тёмной магии нужно было подходить с внушительным багажом знаний. Потому что, в противном случае, ты не проклятие нашлешь, а совершишь что похуже. В этом смысле тёмная магия была очень непредсказуема. Нужна колоссальная увлеченность своим предметом и терпение.  
Можно было поспрашивать старшие курсы насчет проклятий. Обширный круг знакомых Кая позволял юноше использовать эти маленькие хитрости. Потом найти людей, которые согласятся тратить своё время и силы на тренировку по защитным заклинаниям.

Вот желающих проклясть Кая наберется дюжина, юноша в этом даже не сомневался. Будет интереснее защититься. Поэтому, придется очень настойчиво упрашивать Лёлика. Хотя! В свете последних событий Кай не думал, что его сосед будет против. Вот и несколько причин, зачем им нужно ОТМ.  
В столовую Рубеллит влетел, как ошпаренный. После таких приключений есть хотелось так, будто сутки ничего, кроме воды, не видел. Пришлось потратить денежную норму, рассчитанную на несколько дней, зато желудок был рад такому количеству вкусной еды в ответ за недавние переживания. За окнами солнце медленно плыло к горизонту, постепенно ослабляя свою жалящую силу. В форме было довольно жарко для этого времени года. Как бы Кай не хотел, но нарушать правило по поводу ношения специальной одежды он не собирался.  
После пар юноша решил хоть немного разобрать свои мысли, задумки и идеи в голове по полочкам, поэтому решил задержаться на площади, заняв одну из скамеек. Завтра после пар у них физическая подготовка, поэтому стоило отдохнуть, пока это было возможно.  
— Привет! — поздоровался Флин, знакомый заклинатель Кая с девятого курса. — Как тебе новые предметы?  
— О-о-о… — Кай мгновенно просиял. — Флин, друг, ты знаешь какие-то проклятия, мелкие пакостные заклинания и ещё нечто такое по мелочи? Я и от защитных заклинаний не откажусь. Позарез нужно!  
— А что это ты вдруг так заинтересовался? — старший товарищ удивленно смотрел на своего знакомого. — Вместе с цветом волос решил стать знаменитым пакостником? Могу обрадовать, ты и так довольно известен.  
— Та нет, не в этот раз, — Рубеллит улыбнулся. — Тут дело чести, интереса и упрямства.  
— Так что?  
— Так есть?  
— Допустим…  
— Есть?  
— Ты голоден? — Флин пихнул Кая в плечо. — Кое-что есть, но не знаю, потянешь ли. Я еще у наших расспрошу, авось тебе, что и перепадет. Но защиту мы больше изучали, скажу сразу.  
— Фли-и-ин, — юноша схватил своего товарища за руку и посмотрел на него самыми несчастными глазами, на которые только был способен. — Обещаю хорошо себя вести и никого не выдавать. И буду твоим должником! Про хорошо вести это я, конечно, поспешил, но Флин, ты же хороший, правда?  
Старший товарищ засмеялся.  
— Я сама доброта, ты прав. Поэтому будешь должен мне пива! Насчет закуски я подумаю, когда посмотрю на объем работ. Тебе на когда нужно?  
— Да чем скорее, тем я счастливее буду, — Кай отпустил руку юноши.  
— Ты и так неестественно счастлив. Я иногда думаю, что ты там с Ликандром какие-то веселящие порошки производишь… Не подкинешь рецептик случайно?  
— Да ну тебя! Лёлик на такое не согласится, проверял!  
— Проверял?  
— Проверял и не раз! — Кай еще и кивнул в подтверждение. — Кстати… Нужно ещё Лёлика выловить, пока он в свою алхимию с головой не ушел. А то у него сегодня практика по специальности. Алхимики — они такие, противные, особенно когда дело касается колбочек.  
Рубеллит встал с лавочки и взял в руки сумку.  
— Тогда, мне тебя послезавтра найти?

— Попробуй. Пока все не так загружены, может, и получится быстро что-то найти. Или придётся подождать и обойтись тем, что ты знаешь.  
— К сожалению то, что я знаю, не всегда срабатывает… — Кай вздохнул. — Ладно, я побежал. Жду хороших результатов!  
Флин остался сидеть на скамейке и махнул товарищу рукой на прощание:  
— Давай, птичка.

Если так смотреть, то день получился не сложным, но очень насыщенным. Жаль, что преподаватель по физической подготовке сегодня по неведомой причине отменила занятие, потому что где-то в глубине души Кай был мазохистом и успел соскучиться за изнуряющими тренировками.  
Заняться было нечем. Поэтому юноша решил как можно скорее начать воплощать свой гениальный план по изучению основ тёмной магии. А для этого нужно было срочно найти Лёлика. У него сегодня должны были быть лекции по профильному предмету, поэтому он мог задержаться в библиотеке.  
Для начала Кай решил проверить свою версию про то, что в комнате никого нет. Трусцой он пробежался аккурат до комнаты, стараясь не сбавлять темпа. Раз его лишили физической зарядки, то он сам себе её устроит. Догадки подтвердились.  
И, как внезапное полено, прилетевшее сверху, Каю в голову ударила волна лени. Вязкой, липкой, мерзкой слизью она обволакивала все его тело, наливала непомерной тяжестью каждый мускул, так, что ноги внезапно стали слишком легкими и уже не могли держать вертикально всё тело. Кай не понимал, когда так успел устать? Обычно такое состояние накатывает только после практической магии, когда там выкладываешься по полной, достигаешь лимита и еще каким-то чудом пытаешь его переступить. На такие вот попытки тело начинает всерьез обижаться.  
Рубеллит посмотрел на свою кровать и тяжело вздохнул. Можно Лёлика не искать, а тут его дождаться. Всё равно алхимик не любил, если в библиотеке его кто-то отвлекал по делам, которые могли подождать.  
Но дела Кая никогда не могут ждать!  
Заклинатель решил бороться с ленью, поэтому присел двадцать раз, хорошенько потянулся и взял направление в библиотеку. Если Лёлика там нет, то, так уж и быть, Рубеллит подождет в их комнате. Но, идея! Может, там ему помогут найти что-то по проклятиям? Такое, чтоб даже дурак понял. В идеале посоветоваться насчет литературы нужно было с преподавателем, но это все равно, что советоваться с врагом как лучше на него напасть.  
Заклинатель улыбнулся самому себе: ничего, Академия ещё попрыгает!

В библиотеке Лёлика Кай не смог найти. Людей здесь было немало, вполне возможно, что он просто где-то пропустил своего друга. Хотя смотрел во всю пару глаз.  
Яркий свет с окон освещал огромные залы, терялся в книжных полках, заглушался клубами пыли, которые всегда присутствовали в подобных местах. Желтый становился блеклым, грязным, слишком душным. Но застывшее на страницах время, мысли, знания, эмоции стоили намного больше.  
Кай поинтересовался у библиотекаря, где можно найти книги по основам темной магии. Юноша бывал тут очень часто ещё с первого курса, но с ориентацией по расположению нужной литературы у него всё равно было не очень.  
Для личного успокоения можно сказать, что хорошо тут ориентировались только библиотекари. Если бы студенты были сознательными, и не оставляли книги по демонологическим законам в разделе по травам, или же не ставили на одну полку «бытовые заклинания» и «собрание историй самых нелепых смертей» — то искать нужные учебники было бы ещё легче.

Заклинатель глубоко втянул себя воздух, когда увидел стройные ряды книг по тёмной магии. В этом разделе не было никого. Видимо, второй день только, студенты не прочувствовали всего веселья, что несет в себе их новый учитель.

— Да что ж вы все такие сложные? — спрашивал у формул Кай, закрывая очередную книгу и возвращая её на место. Он бы уже не удивился, если бы формулы начали ему отвечать. И это им предстоит изучать такой ужас? Или же всё будет происходить сугубо на добровольной основе? Конечно, хотелось бы найти что-то из разряда: дерево — деревянное, масло — масляное, но кто обещал легкой жизни?  
Рубеллит упорно сидел до заката, пока желудок не начал жалобно постанывать. Ничего подходящего ни по заклинаниям, ни по защите от них пока что не удалось найти. Конечно, подходящее было всё, но не для его ума на данный момент.  
Как бы не прискорбно было признаваться в этом самому себе. Оставалось надеяться на Флина, а завтра попробовать вернуться сюда, если ноги принесут после практики.

— Лёлик, солнышко, ну, ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю, уважаю и вообще?.. — Кай сидел на полу напротив своего друга, который был на кровати и удивленно смотрел на Рубеллита. — Ты мне поможешь, я знаю. Да и тебе такая практика не помешает, ты же знаешь…  
— Допустим, мы будем этим заниматься после занятий, так? — кивнул Ликандр.  
— Да!  
— Но ты же понимаешь, что после некоторых занятий или ты или я будем просто не в состоянии?  
— Ну, значит на переменах. Я не знаю. Или когда у нас магической практики нет. У вас-то её намного меньше, чем у нас, — Кай пожал плечами и погладил Волосатого, который вальяжно разлегся по правую руку юноши.  
— Я о тебе и говорю сейчас, — Лёлик строго посмотрел на Кая, как отец на сына. — Ты себя видел после ваших прошлогодних практик? Особенно с твоей любовью выжимать себя до конца?  
— Я обещаю быть аккуратнее, ну, Лёль! Ты же сам был у него на паре, и понимаешь с чем мы связались! — заклинатель обиженно насупился. Ликандр одобрял всё, даже идею задействовать старшие курсы, вот только не хотел никак уговариваться самому в этом участвовать.  
— Понимаю.  
— Так в чем дело?  
— Мяу? — вступил в разговор кот, махнув при этом хвостом. Парни были уверены, что этот гад намного умнее, чем иногда хочет казаться.  
— Я за тебя волнуюсь, а то потом еще не хватало, чтоб твою магию восстанавливать пришлось, потому что ты довел себя до крайней точки переутомления. Не всем тёмная магия просто дается. Точнее, единицам. Это как раз одна из причин, почему темных магов так немного.  
— Знаю, прочитал сегодня по этому достаточно материала, — перед глазами Кая снова появились воспоминания о тех страшных формулах и расчетах. Он пару раз моргнул и мотнул головой, отгоняя их. А то еще не хватало испортить себе сон.  
— И?..  
— И она будет забирать у меня больше энергии, чем другие заклинания. Да-да, я в курсе. Ну, Лёль, прошу…  
Алхимик отмахнулся от своего друга:  
— Я подумаю. Давай завтра перед занятиями это обсудим, а то после нашего зам. кафедры у меня уже полдня мысли совершенно не в ту сторону работают.

Кай радостно улыбнулся и положил себе Волосатого на колени. Кот сегодня был необычайно спокоен и податлив, поэтому остался лежать на коленках Кая, наслаждаясь почухиванием за ушками.

— Поэтому если вы не контролируете свои силы и отдались на волю стихии — это не только самоубийство для вас, разрушение в радиусе километра-двух, но так же и подпитка для другого мага, если у него есть Кристалл из голубого хрусталя, закаленный огнем дракона. Поэтому всегда, повторяю, ВСЕГДА держите себя в руках, даже если на ваших глазах по кусочкам режут вашу мать или сестру, или шваброй любимую собачку насилуют. Своей вспышкой гнева вы поможете им только более быстрой смертью и радостью для другого мага, если ему повезет скрыться.  
Дерек на секунду замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание и посмотреть на учеников как на низших существ, которые все равно ничего не запомнят. Одна из пифий, сидящая на одной из задних парт, видимо, вошла в транс, так как её храп не услышал бы только глухой. Некромант едва заметно закатил глаза и сделал почти незаметный жест рукой, сопровождающийся шипящим звуком заклинания. Многие предсказательницы тут же скрылись под партами, а у вошедшей в транс девушки из носа полилась кровь и она проснулась с громкий визгом. Неприятно, но не смертельно.  
— Итак, — продолжил Дерек как ни в чем ни бывало, не обращая внимания на стихающие повизгивания, сменившиеся постанываниями. — До окончания занятий осталось полчаса. Готовьте бумагу, перья и остальное. Пишете сочинение «Как можно остаться спокойным даже в самой критической ситуации». Там должны присутствовать все элементы, которые я рассказал вам сегодня, и которые вам должны были рассказать за все время вашего обучения. Минимум семнадцать, думаю, подойдет.  
Аудитория страдальчески застонала, но за написание работы взялась, всё равно деваться было некуда, а этот предмет хоть как-то, а сдать нужно было. Тем более что по нему уже объявили экзамен и обрадовали, что он будет каждый семестр. Почему так? Потому что предмет вроде бы и не слишком сложный, как показала практика, но не все помнят многие умные вещи.  
Дерек сел за стол и внимательно посмотрел на девушек, среди которых не было ни одного парня. Мужчины предсказатели — большая редкость, да и не все отчего-то хотят заниматься подобным. Девушкам как-то легче.  
— Что ты с ней сделал?! — с гневным криком открыл дверь Косли, влетая в аудиторию и, наверняка, собираясь схватить своего бывшего друга, а теперь уже врага за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Зря, что ли, Дерек столько времени в лесу пробыл? Он тут же вскочил со стула и встал в боевую стойку, шепча заклинание окаменения. Не слишком приятное для оппонента, если не сказать болезненное, зато быстрое и эффективное. Косли заклинание отбил почти без особых проблем, гнев придавал ему сил. Заклинатель послал заклинание воспламенения, и Дереку срочно пришлось избавляться от плаща, который тут же вспыхнул голубым пламенем. Сил оставалось немного после «игр» с учениками и заклинания окаменения. Чертовы маги, которым хорошо под солнцем и не так уже плохо по ночам. Иногда неудобно зависеть от времени суток. Что ж, он сам напросился. Дерек использовал стол как точку опоры, чуть подпрыгнул и ударил Косли ногой чуть ниже ключиц. Мужчина немного отлетел назад и упал, не удержавшись на ногах. Некромант не придумал ничего лучше, как стянуть ленту с волос и быстренько связать другу руки, пока тот не пришел в себя и не начал снова колдовать. Иногда, к счастью, большая часть заклинаний, что первыми приходят на ум, требуют хоть какие-то пассы. А затем схватил его за шкирку и потащил к двери в коридор. Нечего разборки при таких нежных детишках устраивать.  
— А вы пишите, пишите. Вернусь — проверю. Кстати, вы наглядно видели, как эмоции мешают при плетении заклинаний и просто в небольшой драке, — сказал он, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь и прислонить к ней ругающегося Косли. — Так что случилось?  
— Неделю! Неделю она уже смотрит на меня странным взглядом, словно я кого-то убил, никому об этом не сказал, а она просто это знает! — закричал Косли. Дерек скривился и потратил остатки сил на то, чтобы создать вокруг них небольшую зону, которая не пропускала ни звука, особенно лишнего.  
— Просто я представился твоим другом и попросил её найти мне немного табака, так как у меня нет денег его купить, а травники же разбираются в таком, а она вся такая умная, — пояснил Дерек, немного корча рожи. Конечно, говорил он совсем не так, но объяснять что-то внятное Косли в таком состоянии просто невозможно.  
— Но зачем, зачем ты представился моим другом, чертов некромант?! — снова заголосил заклинатель, молотя ногами и стараясь достать ими до Дерека, который даже отошел на самый край зоны. — Я же уже решился подойти к ней и поговорить, а ты всё, слышишь, всё испортил!  
— Почему же испортил? — недоуменно спросил Дерек. — Твоя девушка, к слову, оказалась более умной, чем я предполагал. Она согласилась достать мне немного хорошего табака, только не за деньги, а за особенные цветы, которые цветут только по ночам рядом с кладбищем. Одной ей идти страшно, вот она и решила воспользоваться случаем.  
— И что же здесь хорошего?! — в который раз заголосил Косли, в голосе которого прорезалась хрипотца.  
— Я сам принести цветы эти точно не смогу, только добуду их с твоей помощью, а ты ей отнесешь. А учитывая то, что они довольно редкие и чертовски нужные, она может даже на шею тебе броситься. За тобой дело только договориться о табаке, а так же о регулярных встречах без всякого официоза, — терпеливо объяснил Дерек. Сам-то он в этот план не сильно верил, но идея сделать для друга хоть что-то ему очень понравилась.  
Косли заткнулся и задумался. Проходящая мимо уборщица как-то странно на них поглядела, но ничего не сказала, да и вряд ли они бы её услышали. Некромант проводил женщину холодным взглядом, тем самым заставляя её ускоряться, а затем посмотрел на заклинателя, который уже с улыбкой протягивал ему его ленту. Дерек покачал головой и, взяв ленточку, зажал её между пальцами. Часть косы успела расплестись.  
— Так, значит, ты думаешь, это может подтолкнуть наши отношения на новый уровень? — спросил Косли, чья улыбка расползалась по лицу все больше и больше, норовя вырваться за его пределы.  
Некромант издал непонятный звук, который должен был обозначать согласие и скрыть смех, что едва не вырвался из его горла. Новый уровень? Им бы в таком случае хоть на какой-то уровень выйти, честное слово.  
— Так что с тебя сегодня обед, иначе мне оставшуюся неделю придется питаться крысами, а то и украсть у соседки её петуха на суп, а мне будет его жалко. Из Красавчика вышел неплохой будильщик.  
Будильщик и вправду был хороший. Петух кукарекал так громко, словно находился не на соседнем участке, а прямо над ухом мужчины, готовый клюнуть его в подставленный нос. Дерек всегда просыпался сразу же, едва ли не вскакивал с матраса и был чертовски благодарен этой птице, так как боялся, что при городском ритме жизни он забудет каково это просыпаться с рассветом. Удобно, чтобы сделать все до глубокой ночи, а самому некроманту все равно требовалась пара часов для сна.  
— Да я теперь готов тебя хоть всю неделю кормить! — снова закричал Косли, вскакивая с пола и обнимая друга так, словно собирался выдавить из него дух. — Так, когда нести цветы?  
— Я сегодня ночью собирался как раз за ними идти. Ты со мной? — прохрипел Дерек, стараясь хотя бы от колючей бороды увернуться, да куда там.

— Прости, но мне контрольные сегодня всю ночь проверять, а так же перекинуться картишками с парочкой младшекурсников, которые вообразили, что они лучшие шулера в школе, — покачал головой Косли, отпуская наконец некроманта с таким счастливым лицом, словно бы собирался завтра не цветы относить, а прямо на свидание.  
— Бедные детишки. Ты там хоть с них много не бери, — хмыкнул Дерек, понимая, что сегодня ему нужно будет гулять одному. Зато силы заодно накопит. — Кстати, а у тебя сейчас окно?  
— Вот черт! — хлопнул себя по лбу Косли. — Я же сейчас у травников подменяю госпожу Польную, она отпросилась, а там как раз её курс и этот взгляд. Я просто не сдержался и вот. Пока.  
Заклинатель помахал рукой и тут же убежал, разбивая заодно зону безмолвия. Вот только теперь его еще окрыляли крылья любви за спиной, придавая скорость. Странно только, что Косли так долго аудиторию искал, вроде бы она и в общем расписании есть, которое перед кафедрой висит и не менялось еще ни разу, во избежание заклинания других аудиторий, а то эти темные маги могут. Кажется, был такой случай, когда для основ темной магии пришлось на один день поменять аудиторию, а потом очищать её от осколков парт, так как осталась темная аура, которая в итоге столкнулась с огненной.  
В аудитории было тихо, только небольшой сквознячок скользил, а пифии, которые наверняка подслушивали под дверью, теперь спешно писали сочинение, вспоминая все, что было хотя бы на этом занятии. То, что им рассказывали девять лет о магии и спокойствии, наверняка уже выветрилось из немного пустоголовых головок.  
Некромант снова сел за стол и осмотрел аудиторию.  
— У вас осталось десять минут, — сказал он, мельком взглянув на настенные часы с кукушкой. А затем и на останки плаща, который он взял с кафедры, чтобы смотреться интереснее. Осталось надеяться, что он был ничейный. — Кстати, хочу предупредить, что в конце месяца для вас проведут практику на кладбище.  
Девушки одновременно затаили дыхание и уставились на Дерека, словно он был большой черной крысой с пропалинами. В общем, чертовщина жуткая какая-то.  
— К вашему счастью, я буду вести практику в этом кабинете всю ночь, сидя за этим столом и почитывая занимательную литературу о ядовитых грибах. А наказанные ученики, которые успели совершить какую-то очередную глупость, будут сидеть за этими партами и скучать под моим бдительным наблюдением. Запомните, к слову, практику у вас ведет профессор Полле. Одного зомби оживит, даст вам пощупать и успокоит, так что ничего страшного.  
Только вот по сдавленным стонам наверняка это было для кого-то немного страшнее.

Ему жутко не хотелось входить в эту дверь, особенно прекрасно сознавая, что сил не было, разве что какая-то жалкая «пара капель» на дне, да и это ему не помогло бы, случись чего. Как сложно иногда жить! Дерек открыл дверь и все же вошел в аудиторию с уже выработавшимся холодным взглядом, словно он видел не детей, а как минимум отходы дракона.  
— Добрый день, мои гадики. Готовы к очередной лекции? — сказал он, подходя к столу и одним оточенным движением доставая конспект.  
— Как видите, — Кай, в силу своей привычки, задиристо улыбнулся. Он встал, чтобы поприветствовать преподавателя, взял в руки перо и начал крутить его пальцами. Да и вся остальная группа тоже встала со своих мест, некоторые даже не отвлеклись от конспекта.  
Дерек махнул рукой, мол, садитесь, и холодно осмотрел аудиторию.  
— Ах да, журнал, — сказал некромант, привычно присаживаясь на край стола. — Надеюсь, мне не придется его долго ждать. Настроение мне сегодня испортить успели.

Сатилла резво схватила его в руки и вышла из-за парты, по дороге больно зацепившись о доску и чуть не упав. Девушка тихо ойкнула, но не остановилась и принесла преподавателю журнал:  
— Извините, — тихо сказала она и поспешила обратно.  
— Вот одна из подтем сегодняшней лекции, — кивнул Дерек, открывая журнал и взглядом сверяя количество учеников с количеством имен, половина которых были ему уже вполне знакомы. — Так же о ней можно сказать так «Стихийная магия, что ей мешает и какие последствия». Об этом вам должны были толковать все школьные годы. Так может ли мне кто-то сказать в чём заключаются помехи?  
В классе настала гробовая тишина. Кай был уверен, что как минимум половина здесь знали ответ, как и он, но какие-то неведомые силы заставляли всех молчать.  
— Ну… — тихо сказал юноша и в упор посмотрел на преподавателя. И снова замолк.  
— «Ну» это не ответ. Или вы знаете, или же вы безмозглые глухари, которые пропускают необходимые им знания мимо ушей ради развлечений, — фыркнул Дерек, откладывая журнал и помахивая конспектом, который он держал на всякий случай.  
— Человеческий фактор, — сказал Кай первое, что вспомнил, возмутившись на оскорбления. — И… Погодные условия.  
— Магические помехи, — добавил кто-то с задних парт.  
Дерек приподнял брови, а затем засмеялся.  
— Вы вспомнили то, что можно подавить и отогнать? Хоть что-то… — он покачал головой. — Хорошо, допустим. А кто мне скажет, для чего предназначен Кристалл из голубого хрусталя, закаленный огнем дракона? Так и быть, правильно ответившему я поставлю дополнительный балл.  
Все срочно зашуршали и начали перешептываться. Группа дружно воодушевилась, хотя нужно было лучше изучать теорию камней в своё время, чтоб не терять время на раздумья.  
— Для подпитки того, кто им обладает? — тихо ответила Сатилла и уперлась взглядом в парту, страшась преподавателя.  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Подпитка дело хорошее, особенно когда нет сил, какой-нибудь маг сошел с ума, а рядом совершенно случайно завалялся подобный камешек. Допустим. Но откуда идет подпитка? Из самого кристалла? Из листьев и деревьев?  
— От другого мага, — подал голос Рубеллит, который пообещал себе больше никогда не спать на парах. Но на теории камней было невозможно не спать, есть свидетели этой полуторачасовой колыбельной. И все они тоже были в отключке, примерно в той же плоскости, где летают предсказатели.  
— Наконец-то кто-то что-то вспомнил. Или сами догадались как-то? — спросил Дерек, ухмыльнувшись и сложив руки на груди. — Но как? Просто подошел и взял? Или вежливо попросил? Может, обменял на что-то?  
— Логически размышляем всей дружной компанией, — Кай улыбнулся в ответ. — Ну, раз энергия идет от другого мага, значит он в этот момент заклинает и при этом теряет часть своей силы.  
Кай быстро прокрутил свой ответ в голове, и начал все исправлять:  
— То есть, не теряет. Э-э… Минутку, — он ненадолго замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — А, вот, вкладывает в заклинание слишком много своей энергии и не может всю её направить в нужное русло. Вот как-то так…  
— Скажите, что бы вы почувствовали, если бы на ваших глазах избивали ваших домашних зверюшек, друзей, близких? со вздохом сказал Дерек, вставай и, начиная мерить аудиторию шагами.  
— Злость, раздражение, гнев, страх, — наперебой загалдели студенты, внимательно следя за передвижением преподавателя.  
— Скажите-ка, а что в первую очередь должен НЕ делать маг? — покивал головой некромант, продолжая медленно вышагивать  
— Поддаваться эмоциям, — студент с малиновыми волосами сидел в пол оборота, опершись локтем на заднюю парту и подперев голову ладонью.  
— Правильно, поддаваться эмоциям. Рубеллит заработал свой балл, — кивнул Дерек и неторопливо направился к столу. — Все эмоции что вы назвали довольно сложно контролировать, особенно в экстренных ситуациях, но маг прежде всего обязан учиться этому. Почему?  
Некромант взял журнал, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и вывел дополнительный балл напротив имени малинововолосого.  
— Чтоб не расходовать свои силы зря, — Кай счастливо улыбался и чуть не начал болтать ногами, как младшеклассник. Что, что, а управлять своими эмоциями у Кая не всегда получалось, особенно если дело касалось положительных.  
— Рубеллит, вот теперь мне хочется этот бал вычеркнуть куда подальше, — нахмурился Дерек. — Более глупого ответа я не слышал даже когда сам учился. Хотя тогда и ученики были повнимательнее.  
Некромант снова встал и начал расхаживать по аудитории.  
— Если маг полностью поддался эмоциям, если он отдался на волю стихии, то она начнет уничтожать все на своем пути. Это все равно, что устроить костер в лесу и в мгновенной вспышке ярости превратить его в настоящий лесной пожар, который уже невозможно унять, потому что сам маг стал частью этого пожара, его основанием. Его уже не остановить, так как он больше не контролирует себя, поддавшись всего на одну секунду.  
— Ну, вот это я и называю расходом сил, — юноша скрестил руки на груди. — А еще и самоуничтожением. Все правильно!  
— Расход сил будет в том случае, если выживет выживший из себя маг, который дает этой стихии волю. Чем сильнее маг, тем больше внутри него сил, тем больше вырывается из него. Если бы из вас выкачали всю кровь, вы бы выжили?  
— Если бы в моем теле кто-то поддерживал в этот момент жизнь с помощью магии, то все возможно. Неоднократно были случаи, главное вовремя успеть. С кровью же все сложнее, а вот если кто-то рядом тебя подпитает магией, даже если чужеродной, то выжить возможно.  
Дерек покачал головой и едва не завыл.  
— Значит вы будете бегать с целым взводом сильных магов и если вы вдруг сойдете с ума им улыбнется удача и их не сметет ударной волной вашей силы — возможно. Вот с чем вы сравниваете вырвавшуюся на свободу силу? Помните, вы уже не можете её контролировать, вы лишь становитесь её источником, вы не можете её направлять, лишь смотреть. Так какая же она ваша сила, которую по идее должны подпитывать маги? Легкий дождик?  
— С ветром на скорости, быстрее солнечного луча. Учитель, вот насколько должен был взбешен маг, чтоб причинить разрушения такой мощи? Просто я не верю, что мы не будем никаких эмоций испытывать, когда начнем колдовать. Чтоб выйти из себя настолько, гнев должен вообще все мыслительные функции затмить, я считаю.  
— Рубеллит, все идет с малого, а вы должны знать чем может закончиться вспышка гнева, особенно если вам попадется изощренный оппонент, который сможет вас вывести. Это кажется нелегким занятием, но на самом деле сердце человеческое так же подвластно гневу, как и других грехам, — Дерек вздохнул. — Поспрашивайте как-нибудь по городу о милейшем маге Сорнте, чья сила вышла из-под контроля и уничтожила целый город. А все из-за того, что на его глазах убили и расчленили собаку. Малость для нас, не правда ли?  
Некромант плотоядно улыбнулся.  
— Посмею себе заметить, что порог бешенства напоминает болевой порог. То есть, у каждого человека он своей высоты. И это будет уже не ошибка в заклинании отбирающем силу, которое должно у вас всех стоять на втором месте. Это чистая стихия, куда более страшная, чем ручная магия. Много случаев, говорите? А как много случаев история рассказывает правдиво? Как мало она умалчивает? Может, я и жил пару лет в деревне, а затем странствовал, но уж поверьте мне, пока на своей шкуре не почувствуешь — слушай старших, а потом уж решай сам.  
— Ага. Значит, вывести врага в чистое поле, взбесить, а потому руки в ноги и валить, пока он там уничтожается? — Кай улыбнулся. — Слушаем вас, вы ж у нас тут самый старый пока что. Значит, держать себя в руках. Есть какие-то специальные техники для этого, кроме как зелья выпить успокоительного?  
— Зелья? Зелья это уже на самый крайний случай, если вы невротик, боитесь собственной тени, а от пульсара шарахаетесь так, словно он уничтожит вас в мгновение ока. Так, подпалит малиновую шевелюру, не более. Для начала займитесь собой, своим внутренним миром, не давайте гневу становится снежным комом и помните, что всегда нужно держать себя в руках. Я заговорил об этой теме не для того, чтобы вы потом ходили и злили всех подряд, максимум получите замечание. Попробуйте на младшекурсниках, но сомневаюсь, что они вынесут больше трех комнат, не доросли еще. Для начала работайте над собой и хорошо, если у вас крепкие нервы.  
Дерек потер переносицу.  
— Последний вопрос и я задам вам контрольную работу.  
— Птички, хороший сон и медитация. Мы поняли! — студенты слегка расслабились, заинтересованные этим спором, что аж забыли о нраве их преподавателя.  
— Учитель, а можно последнюю просьбу тогда? — Кай сделал очень несчастные глаза.  
Некромант дернул бровью и махнул рукой, мол, валяй, заодно откладывая конспект, который так и не понадобился.  
— Ведь последнюю просьбу исполнять нужно. Можно без контрольной, пожалуйста?  
— Да, просим очень, — тихо заныли студенты.  
— Вот… Вы же хотите, чтоб мы еще в своем уме оставались, так зачем такие встряски юной психике?  
— Хорошо, никакой контрольной, — хмыкнул Дерек, усаживаясь за стол и поуютней устраиваясь. — Устроим устный допрос, он наверняка будет вам интереснее. И никакой контрольной, что вы.  
— Все равно вы после контрольной будете строить страшные лица и устно нас пытать… Потому что после третьей работы преподавателей обычно уже тошнит.  
— Меня тошнит уже от одного взгляда на вас, так какая разница? Рубеллит, вы снова хотите быть последним?  
— Нельзя быть таким добрым, — буркнул себе под нос Кай. Его группа была в замешательстве, потому что они сами не знали что хуже: письменная контрольная, на которой ничего толком и не напишешь, или устный опрос.  
— Никак нет, учитель Демидас. Потому что вам не нравится, когда я всем подсказываю, хоть и не то зачастую.  
— Просто вы отвлекаете мой нежный слух своими корявыми ответами, вот и все, — покивал некромант. — Давайте, кто там первый, задам пару вопросов и можете идти. Ах да, кстати, в конце месяца у вас начнется практика. Вы счастливы?  
— Так вас же все равно от нас всех тошнит. Так какая разница, если ответы корявые? — Кай с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на учителя.  
В воздухе почти физически ощущалась паника и желание поскорее сбежать из аудитории на свободу.

А когда учитель Демидас сообщил о практике, то напряжение усилилось в несколько раз.  
— С вами? — несчастно спросил один из студентов.  
— Хуже, если меня стошнит на вас. Мне-то все равно, а вам неприятно, — ответил Дерек, а затем ненадолго замолчал, усугубляя положение. — Нет, я буду вести приятную практику всю ночь в этом кабинете почитывая хорошую книгу и поглядывая, чтобы все провинившиеся, которых отправят ко мне, сидели тихо и неподвижно. А кто у вашей группы я уже и не помню, пойдете потом уточните. Все? Хорошо, итак, кто идет отвечать первым?  
— Вот этим вы еще больше раните нашу нежную психику. А, так вас также когда-то на того Сорнте стошнило? Бедный… — Кай немного осекся, потому что в спорах его часто начинало заносить. И неважно кто это: преподаватель, просто старший, или студент — он не мог себя сдержать. А вот этот до смерти смирившемуся еще придется экзамен сдавать.  
И снова повисла тишина. Никто не рвался в бой, который уже заранее был проигран.  
— Рубеллит, шли бы вы отсюда, пока я действительно не стер ваш бал одним волшебным существом и как бы вам не пришлось пересдавать экзамен пару раз, — спокойным и холодным голосом ответил Дерек. — Помните, концентрация. А так же домашнее сочинение о внешних раздражителях, которые действуют на мага, магию, окружающие предметы, фамильяров и прочее, и прочее, что найдете страниц так на… Думаю, за неделю тридцать страниц вы исписать сумеете. Идите, вы задерживаете остальных.  
Кай быстро собрал свои вещи и вскочил со своего места.  
— Спасибо Вам, учитель! — и весело улыбнулся. Что же, домашнее задание — это тебе не контрольная и не дурацкий опрос. В библиотеке нужной информации можно и на сто страниц найти.  
— До свидания! Хорошего вам отдыха! И сна и ужина! — протараторил студент с малиновыми волосами и вылетел из кабинета, пока все угрозы учитель не воплотил в жизнь.  
Что же, делаем вывод, что спорить с учителем Демидасом вполне возможно и даже приятно. Баллы за правильные ответы он ставит. Конечно, гад знатный… Но раздражать его еще веселее.  
Такое хорошее настроение Кай у себя помнил, только когда получил заветные записи, тогда, как и сейчас, он просто лучился позитивным настроением и готов был на любые подвиги. Жаль только, что этот преподаватель останется в стороне на время практики.  
— Интересно, а кто-нибудь сказал этому мальцу, что в библиотеке подобная информация в запретной секции? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Так кто первый? Не хотите уйти пораньше?  
Аудитория сначала загудела, но наконец вперед вышла одна из девушек и некромант начал опрос.


	6. Chapter 6

С заходом солнца внутри появилось приятное ощущение, которое постепенно начало заполнять чашу. Сила восстанавливалась, подпитываемая полумесяцем, звездами и общим отдыхом после долгого дня. У Дерека побаливала голова, и он смотрел в окно пустыми глазами, провожая рассвет и встречая закат. Боль не ушла, но теперь к ней хотя бы прибавилась магическая сила, уравновешивающая внутреннее состояние. Хорошо бы в будущем не было подобных непредвиденных ситуаций, чреватых неприятными последствиями.   
Дерек собрал сумку, накинул куртку и вышел на двор, после чего поставил дом на магическую защиту, повесил на дверь амбарный замок и пошел по ночному уже городу в сторону кладбища. 

Ночной город отличался от дневного тем, что попрошаек сменили проститутки, которые, впрочем, не высовывались совсем уж далеко из тени, выставляя лишь ноги. Стража, патрулировавшая эту улицу, прямо при некроманте, схватила одну такую «ночную бабочку» и повела её в неизвестном направлении. Деньги деньгами, а порядок нужно поддерживать. Пьяницы, воры, убийцы. То, что днем скрывают яркие лучи солнца, ночью становится более ярким. Дерек с усмешкой отправил в нокаут одного очень наглого воришку и пошел дальше, провожаемый задумчивыми взглядами остальных.   
Если у тебя нет противомагической защиты, то нечего нападать на колдуна. Молодцы.  
Кладбище было как кладбище – с холмиками, крестами и подувядшими цветочками. Дерек вдохнул сырой воздух, пропитанный ядом, который не услышит никто, кроме некроманта. Черт, вот бы все вели себя тихо и мирно, и он на практику отправился один чисто для очистки совести и поднять собственный боевой и любой другой дух.   
Неподалеку треснула ветка. Дерек тут же спрятался в тени дерева и присмотрелся внимательней. Молодой маг, возможно, заклинатель, осматриваясь во все стороны и шарахаясь от любой тени, шел к кладбищенский воротам, вцепившись в сумку изо всех сил. Некромант покачал головой и подумал о том, что в такое время ученики должны быть дома или в общежитии, а значит этого паренька стоит наказать.   
Но в голове у Дерека появилась более интересная и гадкая мысль. Чертов Косли и его влияние! 

Лес был жуткий и более жутким он становился от того, что находился рядом с кладбищем, почти перед ним. Где-то ухнула сова и Дрю, молодой заклинатель едва не рванул обратно в общежитие, хотя оно уже давным-давно закрыто и вряд ли его кто-то туда пустит. А все из-за того, что он проспорил однокурсникам. Ну, кто же знал, что Симуш поставил на дверь защиту заморозки?! Он обычно силовыми заклинаниями балуется. Небось, тот новый учитель на него дурно влияет. А теперь ни в чем не повинный Дрю обязан идти в такое время на кладбище, провести там три часа и найти любой череп, лишь бы он был побольше кошачьего.   
Подул не сильный, но жутко холодный ветер и Дрю еще сильнее вцепился в сумку, в которой должен был принести череп. Ему было до чертиков страшно, не смотря на всю ту показную храбрость, которую он обычно проявляет.   
Снова ухнула сова и Дрю боязненно обернулся. Вовремя, так как эта страшная птица, сверкая своими огромными глазами, спикировала прямо на него и схватилась когтями за волосы, но тут же отпустила. Юноша вскрикнул от страха и мешком повалился на землю, где принял позу эмбриона. Ему было страшно до дрожи в коленках.   
Дрю кое-как встал на четвереньки, тяжело дыша и оглядываясь. Пока его взгляд не уперся в пару черных сапог. Юноша медленно сглотнул и поднимал голову до тех пор, пока не увидел лицо обладателя этих самых сапог. Тот преподаватель основ защиты от черной магии!   
\- Учитель! – воскликнул он и тут же подскочил. Имени он не помнил, но это и не нужно. – Как хорошо, что я вас здесь встретил!   
\- Что это на кладбище делает маг-недоучка, который боится самых обыкновенных сов? – презрительно спросил мужчина, приподнимая бровь. Дрю видел это все только благодаря свету луны, хотя ему казалось, что преподаватель видит его так же ясно, как днем.   
\- А я это… гулял… - ляпнул юноша первое, что пришло в голову и едва не прикусил себе язык. – Знаете ли, ночной воздух, птички, кладбище. Романтика.   
\- Мокрые тяжелые штаны, стресс, оторванная голова и ржавый нож под лопаткой, - пожал плечами маг и сказал это таким обыденным, почти мечтательным голосом, что Дрю едва не стошнило. – Действительно, очень романтично, юноша. Только вот наличие странного маньяка меня не сильно вдохновляет, знаете ли.   
\- Так может пойдемте домой? – спросил юноша, забыв о всяких спорах и их выполнении. – Стоп. Вы о каком маньяке?   
\- А вы не знали? В городе ходят слухи о том, что на этом милом кладбище маньяк объявился. Сначала он убивает свои жертвы ржавым ножом, а затем начинает их грызть, - ответил преподаватель все тем же спокойным голосом, который был ближе к грани, за которой находилась мечтательность.   
\- А зачем он их грызет? – удивился Дрю, чувствуя, что зря он пил пиво перед выходом.   
\- Ну, вы знаете. Иногда так хочется немного крови и свежего мяса, - пояснил мужчина, доставая из-за спины что-то похожее на нож. На его губах появилась улыбка, на которую луна отбрасывала устрашающую тень, а несколько взлохмаченные волосы теперь казались жалами или еще какими-то подобными лезвиями. – Не хотите, ли поучаствовать в эксперименте? А то эти местные жители мне уже поднадоели.   
Теперь проблема мочевого пузыря не волновала Дрю, правда он пока еще не знал, как отстирает штаны. Юноша лишь закричал на уровне ультразвука, кинул сумку и побежал в сторону общежития так быстро, что едва деревья не сносил по пути.  
Дерек хихикнул, почти любовно погладил небольшую лопатку, которой собирался выкопать нужное растение. Какие-то сильно нервные нынче ученики пошли. 

Нужное растение нашлось почти сразу, некроманту не пришлось долго лазить по темным кустам. Оно светилось нежно-голубым холодным светом, уже распустившись и собираясь постепенно опадать. Но этого не случится, если выкопать эту волшебную травку вместе с корнем, чем Дерек и занялся, осторожно, чтобы не порезать корни и при этом убрать побольше земли. Ему понадобилось полчаса, чтобы растение оказалось в его руках и словно бы застыло, не зная что теперь делать – цвести дальше или продолжить опадать. Некромант спрятал растение в специальный мешочек и начал нащупывать в траве лопатку, но наткнулся пальцами на что-то другое, более гладкое и не такой ровной формы. Что это Дерек определить не мог даже сильно напрягая глаза, а потому просто кинул неизвестную вещь в сумку, туда же закинул лопатку и встал, отряхивая штаны. Пора домой. Он очень надеялся, что следующее посещение кладбища все же пройдет без лишних людей, вроде тех же учеников.

Это было действительно ужасно. Кай решил на этой неделе закончить все домашние задания в учебные дни, чтоб на выходных было время попрактиковаться. Лёлик занимался тем же, только не повезло бедняжке с объемом работ, поэтому алхимик сразу предупредил своего друга что, скорее всего, практиковаться придется в одиночестве.  
День проходил за днем, Луна по-прежнему всходила вслед за заходом Солнца, а после самых темных часов снова наступал рассвет. Студенты были с головой втянуты в учебный хаос, преподаватели делали последние пометки в своих личных делах на студентов. Скоро у многих начинается практика, потом зачеты, экзамены и эти памятные данные будут верным помощником при выставлении оценки. Многие преподаватели знают, что на занятиях студент может работать на отлично, а вот во время экзаменов - будь то нервы или усталость - сдает позиции даже на самых элементарных вопросах.  
Студгородок становился все более похож на огромный муравейник. Многие уже скучали по дому, но пока что могли ограничиться лишь письмами, которые могли попадать в руки адресата не через одну неделю. Если вообще это случалось, потому что дорога всегда полна неприятностей, природа непредсказуема. А также никогда не знаешь, за каким из кустов на тракте тебя могут поджидать разбойники.  
Кай ненавидел такие дни. Открываешь глаза, проводишь утренний туалет, собираешься по расписанию на день. Потом вечером, после изнурительной тренировки, когда хочется упасть и заснуть, приходится перебарывать себя и заниматься бесконечной теорией.  
\- Вот зачем? - из года в год продолжал юноша задаваться вопросом. - Все равно, в бою, мы же не будем декларировать врагу зазубренную теорию, а будет действовать в основном на рефлексах. Говорю же, весь этот бред я забуду сразу после экзаменов.  
\- Угу, - продолжал односкладно отвечать Лёлик и даже не всегда впопад. Сейчас его мысли были заняты более приземленными делами, чем рассуждениями на тему: зачем.  
\- Что понадобится - запомню, напомню. Но теорию предсказания прожую и выплюну. И растениеводством закушу, хорошие же эти ознакомительные дисциплины! Особенно в целях забивания мозгов! - Кай громко захлопнул увесистый учебник и отодвинул его от себя. Заклинатель тяжело вздохнул: последние дни он света белого не видит и все из-за того, что все как с цепи сорвались. И погулять не с кем, и просто пообщаться. Все какие-то занятые, вечно куда-то спешащие, уже становятся больше похожи на старых ворчунов, чем на молодых, энергичных студентов.  
\- А доклад? - спросил Лёлик, когда решил на пять минут отвлечься за последнюю пару часов.  
\- Доклад? - Кай с неподдельным удивлением посмотрел на друга.  
\- По ОТМ - радости всея Академа.  
\- Докла-а-ад... ух, доклад же, - на лице Рубеллита за несколько секунд сменились эмоции от удивления к замешательству. Оттуда он выразил еще большее удивление, прояснение, а потом даже испуг. Его глаза округлились и он лихорадочно кинулся доставать учебники по темным искусствам, которые успел набрать из библиотеки.  
\- Я забыл! Напрочь! Ненавижу все эти ненужные предметы, они у меня всю память отшибают! - в голове Кая начали прослушиваться истеричные нотки. Морально он уже готовился к уничтожению части своего мозга - тридцать станиц! Воспоминания о последнем занятии по ОТМ пробили мембрану его памяти с силой не меньше, как пространство рассекает заклинение высшего порядка, исполненное искусным магом.  
\- Это мне что, все выходные сидеть!? - начал хныкать заклинатель, когда в первом учебнике не нашел ничего по своей теме. - Или готовиться к наказанию...  
\- Могу посоветовать найти ведро без дыр, - Лёлик со стоном потянулся, до хруста в позвоночнике. - Ух... Не забудь хорошо повеселиться на выходных. В последний раз.  
\- Лёля - балаболя! Не издевайся! У твоего друга трагедия, а ты смеешься! - Кай запустил в друга скомканным листом бумаги, который использовал для промокания пера от лишних чернил.  
\- Я? Да ни в коем случае! Как раз советую, что делать, как друг... В крайнем случае, можешь завтра прогулять занятия и просидеть весь день в библиотеке, раз так не хочется занимать бумажной волокитой все выходные.  
\- Чтобы я пары прогулял... - заклинатель усмехнулся, когда словил обратно свой грязный, скомканный лист. - Плохой совет. Уж лучше после занятий туда поползу.  
\- У тебя же тренировка на выносливость завтра?  
\- Поэтому и поползу. Что поделаешь, если твой преподаватель - садист? Еще и с такими слухами за мантией... - Кай взял тонкую палочку, которую использовал вместо закладок, поместил между страниц и отложил книгу. - Дать сочинение на тридцать страниц по теме, на которую еле-еле доклад на десять собрать можно. Чувство, что придется мне заняться сочинительством.  
\- Что за слухи? - алхимик уже было хотел вернуться к занятиям, но Кай умел появляться в нужном месте с интересными историями.  
\- О-о, как ты мог не слышать! Эти истории сейчас шуршат в каждом углу нашей Академии!  
\- Ну, во-первых, я не сую свой нос в каждый угол нашей Академии, - сказал Лёлик с толстым намеком на любопытство своего друга. - А, во-вторых, у меня были дела поважнее...  
\- История больше смешная, чем страшная, но эффект от неё ошеломляющий! - Рубеллит озорливо усмехнулся. - Наш уважаемый, или не очень, преподаватель по ОТМ, Дерек Демидас, оказывается маньяк!  
\- Маньяк!? - если бы алхимик сейчас что-то пил, что вся жидкость оказалась бы на собеседнике.  
\- Представляешь! В чем суть: какой-то студент - проспорщик, или же просто любитель романтики, Луны, звезд, кладбища и острых ощущений решил ночью прогуляться. И, как ты только что понял, по нашему кладбищу. Только вот, незадача! - Кай сопровождал свой рассказ активной жестикуляцией: - На такой-то прогулке он и повстречал нашего преподавателя, который как раз, судя по всему, охотился. По словам, он давно не ел свежего, молодого мяса, надоело ему сидеть на мертвечине и жестких местных жителях. А молодые, хорошенькие студенты ему как раз по вкусу, особенно в такие ночи! Представляешь!? - Кай не выдержал и расхохотался. В процессе повествование все веселье и смех давило на его живот тугим комом, оказывается, рассказывать все собранные слухи лучшему другу в разы веселее, чем всем остальным знакомым.  
Лёлик прикрыл лицо руками, мелко сотрясаясь от смеха:  
\- Слушай, - слегка хриплым голосом сказал Ликандр. - Слушай, по-моему, нашим студентам пора перестать пить эль в таких количествах. Нет, это же надо... Теперь среди преподавателей завелся маньяк-пожиратель-студентов!  
\- Грызун, грызун! С огромными, налитыми кровью, светящимися глазами, длинными, как у волколаков, когтями и мерзким-мерзким, скрипучим голосом!  
\- Ох, ты ж!.. - алхимик, представив всю эту картину, начал безудержно хохотать и стучать ладонью по столу. - Это лучшее за последние месяцы, что мне доводилось слышать!  
\- А то! Свежатинка! И, представь, какой эффект на лекциях произвела эта история. Мало того, что скоро практика и все студенты начали истерично учить все то, что запоздали выучить за последние годы, так в коридорах становится неестественно тихо при его появлении.  
\- И еще ты, которые забыл про домашнее задание по ОТМ.  
\- Ну а я вообще неотразим, - Кай кивнул. - Пора писать завещание, меня загрызут до смерти. Недолго жизнь моя плясала, недолго милый танцевал!  
Отсмеявшись, Лёлик отметил, что получил хорошую моральную разгрузку и сейчас с новыми силами готов приняться за свои задания.  
\- И что планируешь?  
\- Ну, судя по всему, ведро мне понадобится. Если в этих книгах, - он кивнул на стопку, - что и есть, так только пару абзацев. Буду заниматься вольным сочинительством, как обычно в таких случаях. И почерк покрупнее.  
\- Короче, морально готовься к наказанию и повеселись от души на выходных, дорогуша, - Ликандр сделал ободряющий жест.  
Заклинатель только вздохнул, потому что уже начинал задумываться об экзаменах. И что-то мысли каждый раз были невеселыми. Все, конечно, было бы намного легче, только во всей литературе, что на данный момент была пересмотрена Каем, информации на его тему были лишь малые крупицы. В основном это основной перечень раздражителей, которые они итак вспомнили на занятиях. Иногда встречалось краткое описание некоторых их факторов и то, они ограничивались лишь влиянием на человека, мага и окружающую среду. Настолько кратко и поверхностно, что становилось грустно. Поэтому юноша решил включить фантазию и логику: брал фактор из книги, представлял его так, будто это происходит на самом деле и описывал свои фантазии. С такими эпитетами это скорее было похоже не на научное сочинение, а на рассказ на вольную тему.

И в заглавии стоило написать: "Внешние раздражители и их влияние на окружающую среду: вольное сочинительство". Нагло, зато чистая правда. Смысл врать, если на десятой странице Кай еле сдержался от того, чтобы написать:  
"Если вы дочитали до этого момента и не сожгли пергамент, то сейчас советую это сделать".  
Тело и мозги ныли от прошедшего дня. Икроножные мышцы иногда непроизвольно сокращались в судорогах, мышцы шеи, спины и рук горели и, казалось, что скручивались в узлы. Больше всего хотелось есть, желательно сначала сочного, жирного мяса, а потом чего-то сладкого, вроде пирога с мёдом. Но, нет, через пару часов библиотека закроется, а приходить сюда еще завтра утром не хотелось. Завтра Кай будет спать, а потом пойдет в лес, практиковаться в насылании проклятий.  
Основная паника началась, когда было исписано меньше половины, а материал закончился. Все мысли сами по себе уходили в запретную секцию, но для этого нужно было где-то искать куратора, брать его под руку, чтоб снова не сбежал и идти к директору за разрешением. Если куратора заклинателей тяжело найти в обычные дни, то на выходных это вообще невыполнимая задача. Кай постоянно забывал его имя, да и виделся за прошлый учебный год всего пару раз: первый на экзаменах, когда у студентов начались проблемы, и они искали его всей стаей и второй, когда Кай решил напрямую у главного библиотекаря выпросить разрешение в запретную зону.  
К сожалению, это еще одна из причин, по которой туда путь проложен теперь только через куратора и директора.  
Был еще один выход: просто забыть про это задание, сдать то, что есть на данный момент. Но Рубеллит отмел эту мысль сразу, ибо какой заклинатель в итоге из него получится, если он будет бросать задания на середине, как только начнутся трудности. Любую ситуацию нужно уметь разворачивать в свою сторону - и неважно, каким боком она стояла до этого. Трудности нужны для того, чтобы их преодолевать, потому что только слабые духом позволяют трудностям брать верх.  
Ничего не оставалось делать, придется снова говорить с библиотекарем. От одного воспоминания о старой, ворчливой старухе, которая похожа на карлика, заставили Кая мысленно застонать.  
Женщина-червь. Женщина-ворчун.  
Юноша собрал свои вещи и направился к её кабинету. В библиотеке было довольно людно, студенты искали материал для выполнения своих домашних заданий. Собирались с мыслями к выходным. Поэтому работникам приходилось ставить новые пределы своей моральной и физической выносливости, быть терпеливыми и понятливыми. А задача студентов - просто включать мозги.  
Сквозь стеклянные преграды солнце оповещало о скором закате, согревая землю последними оранжево-красными лучами. Время текло незаметно, оно никогда не оповещало о своем движении, незримо пронизывая пространство и проникая в каждую частицу. Если пытаться найти его, то не заметишь, как потеряешь еще больше.  
Кай спустился на первый этаж, поздоровался с некоторыми знакомыми, но решил не задерживаться на разговор.   
Возле кабинета главного библиотекаря никого не было, как и в кабинете. Кай подумал, что сегодня явно не его день. И придется сидеть в главном зале и высасывать информацию из общедоступной литературы. Массивная, деревянная дверь отвечала глухими ударами, отражаясь от всей плоскости. Кай дернул ручку и толкнул дверь от себя, но, к его несчастью, она не поддалась. Юноша подергал дверь и тихо выругался на свои подтвердившиеся опасения. Смех смехом, а невыполнение задания может больно аукнуться на экзаменах, да и вообще на отношениях между Каем и преподавателем. Заклинатель похлопал по своей сумке и начал продумывать варианты. Что мог из раздела о темной магии - он выжал. Дальше нового умные люди не придумали. Кай не придумал ничего лучше, как вернуться наверх в читальный зал и перечитать написанное. Вдруг он упустил что-то, мысль, которую можно развить? Также, не помешало еще раз вспомнить лекцию преподавателя, снова потешить себя дополнительными баллами.  
Юноша вынырнул из коридора, где в большинстве находились кабинеты администрации и не успел сделать шагу на первую ступеньку, как его желудок сообщил об отсутствии ужина. Слабость волной разлилась по всему телу, мысли ускользали, а в глазах было такое ощущение, будто туда насыпали песка. Усталость накатила слишком внезапно и невовремя. Заклинатель обернулся: на входе в библиотеку часто продавали пирожки как раз для тех, кто заработался и не успел нормально поесть. Сегодня Каю повезло, продавец как раз собирался уходить и перекладывал остатки товара в отдельную корзинку.  
Пока ноги несли юношу в сторону еды, в его голову пришла идея. Что же, раз в запретной секции побывать не получится, придется сегодня посидеть над книгами по стихийной магии, травоведению, магии природы, атакующей и защитной. Просматривать все, на что упадет взгляд: собирать информацию по крупицам. Кай даже не хотел думать, сколько займет это времени и будет ли она спать. Главный отдел работал круглосуточно, потому что многие маги в период практики по ночам, просто не имели возможности заходить в библиотеку днем и пользоваться интересующей литературой.  
Придется потерпеть, попотеть и надеяться, что работу не спалят прямо на глазах.   
Рассвет Кай встретил, обложенный стопками книг самых различных направлений. Несколько раз он почти заснул, один раз не смог с собой бороться и позволил себе провалиться в короткий, двадцатиминутный сон. Но работа была готова. Осталось только в выводах дописать пару строк и все! Кай гордился собой, и становилось неважно, что скажут, свою работу он сможет защитить, хоть разбудите посреди ночи. Конечно, жаль, что много дополнительной, крайне интересной информации осталось за защитой в запретном секторе.  
Новый день Кай решить начать с того, что оставит работу в комнате, в целости и сохранности. А потом - плотный завтрак и путь в лес для практики. Была идея про сон, потому что сонный заклинатель - не очень хороший заклинатель, если мягко выражаться. Но в силу своей молодости и неопытности юноша махнул на это рукой и все-таки решился испробовать свои силы.  
Лёлика в комнате не оказалось, Волосатого тоже. Рубеллит кинул свои вещи на кровать, взял записную книжку с формулами и заклинаниями, добавил в кошелек денег из тайника и направился в столовую.  
Плотный завтрак придал сил и тонус, расшевелил систему. После великолепного рыбного пирога и яиц не хватало только кружки эля и мягкой кровати. Но эль пришлось заменить на узвар, о чем заклинатель не пожалел.  
Немного обновленный и довольный жизнью юноша направился к лесу. Все вокруг приобрело новые краски и дело не в том, что солнце светило по-другому, жизнь ощущалась иначе. Кай жалел, что от природы ему не был дан талант художника и он не может углем запечатлеть на пергаменте все красоты, которые внезапно открылись его взору. Будто был неизлечимо болен, и некое чудо вдохнуло в угасающий организм новую жизнь. Будто был от рождения слеп, но сквозь самую темную ночь внезапно зрачков глаз коснулись первые предрассветные лучи. И приток сил, способный осилить любые преграды.  
Кай решил зайти поглубже в лес. Сколько лет тут не бывал, но все равно моментами ориентация на местности хромала, стоило лишь какому-то дереву лечь поперек пути. Вместо того чтоб перелезть дерево, Кай попытается его обойти и обязательно в процессе заблудится.  
Здесь были запахи утренней росы, цветов и сырой земли. Сухой привкус дерева от коричневой древесины, плавное шуршание листьев и тысячи птиц. Их голоса, резкий взмах крыльев, рассекающий воздух с громким хлопком.  
Лес жил. Он сиял изнутри, впитывая сияющую желтизну светила.  
Лес дышал.  
Кай остановился. Он ушел достаточно, чтоб не быть найденным случайно, но и выйти отсюда по окончанию тренировки.  
Заклинатель долго думал с чего начать и решил начать с того, чем, по более трезвому уму, стоило бы закончить. Сославшись на то, что уже успел разобрать пассы и чтение, Рубеллит решил действовать. А кто думал о последствиях? Юноша был слишком вдохновлен и положительно настроен на хороший лад. И стало неважно, как вообще должно действовать проклятие, когда вместо этого поток раскаленного воздуха ударил подсохшее дерево, заставляя вспыхнуть его, как пучок сухого сена. Парень не ожидал этого и, засунув небольшую книжицу за пазуху, начал создавать небольшую дождевую тучку, чтоб потушить дерево и не дать пожару распространиться. Темные, тяжелые облака быстро сформировали небольшое облако над пылающим деревцем, и, одновременно с последним слогом заклинания, внутри облака ударила молния, раздался гром и начал капать мелкий дождик.  
Рубеллит положил ладонь на лоб, прикидывая разницу температур между ледяными руками и пылающим лицом от накатившей волны паники и бессонницы.  
Но была одна деталь: сама природа. Обширная такая деталь.  
Не успело дерево потухнуть, как молния ударила во второй раз куда-то в сторону поверх других деревьев. Кай не мог понять причины, почему это такое простое заклинание так странно себя ведет. Может, все-таки сказывается усталость, или заклинатель вложил слишком много сил.  
Проблемы начались позже, когда дымом потянуло уже с той стороны, куда ударила молния. Пришлось продираться сквозь густые заросли кустов, которые росли вокруг той небольшой полянки, где Кай тренировался. Ему для красоты не хватало в личном деле заметки про спаленный лес и нанесение ущерба природе. Да и не хотелось, чтоб выгнали, когда позади уже половина лет обучения. Сколько радостей поменял в выражении лица Кай, когда понял, куда именно ударила молния!  
Оказывается, в своем блуждании по лесу он просто обошел полянку травников. Просто немного сделал крюк и каким-то чудесным образом оказался с другой стороны поляны. А теперь травы, которые так бережно хранили и растили студенты вместе с преподавателями, пожирало ненасытное пламя. Кай вовремя спохватился, уже заранее будучи готов к провалу, перетащил тучку на второе место пожара. Он усилил ливень, но огонь быстро распространялся, и пришлось увеличить диаметр облака да еще и запас прибавить. Кто просил утренний душ? От густоты дыма щипало в глазах, хотя запах был приятный, если не считать гари.  
Пожар был потушен, почти четверть полянки была выжжена и по краям подпорчена. Кай очень надеялся, что столб дыма никто не кинулся тушить и что он сможет спокойно уйти своей дорогой. Но морально стоило готовиться к самому худшему, потому что уж слишком сильно юный заклинатель тут своей энергией наследил...

Дерек смеялся. Нет, не так. Дерек хохотал в закрытом изнутри кабинете, сгибаясь пополам из-за чего конец косы подметал и без того не слишком чистый пол. Он растирал по щекам слезы смеха, радости и счастья, что, вообще-то, не вяжется ни с образом некроманта, ни с образом такого преподавателя как он вообще. Но он хохотал, и хохот этот был слышен далеко в коридоре.   
Интересно, а как ученики это приплетут к слухам о том, что он маньяк?   
И хохота стало в два раза больше.   
Нет, ему нравилось, просто до ужаса нравилось, как ученики стали коситься на него при каждом удобном случае и замолкать, как только он появлялся на горизонте. Особенно уже заранее на что-то злой, а потому мрачный и страшный. Словно он упустил очередную жертву и не смог полакомиться «нежным мяском». О, эти недоверчивые косые взгляды, обрывающиеся разговоры, кашель от того что поперхнулся последним или каким-то там словом. В общем, это было мило и чертовски весело.   
К тому же в столовой ему стали подавать больше мяса. Уж не из студентов ли?   
Дерек в который раз захохотал и откинулся на спинку стула так, что упал вместе с многострадальной мебелью и смеяться продолжил уже там, дрыгая в воздухе ногами, словно двенадцатилетний мальчишка. С Косли некромант еще не виделся, но надеялся, что тот оценил шутку по достоинству, которая, к слову, переплюнула все шутки Симуша в этом году. Уж не расстроится ли он?  
Это было почти как в школьные годы. Так же весело. Так же просто. Так же беззаботно.   
Мужчина тут же перестал смеяться с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на тот самый потолок аудитории, в которой когда-то и сам изучал многие предметы. Нужные и не нужные, пригодившиеся или ещё не пригодившиеся. Он поднялся и поднял стул. Осмотрел аудиторию. Вон там, на одних из задних парт сидели они с Косли и творили что вздумается. А потом Дерек вытаскивал их обоих.   
Он подошел к той парте и посмотрел на нее. Даже рисунки еще сохранились. Карикатуры, лозунги вроде «Практики круты, а некроманты незаменимы» или «Еда в столовой напоминает помет химер». А еще то, что хотелось бы стереть даже сейчас. И вообще никогда не вырезать. Маленькое сердечко, из-за которого Косли потом подначивал некроманта еще несколько лет. А потом…   
Дерек провел подушечками пальцев по сердечку, по инициалам. Затем фыркнул и быстрым шагом вернулся к столу. Не об этом ему нужно думать. Совсем не об этом. Он не влип и это самое лучшее что случилось пока еще в этом месяце. Никто вроде как не проштрафился, после слуха все стали шелковыми, сделали все задания и даже контрольные смогли наскрести не меньше чем на четыре даже на его придирчивый взгляд. А это значит очередная романтическая прогулка по кладбищу в паре или с лопаткой, или с посохом, чтобы наконец-то его немного подновить, благо в день первого дня практики будет полнолуние, а затем луна будет убывать, чем и напитает посох более темной магией.   
Смешок снова попробовал наполнить аудиторию, но не хватило силы. Он же целую неделю будет отдыхать от этих… нерадивых. Это же настоящие каникулы! Можно делать что хочешь. Да вот проблема в том, что делать то, по сути, и нечего. Разве что побродить по лавкам и на те крохи зарплаты что есть, подобрать подобие нормального рабочего стола, так как тот ему совсем уж не нравится. Сбивает с мыслей, да и магия портится.   
Прямо как мясо у студентов. Особенно у слишком умных студентов.  
Некромант хмыкнул и щелчком пальцев отпер дверь. Кажется, в аудиторию кто-то приближался и, наверняка, это был не Косли.   
\- О, Дерек, ты все же здесь, - в аудиторию без стука вошел профессор Полле, который словно почуял бывшего ученика за версту. Собственно, почему «словно»? – Вы заставляете себя искать.   
\- Прошу прощения, решил побыть наедине с собой и выбрал для этого самое нежелательное для студентов место – выделенную мне аудиторию, - усмехнулся Дерек.  
\- Обдумывали, кого зарезать и съесть в этот раз? – улыбнулся Полле и махнул рукой. – Ну, да ладно, у каждого некроманта есть свои слабости. Ты, главное, закапывай останки своих жертв получше, я не хочу потом объясняться с директором.   
Дерек и ухом не повел, тем не менее раздумывая тем самым мозгом меж ушами шутит профессор или говорит серьезно, и решил просто подойти к делу.  
\- Так зачем же сам профессор Полле меня искал?   
\- Ах, да, - мужчина достал из кармана сложенный вдвое листок. – Стал известен полный список провинившихся, и я хотел чтобы ты на него взглянул. Приятной практики.   
И, передав листок своему бывшему ученику, удалился. Дерек, предвкушая чистоту листа, раскрыл его и, пройдясь глазами по одной единственной строчке, едва не взвыл от досады.  
Чертов Рубеллит решил подпортить ему планы.  
Он за это поплатится.


	7. Chapter 7

Рубеллит не сомневался, что найдут его быстро, но это произошло еще быстрее.  
Природой заложено, что когда животное попадает в опасную ситуацию — мозг отключается, а рефлексы и инстинкты усиливаются. С этой стороны они ему подсказывали все отрицать, прикинуться душевнобольным, просто пьяным. Тем не менее как-то избежать наказания у него бы получилось только во втором варианте.  
Потом все его мысли сосредоточились на разгневанных лицах преподавателей, потом за их спинами он увидел приближающегося директора. Повернув голову правее можно было увидеть внушительную толпу студентов, которые сползлись посмотреть не неразбериху, собрать информацию, чтоб пустить очередную волну слухов и сплетен, основанных на фактах.  
— Да выгнать его и все! — это фраза вернула Кая из астрала в жестокую реальность. А, действительно, если директор подпишет приказ на отчисление — это будет вполне адекватным наказанием за содеянное.  
— Успокойтесь, дорогая. Конечно, этот юноша будет серьезно наказан, но как именно — решать не нам, — Рубеллит мысленно поблагодарил мужчину, хотя и не знал кто это такой. Но, если может так спокойно и здраво рассуждать в общем хаосе, то он явно замешан в работе, требующей колоссального терпения и выдержки.  
Кай не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Только когда кто-то грубо тряхнул его за плечо он смог вернуть поток мыслей в нужное русло.  
И понял, что готов на что угодно, лишь бы его не отправили домой со стыдливым письмом.  
— Эй! Ответь! Рубеллит! — Кай посмотрел в лицо мужчины. — Ты меня слышишь?  
Парень медленно кивнул, потом повторил движение, но уже быстрее.  
— Это чистая случайность, — хриплым от волнения голосом выдавил юноша. — Учитель Симуш, меня же не исключат?  
— Не знаю, — серьезно ответил Косли. — Могут и исключить. Я за решение директора не ручаюсь.  
— Давайте я себя в рабство до выпуска продам, стану тихим и шелковым, — тут Кай засомневался в своих словах. — Могу даже отдать себя на опыты учителю Демидасу! Только не отправляйте меня домой!  
Кай паниковал, причем как никогда. Потом он начал себя корить за то, что вообще все это затеял, не имея нужных знаний и опыта. Как себя вести дальше он тоже не знал, потому, что любые уговоры не повлияют на решение преподавателей. Но раскисать, как девушка, брошенная во время свадьбы, он тоже не собирался.

А дальше была не паника, дальше было по-настоящему страшно. Его посадили возле входа в кабинет директора, а внутри под куполом тишины проходило собрание преподавателей, которые решали его дальнейшую судьбу. Уже не надеясь на лучшее, Кай думал что делать дальше, когда его исключат. Во-первых, возвращаться домой он точно не будет. Лучше отправится в странствие, а там будь что будет. Или же останется в городе и устроится работать, будет посещать библиотеку, самообучаться, а там тоже в странствии. К тому же, появилась масса идей, как можно дополнить реферат учителю Демидасу — и все пункты будут подтверждены собственным опытом.  
Через довольно большой промежуток времени его позвали.  
— Кай Рубеллит, студент восьмого курса, специальность — заклинатель, — сказал директор, глядя юноше в глаза.  
— Да, — парень старался отвечать взглядом на взгляд, хотя хотелось сбежать и забиться в угол. Ну, говорите уже!  
— Не буду тянуть, от исключения тебя спасла лишь твоя успеваемость и хорошие отзывы преподавателей о твоих успехах за предыдущие курсы. И, честно, мы не хотим терять такого перспективного заклинателя.  
Всё, дальше можно было не говорить. У Кая сложилось такое впечатление, будто ему только что подарили вторую жизнь, или же спасли первую, которая была на грани отхода за чертог. Не исключают? Это все, что он хотел услышать.  
— Но имейте ввиду, теперь за вашими действиями будут следить внимательнее. Еще одна такой случай и мы не посмотрим ни на что.  
— Обещаю, что впредь буду намного осмотрительнее, — Рубеллит старался не обращать внимания на пристальные взгляды других преподавателей. Хотя это тоже очень сильно нервировало.  
Как там говорили на лекции? — держать эмоции под контролем. Поэтому Кай представил, что он сейчас находится в ледяной пещере, в легкой одежде, что там светло, спокойно и холод успокаивает закипающую кровь, дыхание становится свободным, в голове проясняется.  
Он посчитал до десяти, и продолжит счет в обратном порядке.  
— Буду надеяться. Вы готовы услышать ваше наказание?  
— Да.  
— Во-первых, вы будете помогать в восстановительных работах. Необходимое количество часов, которые вы должны будете потратить на отработку, мы сообщим вам позже, как только оценим масштабы ущерба. Во-вторых, вашу практику вы будете проходить с учителем Демидасом. Косли Симуш заверил нас, что более хорошего наказания мы просто не сможем придумать. В конце практики Демидас предоставит нам характеристику на вас, а также результаты, которых вы достигли. Тоже самое будет на вашей отработке, но там мы к вам приставим уже другого преподавателя. Вы понимаете, что если на вас будут жалобы, то мы с вами распрощаемся?  
— Приложу все усилия, чтоб их не было, — Кай чуть ли не улыбался. Какая разница как страдать, если не выгнали? Конечно, учитель Демидас вряд ли будет доволен… Но это же детали, верно? Осталось дождаться практики.

Если посмотреть на Академию сугубо магическим зрением, которое требовало колоссальную растрату магической энергии, то можно было увидеть неровный клубок. Где-то он был ровным, а где-то чуть более угловатым. И состоял он из нескольких сотен нитей различных цветов, оттенков, толщины, длины. Нити силы, которые идут от каждого мага, который находился в здании. А в клубок они складываются потому, что невозможно постоянно сидеть на одном месте. Ты постоянно с кем-то переплетаешься, под кого-то подстраиваешься или перепрыгиваешь. Их можно не видеть, можно чувствовать. А можно и нет, к ним быстро привыкаешь. Но Дереку отчего-то было не по себе. Именно потому, что он прислушивался и чувствовал, что что-то точно не так. Во время обучения этого не замечаешь, но убежав отсюда на несколько лет понимаешь, что это все же давит на нервы.  
— Учитель Демидас, все в порядке? — спросил тонкий, даже приятный девичий голосок и Дерек, открыв глаза, посмотрел в сторону двери.  
Там стояла студентка. Без учебников, сумки или прочего. И она шла сюда не на занятия, учебный день закончился, а по Академии все жужжали о сожжении «священной» полянки. Теперь травникам и алхимикам придется нелегко. А ей по-своему повезло. Умная, хитрая даже, милая и любимая. Но влюбленная ли? Больше похожа на фею из сказок, со светлыми волосами, может, чуть более блеклыми, чем нужно, но красивые тяжелые пряди падали за плечи и доходили где-то до пояса. А зеленые глаза? Полные внимания, участия и тепла. Еще не развитая фигурка, которая в дальнейшем обещала покорять собой всех мужчин, что будут на её пути. Но такая добрая она только сейчас. Обычно у девушки холодный взгляд, твердый голос и плотно сжатые розовые губки.

— Мария, заходи, — вздохнул Дерек и махнул девушке рукой. Она прикрыла за собой дверь и села за первую парту, прямо перед учительским столом. — Почему ты еще здесь?  
И он ей нравился, это было видно именно по изменениям, словно она оттаивала от одного только его взгляда, который пугал всех остальных. Дерек еще раз вздохнул. Косли его убьет.  
— Я хотела поблагодарить вас за то растение, — улыбнулась девушка и чуть склонила голову. — И принесла вам табак.  
— За что я тебя и благодарю, — кивнул мужчина. — Как ты узнала, что я здесь?  
Мария слегка покраснела и прикусила нижнюю губу. Дереку стало совсем уж тоскливо. Захотелось взвыть и выбросится из окна. Второй этаж, не смертельно, максимум что-то сломает. А пока будет срастаться, то подохнет от скуки. Стать личем? Интересно, но опасно, еще найдется герой, который честно захочет от него избавиться. Или нечестно. Черт, сначала этот Рубеллит, которому захотелось понюхать галлюциногенной травы, но он не смог сдержать себя в узде, теперь это. Что дальше? Директор объявит, что превратит его самого в девочку и решит стать нехорошим дядей-медведем?  
— Просто я заметила, что вам по душе эта аудитория и не только потому, что она предназначена для вашего предмета, но и еще что-то. Может, вам проще здесь расслабиться, — она пожала плечами.  
А еще у этой девочки была удивительная аура. Она заставляла успокоиться, проявить что-то более теплое, чем злость и отчужденность. Не этого ли он когда-то хотел от матери?  
— Да, здесь тихо, а если кто-то и придет, то его можно выгнать пинком… ну, ты поняла, — Дерек хмыкнул, Мария зарделась еще больше. — Скажи, почему при виде меня ты не впадаешь в панику, или не строишь из себя Снежную Королеву, как обычно делаешь?  
— Учитель проявляет любопытство к ученику? А не боитесь, что я расскажу остальным? — спросила девушка, лукаво взглянув на Дерека.  
Но у некроманта уже был ответ на этот вопрос. И он даже знал, что Мария задаст его. А узнав ответ, никому не расскажет.  
— Не думаю, что кто-то этому поверит по одной просто причине, — пожал некромант плечами и хотел было добавить еще что-то, но дверь снова открылась.  
— Дерек, я тебя уже обыскался! — закричал с порога Косли, оглядывая друга с белоснежной улыбкой, которую как раз оттеняла темная борода.  
— Спасибо за консультацию, учитель Демидас, — Мария встала и ровным шагом направилась к выходу, который перегораживал Косли.  
— О, а ты уже с учениками флиртуешь? — пошутил бородач, но была в его голосе некая лирическая нотка, которая затрагивала струны души и заставляла их верещать не хуже баньши. Влюбленный идиот.  
— Учитель Симуш, пожалуйста, дайте пройти, — холодно сказала девушка и вздернула подбородок. В кои веки в кабинете похолодало не от заклинания заморозки, которым начал баловаться Дерек. Плюс состоял не только в том, что ученики некоторое время не могли двигаться, но и в том, что потом некоторые заболевали и не приползали на занятия. Маленькая миленькая месть.  
— Да, да… Конечно, — с запинкой сказал Косли и посторонился, чтобы девушка могла пройти мимо. И незаметно для нее поднял руку, чтобы кончиками пальцев коснуться мягких светлых волос, которые тут же упорхнули в неизвестном направлении, словно маленькая испуганная птичка, спешащая скрыться от охотников.  
— Я смотрю, все решили сегодня добить еще и частыми посещениями меня любимого, — некромант фыркнул и, покосившись на то, как Косли закрывал дверь, нагло закинул ноги на преподавательский стол и снова посмотрел в потолок. — Решили помимо каникул лишить меня и оставшихся нервов?  
— А? Да нет, я почти по другому делу, — оттаял бородач и, схватив запасной стул, что стоял у двери (а то всякое бывает, взрывы, расстройство желудка, драки серенады, запасных стульев не наберешься), сел напротив Дерека. — У меня к тебе серьезный разговор.  
— Руки и сердца принимаю только по четвергам, после полудня и до заката и только в свежеотрубленном виде, — с каменным лицом проговорил некромант. — То же самое относится к черным котам, девственницам и тыквам.  
— Дерек! В кого ты такой идиот?! — закричал Симуш. Да, нервишки ему расшатали неслабо.  
— В тебя вообще-то, — пожал плечами мужчина. — До встречи с тобой я был тихим и наивным мальчиком, и не ел сушеных тараканов тарелками.  
— Ты мне их до конца жизни вспоминать будешь? — приподнял одну бровь Косли.  
— Да нет, — Дерек улыбнулся. — И даже после смерти. Так что там у тебя?  
Снова наступила тишина. Косли раздумывал над своим вопросом, а Дерек придумывал, как объяснить другу о своих подозрениях, касающихся чувств возлюбленной этого самого друга. А может некроманту показалось? Может это её просто внезапно бьет лихорадка, припадок и алкоголизм? Нет, такого точно не стоит говорить. Леший! Все же придется ей сказать чисто на всякий случай и намекнуть, что из Косли может еще что-то получится. Но как?  
«Как же трудно иметь дела с девушками, — вздохнул Дерек и посмотрел на Косли. — С парнями куда как удобнее. Выпил, подрался, снова выпил и вот, вы уже друзья навек».  
— Это на счет твоей практики, — начал бородач.  
— Нет, это ты решил у меня сердце вырвать? — возмутился Дерек, который уже было забыл за свою неудачу и чертового неудачливого Рубеллита. — Поздно, одна гарпия до тебя постаралась. Хоть можешь поковыряться, авось чего ещё найдешь.  
— Дерек, я понимаю, ты хотел отдохнуть, возможно даже на тракт смотаться и все такое… Но пойми, Кай нормальный парень, просто у него сносит крышу, воруют совесть и он любит выносить многим мозг, а в общем, он неплохой, — пожал плечами Косли и посмотрел на друга тем самым фирменным взглядом, от которого некроманту хотелось ползти на стену и стать её частью, лишь бы больше не видеть подобную тоску в карих глазах.  
— Ты что, проиграл ему расписки? — с подозрением спросил некромант. — Или наоборот теперь должен ему?  
— Это серьезно, — мужчина вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Ну, совершил он глупость, ну, разозлил тебя до каления, ну, по-своему он заноза. Да, не спорю. А еще он может стать великим магом, не хуже нас с тобой и когда-нибудь его портрет будет висеть на стене лучших учеников.  
— А после этого он выйдет на дорогу и споет частушки, — покивал Дерек. — Мне откровенно на это наплевать и я не понимаю, зачем ты мне об этом говоришь.  
— Потому что зная Рубеллита, он несмотря на все свои обещании просто автоматически начнет дерзить, кривляться и вообще эти две недели будут веселыми не только для вас двоих, но и для всех остальных. Особенно для тех, кто будет за ним пристально присматривать. Ужас, утром эти работы по восстановлению, а ночью практика с тобой. У меня бы точно крышу снесло.  
У тебя её снесло еще лет пятнадцать назад, когда ты головой об косяк двери ударился, — напомнил Дерек. — Косли, я не собирался его валить, если ты об этом.  
— Да не, я наоборот хотел попросить, чтобы ты его припугнул хорошенько, — чуть смутившись сказа бородач, а некромант подумал, что пора все же поэкспериментировать по извлечению собственного мозга для внеплановой чистки.  
— Правда что ли? — спросил Дерек чисто на всякий случай. Ох, зря он согласился стать преподавателем, зря-зря-зря.  
— Конечно! Пусть увидит, что нечего страдать дуростями, а то попадет еще раз к такому как ты. Так что вызови, пожалуйста, парочку зомби, химер там, да любую гадость, лишь бы ему пришлось несладко, — уже шире улыбнулся мужчина. — Покажи ему, где раки зимуют и можешь даже отшлепать, при необходимости.  
— От последнего я все же воздержусь. А еще меня садистом называют, — нахмурился Дерек. Видимо, сидения в аудитории по ночам отменяются. — Уговорил, помордую я его покруче, чтобы потом на свою отработку не шел, а полз.  
Некромант ухмыльнулся.  
Это будет забавно.  
Но все же что-то было не так.

Мирия, молоденькая пифия с роскошными локонами цвета корицы скривила курносый носик и скривилась.  
— Ни за что не пойду на практику по ОТМ, — сказала она подружке, у которой сидела уже несколько часов после того, как затрубили отбой. — Делать мне больше нечего, по могилам ходить да мертвецов трогать.  
— Да уж, — кивнула Элиз, которая в этот момент с большим усердием красила ногти на правой руке. — Хотя к Демидасу я бы еще сходила. Нравится, как кровь стынет в жилах от его взгляда.  
— Да уж, взгляд так взгляд. Рубеллит здорово влип, — кивнула Мирия и сделала губы уточкой. — Зато, может, это его наконец угомонит и он перестанет себя вести, как идиот.  
— Да ладно тебе, он такой милашка, — хихикнула Элиз и случайно мазнула по коже. — Вот черт! Теперь придется оттирать.  
— Мне кажется, или ты снова решила влюбляться во всех подряд? — скривилась молоденькая пифия и встала с кровати, которая принадлежала соседке Элиз. Она как раз отсутствовала где-то со своим парнем и не исключено, что сейчас они звезды пересчитывают, когда отдыхают.  
— А почему бы и нет? — пожала плечами девушка и внимательно посмотрела на правую руку. Может, все не так уж плохо? — Кто-то мне да ответит. Хотя не нравится, что Мария и Демидас о чем-то шептались тогда в углу. И взгляд у нее был какой-то странный.  
— У нашей Снежной Королевы? — фыркнула девушка и провела рукой по своим волосам, приглаживая и без того идеальную прическу. — Думаю, ей ничего кроме своих трав и не нужно. Кураторша их от нее в восторге. Выскочка, да и только. Ладно, пойду я, а то еще нужно в транс войти и придумать, как бы смыться отсюда на всю практику.  
— Иди, иди, — кивнула Элиз, внимание которой снова было сосредоточено на её ногтях. — Если что я тебя не видела, срочно родители вызвали.  
— Неплохая, к слову идея, — кивнула Мирия и послала подруге воздушный поцелуй. — Пока-пока.  
В коридоре было темно хоть глаз выколи и относительно тихо, не считая храпа и мелкого бытового шума. Пифии было уже не привыкать уходить от подруги так поздно, главное коменданту не попасться, а не то влепит по самое не балуйся, еще и на исправительные работы отправить может. Она шла, и каждый шаг отзывался тихим стуком каблучков её туфель. Осталось лишь завернуть, спуститься на этаж ниже и вот её комната, в которой наверняка уже сладко похрапывала толстушка Изая. Настоящая заноза и обжора, какой свет не видывал, хоть пифия и неплохая по-своему. Во всяком случае, пророчества видит чаще, чем та же Мирия, но последней было наплевать. Это отец хотел отправить её сюда, подальше от своего семейного счастья с новой молоденькой женой.  
— Козел, — прошипела девушка, вспомнив, как приезжала в последний раз домой и слишком уж явно почувствовала себя нежеланным ребенком. Только сводный братик и был рад её искренне видеть. Его и только его она по-настоящему любила из всей семьи. Да и из людей тоже. Все уроды.  
Впереди что-то стукнуло и Мирия резко застыла. Неужели комендант делает обход? Леший, нужно куда-то спрятаться. Девушка стрельнула глазами по сторонам и тут же схватилась за ручку ближайшей двери. Та прекрасно поддалась и открылась без скрипа и шума. Пифия скользнула туда и прикрыла за собой дверь. Кладовая со швабрами, ведрами и разбавленными чистящими средствами. Запах последних отбивал любое желание сидеть в этой конуре, но иного выхода не было. Шаги раздались совсем рядом и девушка затаила дыхание. Как же это все не вовремя. По спине скатила холодная капля пота. Нельзя нервничать. Нельзя. Вряд ли старуха зайдет сюда. Это просто дежурный обход. Мирия выдохнула, как только шаги стихли вдалеке. Она чуть не попалась на глаза старой карге! Девушка в очередной раз тихо ругнулась под нос и хотела было выйти, но поняла, что не может двинуться. Оказывается, пока она прислушивалась к шагам, что-то успело оплести её тело. Кричать было поздно, в рот проскользнуло нечто большое и склизкое.  
А перед глазами пролетело видение.  
Мирии захотелось умереть сию же секунду, без боли и мучений, которые обещало ей будущее.  
Девушку поглотила тьма, бесшумно и со вкусом.

Потолок не изменился. Ни капельки. Даже дождь не добрался до него. Все такая же серость, паутина и общая грязь. Это было то, что по душе Дереку. Даже ливень за окном, который напоминал скорее музыку, чем просто посторонний шум. Некромант с легкой улыбкой и полуприкрытыми глазами прислушивался к этому звуку и негромко сказал:  
— Да свершится практика.

Кай спал как в последний раз. Он совершенно не хотел открывать глаза и признавать, что уже утро. Тем более, когда за окном слышался шум сильнейшего ливня. Затылок и лоб неприятно саднили от многочисленных тумаков от Лёлика, друг перепугался за него еще больше, чем Кай за самого себя. Но нужно было брать себя в руки, потому что сегодня начинается само веселье — практика! С самым интересным преподавателем, которого только можно придумать!  
От судьбы не убежать, а от последствий своей шкоды — тем более. Поэтому все, что только Кай мог сделать для себя приятного — это вкусно и сытно позавтракать и идти в кабинет учителя Демидаса.

Дерек задумчиво взял в руки мел и начал неторопливо марать идеальную черноту доски белоснежными буквами, выводя слова, те в предложения, а дальше просто текст: Ты просто *****, поэтому хватай плащ, лопату, свечи, мел, веревку и колышек и направляйся в сторону конюшен. У тебя времени до полудня.  
После чего некромант кивнул и вернул заметно уменьшившийся мел на место. Пусть аудитория общая, зато он её уже забил и просто так сюда даже преподаватели не входили. Не считая Косли. В деканате было слишком шумно, на кафедре просто были живые люди, а ему хотелось покоя. Поэтому некромант просто взял посох и неторопливо пошел в столовую. Там был теплый травяной отвар.

Когда студент-всеобщая-проблема вошел в аудиторию, он не удивился, что там никого не было. Примерно зная нрав преподавателя, юноша подумал, что придется искать его самому, раз такие условия продолжения учебы. Но вот пройдя чуть дальше, он обратил внимание на послание и шепотом прочитал его.  
— Ах, вот как, — он с вызовом усмехнулся и почувствовал прилив сил и вдохновения. — Какая честь, послание лично для меня! — сказал Кай уже громче.  
«Приму это как вызов, только еды нужно с собой взять, — думал Рубеллит, бегом вылетая из аудитории. — А то, может, ему и корешок пожевать достаточно, но я на голодную смерть не подписывался».  
Кай старался не задерживаться, но в последний момент ему пришлось бегом бежать обратно за веревкой — он забыл за неё, пока выбирал пирожки в дорогу. Не хотелось опаздывать в первый же день.  
Подбегая к конюшням, он даже не хотел думать который сейчас час. По примерному подсчету он вроде успел. Но так всегда случалось, когда Кай опаздывал на занятия… Поэтому, даже не отдышавшись толком, он пошел искать учителя.  
— Ох, надеюсь, меня не убьют тут же, — пробубнил он себе под нос. — И где он?

Отвара в столовой не оказалось, что показалось Дереку дурным предзнаменованием. Неужели это все будет НАСТОЛЬКО плохо? У некроманта заранее дернулась бровь. Нет, он примерно представлял, как должны проходить обычные практические занятия, но у него-то необычное. Придется включить фантазию. Может, заставить Рубеллита вспахать чей-нибудь огород в поисках чего-то вроде червячков или букашек? Мужчина сам себе пожал плечами, взял пирожок и, жуя его на ходу, постукивая посохом, неторопливо направился к конюшням. Дождь все так же барабанил по крышам, земле и лужам, которые уже достигали щиколоток. Ноги тут же промокли, а подошва начала хлюпать, несмотря на магию. Плащ спасал только голову, спину и пирожок, да и то только потому что последний во рту был уже и медленно пробирался к желудку. Но, в общем, погодка была неплоха. Интересно, Рубеллит все принесет или начнет выделываться в очередной раз? Нужно было захватить с собой лист характеристики и вертеть перед носом парня каждый раз, когда тот не по делу открывал рот. Хм, тогда пришлось бы сделать то же самое что с морковкой и лошадкой, только с мальчиком и листиком.  
Дерек проглотил последний кусочек, завернул за угол и увидел знакомую малиновую макушку.  
— Рубеллит, ты решил вызвать еще и землетрясение? — крикнул мужчина, неторопливо приближаясь.  
«Только если земля провалится и вы туда же!» — промелькнула мысль у парня и он резко оглянулся. Плащ от дождя вообще не спасал, но еще он пропитался водой, стал довольно тяжелым и от частых сквозняков периодически пробирало. Кай вытер воду со лба, и ладошкой зачесал волосы назад, чтоб они противно не липли к лицу.  
— А научите? — громко спросил юноша.  
Почему-то настроение становилось еще лучше, с этого момента непоседливый студент начинал искать плюсы в сложившейся ситуации. И они все больше ему нравились, поэтому счастья и вдохновения становилось все больше.  
— Вообще-то, я имел в виду, что ты неожиданно вовремя, а судя о сумке, даже взял с собой все, а, может, и больше, — едва скривился Дерек и ненадолго замолчал, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. Силы на купол против дождя не хватало. В общем, он все равно хотел постирать одежду.  
— Итак, юный нарушитель и уничтожитель растений Рубеллит, скажи, ты знаешь, что тебя ждет? — спросил Дерек, решив проверить насколько их проинформировали. Все равно ведь у него своя программа. — И я имею в виду не то, что нам нужно две недели каждую ночь проводить вместе, дабы научить тебя защищаться, читать заклинания в полевых условиях, а это особенно актуально в сложившейся ситуации, а заодно поучим тебя истории и классификации всяких гадостей типа земляных и навозных червей. Итак, я слушаю.  
В конюшне заржали лошади. Прогремел гром, где-то далеко ударила молния.  
«Едой делиться не буду», — Кай уже еле сдерживался, чтоб не вернуться к своей обычной линии поведения.  
— Лично мне ничего не говорили, только смотрели косо, да пинали криво. Только знаю, что после практики я должен написать отчет о том чему научился, чему еще хотел научиться, какие у меня будут пожелания, а также оставить отзыв о преподавателе… — юноша выдохнул, потом снова вдохнул.  
«О преподавателе червей, навозных червей… Ох, силы нечистые!» — если и слова он мог сдерживать, то эмоции не всегда, особенно когда распирает смех.  
— В общем, чепуха. Вот честно, моя невинность останется целой под конец, или вы меня за первым же перекрестком закопаете? А то слухи всякие ходят… Тем более, погода подходящая, — Кай прикрыл рот ладонью и немного напрягся, готовый словить очередное проклятие.  
— Не подходящая, земля все время будет в яму сползать, — покачал головой Дерек, понимая, что по сути это не такая уж плохая идея. — Твои последующие задачи в основном будут состоять в выполнении моих заданий, указаний и прочего в точности, даже если я скажу действительно в навозе покопаться. Но ты этого все равно не сделаешь. Просто постарайся не пререкаться, а потом купишь учителю Симушу бутылку теплого вина. Если бы не он, то ты бы постоянно сидел в аудитории со мной и слушал бы нудные лекции или писал что-то подобное. Идем.  
Некромант чуть передернул плечами и пошел по едва заметной дорожке, превратившейся в сплошную грязь, укрытую мокрой травой. Даже конец посоха утопал довольно прилично. Но сейчас его интересовала калитка, скрытая терниями.  
— Учителю Симушу я даже памятник при жизни сваять готов! — Кай последовал за своим учителем, переваривая все указания что сейчас ему выдали. Вот только у него сразу появилось столько вопросов, что самую безобидную часть из них он физически не смог удержать в себе?  
— Вообще нельзя пререкаться? Даже чуточку? А если я захочу вопросы задать, можно? И вот, знаете… Я слышал, вы до этого много путешествовали. Вам пришлось, или просто не можете усидеть на месте? Если так, то вы бы сами согласились в моей компании в одной комнате две недели просидеть?  
Внезапно у Дерека вырвался нервный смешок. В одной комнате просидеть две недели? О да, особенно если этого парня связать, а вместо кляпа использовать старую портянку Косли. А то и подштанники для красоты эффекта.  
— Там хотя бы пространство ограничено, а тут за тобой глаз да глаз нужен, чтобы не потерялся, не споткнулся и не разбил свою буйную головушку, — Дерек снова нервно хихикнул. Нет, все же нужно будет потом смотаться куда-нибудь хотя бы на пару дней. — Да, это единственный раз, когда мы начинаем так рано, все остальное время будем встречаться на закате.  
Внезапно у Кая возникло острое ощущение, что у этого преподавателя помимо талантов к темной магии еще где-то припрятан третий глаз. Потому что с чувством направления у Рубеллита было не очень хорошо… Если говорить преувеличенно. Сам он никогда не признается, что все очень плохо, и что по незнакомым или малознакомым местам ему нужно ходить с кем-то за руку.  
— В конюшнях? Набор предметов такой же, или вы будете что-то добавлять по мере?  
— Думаю, можешь добавить в инвентарь какое-нибудь оружие и тонизирующие зелья, — ответил Дерек. — Может, игрушку какую, если скучно станет.  
Они дошли до калитки, которую плотно оплело растение, усеянное шипами и не дающее пройти, которое невозможно уничтожить ни оружием, ни заклинанием. Только немного отодвинуть. Дерек осторожно притронулся к шипам, тихо вздохнул и провел ладонью по острой игле, чтобы выступила кровь. Затем зашептал заклинание, тихо, напевая, то приглушая, то повышая голос. Нехотя растение слегка раздвинулось. Ровно настолько, чтобы прошло два человека. Некромант лизнул ладонь и повернулся к ученику.  
— После тебя, — и плотоядно усмехнулся.  
— А там что? — Кай не собирался спешить, особенно после такой ухмылки!  
— Ну, как тебе сказать? Короткая дорога к одному кладбищу, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Нет, я могу пойти первым, но тогда с первым стражем разбираться придется тебе. Согласен?  
— Постойте, первый страж там, или тут появится, когда первый войдет?  
— Первый страж… — Дерек коснулся растения, но на этот раз осторожнее, — это тернии. Достаточно острые, достаточно крепкие, кажется, пять поколений пыталось его уничтожить, да вот всем что-то не везло.  
Кай снова посмотрел на растение и осторожно протиснулся в образовавшийся проход.  
— А что им мешало, просто они не уничтожались и все?  
— Не уничтожались. К тому же, восстановить первого стража куда легче, это просто скорее оповещатель, — вздохнул Дерек и прошел следом. Лоза тут же заросла. — Теперь мы будет идти по… как бы это сказать? Перевалочному пункту. Здесь будет второй страж. Не страшный, если его не злить.  
Некромант хмыкнул и пошел вперед. Здесь уже дорожки не было, только густой дубовый лес. А где-то впереди маячил выход.  
Кай сначала повременил, давая учителю опередить его на несколько шагов, а потом догнал его и старался все время держаться рядом.  
— А как его можно не разозлить? И если разозлить, то как с эти бороться? Да и вообще… Куда мы в итоге придем?  
Юноша глазел по сторонам, при этом стараясь следить за тем, куда они идут. Но все равно дорогу он запомнить не мог, все вокруг казалось для него одинаковым.  
— Как не разозлить? Не раздражать его. Например, разговорами, — некромант покрутил головой, выискивая второго стража. — Мы с ним в этом похожи. Возможно, даже он и не покажется сегодня. Главное, чтобы твою магию запомнил на всякий случай, а то мало ли что может случиться.  
Кое-что заметив, Дерек на секунду остановился, кивнул и продолжил путь.  
— А в итоге мы придем на кладбище, Рубеллит.  
Кай повторил все действия учителя, а во время остановки быстро осмотрелся. Внутренние ощущение ничего не говорили ему кроме того, что нужно быть всегда настороже.  
— А если я шепотом? — очень тихо сказал юноша. — И как мне задавать вам вопросы молча?  
«Как же я раньше не догадался, кладбище же самое популярное место для ОТМ!»  
Дереку захотелось снова хихикнуть. Парень решил повторять все его движения? Забавно. Он то всего-навсего поздоровался по старой привычке. Последние три года обучения ему приходилось бегать тут каждый день.  
— Двадцать минут в день. Десять туда, десять обратно. Все что требуется — тишина и покой, ничего сложного, — Дерек покосился на ученика. — Хотя, в твоем случае я сомневаюсь.  
Может, в этот раз они шли быстрее, но вот ворота были перед ними. Двустворчатые, черного металла, украшенные черепами. Некромант хмыкнул.  
— А они тут кое-что изменили.  
— Спасибо за понимание! — Кай лучезарно улыбнулся, будто хотел разогнать своим хорошим настроением все тучи на небе.  
Ворота заставили его застыть на месте с полуоткрытым ртом. Эта красота была какая-то… неправильная. Холодная, пробирающая, жестокая, но не оставляющая равнодушным.  
— Ого! А что изменилось?  
— Раньше вместо черепов были розы, — Дерек наклонил голову набок. — И если изменился пароль, то придется возвращаться. А я и не подумал у кого-нибудь уточнить, надеялся, что проход не тронут хотя бы на всякий случай.  
Некромант провел рукой перед воротами, пытаясь прощупать фон и он слегка завибрировал. Отзывается по старому.  
— И как вам больше нравится: что сейчас и что было?  
Кай внимательно наблюдал за действиями учителя:  
— И как оно? Научите меня так? И как с терниями тоже…  
— Мне все равно, — ответил Дерек, а затем прошептал короткое заклинание, которое раньше служило паролем, заменив слово «рождение красоты» на «смерть». По сути одно и то же.  
Несколько минут ничего не происходило и некромант в душе даже перетрусил, что ничего не случилось, а потом ворота с протяжным скрипом раскрылись, пропуская их на заброшенное кладбище, располагающееся за городскими воротами в нескольких верстах от самого города.  
— Скажешь через что мы только что прошли, может и научу. Хотя оно тебе вряд ли понадобится, — пожал плечами Дерек и в очередной раз сделал приглашающий жест.  
— Может, вы расскажете?.. Ну, вроде два стража и эти ворота что-то вроде трёх испытаний? — Кай осторожно двинулся вглубь ворот, хотя первым входить на неизведанную территорию не хотелось. Тем более, как только ворота распахнулись, очень плохие ощущения начали грызть душу юноши, а сознание диктовало: нет, не иди туда, там будет плохо, больно и страшно. А учитель наверняка не упустит возможности поиздеваться над тем, кто испортил ему каникулы.  
— Ну же, Рубеллит, ты умный мальчик и не знаешь через что мы только что прошли? Подумай, прошло менее получаса, а мы уже далеко за городом и плевать, что кладбище называется городским. Вдали хоронить может и неудобно, зато безопасно.  
Дерек наступил на знакомую землю и почувствовал, как сила начала его переполнять. Проклятая земля. Еще одна из причин, почему кладбище за городом. Идеальное место, здесь постоянно что-то происходит. Лишь бы глаза не начали светиться.  
— Ладно, три уровня защиты от обычных людей или более слабых и несведущих магов? А тут хоронят, плохих магов? Или сильных магов?  
Холодок пробежал по коже Кая пуще прежнего, и его качнуло в сторону, от чего он чуть не налетел на учителя. Рубеллит не смотрел на него, а только озирался по сторонам.  
Здесь было слишком… Темно. Не так темно, как обычное «темно». Он не чувствовал здесь ничего, никакого спокойствия, как было ранее на вылазки на учебные вылазки на обычные кладбища.  
Кай даже не знал, что он может тут предпринять со своей магией. Первый ответ — ничего. Но виду он не подаст.  
— Рубеллит, мы прошли по переходу, который сокращает расстояние между точкой А и точкой Б, — заговорил Дерек, осматриваясь. — Данное кладбище Академия использует в качестве полигона для экспериментов, так же здесь хоронят врагов короля, преступников, сирот и прочее и прочее. Туннель защищен тремя уровнями защиты не столько для того, чтобы всякая лезущая отсюда пакость не пробралась на территорию Академии, но так же более разумное и злое существо вражеские войска, злой маг и даже нерадивые ученики, которых выгнали, а они хотят отомстить. Стражи останавливают подобных. Ворота, Лозу и Духа можно ненадолго убрать, но не уничтожить и между этими… убираниями пройдет время, даже если страж сам не устранит помеху, в Академии узнают, объявят тревогу и встретят чужака более вооруженными.  
Некромант посмотрел на небо и едва скривился. Все же ночью ему было бы спокойнее даже на этой земле. Хотя Каю тут наверняка неуютно. Дитя Солнца. Дерек сел на ближайшее, чуть покосившееся надгробие и, не смотря на все продолжающийся дождь, достал трубку, дабы усладить и убить свои легкие.  
— Рубеллит, как твоя магия чувствует себя ночью?  
Юноша оглянулся и задумчиво протянул:  
— Так вот что это было… А почему нам об этом раньше никто не рассказывал?  
Учитель здесь был намного спокойнее, чем по утрам на занятиях. Кай решил этим пользоваться, вплоть до того момента, пока не пропустит очередное заклятие. Он посмотрел в глаза учителю, потом на его трубку, а потом вспомнил, что ему задали вопрос.  
Как-то ему было так странно, что даже мысли смешивались.  
— Даже не знаю. Я еще не испытывал свои возможности в темной магии в подобных условиях. Но мне очень странно…  
«Например, я свою магию почти не ощущаю», — подумал Кай, но признаться в этом было стыдно.  
Дерек сначала тупо смотрел на парня, а потом захохотал с такой силой, что упал с надгробия, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Все же кладбище и дождь действовали на него благосклонно.  
— Ты говоришь как некромант-недоучка, — простонал Дерек между волнами смеха. — Который внезапно в полдень попал в церковь.  
Некромант кое-как пришел в себя, но продолжал хихикать.  
Кай скорчил обидчивую гримасу:  
— А вы что хотели! Я заклинатель-переучка, который внезапно в ночь оказался на кладбище! Не… — он подошел к преподавателю и поставил руки на поясе, — я бы тоже хотел прийти, такой весь крутой, хоп-хоп и уже все получилось! — он снова зачесал ладонью мокрые волосы назад и подал руку учителю.  
Дерек вытер слезы и продолжал лежать на земле, не то чтобы игнорируя протянутую руку, а просто наслаждаясь силой. Пусть чужой, пусть, как только они отсюда уйдут, она сойдет до нормального уровня, но зато посох, который лежал тут же рядом, наполнится.  
— Я темный маг, мне здесь более-менее и чувствую каждую капельку силы в своем теле, — сказал Дерек, глядя в пустоту, и на этот раз позволил глазам светиться от переизбытка. Такое же иногда бывает с царапинами и ранками. — Есть некроманты, здесь для них, как для мыши мешок зерна, который не охраняет кот. Существуют так же особые светлые маги, их еще иногда детьми Солнца называют, будут чувствовать себя здесь, словно голышом стоят на переполненной площади, потому что сила не желает сама накапливаться. Ее приходится буквально по капле сцеживать хоть откуда-то. А есть просто светлые маги. Не так и не сяк, неуютно, но сила есть, потому что день, несмотря на место. Так к кому ты относишься?  
Некромант приподнялся на локтях, капюшон давно сполз и макушка медленно, но верно намокала. Плащ придется стирать долго и с упорством, но пока можно наслаждаться, стоит этим воспользоваться. Слишком часто он остается днем без силы и это нервирует.  
Студент отдернул руку, когда увидел светящиеся глаза учителя Демидаса.  
«Интересно, он скоро весь засияет от… счастья?»  
Потом он посмотрел себе под ноги, обдумывая вопрос, вздохнул и начал кусать нижнюю губу. Он снова осмотрелся, прислушиваясь к окружающей среде и к своим ощущениям.  
— Я чувствую свою магию, не так хорошо, как хотелось бы даже в данных обстоятельствах, но чувствую. Это хорошо или плохо? Не думаю, что у меня есть способности по вашему… — он пытался подобрать подходящее слово, — направлению.  
— Ты чувствуешь, чтобы она накапливалась как обычно?  
— Нет… — растерянно произнес парень пару минут спустя, после небольшой концентрации, дабы прислушаться к себе. — Вообще никак.  
И снова посмотрел на учителя, пытаюсь привыкнуть к тому, что он может и так выглядеть. Валяющийся на земле, на кладбище, под дождем и со светящимися глазами. Картина маслом для тех, кто плохо ходит в туалет.  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
— Дитя мое, ты тот самый особый чистый светлый, с чем тебя и поздравляю. То есть просто так накапливать силы ты не можешь, — некромант сел и подпер рукой подбородок. — Но есть дополнительные источники, которых полно везде. Какие? Давай, их не так много и этому учат в самом начале. У тебя нет силы, но ты можешь вытянуть её из кое-чего еще. И это не амулеты.  
Мужчина облизнул губы и перекрыл поток силы. Глаза наверняка стали по-обычному черными. Не стоит сильно пугать парнишку, а то он и так уже побледнел так, словно его завтрак сейчас окажется на этой земле.  
— Для меня это энергия воды и совсем немного ветра, в данной ситуации, — Кай попытался внутренне найти еще что-то, из чего можно вытащить энергию. — Вас я не считаю, правильно же? Или поделитесь? И вообще… Ещё из еды можно, я есть хочу…  
— Поешь лучше чуть попозже, — Дерек вздохнул. — Иначе тебя стошнит. Ты пошел в правильном направлении. Четыре стихии, четыре дополнительных источника магии. В данном случае идеальны целых три, так как открытого огня рядом нет и хорошо. У каждого мага своя стихия и в воде у нас похожие… источники. Про ветер забудь, если совсем немного, то это поможет лишь при построении заклинаний, но не при преобразовании энергии. Бери свою основную стихию, остальные забудь. Вода — дождь. Просто представь, что сложил руки ковшиком и набери немного.  
— Та меня от голода стошнит, — пробубнил Кай и сначала сложил руки ковшиком по-настоящему, чтоб еще лучше представить это мысленно. Сначала было непривычно, как-то странно в подобных обстоятельствах. Магия не хотела идти, юноша чувствовал её слишком поверхностно, чтоб еще что-то черпать из неё.  
Потом он постарался расслабиться, и почувствовать воду, откинув в сторону все мысли о том, где он сейчас находится и в какое время суток. Стало немного легче.  
Но в настоящих боевых условиях, когда придется черпать силу из всего подряд, враг ждать не будет.  
Процесс пошел легче. Но эта чернота вокруг катастрофически мешала, но не настолько, чтоб вообще ничего нельзя было предпринять.  
— Вот, знаете… Я себя на кладбище рыбкой чувствую.  
— Кстати, сейчас еще день. Поэтому если тебе кажется тьма… — Дерек не закончил, лишь щелкнул пальцами и снова почувствовал упоение силой. А на ладони появился клубок черного пламени. — Пригнись и чем ниже, тем лучше  
Кай быстро спикировал на землю, откатился в сторону, и уже лежа на земле, решил посмотреть что там у него за спиной ходило.  
— Уж простите да помилуйте, что я у вас Солнышко! — это он протараторил в полете к земле.  
Когда парень кинулся на землю, Дерек не сильно прицельно метнул черный огонь, из-за чего твари оторвало лишь часть туловища и задело надгробие, с которым ничего не случилось, просто оно покрылось сажей. Тварь визжала и каталась по земле, пытаясь не то доползти до парня, не то отползти от мужчины.  
— Умница, — сказал некромант, вставая и подходя к твари. — Ты тренируйся, тренируйся, пока не сможешь качать нормально энергию хотя бы днем. Ночью будет сложнее и там пойдет настоящая практика.  
Некромант раздавил тварюшке голову, наступив на нее.  
— Мелкая дрянь, но приставучая. В волосы вцепится, не отцепишь.  
— Етить-колотить такую хрень! Можно я к вам под плащ заберусь, а? Мне же тут явно не место, а вдруг к ночи дождя не будет, — Кай сел на земле и посмотрел себе за спину, надеясь, что там никого нет.  
— И что мне тогда делать? Бегать вокруг с криками? А я могу, и громко могу! Хоть расскажите, как бороться со всяким, а то моя попа на вашей совести!  
И в подтверждение своих слов Кай икнул.  
— Как думаешь, я здесь только для того, чтобы лекции читать? — Дерек достал до того спрятанную трубку и задумался над тем, как её подкурить. — Лучше подкинь язычок огоньку, заодно потренируешься энергию выжимать.  
— Мне бы просто лекции читать не получилось…  
Кай встал с земли и подошел к учителю:  
— Вам отдельно или сразу табак подкурить?  
— Табак давай, — после секундного размышления решил Дерек. — Я тебя буду охранять, пока ты не поймешь как это делается. Ну, а помрешь, так можно тебя в виде зомби в Академию притащить, тоже неплохо. Будешь молча делать свою работу.  
Кай накрыл трубку преподавателя ладонью и сосредоточился на той энергии, что чувствовал внутри себя. Он мысленно отправил её в точку в центре своей ладони и шепотом, но четко сказал короткое слово. Дым от табака очень приятно пах, ему даже стало интересно попробовать его на вкус.  
— А если я буду мятежным зомби? Хотя легче научиться тому, чему учатся месяцами за несколько часов… — Кай лизнул свою ладонь, но почувствовал лишь горечь от дыма.  
Дерек с большим удовольствием втянул горький дым в легкие, чувствуя, как тело наполняется небольшим напряжением, приятно щекочущим мышцы, и задержал дыхание, чуть меньше, чем на минуту. А затем выпустил дым в воздух.  
— Если ты умер, а затем тебя оживили в качестве марионетки, ты не сможешь быть мятежным зомби, — некромант несколько растерянно посмотрел на паренька, а затем указал пальцем ему на грудь. — Тело без души — всего лишь марионетка, которой можно пользоваться, пока у тебя есть сила. Зомби ходят и едят людей, или если маг идиот и дал себя съесть, или если убили самого мага. Просто кукла. Никогда не замечал? В людях такое тоже есть.  
И снова затянулся, после чего направился к облюбованному ранее надгробию.  
— Давай, Рубеллит, работай, скоро стемнеет, а там будет сложнее. Я посторожу.  
— О том, что такие люди есть, и с ними намного хуже знать нужно, а вот думать об этом не нужно, — Кай последовал за учителем и сел рядом с ним на землю. — Не дадите мне случайно пару дельных советов, кроме как почувствовать источники энергии внутри себя, представить систему распределения энергии, которую я смогу воспроизвести в сознании в любой момент, и начать переработку?  
Кай сладко зевнул и уселся поудобнее.  
— И я тут подумал… Знаете, я скорее себе ноги переломаю, чтоб лежать и ждать пока меня убьют, но в виде зомби подчиняться кому-то не буду. Выкусят!  
— Парень, ты сейчас должен почувствовать энергию и перенаправить её в себя. Ночь скоро, а делиться с тобой я пока не намерен, — Дерек снова втянул в себя дым и недовольно посмотрел на Рубеллита. — Или ты мазохист и хочешь, чтобы тебя, Солнышко малиновое, захлестнула адская боль от темной магии? Накопи немного силы и поставь сегодня защитный круг и ни о чем не беспокойся. Кроме меня, конечно.  
И ухмыльнулся  
Кай сосредоточился не на отдельных каплях дождя, а именно на тех ощущениях, которые дает сама стихия воды. Он пытался почувствовать не материальную форму, а то, что таится внутри нее. Его система состояла из трёх уровней: первый отсеивал материальное, второй извлекал силу из полученного, третий же служил основным фильтром, который пропускал чистую, уже магическую энергию, и она становилась частью энергии юного заклинателя.  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он смог совладать с собственными чувствами и начать отсеивать из общего потока еще и темную силу. Но вне кладбища было бы в десятки раз быстрее и эффективнее.  
По крайней мере — новый опыт.  
— Знаете, — медленно сказал Кай, боясь сбить налаженную систему, — а если так случится, что вам придется меня вашей магией спасать. На что это будет похоже кроме адской боли из-за противоположной магии?  
Пару раз, пока ученик сосредотачивался и делал заметные успехи хотя бы потому что его не вывернуло и он не упал в обморок, Дерек пощелкал пальцами, пуская язычки черного пламени и тем самым оставив от нескольких крыс лишь обугленные скелетики. Жаль, что на этой способности нельзя поджарить мясо.  
— Я знаю это лишь в теории, так как во время обучения никто так и не решился принять от меня силу, — сказал Дерек, слегка покусывая мундштук. Косли соглашался, но некромант не хотел подвергать шалопая риску, а то этот умудрился бы поднять зомби, а потом здравствуй зомби-апокалипсис и выговор от директора. — Все зависит от болевого порога и… совместимости. Солнце и Луна редко встречаются на одном небосклоне и потому магия отторгает друг друга. Но, в отличие от темных, у Дитя Солнца есть шанс, ведь Луна видна даже днем, когда Солнце спрятано за облаками. Если же совместимости нет и без определенной подготовки… В общем, в учебнике была пара летальных случаев, но только про учеников.  
Дерек втянул дым и снова выпустил его в воздух.  
— Неужели так хочешь попробовать?  
У Кая начинала кружиться голова. И дело было не только в чужеродной магии вокруг, но и от голода. Он решил пока что не отвлекаться от собирания энергии, лучше оставить продовольствие на потом и оставить все на поздний ужин перед началом официальной части практики.  
— Это был бы очень интересный опыт. А то мало ли куда и с кем я с итоге попаду, нужно знать, что меня спасет, а что может убить без шансов. Да и… Интересно же знать!  
Дерек приподнял одну бровь, глядя на ученика, как на ненормального. По сути, истина была недалека. Чертов экспериментатор, откуда они только берутся.  
— Хорошо, я могу дать тебе пару капель, но после этого тебе придется сначала вывернуться наизнанку, что-то съесть и поставить защитный круг? Хорошо?  
— Вы прямо сейчас хотите? Вот прям так да и с ходу? Без подготовки и всякого такого? Я хоть в состоянии буду защиту поставить? — Кай посмотрел на своего учителя, не веря своим ушам  
— Ну, ты же настаиваешь и настаиваешь, я подумал, что тебе сходу приспичило, — Дерек пожал плечами. Солнце постепенно шло к закату, и сила вновь возобновила поток, который тут же пришлось перекрыть. Слишком много силы тоже может убить. — А упадешь в обморок, я тебя в общежитие отнесу, там кому-нибудь на руки сдам и пойду проведу ночь в тепле и уюте собственного дома.  
— Если вы доведете меня до обморока, вас ещё больше бояться будут… А давайте рискнем! По крайней мере, я останусь счастлив, — Кай встал с земли и отряхнулся. — Что мне делать? Или лучше сразу лечь?  
— Будут-будут, — покивал Дерек и ненамного задумался. — Сначала выбери способ. Их два: закрытый и открытый. Закрытый это тактильные ощущения, когда люди, скажем, берутся за руки, или если они связаны любой открытой частью тела. Открытый — более интимный способ, потому что там открывается душа. Ну, если заглянуть, то гланды точно, и зубы с языком.  
Некромант снова прикусил мундштук и внимательно посмотрел на паренька. Итак, куда его занесет?  
— Э-э-э… — Кай хлопал глазами, как невинная девочка, которой только что предложили за деньги. Ещё он забыл, что такое человеческая речь. Но тут закралась подлая мысль, что преподаватель просто решил проверить его на «слабо».  
— А какой способ более… Действенный?  
— Конечно же открытый, так как передача идет напрямую, к душе, без кожных преград и прочего, — пожал Дерек плечами и ухмыльнулся. — Но раз ты стесняешься, давай, протяни мне руку, я поищу более открытую точку на ладони. Точки искать сложнее, это скорее для магов-партнеров, которые могут изучить друг друга вдоль и поперек и не нужно долго искать. Без точки же закрытый способ станет еще более тяжелым и даже… болезненным, так как силы скорее станет оружием, а не спасением.  
Кай засмеялся, звонко и практически до слез:

— Какой вы интересный, учитель Демидас! Тогда давайте сегодня испытаем открытый. Только вы это… Нежнее со мной, мне ещё пожить хочется в трезвом уме.  
— Я не просто интересный, я ещё и страшный, просто сейчас что-то добрый сильно, — фыркнул Дерек и резко нахмурился, после чего слегка побил чашей трубки по надгробию, чтобы убрать остатки табака. Затем неторопливо спрятал трубку, встал и подошел к ученику вплотную. — Открыта ли сейчас твоя душа?  
— Вы нормальный, и таким мне нравитесь намного больше, — Кай нагло усмехнулся. — И как это определить?  
Дерек приподнял бровь и рука уже было дернулась отвесить наглецу подзатыльник, но… внутренний контроль.  
— Примерно так же, как и с водой. Когда ты пытался впитать её энергию, ты открыл доступ к душе. Поэтому открой его и сейчас, а потом открой рот.  
Кай воскресил перед внутренним взором всю схему:  
— Ну, ладно… — посмотрел прямо в глаза преподавателю и приоткрыл рот.  
Дерек резко схватил парня за руки, чтобы тот не сопротивлялся, когда боль начнет изъедать изнутри и прижался своим ртом к чужому, медленно, по капле отдавая силы которые готовы были рвануться вперед бешеным проклятым потоком и разорвать мальчишку на кусочки, как маленькую собачонку.  
«Вот теперь держись, исследователь».  
Первую каплю энергии Кай ощутил, будто проглотил раскаленный кусок железа. Он резко дернулся, чтоб оттолкнуть от себя учителя, но боль становилась просто невыносимой и каждое последующее мгновение юноше казалось, что смерть не такая уж плохая участь. Первый раз не получилось, учитель Демидас оказался неожиданно сильным для своего внешнего вида. После третьей капли магии его колени подкосились. Все мысли и ощущения были поглощены, где-то на грани он старался хотя бы не потерять сознание.  
Сила рвалась горным потоком, стремясь заполнить новый сосуд, заполнить до краев и разлиться ярко-алой кровью, но Дерек уже отстранился, поддерживая Рубеллита, чтобы тот не упал. Тело юноши потяжелело, но некромант лишь удобнее перехватил его под спиной и наблюдал, чтобы, если что, попробовать вытянуть его с того света. А то не хватило еще получить в контракте «Уволен из-за убийства ученика»  
— А я говорил, юный исследователь, — пробормотал Дерек и дернулся. Сбоку что-то шевельнулось, но когда он повернул голову, то там ничего не было.  
Кай со всей силы вцепился в одежду на плечах учителя. Его дыхание было слишком частым, хриплым, иногда он закашливался и еле слышно постанывал от раздирающей все мыслимые и немыслимые границы боли. Он сдерживался из последних крупиц сил, только чтоб не сорваться на крик или не зарыдать. Чужеродная сила внутри бросала в дрожь, гуляла вольным потоком, не в силах приспособиться.  
Стало невыносимо жарко и холодно одновременно. Внутри головы тихо взвыла нечистая сила на одной, мерзкой протяжной ноте. Она создавала это и заставляла мозги плавиться.  
— Вырубите меня к чертям, — прохрипел Кай и все-таки почувствовал, как слезы побежали по его щекам.  
— Сию же секунду, еще пару капель добавить? — пробормотал Дерек и услышал треск. Мальчишка умудрился порвать его плащ, который и сам уже давным-давно расползался. Не жалко. Зато его теперь можно отцепить. — Зато теперь научишься меня слушать.  
Не очень аккуратно некромант опустил парня на землю, если не сказать уронил, и пошел обратно к надгробию, чтобы взять посох. Резко начало темнеть. Не нравилось ему это все. Чувства резко обострились, а пониже спины так и зачесалось от неприятного ощущения. И это не только из-за кладбища. Тут было что-то еще. Неприятно.  
— Полежи пока, — милостиво разрешил Дерек, поглядывая, как бы на ученика ничто не напало за этот короткий промежуток времени.  
Студент даже не понял когда оказался на земле. Все что он мог — скрести землю руками и мобилизовать всю свою силу воли, лишь бы просто не умереть по глупости. Он только молился, чтоб боль хоть немного отошла.  
В желудке все переворачивалось, и хорошо, что Кай поел только с утра…  
Дерек едва успел притронуться к посоху, как на него полетело что-то большое и очень неприятное, судя по всему. Вот теперь действительно резко стемнело и все что он видел это очертания парня, который валялся на земле и страдал, а еще человекоподобную фигуру. Она попыталась не то ударить, не то что-то еще сделать, но некромант резко саданул посохом по тому, что напоминало голову, и фигура отскочила куда-то за могилы, слившись с землей, или просто спрятавшись за надгробиями. Некоторые из них представляли собой неплохое прикрытие.  
— Если что-то пошло не так, то потом пойдет дождь, — пробормотал Дерек, как раз слизывая очередную каплю с губы. Дождь не прекращался и сейчас это было только на руку. Но как защитить парня? Судя по всему на кладбище давно не заходили и тут успела разрастись мелкая и пакостная гадость, которая в больших количествах представляет реальную опасность. Логика? Правильно, нужно рисовать защитный круг.  
И лучше кровью, раз магии хватает с лихвой и еще можно взять без боязни.  
Дерек, будучи начеку, осторожно дошел до парня, которому не то становилось хуже, не то было все так же паскудно, и порезал ладонь второй раз за сутки, только на этот раз небольшим ножом, который некромант таскал с собой повсюду как раз для таких дел. Он пошел по кругу от ученика, чтобы тот оказался в центре, шепча заклинание и поглядывая по сторонам. Нервы были на пределе, а инстинкты кричали, что дело дрянь. Снова показалась неведома фигура, которую невозможно было разглядеть. Кто-то прикрепил к ней иллюзию, делая воздух вокруг неё темной.  
Кая не интересовало творящееся вокруг, потому, что ему своей большой проблемы было достаточно. Темная магия — явно не его направление, даже примерно, даже если всю жизнь этим заниматься. Ему легче будет потопить город в огненном метеорите лет через двадцать, чем поднять парочку зомби.  
Он не мог вернуть свои ощущения во внешний мир, они все были внутри, все его резервы старались найти способ или избавиться от этой магии, или каким-то чудом сделать её своей. Но второй вариант был невозможным. А сосредоточиться на вливании магии в землю или воздух было просто за гранью всех реальностей.  
К счастью, тень напала снова как раз когда Дерек доделал защитный круг и мог больше не беспокоиться о малинововолосом идиоте. Правда удар все равно оказался неожиданным и пришелся по ребрам. Некромант отлетел на землю и задохнулся от удара, но расслабляться было некогда. Щелкнув пальцами, он послал в фигуру шар черного огня. Да вот только не то он промахнулся, не то…  
— Кажется, я в заднице, — пробормотал Дерек, вскакивая на землю и готовя посох. Фигура стала еще темнее из-за сажи, покрывшей её, но зато огонь как-то смог пробить иллюзию. Темная человеческая фигура, от которой воняет магией и она не из живых тканей.  
Дерек раскрутил посох и послал заклинание толчка, фигура подпрыгнула, сделала сальто, так как её все же зацепило и упала на землю со странно знакомым звуком. Жаль, что это её не убило.  
— Из чего же ты состоишь? — пробормотал Дерек, принимая удар конечности на посох.  
За ноги на дно тянули волны, что-то хотело уничтожить душу и разорвать тело. Кай уже не мог шевелиться, только приглушенно стонать и панически осознавать, что него, как для мага, сейчас все может надолго закончиться. Он не смог бы сделать ничего, кроме как направить совершенно всю магию, что у него была, в землю. Не задумывался о технологии, о последствиях. Если что причиняет страдания то, скорее всего, от этого нужно просто избавиться.  
Но оно не проходило просто так. В какой-то момент сознание студента просто помахало белым платочком и покинуло его.  
Следующий удар прошелся на плечо, которое тут же отозвалось адской болью, а некромант снова оказался на земле. Неведомая фигура навалилась сверху, видимо желая помочь, да что-то не получилось и её… пальцы вцепились Дереку в шею.  
— Вот же… леший, — прохрипел мужчина и понял, что это не просто чей-то эксперимент. Этого вообще просто не может быть.  
Кукла. Болванчик, который есть у некоторых богатеньких художников для того, чтобы менее коряво нарисовать человеческую фигуру в движении. Гладкая деревянная поверхность лица напомнила о женщинах-демонах с востока. А жесткие пальцы все сдавливали и сдавливали его шею.  
Без сознания быть хорошо — не чувствуешь ничего. С твоим телом могут делать что угодно, а тебе все равно.  
В любом насилии зачастую самый страшный не результат, а именно процесс. Хотя результат насильственного эксперимента может превысить все ожидания.  
Потеря сознания — это глубокий сон без сновидений, часто кратковременный, но иногда все моменты складываются в целый года, которые за ту сторону невозможно осознать или ощутить.  
Этот сон не был похож ни на что, потому что в глубине сознания Кая что-то пронзительно кричало. Он подумал, что это было его сила, или же сила учителя Демидаса? Но это что-то явно испытывало адские муки и хотело, чтоб все поскорее прекратилось.  
В своем сне Кай закрыл уши и постарался провалиться еще глубже.  
Он не смог заглушить крики. Не смог ничего произнести. Только в один миг все резко стихло — будто никогда ничего и не было. И стало непривычно пусто.  
Чертовски не хватало воздуха, но было бы куда хуже, если бы кукла сильнее сжала свои деревянные пальцы, тогда прости-прощай Дерек, ты был хорошим учеником, нормальным парнем и плохим человеком, но кто-то в этом мире тебя точно когда-то любил.  
Мать так точно, пока не свихнулась.  
Сцепив зубы, некромант ударом ноги откинул от себя куклу куда подальше и резко вздохнул. Зря, голова тут же закружилась и была потеряна возможность встать. Нужно прийти в себя.  
Треск, приближалась эта тварь. Некромант перевернулся на живот, прохрипел и понял, что пирожок захотел обратно. Нет уж, это единственная еда за день и неизвестно когда еще будет. Встав на четвереньки, Дерек понял что его… кое-что открыто и выпрямился. Треск ломаемых веток под ногами, приближение. А он резко взмахнул посохом, который так и не выпустил из рук и сделал сложное движение, раскручивая его, соединяя силу. А потом ударной волной отправляя куклу на другой конец кладбища.  
Кай не знал, сколько времени он провел в отключке, но лучше бы он там и оставался. Парень не мог открыть глаза. Боль была уже не такая сильная, но каждая частичка в его теле ныла, а мышцы сводило судорогами. Суставы выкручивало, желудок хотел просто выйти и никогда не возвращаться — но все это было терпимо по сравнению с тем, что было раньше.  
По крайней мере, теперь можно было жить.  
Он теперь мог что-то осознавать. Например, шум дождя, грохот на фоне, треск, свист… что? Сейчас Кай мог только дополнить картину трупами на кладбище. Но этот лишний шум ему не нравится. А еще больше не нравилось, что он ничего с этим поделать не может. Даже посмотреть, что же там происходит.  
У него появилось немного времени подумать, если кукла решит вернуться и закончить свое дело. Дерек потер ноющую шею. Дышать было несколько сложно. Как он мог так оплошать? Это же основы основ выживания. Нет, нельзя ему вести настолько оседлую жизнь, нельзя.  
Но что это за кукла такая и откуда она взялась? Сказать, что от нее воняло черной магией — ничего не значило. Но это была не просто марионетка, посланная убить его или Рубеллита, или обоих вместе. Именно потому, что она двигалась достаточно хаотично для марионетки и не осматривалась, как это делала бы обычная марионетка, ведомая человеком, так как ему нужно видеть поле боя. Отличия были, мелкие, но были. Кто-то смог сделать живую марионетку? Зачем? Это же бессмысленно, такие штуки можно уничтожить обычным огнем.  
Да вот только где его достать?  
Дерек покосился на парня. Вроде бы жив, во всяком случае дышит. Это несколько успокоило некроманта, который подошел к границе круга.  
— Рубеллит, если ты сейчас не очнешься, то я тебе такую характеристику накатаю, что нигде по специальности работать не сможешь, — без нежностей и предисловий сказал Дерек. Наверное, даже для того, чтобы успокоить свое собственное бьющееся в бешеном темпе сердце.  
Снова раздался треск, но все еще далеко.  
— Рубеллит!  
— Что? — просипел Кай, услышав только последнее обращение к себе, потому что именно оно спасло его от повторного падения в глубокий сон.  
Теперь можно было стараться не отвлекаться на разваливающееся тело, магия покидала его намного охотнее, от чего дышать становилось намного легче.  
— Один раз вдохни, семь выдохни и слушай меня, — сказал Дерек, проверяя круг. Дыр нигде не было, идеально, а рядом уже собралась мелкая неприятная живность, тем не менее, боящаяся подойти к некроманту ближе. — Мы в небольшой… Хотя, наверное, в большой… В общем, у нас проблемы. Эй, ты меня слышишь?  
Мужчина пощелкал пальцами.  
— Очень… Большие? — Кай не знал, как в таком состоянии вообще можно шевелиться, поэтому он даже не пытался этого делать. Много говорить тоже было страшно, потому что каждое слово вызывало всё больший приступ тошноты.  
— Ты колдовать можешь? — спросил Дерек, понимая, что это глупый вопрос. Мальчишка даже перевернуться не мог, не то, что колдовать. Значит, обычного огня не будет. Может, тогда просто попробовать куклу пригвоздить к земле?  
Как раз в этот момент что-то напало сзади, но некромант почти автоматически отбился посохом и еще следом пинка поддал. Заклинание и вот в куклу полетели чуть светящиеся шипы, но почти не пробили деревянное тело.  
— Что б тебя!  
Студент сглотнул и слегка пошевелил пальцами, потом попробовал пошевелить кистью. Ему показалось, что все его суставы забиты песком: было больно, неприятно и противно. Но он смог остановить выброс магии после вопроса учителя. По крайней мере, совсем мизерное количество темной магии он еще сможет переварить, хоть и с изжогой.  
— Могу только… Магию выпускать, — парень очень медленно подтяну к себе руку и попробовал приложить усилия и подняться на неё. Но если магию он ощущал, то физические силы были практически на нуле.  
А в голове учителя была паника, и снова грохот. Масштабы фразы «как всё не вовремя» становилось страшно оценивать…  
— Отдыхай уж. Потом мое тело потащишь в Академию и сам будешь объяснять, как все случилось, — сказал Дерек, проводя рукой. Есть вариант, конечно, установить еще один защитный круг для себя, но что если кукла не уйдет и через неделю? Сюда могут не заглядывать месяцами, самый центр все же, к тому же тут иногда вурдалаки бродят.  
«Вурдалаки. Едят трупы и иногда делают это настолько незаметно, что пока не раскопаешь могилу, то не узнаешь», — подумал Дерек и усмехнулся. А это идея!  
«Если смогу, конечно», — в это же время подумал парень на сказанную учителем фразу.  
Кай предпринимал попытки пошевелись конечностями, но их он вообще не чувствовал. Из-за этого становилось немного стыдно.  
«С этих пор все эксперименты с темной магией только за пределами кладбища. Первый плюс».  
«А нам же сюда еще две недели таскаться», — мрачно подумал Дерек, бегая по могилам заодно прощупывая их вон.  
Труп.  
Труп.  
Летаргический сон.  
Труп.  
Труп.  
Пусто.  
Вот оно!  
Некромант резко развернулся и посмотрел на марионетку. Она бежала за ним, выставив руки с явным намерением схватить его за шею и закончить дело.  
Не о спасении же она просит.  
Дерек сглотнул и снова взмахнул посохом, посылая волну на могилу и делая несколько шагов назад. Повезло. Вместо могилы разверзлась яма в которую и угодила марионетка и Дерек тут же посохом прижал надоевшую уже куклу к земле и быстро-быстро пропел заклинание, лишь чудом не сбившись в самом конце. Сработало, и из земли начали выползать кости, срастающиеся на ходу, лезущие все дальше и дальше и образуя собой небольшую костяную клетку. Главное, что прочную.  
— Попалась.  
Кай начинал банально раздражаться, там происходило что-то интересное, и это интересное не хотелось пропускать. Но придется. Что-то подсказывало Каю, что дальше именно он будет бегать по кладбищу в виде приманки, пока преподаватель будет сидеть на надгробии и покуривать свою трубку.  
И на все вопросы будет отвечать: Рубеллит, ты же умный мальчик, подумай что можно сделать.  
Вот он и будет думать. При первой же возможности нормально функционировать Кай пообещал себе повторить все боевые заклинания, которые он когда-либо учил, про которые читал и видел. А также больше заняться практиков по собиранию энергии из окружающей среды.  
«Вот и второй плюс. Опасные ситуации меня стимулируют!»  
Дерек устало сел на землю и выдохнул. Хрипло, и на губах стало солено. Кажется, тварь все же умудрилась что-то повредить. Что ж, он жив и это хорошо. А теперь имеет смысл попробовать разобраться что это и есть ли у нее управление. Или он все же был прав? Некромант прикрыл глаза и выпустил большую часть силы. Многочисленные царапины, которые он успел получить, тут же начали ярко светиться, а разум уже пытался вторгнуться в деревянное тело, которое словно было покрыто пленкой. Что-то было не так.  
Но темная магия проникла и Дерек начал искать тоненькую ниточку другой магии. Не нашел. Зато нашел кое-что иное.  
Органы и клубок силы, служащий сердцем и общим двигательным аппаратом. Даже мозг был, только пустой, без мыслей и задач.  
— Что это за… — спросил некромант сам себя и внезапно понял, что ему не понравилось. Здесь был кто-то еще.  
Затем раздался взрыв  
Звук взрыва вообще не понравился Каю, а жар, которым его окатило, заставил паниковать. И он, обзывая себя самыми последними словами, попытался хотя бы сесть. Утихшая было боль снова пронзила все тело, но он смог слегка приподняться и открыть глаза. Яркий свет огня больно резанул зрение.  
— Учитель? — попытался позвать он, но был слишком слаб.  
Самое плохое, что сейчас, в случае чего, он не сможет себя защитить.  
Был последний шанс — это попытаться найти источник силы в огне, неродной стихии.  
Голова раскалывалась от тонкой ноты, которая звучала в ней. Перед глазами все плыло, а тело просто отказывалось покоиться на земле и хотело отплыть куда-нибудь подальше, желательно с душой. Дерек моргнул. Раз, другой и понял — жить будет. Увы. Это был неплохой шанс сдохнуть, но не нет же, нужно Рубеллита доставить в общежитие, сам не дойдет.  
Дерек сел и едва слышно застонал, жутко болел бок и там ощущалась некая влага. Шикарно, ничего не скажешь.  
— Да, началась практика, что б её, — пробормотал некромант, опираясь на посох (вот она — сила привычки, посох из руки даже во время взрыва не выпустил) встал и понял, что хочет лечь обратно. Просто упасть. Как раз могилка вырыта, надгробие найти можно. Так почему нет?  
— Потому что ты принципиальная скотина, — пробормотал Дерек сам себе и осмотрелся.  
Волной отнесло его не так уж и далеко и, что удивительно, зацепило не так уж сильно. Зато от той могилы, где была кукла осталась лишь воронка с горящими деревянными остатками. Теперь выяснить, что же это было представлялось невозможным. От этого становилось даже интереснее. Некромант стиснул зубы и, упираясь на многострадальный посох, кое-как похромал до защитного круга и одним словом отменил его  
— Все Рубеллит, пора баиньки, пойдем домой. Поздравляю тебя с первым днем практики.  
И мрачно сплюнул кровью себе под ноги  
До того, как к нему подошел учитель, воспаленный мозг Рубеллита послал ему следующую информацию: может, ты и любишь огонь, но плюхаться тебе всю жизнь в воде. И в ослабленном состоянии извлечение энергии из огня (даже с таким мощным потоком) не представлялось реальным.  
Кай плюхнулся обратно, спать хотелось еще больше.  
— И вас с тем же… — пробубнил Кай. — Я ходить не могу, ноги не работают.  
— Тогда с тебя бутылка, — пробормотал Дерек и, сделав над собой просто неимоверное усилие, умудрился забросить тельце Рубеллита себе на плечо. Колени несколько подогнулись от неожиданной ноши.  
Желание кинуть ученика крепко засело в мозгу, но нет, Дерек выпрямился, вздохнул и побрел к воротам, которые открылись без лишних слов. Он снова все открыл и поэтому можно ходить беспрепятственно туда-сюда. Странно, но ночь дубового леса действовала успокаивающе, несмотря на то, что магическая сила начала постепенно покидать его, опускаясь до обычного уровня.  
— А посох я так и не подпитал, — пробормотал он себе под нос, кое-как доходя до калитки. Бок стал еще более влажным, а дышать становилось труднее.  
— Да хоть две… — Кай старался не вырубаться, потому что в противном случае его тело станет еще тяжелее, и тогда вряд ли они вдвоем далеко уйдут.  
У него появилась уйма вопросов по поводу произошедшего, но он решил задать их, когда все вернется не круги своя. Сейчас даже у его энергии не осталось запасов. А завтра с утра еще идти на отработку к травникам. Он вообще сомневался, что сможет встать.  
— Можно очень глупый вопрос? — все-таки не сдержался он.  
— Валяй, я пока еще добрый, — согласился Дерек. выйдя за калитку. Как оказалось, дождь успел закончиться. А он и не заметил как-то. Был занят мыслями о том, как доползти до общежития, а оно находилось достаточно далеко.  
— Ну… А если просто целоваться с кем-то с противоположной силой, — Кай слегка кашлянул, — да… хоть с вами. Реакции такой не будет?  
Дерек споткнулся и упал на колени, но свою ношу не выронил  
— Рубеллит, ты что, совсем с ума сошел? — удивительно, но у некроманта нашлись силы на привычное уже шипение. — Мы не целовались, а передавали силу открытым путем, грубо говоря, это как один конец трубки приставить к другому. Поцелуи тут совершенно не причем.  
И сильно ругаясь, некромант кое-как встал на ноги, дабы продолжить путь к общежитию, скрипя ругательства себе под нос.  
— Да я же просто спросил! Это контакт — контакт, тут не было подтекста, а если, к примеру, мальчик — темный маг, девочка — светлый, их магия не совместима, а делать что-то нужно. Это же никак не повлияет? — голос у юноши был слабый, и говорил он медленнее обычного.  
И это было чудо, что его все-таки не уронили, поэтому Кай решил слабо, но держаться за плащ преподавателя. Вот Лёлик будет в шоке…  
— Пока маги не пускают силу, заниматься он могут чем угодно, сколько угодно и как угодно, — пробормотал Дерек и даже обрадовался, что общежитие оказалось ближе, чем ему показалось. — Я слышал, конечно, про случаи, что обменивались силой во время секса, но трупы пришлось собирать по кусочкам и оживлять было довольно проблематично, зато стало понятно, что лучше этого не делать, так как выброс силы во время оргазма увеличивается в десятки раз и, видимо, если открыть…  
Дерек замолчал, пытаясь переварить эту мысль и правильно её сформулировать, чтобы потом записать. А что, пригодится для магического трактата.  
— А это интересно, — протянул некромант, пинком ноги открывая дверь общежития, от чего едва не упал, но удержался. — Рубеллит, нужно будет повторить.  
Картинки, которые мелькали в голове Кая при монологе учителя Демидаса вернули его к жизни. Он улыбался как дурак, даже сам не зная от чего.  
— Что повторить? — Кай попытался сильнее схватиться за плащ преподавателя. — Что именно повторить? Эй, и что там открыть нужно? И что нужно делать, чтоб энергией не обмениваться? Почему у меня так много вопросов появляется после ваших слов… Ох…  
В этот монолог Кай потратил остатки своих сил.  
И сомневался, что сможет говорить сегодня.  
— Рубеллит, ты навел меня на интересную мысль. По сути, никто раньше не изучал передачу сил в виду боязни летального эффекта испытуемого, — задумчиво говорил Дерек и в его голове крутились идеи.  
— Куда?! — закричала сторожка, но увидев ледяной взгляд некроманта, тут же успокоилась и села, словно первоклассница. Ей следовало вызвать кого-то, наорать, да просто спросить, но сейчас ночь и иногда Дерек кое-что делал на автомате.  
— А давай я тебе на практике еще пару раз энергию передам, и мы узнаем есть ли смысл это делать, может, у тебя появится эдакий сосуд для черной магии, — продолжал Дерек холодным голосом. Он не станет этого делать, естественно, но впервые ему захотелось шума и некромант готов был нести любой бред, лишь бы было шумно. — Где там твоя комната?  
«Конечно, меня же не жалко. Хотя, это даже интересно, раз я первый раз выжил, но только не на кладбище. Лучше там, где озера, пусть даже будет ночь», — Кай зевнул и отпустил плащ учителя.  
— Триста тринадцатая, — еле прошептал юноша.  
«Зато не скучно! Будет что в отчете писать».  
— Хороший номер, — сказал Дерек.


	8. Chapter 8

Третий этаж. Ступени. Тяжело поднимать ногу. Некромант сжал зубы и, каждый раз делая над собой усилие, поднимал одеревеневшие ноги и нащупывал каждую ступеньку, чтобы не споткнуться, что становилось все сложнее и сложнее с каждым шагом. Бок занемел. Плохой признак.  
— Интересно, мы до конца практики доживем? — вздохнул некромант и остановился. Повернул голову в сторону и с усмешкой позволил глазам и всем многочисленным царапинам, которых после взрыва куда больше, засветиться. — Рубеллит, глянь, новая жертва.  
Раздался крик и по коридору побежал нерадивый студент, которому ночью приспичило выйти по маленькому. Зато уже не хочется. Дерек фыркнул, перекрыл силу, которой стало меньше и пошел дальше. Второй этаж они преодолели.  
Кай пошкрябал по плащу преподавателя, чтоб дать понять, что он все слышал, но ответить не сможет. Теперь слухи по Академии станут еще красочнее, а Рубеллит станет вообще знаменит, особенно если выживет.  
«Мне бы до завтрашнего утра дожить, что уж там! Интересно, Лёлик много камушков отложит сейчас от этой картины?»  
Некромант почувствовал скреб и понял, что парень вообще убитый. А слушать себя одного и вовсе не хотелось, поэтому до комнаты они дошли в темном молчании. Некромант просто постучал в дверь, а затем на всякий случай её пнул. Ночь все-таки, вдруг спит.  
Лёлик заснул недавно, но вскочил на своем месте сразу. Конечно, он на всякий случай снял защиту с комнаты, если Кай не сможет магию использовать по возвращению, но зачем так громко?  
— Кай, какого черта?! — Ликандр сел на кровати и протер глаза. Зрение было слегка расплывчатым, но первое что его удивило — Кай молчал. Это было крайне странно.  
— Кай? — он всмотрелся в темноту и резко отшатнулся, когда увидел там что-то странное. На такой случай он хранил под подушкой две очень действенные смеси, и они уже были у него в руках.  
— Какого черта?!  
— Между прочим, я бы не отказался от травяного отвара, но явно не от того, что ты сейчас держишь, — хмуро сказал Дерек и, прислонив посох к стене, создал световой пульсар. Тут же стало больно от света, но зато его явно не примут за монстра. Или все-таки примут? А, какая уже разница? — Где кровать этого разгильдяя? Чтобы твою не зацепить.  
— Учитель… Демидас?! — Лёлик вскочил с постели и чуть не упал обратно из-за головокружения. Пока его мир возвращался на место, он жестом указал на кровать вдоль противоположной стены:  
— Вон там, — и сделал небольшую паузу. — Настоя нет, могу у Кая поискать чего покрепче.  
— Давай, заодно что-то дезинфицирующее, тампоны там или бинты и сбегай за Косли. Не будет открывать, скажи, больше за цветами не пойду, — кивнул Дерек и положил тело Кая на указанную кровать, а затем взял стул и сел на него, что перевести дух.  
Действительно, от чего-нибудь покрепче он бы сейчас не отказался.  
Без лишних вопросов Лёлик быстро подбежал к рабочему столу Кая, выдвинул последний ящик и достал оттуда флягу. Судя по весу — она была полной. Алхимик на всякий случай встряхнул её и, услышав всплеск содержимого, протянул её преподавателю.  
Вроде там должна быть пробная настойка, Кай шутил, что учит травничество только ради изобретения идеального рецепта настойки.  
Со шкафа он снял небольшой сундук с медикаментами, смесями и мазями на всякий случай. Сожительство с Каем заставляется быть предусмотрительным. Он поставил раскрытый набор первой помощи на рабочий стол Кая, далее стрелой вылетел из комнаты и на невиданном ранее ускорении прибежал к комнате учителя Симуша. Он осторожно, но достаточно громко постучал в дверь три раза:  
— Учитель Симуш! Там учитель Демидас пришел, ему не очень хорошо, еще и Кай полумертвый, — Лёлик снова постучал. — Учитель Симуш!  
Косли не спал по той простой причине, что смотрел на луну и вздыхал. Глупый он глупый, бедный-бедный. Да еще в дверь кто-то случится. До мужчины быстро дошел смысл слов и он вышел из комнаты.  
— Веди.  
Дерек открыл флягу и сделал несколько больших глотков. Неплохая штука, хоть до совершенства и далеко. Зато в голове немного прояснилось. И это было плохо, тут же заболела на только многострадальная выпуклость тела, но и само тело, реагируя на все произошедшее недовольством. На тракте такое уже бывало, это еще не самое худшее. Некромант снял порядком уже порванный плащ, рубашку и, посмотрев на свой бок, присвистнул. Там застрял кусок деревяшки. И он с этим дойти смог? Неплохо, если не сказать — чудо.  
Как только Кая доставили до кровати — он моментально вырубился.  
Лёлик понимал, что жизни его к такому не готовила: окровавленный преподаватель по ОТМ, друг, который больше похож на мешок с мясом, ночные походы.  
И где он ошибся в этой жизни?  
— У меня есть зелье, которое в несколько раз ускорит заживление ран. Еще есть антисептическая мазь, — осторожно предложил Ликандр, — и она не щиплет.  
Ликандр замялся и замолчал, но все же решил уточнить, пока шок и смелость не улетучились:  
— С ним и с вами все будет нормально?  
— С Дереком точно все нормально будет, он же чертов некромант, — пробормотал Косли, проверяя Кая на ранения, но тот был лишь магически отравлен. Лишь?! — Что ты с ним сделал?  
— Поцеловал, — Дерек хмыкнул, раздумывая как бы получше вытащить деревяшку. — Он сам попросил о подпитке, я просто не смог отказать его харизме.  
— Ты с ума сошел?! — заорал бородач. — Ты же мог его убить!  
— Не кричи, иначе сюда все общежитие сбежится, — скривился Дерек и прохрипел заклинание защиты, сверху добавив заклинание купола. — От трёх капель темной магии ещё никто не умирал. Ликандр, смочи-ка тряпочку зельем и, как только скажу, приложи во-о-о-от сюда.  
«День первый практики Кая с преподавателем по ОТМ. Они целовались?! Н-да… Когда я прекращу удивляться?»  
Ликандр решил никак не комментировать происходящее, просто делать то, что просят, внимательно слушать разговор и собирать информацию, чтоб потом вытрусить из Кая все объяснения.  
Алхимик все сделал предельно быстро, а в голове уже прикидывал, что может предложить из своих смесей для лечения подобных ран.  
— А если бы он свихнулся? — спросил Косли, положив руку на лоб Кая и начал искать те самые точки, о которых рассказывал Дерек. Нашел одну небольшую и стал вливать свою магию, дабы разбавить чужую, чтобы пареньку стало легче. Была ночь, у самого бородача сил было мало, дело шло медленно и он начал нервничать. — А если директор узнает?  
— Тогда я убью Ликандра и он больше никому ничего не расскажет, — ядовито усмехнулся некромант и стрельнул глазами в алхимика, предостерегая. Выдохнул, еще раз глотнул настойки, подержав её во рту, а затем одновременно глотнул и вытащил деревяшку. — Прикладывай, мать её.  
— Боже, что же вы там делали? — спросил Косли, постепенно успокаиваясь. Хотя бы Кай вне опасности.  
Ликандр мотнул головой, молча говоря, что не собирается ничего никому рассказывать и быстро приложил хорошо смоченную повязку к ране преподавателя.  
«Кай мог умереть или свихнуться? Действительно, что там произошло?»  
— И все-таки, зачем ты это сделал? — допытывался Косли, сев на кровать рядом с Каем и продолжая вливать в него силу.  
— Сказал же, он сам попросил, несмотря на все предостережения. Я его предупреждал, но это же Рубеллит, разве он слушается? — прошипел Дерек, чувствуя, что в ране еще есть остатки заноз и выковыривать их будет проблематично. — Ликандр, заверни эту хрень в платок, достань стимулирующие зелья, а еще жаропонижающие и готовься, что утром тебе придется следить за Каем, у него может начаться лихорадка. Ненадолго, максимум на часик, это откат такой.  
Некромант вздохнул и посмотрел на Косли.  
— Я могу переночевать в твоей комнате?  
— Тебя нельзя отпускать домой, — кивнул бородач, понимая, что все подробности узнает лишь в комнате, а это будет нескоро. — Еще загрызешь кого-нибудь с голодухи.  
Дерек фыркнул и порылся в сундуке. К счастью, там нашлись небольшие щипчики. Стиснув зубы, некромант немного отодвинул тряпку и присмотрелся. Один он это точно не сделает.  
Скоро нужно будет уходить.  
— Долго еще?  
— Минут десять, — ответил Косли, наблюдая за другом. Случилось что-то серьезное.  
Лёлик оперативно сделал все, что его просили.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, что предупредили. Учитель Демидас, я могу помочь вам с раной, если вы не против? — Лелик достал из аптечки склянку с прозрачной жидкостью.  
— Это поможет частично обезболить рану, чтоб легче было прочистить её. И я могу наложить повязку с заживляющей мазью после.  
Дерек внимательно посмотрел на алхимика, а затем кивнул мол, действуй. Косли, конечно, не отказался бы помочь и некромант даже готов был сделать это в комнате товарища, но раз уж предлагают, то почему бы и нет?  
Некромант отхлебнул в очередной раз из фляжки, до утра она точно не выживет.  
Алхимик кивнул и без лишних слов начал свое дело: во-первых, он вылил прозрачное содержимое склянки на чистый кусок ткани и осторожно приложил её к ране. В течение одной — двух минут оно должно было подействовать. Потом он забрал щипцы у преподавателя и продезинфицировал их.  
Было страшно сделать что-то нет так. Поэтому он подходил ко всему с большой осторожностью.  
Вся проблема состояла в мелких осколках и грязи, которые были в ране. С ними было больше всего возни, но Ликандр старался не нервничать и не спешить.  
Когда рана стала чистой, он достал кусок чистой ткани из сундука, щедро смазал его мазью и приложил к ране преподавателя.  
— Только я не знаю чем фиксировать, у меня ничего нет… Конечно, было бы лучше зашить рану, но я сделал что смог.  
После таких ночных приключений Лёлик точно потерял половину своей хваленой выдержки и терпения, просто растратил за полчаса все накопленное.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, спасибо, — кивнул Дерек и встал, придерживая ткань. — Только позволь одолжить у тебя скляночку, все равно ведь повязку менять придется. Косли, забери пожалуйста.  
Больше ничего не говоря, Дерек подхватил свою одежду с посохом и вышел из комнаты, заметно пошатываясь.  
— Зато он мне теперь кровать кровью не зальет, — пробормотал Косли и убрал ладонь со лба Кая — Если утром он не сможет пойти на отработку — ничего, я поговорю с директором и объясню, что один только Дерек то уже что-то с чем-то. Посмотрим, в общем. Давай заберу ту штуку и… спасибо.  
Алхимик поделился всем что у него было, втайне корыстно надеясь, что это сыграет ему на руку во время экзаменов.  
— Доброй ночи, Ликандр, — учитель Косли кивнул студенту. — И не рассказывай никому про то, что видел, хорошо? — мужчина посмотрел в ту сторону, куда ушел Дерек, а потом посмотрел на неподвижно лежащего Кая.  
— Если ты с утра опоздаешь на практику, то тоже ничего страшного, вали всю вину на меня, — учитель легко улыбнулся: — Еще раз, доброй ночи! — и вышел из комнаты.  
Лёлик осторожно прикрыл дверь, повесил на неё магическую защиту и так и остался там стоять. Чувство, что его втянули во что-то не совсем приятное накаливалось тем больше, чем больше он думал об этом.  
— Мама, папа, кажется, я влип… — он подошел к своему другу и положил ладонь ему на лоб. Кай был необычно холодным, вся его одежда была насквозь промокшей. Алхимик тяжело вздохнул:  
— Чудо расчудесное, куда же ты влипло на этот раз? — Лёлик переодел друга, немного посидел с ним рядом, размышляя, ложиться спать или уже бессмысленно, и все-таки решил подремать.

Утро для Кая началось с тихого стона. Потому что как только он приоткрыл один глаз, яркий свет ослепил его не хуже кувалды в лоб. Такого у него не было даже после самой жестокой попойки с последующей дракой и пинками от Лёлика. Пока что тело слушалось плохо, он пытался шевелить кончиками пальцев рук и ног. Потом поднял руку к лицу и положил её себе на лоб — или ладонь слишком холодная, или это он слишком горячий.  
С другой стороны, пропало ощущение магического дисбаланса. В этом плане он чувствовал себя великолепно. Рубеллит сомневался, что это учитель Демидас постарался. Или же он?  
На то короткое мгновение, когда юноша открыл глаз, он так и не смог определить где находился. Дальше размышления пошли в сторону ощущений от окружающей среды: знакомый запах, и, вроде, он лежит на кровати?  
— Черт, — просипел он и закашлялся. То чувство, будто тебя разорвали на куски и снова сшили. Кай надеялся, что эти эксперименты если и повлияют на его магические способности, то только в лучшую сторону.  
А с утра нужно было идти на отработку к травникам. Но пока что миссия была невыполнимой.  
Лёлик спал плохо, потому что шок от увиденного не отпускал его, а количество вариантов случившегося, которые он себе нафантазировал, не поддавались исчислению. Поэтому на шевеление со стороны друга он среагировал быстро.  
— Эй, ты как? — алхимик сел на край кровати Кая, убрал его ладонь со лба и положил свою. — У тебя сильнейший жар, дружище. Не знаю, и больше думать не хочу что там вы делали с учителем, но больше не надо так.  
Рубеллит попытался усмехнуться и восстановить сбытое дыхание. Ликандр взял склянку с нужной настойкой, приподнял голову друга и тихо сказал:  
— Выпей, только медленно, тебе станет намного легче.  
Заклинатель подчинился. Зелье начинало действовать через несколько минут, и хорошо бы отдохнуть, поспать, но нет.  
— Который час? — Кай медленно разминал кисти, а когда понял, что может медленно шевелить ногами, решил все-таки поползти на отработку.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, убоище! И я не пойду, мне сказали за тобой следить.  
— Кто сказал?  
— Учитель Симуш.  
— Это он меня сюда принес?  
— Нет, тебя притащил учитель Демидас, а я уже привел учителя Симуша. Честно говоря, Демидаса в боку торчала деревяшка, и сам он выглядел очень побитым. Так что набирайся сил и расскажешь что там ты натворил. По крайней мере, Симуш больше на Демидаса ругался, поэтому я вообще не знаю что и думать… — Лёлик пошел за ведром с холодной водой, смочил тряпку, снова вернулся к другу, положил ему компресс на лоб и сел рядом.  
— Ну, я жив… Так что уже все хорошо.  
— Да ты больше мертв, чем жив, дубина! — алхимик еле сдержался, что по привычке не дать малинововолосому балбесу по тыкве.  
— Зато к травникам не пойду… И я много чего узнал, — от зелья снова клонило в сон. — Разбуди меня к вечеру, если я сам не проснусь, — он решил не сопротивляться. Напоследок Кай прощупал внутри себя основные точки, через которые идет магический поток. Не почувствовав там ничего плохого — только что-то странное — он решил хорошенько выспаться.

Обычно он просыпался сложно. Не как от толчка, но с ощущением, словно вместе со сном уходит нечто необходимое для жизни. Не то отдых, не то покой, не то еще дрянь какая полезная. Но Косли все же открыл глаза и поднял голову. Он спал за собственным столом как когда-то в студенческие годы перед сессией, после попойки или просто так, уставал немножко и засыпал. Только в этот раз спать, сидя за столом и положив голову на скрещенные руки просто пришлось, потому что один его друг нагло занял кровать. Бородач повернул голову и посмотрел на друга, разметавшегося по кровати, хотя обычно Дерек засыпал в одной позе на спине и почти не двигался, больше походя на труп. Даже будучи в пьяном угаре он умудрялся так делать. Но сейчас все бледное тело друга было покрыто ссадинами, синяками, а бок был перебинтован и в срочном порядке зашит ночью. Криво, косо, неаккуратно и явно не так, как сделал бы знахарь, но зашито. Даже бинты нашлись. Потом некроманту хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы стянуть с себя остатки одежды, завернуться в одеяло и притвориться спящим трупом, если таковые бывают. А Косли, как настоящий друг и любитель чтоб к нему не приставало начальство, затер все следы, вроде дорожки кровавых капель на полу, благо свою магию затирать он научился давным-давно и никто ничего не обнаружит. С комендантшей пришлось сложнее, причем не в плане вернуть её в себя, а в смысле спрятаться, чтобы она ничего не заметила и просто подумала, что заснула ненадолго. А потом пришлось по-пластунски просочиться в свою комнату. Да, такое он проделывал только когда учился. Учитель, называется. Главное теперь, чтобы ни Кай, ни Ликандр не проболтались, не то Дереку не поздоровится. Хотя это уже случилось. Сколько же нужно иметь упорства и не иметь мозгов, чтобы умудриться донести с раной в боку человека, причем довольно нелегкого, скорее всего. Но это же Дерек. Он словно настойки какой выпивает, когда наступает ночь и крышу сносит окончательно. Опасный он все-таки. И забавный.  
Сейчас же утро, волшебство закончилось и открылось все, что было на теле некроманта даже не скрытое одеялом, которое спустилось чуть ниже. Появились новые шрамы. Что же он там творил на своем излюбленном тракте? Снова снимал свои вечные стрессы из-за нелюбви к солнцу. Дурак, ой дурак. Вечно находил себе проблемы, чтобы было нескучно жить, и исправлял их же.  
А ведь был период, когда он был спокойным. Просто чересчур ревнивым, но действительно счастливым. Потом очередная глупость, дурное обещание и пожалуйста, здравствуй обычный Дерек. Зато с ним не скучно.  
Косли встал и потянулся, хрустнув всем, чем только можно было хрустнуть. Мышцы ныли, головы была тяжелой, а общее состояние можно было описать, как «не выспался». Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и, подойдя к кровати, потряс Дерека за плечо. Тот не реагировал ни в какую, не скривился и создавалось ощущение, что даже не дышал, но бородач к этому когда-то успел привыкнуть и еще не отвык. И хорошо, потому что очередная резка встряска все же заставила некроманта открыть черные глаза и пробормотать что-то нецензурное.  
— Я понимаю, что тебе хочется отдохнуть и все такое, — сказал Косли с ухмылкой, — но мне нужно знать чем вы там занимались.  
— И тебе поганого утра, — пробормотал Дерек и сделал первое движение за весь промежуток с того времени, как заснул: повернулся к другу спиной, собираясь продолжить спать.  
— Ты не понял, Дерек, — вкрадчиво сказал Косли. — Мне скоро нужно идти на свою практику и до того момента хотелось бы узнать, ЧТО вы там натворили и имеет ли это все опасность? И что это за деревянная штука была в твоей сумке?  
— А до вечера подождать нельзя? — пробормотал сонный некромант, который, по сути, может по три дня не спать и выглядеть словно огурчик. Так и ему и нужно, садисту этому.  
— Нет, потому что вечером ты опять потащишь беднягу на практику, а я к тому времени могу не успеть вернуться. Поэтому хотелось бы узнать все сейчас, чтобы не оказалось, что нужно спасать твою шкуру, — маг подошел к ведру с водой и начал умываться. И почему у него ощущение, что они попали в полную задницу? Причем все, кто находился в эту ночь в триста тринадцатой комнате.  
Кровать скрипнула, Дерек сел и глубоко вдохнул, после чего задержал дыхание. Ему откровенно погано, хотелось заснуть до самой ночи, но Косли прав, он должен знать все, то произошло. Бок нещадно болел, а магическая сила была заметно истощена, так как бросила сама себя на восстановление своего драгоценного сосуда. Рефлекс, уже просто рефлекс. Голова раскалывалась, в животе назревал вулкан, а мышцы окостенели, вместе с органами. Лишь бы не трогали, лишь бы дали отдохнуть. Да еще и мозг стал кашицей. Судя по консистенции — овсяной.  
— Скажем так, Рубеллит входит в ту касту людей, которые пока не попробуют — не узнают и будут долбить даже если это угрожает их жизни, — начал Дерек заплетающимся языком. Его голос был непривычно хриплым и надломленным. — Слушай, дай водички.  
— И поэтому ты влил в него немного своей силы? — спросил Косли, протягивая кружку с водой. Руки некроманта тряслись и часть пролилась на ковер.  
— Да, но это лишь самое начало, — кивнул некромант и вернул кружку. — Дальше все было куда веселее.

Заклинатель уходил из комнаты, не веря собственным ушам. Марионетка, которая двигается сама по себе, созданная черной магией, которая не может быть уничтожена, так как она направлена лишь на живые организмы. Но не в этом дело, а в том, что эта гадость двигалась сама по себе, без ниточек, без заложенной заранее программы и без мозгов, чувствуя жажду убийства, о чем свидетельствовали следы на шее Дерека. Но не это было странно, а то что кукла взорвалась. Её не хотели найти, значит не ученик нашкодил. Здесь что-то куда как серьезнее. И почему-то у Косли было ощущение, что куда опаснее. Да еще тот странный деревянный предмет, случайно нашедшийся у Дерека. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался деревянный палец. Неужели это заговор? Но чей? И с какой целью?  
По хорошему необходимо все рассказать директору, поднять панику. Но некромант верно подметил. А кто им поверит на данный момент? Доказательств мало и они достаточно косвенные. Да, есть целый свидетель в виде Дерека, улики в виде деревяшек и воронка, полная остальных частей куклы. Вот только последнее на кладбище. Каким-то чудом некроманту удалось заболтать Косли сходить и вместе проверить воронку. А дальше действовать, как пойдет.  
С этими невеселыми мыслями он отправился на практику.

Кай проснулся среди дня от того, что просто выспался и надоело лежать. Тело все еще болело, крутило и не очень хорошо слушалось, но на этот раз он смог сесть и даже встать.  
Медленно, но все же.  
Он всегда любил свою способность быстро восстанавливаться. Взять, например, обычные болезни. Когда другим нужна неделя постельного режима, что прийти в себя, у Рубеллита это занимает максимум три дня, а потом он уже бежит в Академию и выкладывается там на все двести процентов.  
Ликандра не было, наверняка сбежал на практику. Кай только сейчас заметил, что на нем была чистая одежда, а грязной нигде не было. Еще раз мысленно расцеловав Лёлика за такую благосклонность, заклинатель подошел к зеркалу. Оттуда на него смотрело нечто бледное, осунувшееся, с красными глазами и очень уставшим видом.  
Но это что-то было живо, могло ходить и говорить. А вот что насчет магии?  
Юноша подошел к ведру с чистой водой, опустил в неё руку и прошептал простое заклинание для подогрева — все прошло без всяких проблем. Следующим этапом он постарался вытянуть энергию из неё — тоже ничего не мешало, только желудок неприятно отзывался на все действия. Но это нормально.  
Еще раз осмотревшись, Кай решил к травникам не идти. А потом он заметил миску с кашей, куском хлеба и графин на своем столике.  
Ох, не расплатится он с Ликандром!  
Парень аж забыл, что у него что-то болит, ибо поесть — это святое.  
Но желудок так не считал. Ишь ли! Сначала мучают, а потом работай им исправно? Ну уж нет, желудок хотел возмущаться. Органы у Кая были такими же капризными, как и их хозяин.  
Поэтому заклинателю усилием воли пришлось показывать кто тут главный и приказать органу не возвращать все обратно, а просто принять свою ужасную участь.  
Кай не знал, будет ли сегодня практика с учителем Демидасом, но он решил подползти к конюшням, когда солнце начнет склоняться к закату. А до этого нужно было повторить все боевые заклятия, которые он знал и точно мог использовать в сложной ситуации. Они были не такими мощными, как хотелось, но все же. Жаль, что дополнительные занятия по его специальности он сможет брать только с десятого курса. Считалось, что именно с него студенты начинают что-то из себя представлять в магическом плане.  
Но он это считал откровенной глупостью и вообще никогда не мог понять систему образования. Почему не допускают более младшие курсы, если студент этого хочет, может, и вообще готов извернуться ради дополнительных знаний? Вот и приходится всему учиться самостоятельно, с ошибками и неприятностями.  
Заклинатель снова вздохнул и развернул свиток, куда выписывал все заклинания.

Чем больше времени проходило, тем лучше физически он себя чувствовал. Осталась слабость, онемение по всему телу, резкие движения заставляли страдать — но, в общем, все было не так плохо. Только уже известный орган не прекращал своих возмущений и постоянно хотел вернуть все, да еще и сверху добавить. Вот она — настоящая война с самим собой! Кай неспешно шел к конюшням, втайне надеясь, что там никого не будет. Он взял с собой все необходимое, даже несколько кусочков хлеба прихватил. Больше все равно съесть пока не сможет.

Снова пробуждение от чувства опасности, но никак не из-за того, что тело отдохнуло. О нет, оно готово было отдыхать еще пару дней, желательно безвылазно и можно даже без еды. Хотя от хорошего кровавого куска Дерек сейчас не отказался бы и плевать, что тот мог попроситься обратно. Да и с телом он был согласен довольно редко, а поэтому сел, кряхтя словно столетний дед и радовался, что его сейчас никто не видит. Даже Косли. Милый друг Косли, который мог наорать, ударить и даже послать, но все равно все понимал и дал добро пойти завтра на кладбище и посмотреть те останки, которые некромант пропустит сегодня. Практика. Интересно, Рубеллит придет или решит, что лучше быть выгнанным из Академии? Кто его знает, в этом мужчина был несколько неуверен. Дерек помотал головой и осмотрелся. Перед глазами чуть-чуть плыло, но он все же смог различить чистую одежду, которая до этого наверняка лежала на кровати, но была сброшена нервничающим во сне некромантом. Что ж, значит его послали из комнаты с самыми добрыми пожеланиями. С легкой улыбкой Дерек привел себя в порядок и даже нашел бритву, заброшенную довольно далеко, но имеющею все еще пристойный вид. Немного мыла и вот, опухшее лицо мужчины лишилось рыжей щетины. Бок болел, но дополнительной перевязки вроде бы пока не требовал, поэтому найденные бинты и зелья полетели в запасную сумку Косли, которую его друг собирался ненадолго позаимствовать, как и одежду. Его собственная нуждалась в ремонте. Правда с волосами пришлось возиться вручную, то есть расчесывать пальцами и ругаться каждые пять минут, в виду чего волосы превратились в непонятно что, но перевязанные лентой в хвост напоминали даже нечто относительно пристойное.  
Приведя себя в порядок, надев чужую куртку и взяв свой посох, Дерек вздохнул и мрачно подумал, что день второй начался. После чего отправился к конюшням.

— Значит, ты все же не умер, — заметил некромант, насмешливо оглядывая Рубеллита. Видок у него был еще тот, в гроб кладут краше. Хотя вряд и сам мужчина сильно отличался.  
— Как говорится, не сегодня! — Кай улыбнулся, хотя это получилось немного вымученно. — И вам тоже здравствовать, учитель Демидас. Какие планы на сегодня?  
Юноша надеялся, что учитель сегодня не в состоянии ходить, следить за учеником, отвечать на его вопросы и вообще — пора домой, отдыхать и набираться сил. А завтра может быть что-то сложится.  
— Если ты надеешься на выходной, то можешь поменять свое мнение о смерти, — сказал Дерек и, кашлянув, направился к той самой калитке. — Сейчас самый смак практики. Неужели ты хочешь её пропустить?  
Хотя надо бы. Зачем мучить парня? Ах да, тот на грани вылета из Академии, а придумывать характеристику каждого дня не имея каждого дня это неинтересно.  
— То есть, выжить, когда итак все очень плохо? — Кай последовал за преподавателем. — Да вы… — он хотел сказать «садист», — рисковый.  
— Я просто учитель, — ответил Дерек хмуро, чувствуя, как пульсирует рана, но продолжал идти к калитке.  
«А еще некромант, который хочет выяснить что же это там случилось, пока ты корчился от собственной глупости».  
— Тогда расскажите, что вчера произошло? — Кай вздохнул. Не то, чтобы он был не рад, просто не ожидал такого ответа.  
— А что вчера произошло? — притворно удивился Дерек и провел рукой над терниями, на этот раз не отдавая свою кровь, а просто напоминая о себе. Растения тут же расползлись. — Ты вчера решил испробовать, что же это такое, когда вливают чужеродную магию. Кстати, тебе понравилось? Я еще помню за эксперименты.  
И усмехнулся. Нужно ли рассказывать ему про куклу?  
— Вы же мне сейчас не собираетесь рассказать, что это я вам живот пробил, и это вы просто так решили что-то взорвать, потому что умирали со скуки? Я не поверю, — парень усмехнулся и призадумался. — А насчет экспериментов?.. Вот скажите, как наши эксперименты могут на мою магию влиять?  
— Вдруг так и было? Ты же некоторое время был в отключке, — хмыкнул Дерек и нагло втолкнул парня в дубовую рощу, после чего зашел следом. — А эксперименты. Пара десятков лет таких занятий и может в тебе разовьется дополнительный сосуд, только для темной магии.  
— Не мог же я резво вскочить на ноги и вас покалечить. Не-ве-рю, — он сделал акцент на каждом слоге. — Хм… Да и потом мне с ним делать? Радоваться?  
— Хм, а если я скажу, что появилась кукла? — спросил Дерек, ступая по траве и помогая себе посохом. Вокруг было тихо, не дул ветерок и каждый лист находился на своем месте. — А почему бы и нет? Имея подобный сосуд в тебя можно будет вкачивать темную магию и ты сможешь ею пользоваться на уровне светлой. Как иммунитет при простуде, чем больше болеешь, тем меньше болеешь.  
Раздвоенный у них все же диалог, но по-своему это хорошо, позволяет отвлечься. А Ликандра в будущем ждет нечто нехорошее.  
— И ради такого счастья придется с десяток лет ТАК мучиться? — Кай немного пропустил мимо ушей информацию про куклу, потому что ему только что открылась очень интересная перспектива. — Только вы же со мной не согласитесь несколько десятков лет возиться…  
А если в будущем получится таким образом вывести гибрид черной и светлой магии? Звучит безумно, но таким образом можно будет прославиться на века! Опять же, если он вообще до того момента доживет.  
Мысленно вернувшись с небес на землю, Кай вспомнил содержание первой фразы учителя:  
— Ку…кукла? И что дальше было?  
— Ну, ради написания доклада на эту тему и возможность вообще первым пробудить в ком-то подобный сосуд не такая уж и плохая идея. Это деньги и слава, — переключился на более подходящую тему Дерек. — Ведь темный сосуд в Солнышке это лишь теория, так как никто еще не смог пройти испытание временем. Может, из-за боли, может, маги надоедали друг другу, причины были, это точно. Возможно, это стало бы прогрессом в магии, возможно, началом её упадком. Но что я точно знаю, данный эксперимент представляет из себя нечто неожиданное и интересное.  
Некромант посмотрел на ученика и усмехнулся.  
— Особенно если делать это открытым способом, ради скорости. Правда, пойдет пожирание энергии, возможен рецидив, иные побочные эффекты.  
Кай не смотрел на своего учителя и, если бы состояние здоровья позволило, он был бы сейчас красным, как солнце на закате.  
— Это все очень интересно звучит, если не учитывать тот момент, что больно будет именно мне. И мне не хочется свои светлые силы терять, если вы это имели ввиду под пожиранием энергии. А если делать в темном маге сосуд из светлой магии — такое возможно?  
Дерек хмыкнул и остановился перед воротами, до которых они неожиданно быстро дошли. Может, хранитель постарался, чтобы эти болтливые тетери побыстрее ушли уже? Бедняга.  
— Потом силы же все равно восстановятся. А где-то там, внутри тебя будет просто дополнительная «ячейка» для магии. Грубо говоря, ты станешь работать на обе стороны и использовать то, что в данный момент тебе нужно, ведь есть те, на кого действует только светлая магия, а есть те, на кого действует только темная. Ну, или найти нечто среднее, хоть это и затруднительно. А боль… Ничего не дается просто так, особенно научные эксперименты.  
Дерек пробормотал нужные слова, чтобы открыть ворота, а затем склонился к уху ученика и вкрадчиво прошептал:  
— Темные маги предпочитают подавлять тех, кто сильнее.  
И указал рукой на виднеющееся в закатных лучах солнца кладбище.  
— А еще все темные маги — садисты. Вот… Учитель, и что вы будете делать, если я соглашусь? — Кай посмотрел по тому направлению, куда указывал мужчина и как-то странно даже для самого себя вздохнул. — И придется вам меня любить, холить, лелеять, да терпеть.  
— Я тебя уже терплю, а насчет всего остального — и не надейся, — фыркнул Дерек. — Я же садист, ты сам об этом сказал. А согласишься, ждет тебя слава, боль и много чего еще. Но я на твое согласие даже не надеюсь по сути, это не для тебя.  
«Плюс мы уже можем просто работать. Точнее, ты работать, а я пытаться понять, что же вчера произошло».  
— Так это мы с вами сколько общаемся? А там — десятки лет! Это же… Много! И вообще, что там за куклы вообще? Мы от той темы ушли… И не нужно меня на слабо брать! — Кай показал язык преподавателю.  
— Мы с тобой что, жить вместе собрались? — поинтересовался Дерек и, буквально выстрелив рукой, ухватил ученика за высунутый язык, благо пальцы у него были достаточно цепкие. — На слабо? Малыш, ты уверен, что хочешь променять замечательную карьеру мага на предмет для эксперимента? Не с твоим же шилом в интересном месте.  
Кай решил замереть, а то вдруг случайно языка лишится, если будет слишком резво дергаться? Стоять так было неудобно, противно и немного обидно. Но парень старался смотреть преподавателю прямо в глаза.  
Хоть взгляд у Демидаса был такой, что нечистая сила может позавидовать.  
Говорить было очень неудобно, Кай пожал плечами и развел руки в стороны:  
— Фока е фофовую софестить, фо не смогу отфефить тосно!  
— Так и быть, говори, но язык мне больше не показывай, — смилостивился Дерек, так как мысли читать он не умел, а ответом Рубеллита внезапно заинтересовался. Отпустил язык, вытер пальцы об штаны (все равно не его) и пошел к облюбованному уже надгробию, доставая из сумки трубку.  
Кай сплюнул, покривился немного и повторил сказанное:  
— Сначала я хочу попробовать совместить, а потом посмотрим! Или у меня, как подопытного, будут оторваны ноги? Может, раза после десятого-двадцатого я немного привыкну к этой боли и смогу быстрее восстанавливаться. Хотя бы за полдня. Чисто теоретически для этого мне нужно научиться выбирать магию из своей стихии намного быстрее и эффективнее, чем я это делаю сейчас. Плюс, тренировать выносливость. Почему же это не реально? А жить с вами может и ненужно, но как тогда вы за своим объектом наблюдать собираетесь?  
Кай шел вслед за преподавателем и, поняв, куда тот направляется, просто остановился в нескольких шагах от надгробия.  
— Рубеллит, это намек чтобы я снова тебе немного магии передал? — спросил Дерек. — Лучше сначала подкури мне, потом можешь сам заняться защитным кругом. У нас сейчас практика по защите, все-таки.  
А затем нужно будет глянуть, что там от той могилы осталось в итоге, помимо воронки.  
— Только передавать магию не сегодня, если вы меня не заставите. По крайней мере, хоть умру не по своей вине, — парень подошел к учителю и повторил вчерашние манипуляции с подкуриванием.  
— Итак… — он отошел от преподавателя и посмотрел себе под ноги, — значит, защита.  
Для начала Кай нарисовал средних размеров круг, в который спокойно могли поместиться двое, а потом принялся заполнять его знаками.  
— Когда-нибудь, юный мазохист, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, куря трубку и внимательно наблюдая за действиями ученика. — Поправь третью руну, иначе тебя перенесет куда-нибудь не туда и хорошо, если там под тобой будет вода.  
А затем поверхностно осмотрел землю. Что-то было не так. Со вчерашнего точно изменилось.  
Юноша поправил третью руну — она всегда у него получалась странно даже на бумаге — и продолжил чертить знаки по кругу. Когда он закончил, то проверил еще раз, все ли нормально и правильно начерчено? Вот нормальные маги тратят на это меньше минуты, а он будто в каллиграфии в начальных классах практикуется.  
Не дело это…  
— Так, а теперь посмотрим, сможешь ли ты активировать его на проклятой земле, где по сути и энергию то черпать неоткуда. Может, у тебя какие-то остатки есть? — усмехнулся Дерек. Нравилось ему это дело. Теперь точно нравилось. Убить нельзя, но поэкспериментировать можно. А еще послушный. Иногда. В редкие моменты просветления  
— Или тебя все-таки добивать?  
И хихикнул.  
Да, весело на Дерека кладбищенская земля и сила действует. Некромант сделал затяжку и пробормотал заклинание, вызывая световой шар. Тут же образовался круг света.  
— Думаю, так тебе будет легче.  
— Ну, посмотрим, — Кай присел на корточки и дотронулся пальцами до защитного круга. — О, спасибо за подсветку! Так не легче, но как-то спокойнее.  
Парень начал шептать заклинание, которое он знал как собственное имя, да еще и днем повторил на всякий случай. Он снова представил себе свой поток магии, мысленно вернулся к точке в районе солнечного сплетения, прикоснулся к источнику. Отклик был слишком слабым, даже неприятно становилось от подобной пустоты.  
Этот факт еще больше убедил Кая склониться в сторону идеи стать подопытным кроликом, потому что быть настолько зависимым от времени суток просто раздражало.  
Он направил энергию в руку, а оттуда — в знак на земле. Несильное покалывание на кончиках пальцев сказало ему, что-то сработало, но или не так, как нужно, или слишком слабо для нужного эффекта.  
Кай выровнялся:  
— Это же просто ужас!.. И вам так хочется меня снова поцеловать? Ох, учитель…  
Последние слова звучали как-то уж совсем двусмысленно, и Дерек только покачал головой, думая о том, что днем ему будет тяжелее восстанавливаться без магии. Дольше и болезненнее. Хотя, можно попробовать магию крови и съесть какую-нибудь крысу, но это уже действительно только днем и то не факт что получится, так как желудок набивался и с удовольствием, но магический план не желал наполняться ни в какую. Вот тут гены папаши как раз сыграли с ним злую шутку. Та половина противилась темной магии смерти, а крови так вообще. Ох уж эти эльфы.  
— А почему бы и не поцеловать? — спросил Дерек, пожимая плечами и покачивая одной ногой. — Здесь никого нет, никто не увидит, а если ты попробуешь проболтаться, то это только твои проблемы. Что там с твоим кругом?  
— Круг готов, но не думаю, что он сможет защитить от чего-то… Я не могу нормально магию использовать, только какие-то жалкие пшики, — Кай снова присел над кругом. — И вообще, учитель, вот вы сейчас согласитесь, откуда мне знать, что я выживу?  
Юноша сосредоточился на остатках своей магии и вложил их все в повторение защитного заклинания. На этот раз получилось немного лучше, но все равно недостаточно. Кай даже расстроился немного.  
— Это же эксперимент, к которому я тебя даже не принуждаю. Сугубо деловой интерес, — пожал Дерек плечами и, встав с надгробия, подошел к кругу и начал обходить его по периметру, прощупывая бреши. — А не умрешь ли ты это другой вопрос. Ты — Дитя Солнца и вливать энергию можно днем, когда у меня её почти нет, а ты же пышешь ею, словно свежеоживленный труп невесты.  
— Тогда лучше все эксперименты днем, могу даже к вам с рассветом приходить перед занятиями, — Кай немного отошёл, чтоб не мешать преподавателю. — И-и-и… Что за интерес, который деловой? — лукаво спросил юноша.  
Сейчас он больше всего был похож на милую, любопытную зверушку.  
— Смотрю, тебе нравится эта идея все больше и больше, — хмыкнул Дерек и нашел наконец брешь, едва заметную, но все же и она могла пригодится. — Но не ранее, чем через пару дней, тебе нужно полностью восстановиться и ходить на отработку. Или тебе самому не терпится снова испытать передачу силы открытым путем?  
Дерек с усмешкой клыком прикоснулся к мундштуку трубки, с интересом наблюдая за пареньком.  
— Мне нравится все новое, сложное и странное, — Кай сделал шаг, ближе к центру круга и опустил взгляд, смотря на начертанное. — Слышал, что у травников не очень весело на отработке. А если учесть то, что я натворил… То мне будет ещё и тоскливо. Так вот! И вдруг мне действительно понравился этот ваш открытый путь? — юноша нахально усмехнулся и посмотрел на учителя Демидаса.  
— Тогда тебе повезло, мне интересно все же написать трактат, — мило улыбнулся Дерек и, резко присев, смог пробиться сквозь брешь и изменить один знак, чтобы круг запечатывал не изнутри, а снаружи и парень оказался в небольшой ловушке. — Тоска говоришь? Тоска это если ты выбраться не сможешь. Даю тебе несколько минут и даже подсматривать не буду, но ты должен выбраться.  
И некромант, весело насвистывая, направился к тому месту, где вчера произошел взрыв  
— Эй, эй! Так, блин, нечестно! — Кай подлетел к границе защитного круга и попробовал просто так вырваться, но его ощутимо тряхануло током. — Валить-итить налево, а!  
Кай присел перед тем знаком, который был изменен, и восстановил в памяти то, что чертил раньше. Не удивительно, что учитель смог вырваться, магия была слишком слабой, или же это юный заклинатель допустил маленькую ошибку?  
Он знал этот знак, также и то, что выбраться сможет отсюда, если найдет такую же прореху в защите. Или же использует разрушающее заклятие, что в данный момент было невозможно.  
Он решил не спрашивать что будет, если выбраться не получится, не терял время и начал придирчиво прощупывать магический фон круга. Хорошо, что в круг вливалась его собственная магия, а то пришлось бы ждать рассвета.  
Свист резко оборвался, когда Дерек встал на краю воронки, вокруг которой вчера пылали ошметки древесины. Все, что осталось от опасной куклы. Её уничтожили вчера. А сегодня все прибрали. Не было не то что останков деревяшек, не было самого пепла. И о том, что занозу в бок ему не Рубеллит занес, свидетельствовала лишь та же воронка.  
— Это интересно, — пробормотал Дерек, прикусывая мундштук, а затем взял трубку в ту же руку, что и посох, чтобы вторая была свободна. Ладонь находилась над воронкой и вот, после напева несложного, но по своему мудреного заклинания, вокруг ладони начал собираться черный туман, готовый вырваться при одном лишь звуке начала приказала. Еще рано.  
Кай в силу своего характера начинал нервничать, когда после первого обхода ничего не нашел. Ему было до боли интересно, куда это пошел учитель, что там делает и почему не спешит посвящать своего ученика в это. К тому же он так и не ответил внятно, откуда у него рана в боку.  
Парень чертыхнулся, стал посередине круга и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выходов, приводя нервную систему в порядок.  
«Подобная защита имеет форму купола, — начал вспоминать Кай. — Самая прочная она у основания, где магический знак, слабее всего она в точке соприкосновения границ, то есть, по центру купола».  
Юноша поднял голову и попытался прощупать защиту еще раз. Может, он и был прав в своих размышлениях, но сейчас было просто недостаточно сил, чтоб убедиться в этом на все сто процентов. С другой стороны, он очень мало влил магии в круг, поэтому центр сейчас должен быть ослаблен.  
Воды под рукой не было, чтоб подпитаться, земля и воздух здесь были пропитаны темной магией. Ситуация начинала заходить в тупик.  
Туман начал складываться в шар, полный тьмы. Еще немного и вот, он буквально взорвался и начал расползаться от некроманта сначала на метр, потом на два, а затем постепенно и по всему кладбищу, ища искомое. Дерек задал оживление и даже дал пример того, как сам оживлял не раз и не два, особенно здесь, в этом мрачном месте. Щупальца тумана расползались и Дерек прослушивал его. Усмехнулся, когда тот прополз мимо защитного круга Рубеллита, который наверняка надолго застрял в том месте. Зато, если выберется, может просить почти что угодно. Надо было сразу предупредить, ну да ладно, все равно у него не скоро получится, успеется.  
А заклинание или остатки его все никак не находились. По сути, все магические всплески, что происходили за последнее время, это лишь их вчерашние подвиги, да чужеродный взрыв, проследить который не было возможности. А так кладбищем в последний раз пользовались едва ли не год назад. Не могли же куклу питать целый год, а затем отпустить? Значит, это произошло в другом месте.  
И была ли использована для этого жертва?  
Кай попытался что-то поколдовать, походил, подумал, поругался, а потом устал и сел прямо посреди круга, подперев ладонью лицо.  
Будет смешно, если он так просидит до самого утра, или до тех пор, пока не случится чудо.  
А вот когда он увидел ползущий в его сторону черный туман, и как он обходит защиту, то перестал сожалеть, что у него ничего не получилось.  
Только стало немного страшно: это преподаватель творит, или снова что-то случилось, а он опять все самое интересное пропускает? Смысл практики, если все самое интересное проходит мимо, а ты в это время сидишь в клетке, как зверушка.  
Он вздохнул и начал выводить пальцем на земле всякие ругательства и придумывать обидные клички своему преподавателю.  
Поиск и вправду ничего не дал, абсолютно, лишь разочарование. Но кто-то, же сегодня сюда приходил. И уходи, судя по всему, так же быстро. Значит, через проход. Неужели это кто-то из Академии? Обычный люд и маги не знают об этом месте во избежание неприятных случаев или казусов, даже учащимся не говорят. Только кафедра темных имеет право тут передвигаться. Да и некроманты, даже если они еще не окончили обучение. Директор, замдиректора. Черт, значит искать нужно внутри.  
Дерек опустил руку и туман начал постепенно рассасываться, но очень уж медленно из-за надежды все же что-то обнаружить.  
А затем вернулся к защитному кругу.  
— Ты еще в нем? — искренне удивился Дерек. — Ты сидишь внутри, можешь перерисовать знаки и все равно сидишь внутри?  
— Мне черный туман не понравился, вот я и решил тут посидеть, — выкрутился Кай. — Что это было?  
— Проверял магическую активность за последние несколько месяцев, — автоматически ответил Дерек, а затем спохватился, и спросил: — Ты вообще теорию знаков учил?  
— Учил, — Кай забыл, что до этого на земле писал ругательства и затер их ладонью. — Так что там про куклы, мы не договорили?  
— Погоди о куклах, — отмахнулся некромант. — Ты сидишь в круге, ты можешь менять знаки и комбинации и тем самым вылезти оттуда. Три знака, с помощью одиннадцати палочек, трех символов или одного символа и ты на свободе. Это не магия и ты не смог?!  
— Да погодите вы меня ругать! Кого мы ищем и как это связано с куклами и бревном у вас в боку?! — Кай ни в какую не хотел признаваться, что это его оплошность. Поэтому с неизменным выражением лица встал, стер ногой знак, который до этого менял учитель и вообще встал в позу.  
— Да ты что, маленькая девочка, в куклы играть? — прошипел некромант. — Звезда класса, лучше ученик курса, а таких простых истин не знаешь. Да это же может тебе жизнь спасти в самый неожиданный момент. Тем более это основа основ.  
Дерек готов был полыхать от злости. От чего-то его это действительно задело. Но концентрация, только концентрация и спокойствие, а потому напряжение выдавала лишь нервно дергающаяся бровь.  
— А я и не знал, что такой хороший, — постарался отшутиться Кай. — Меня к знакам не пускало… Это все ваши штучки.  
К некой степени это была правда. Обычная защита, когда они ставили такое на теории знаков, просто не выпускала за пределы купола, была как прозрачная сверхпрочная стена. А эта стена еще и электричеством била.  
Но некое мазохистское удовольствие было наблюдать, как злится учитель.  
— Рубеллит, глаза протри, — мрачно продолжил Дерек и наклонил лицо так, чтобы челка скрыла глаза. — Знаки внутри, я не менял линию окружности и не вывел их за её пределы… И если ты сейчас оттуда не вылезешь…  
Парень посмотрел в глаза своему учителю, и уже начал сожалеть, что стер знак, и теперь его ничего не защищает. Он ойкнул и кинулся к тому месту, где только что знак стер, чтоб восстановить защиту изнутри. Но не успел…  
Дерек резко взмахнул посохом, посылая в него максимальную мощь и в парня вцепилась рука, резко вырвавшаяся из земли. Затем еще одна и еще, пока они не достигли колен. Эти кости цепко держали свою жертву, готовые взобраться все выше и выше, показывая свои голые оскаленные черепа, улыбнуться ангельской улыбкой мальчику и сомкнуть свои острые пальцы на его шее, дабы не только у некроманта были специфические синяки, скрытые шарфом.  
— Я тебя поздравляю, — негромко сказал Дерек. — Ты меня довел  
Кое-что из теории Кай помнил. Например, что когда попадаешь в ловушки такого типа — нужно расслабиться и как можно быстрее творить своё заклятие, желательно которое будет атаковать того, кто поставил ловушку. Но в этот раз магии нет, расслабиться вовремя не удалось, поэтому костяшки еще сильнее впились ему в шею.  
Кай не знал как реагировать. Не может же учитель убить его? Не может же?  
Дерек поднял руку и вытер кровь, которая пошла из носа. Слишком резкое оживление, без кругов, жертвоприношения и подачи силы. Всплеск, взрыв, та самая опасность, которая не должна была овладевать им, и все же.  
Пара капель упали на землю и костяные руки, которые, казалось, сползлись со всего кладбища, еще активнее поползли по парню. Но некромант взмахнул все той же окровавленной рукой, обращая на себя внимание мертвых и мысленно приказал остановиться. Те замерли, готовые в любой момент как уползти под землю, так и добить несчастного, который посмел тягаться с некромантом на его территории.  
Юноша практически не дышал, лишь слегка хрипел. Голова начинала кружиться от нехватки воздуха в легких, сердце колотилось как бешенное, а чувство самосохранения кричало ему, что нужно вырываться из последних сил и бежать подальше отсюда. Кай не знал, как он умудрился не поддаться своим чувствам.  
Может, это была просто реакция на страх. Особенно когда у преподавателя пошла кровь носом, мальчишке стало по-настоящему страшно.  
— Ах да, — сказал Дерек, словно очнувшись ото сна и поднял наконец голову. — Нужно не так.  
Взмах посохом, как направлением и руки с щелкающими звуками спустились до пояса.  
Было как-то пусто.  
Сглотнуть не получалось. Было страшно и любопытно, к чему в итоге заведет ситуация.  
Кай хотел спросить, что с ним хотят сделать, но не получилось. Вообще.  
— Рубеллит, вот зачем ты меня разозлил? — немного растерянно спросил Дерек, так как сдерживать мертвых все же требовало большой концентрации. — Теперь ты узнал одну из моих маленьких тайн.  
«Еще бы вы озвучили какую именно, а то только догадываться в такой ситуации…» — глаза начинали слезиться. А потом Кай попытался пошевелить стопой, о чем сразу же пожалел. Мало того, что тиски сжали, кажется, еще сильнее, так и ощутимо занемели руки.  
— Отпустить тебя или нет? — Дерек склонил голову набок и снова пошевелил рукой, теперь парня держали лишь за стопы, но очень крепко, не причиняя ему лишней боли, но и не отпуская.  
Кай попробовал состроить виноватое лицо, но получилось крайне плохо.  
Думать совершенно не хотелось и не моглось — что это за тайна. И насколько это важно.  
Пока что Кай старался хотя бы не потерять самообладание.  
— Мальчик, ты еще долго будешь молчать? Это раздражает, когда не отвечают на твои вопросы, ведь, даже мертвые могут говорить, — сказал Дерек и облизнул губы. Солено. Наверное, у него уже все лицо в крови.  
— А что мне сказать в свое оправдание? — негромко спросил Кай и начал внимательно рассматривать руки, которые его держали. На учителя смотреть совершенно не хотелось, потому что на фоне рыжих волос, бледной кожи, черных глаз и общего фона — зомби казались просто милыми прохожими.  
— Ну, хотя бы извиниться? — пожал Дерек плечами и вытер рукавом лицо. Рукав тут же покраснел, а чище он явно не стал. Кажется, в общежитие сегодня лучше не соваться. Собственно, никуда не соваться, пока не найдется ручеек или что-то в этом духе. — Или твой мятежный дух и шило в заднице этого не позволяют?  
Парень посмотрел на учителя и замялся. Извиняться он действительно не умел, если действительно чувствовал свою вину.  
— Ну, мне извиняться не за что, но скажу, что мне стыдно… вот… — внезапно Кая озарило. — Так вы некромант?  
— Стыдно, да? — Дереку так и хотелось резко поднять руку вверх и похоронить парня под костями. Вместо надгробия повесить окровавленный рукав, а в Академии рассказать слезливую историю о том, что ученик оказался влюбленным глупцом, который обрюхатил свою избранницу и убежал с ней в далекие-далекие края. — Хоть что-то.  
Но нет, вместо этого руки вползли в землю и начали двигаться к своим местам, а у некроманта в это время постепенно начало прекращаться кровотечение из носа.  
— Допустим, я некромант. И тебе придется об этом молчать чисто на всякий опасный случай.  
«Фу-у-у-х…» — мысленно выдохнул Кай.  
— Хорошо, я никому не скажу… Вообще не знаю, почему другие так предвзято относятся к некромантам.  
Рубеллит начал разминать ноги.  
— И впредь обещаю быть более… вдумчивым, — слова давались с трудом, но свою вину стоило признать.  
— Почему? Потому что некроманты работают со смертью, с кровью, с грязью и черт знает с чем еще. Иногда они по уши в останках человека просто потому, что так нужно было, — фыркнул Дерек. — А еще если некромант захочет кого-то убить, то от этого бедняги не найдут ничего, даже воспоминаний.  
— А маги солнца часто нарушают природную среду и, бывает, уничтожают целые поселки, случайно, — Кай осторожно дотронулся до своей шеи. — Тоже неприятно.  
— Так же неприятно, как игра с человеческой жизнью? — усмехнулся некромант. — К тому же этих твоих несчастных случаев не так уж и много и чаще всего это так называемые злые маги, в противовес им есть хорошие маги. Потому что хорошие приносят добрые дела, останавливают дождь, лечат людей, огород вскапывают. Их больше, они лучше и они никогда не сделают тебе больно. Люди всегда думают однотипно.  
Дерек фыркнул. Кто-то когда-то с ним уже так говорил. И сейчас этот кто-то отрастил бороду и четыре года носится за ученицей. О, времена.  
— Идем, в этот раз попробуем что-то сотворить в лесу, — сказал Дерек и направился к выходу из кладбища, но более официальному.  
— Если не будет злых, то в хороших не будет смыла. Развитие происходит при столкновении двух сил, конкуренции и желании быть лучше. Все мы — это закономерный результат труда. Не более, — Кай улыбнулся и последовал за учителем. — И вы бы не стали учителем, думаю, если бы были тем самым воплощением некроманта из злых сказок. Тем более учитель Симуш хороший человек, вряд ли он вам так доверял, будь с вами что-то… не то.  
— Парень, умолкни, — сердечно попросил некромант, так как у него чертовски разболелась голова. Скорее всего, из-за всплеска силы. Когда он в последний раз так нервничал? Пару лет назад и пострадал человек. Закапывать пришлось глубоко, а цинизм просто не дает этому воспоминанию открыть душу. А этот парень сейчас доказывает что он хороший. Для магов то он может и хороший, хотя к нему все равно будут относиться с опаской. А для людей обычных магией не наделенных, ты или зло, или плохой. У них же вечные проблемы с глазами.  
Постепенно они подошли к выходу.  
— Зато я высказался, — не смотря на последние события, у Кая настроение не испортилось, даже внезапно наоборот — улучшилось.  
— Для меня поток невысказанных мыслей хуже всего, — поспешно добавил парень.  
— Ты что, зелье какое-то перед выходом принял? — мрачно спросил Дерек, чувствуя, что его собственные силы на планке ниже среднего, а при выходе из кладбища сила и вовсе начала восстанавливаться лишь по капельке.  
— Нет, я почти всегда такой. За исключением нескольких недель жестокой депрессии и лени, — Каю было намного легче за пределами кладбища, хотя ночь ещё не закончилась. Дышать было проще, и исчезло некое удушающее чувство внутри.  
Дерек хмыкнул и посмотрел на ночное небо. Месяц только-только зарождался, потому и силы почти не было. Но, может это пойдет лишь на пользу?  
-Раз уж ты такой активный, Рубеллит, значит, тебе меня кормить, поить, мыть и вести обратно в город, — сказал Дерек с нежнейшей улыбкой маньяка, поймавшего свою добычу в самом неожиданном, но очень подходящем месте.  
Кай опешил и очень удивленно посмотрел на учителя:  
— Вы только что пошутили? — потому что это уже было крайне странно. Юноша все понимал, но документы на роль прислуги точно никогда не подписывал. Да и вообще, каждый отдельный пункт, названный учителем, требовал уточнения. Потому что им не в чем было готовить, нечего, и, тем более, Кай не знает дороги обратно.  
— Разве отличные походные условия нельзя назвать не менее отличной практикой? — сделал невинное лицо Дерек. — Будем считать, что я ранен и потратил все силы, а для восстановления нужна еда и вода. А еще у меня помешательство и выводить нас из леса придется тебе, чтобы спасти своего любимого учителя.  
— Но при всем моем желании я и чувство верного направления… Мы, как бы сказать, не дружим. Вообще. Вообще никак, — Кай начал активно жестикулировать. — И я не вру!  
— Так ты хочешь услышать про куклы или нет? — Дерек тут же нахмурился и покосился на парня. Нужно быть убедительным? Идет.  
— Давайте я лучше займусь готовкой, а вы нас выведете отсюда. Так будет лучше, — Кай тоже нахмурился.


	9. Chapter 9

Внезапно Дерек споткнулся и с тихим стоном упал на землю, держась за раненый бок. А парень не успел словить учителя на лету не потому что «так ему и надо», а потому что тот спикировал слишком быстро.  
— Вот, знаете, если я соглашусь, то последствия будут на вашей вине!  
Дерек лишь тихо застонал в ответ и попытался подняться сам, но руки не выдержали и он снова упал носом в траву. Он прошипел сквозь зубы проклятие, только не магическое, а волшебное.  
— Помоги лучше, — прошипел он.  
Рубеллит со стороны здорового бока помог преподавателю встать. И понял, что выбора у него действительно нет. Ибо пока учитель Демидас сам не убедится, что у ученика все очень плохо с чувством направления, он не поверит. Только вот не хотелось получить по котелку за то, что и так предупреждал.  
— У вас, случайно, специй с собой нет?  
— Кай, мать твою! — очень натурально зарычал Дерек, опираясь на парня всем своим весом. Пусть несет. — Главное костер и любое животное, лишь бы оно было. А меня поближе к воде. Или ты так мечтаешь, что бы я за тобой пришел в виде лича?  
— Только потом на себя позлиться не забудьте, когда поймете о чем я вам говорил! — Кай настроил своё внутреннее ощущение своей родной стихии в поисках ближайшего источника воды и нащупал ручеек буквально в нескольких минутах ходьбы отсюда. Отклик был слишком слабый, и парень не знал, правильно ли будет ему верить, потому что ночь точно не его пора.  
— Только обещание сдержите.  
— Какое из? Вернуться к тебе личем или просто тебя полинчевать? Выбирай, — прошипел Дерек, чувствуя как в горле запершило. — Идем же, ученик недоделанный.  
— Не, про кукол. А полинчевать вы и без облика лича хорошо сможете! Студенты подтвердят и оценят! Если выживут… — Кай не спеша зашагал в предположительном направлении. Хорошо, когда есть что-то, что направляет помимо интуиции.  
— Расскажу, расскажу, раз тебя по другому не уговорить помочь бедному, слабому, беспомощному человеку, — слегка кивнул Дерек, едва переставляя ноги и крепче сжимая пальцы на теле парня, где умудрился схватиться.  
Хотя, про человека он, конечно, преувеличил.  
— Я тогда невинная овечка, если вы такой… хороший, — Кай улыбнулся и отметил, что от такой хватки учителя у него останутся хорошие синяки, но виду не подал. Он уже привык к синякам и ссадинам после тяжелых, продолжительный тренировок.  
— Осталось буквально пару минут, я уже слышу журчание воды.  
— Хороший слух, — пробормотал Дерек, прокручивая в голове ситуацию и стараясь найти из нее самые оптимальные выходы. Получалось не очень  
— Отточенный шалостями, — Кай хмыкнул, — ну вот, мы пришли.  
Парень осторожно опустил на землю учителя, прям рядом с ручейком, который был не шире шага.  
— Ну, вам больше ничего не нужно? Я тогда пойду, найду чего-то…  
Дерек с большим удовольствием опустил кончики пальцев в воду и почувствовал, как вместе с ночью к нему постепенно возвращаются силы.  
— Иди, иди, я в тебя верю, — покивал некромант, прикрывая глаза и блаженно улыбаясь  
Молодой заклинатель отошел шагов на десять и тяжело вздохнул, почесывая макушку. Ночью было тяжело, ночью вся местная фауна или спала, или вела себя слишком настороженно. Кай быстро пробежался по всем возможным вариантам и остановился на совах и филинах. По крайней мере, он слышал недавно одну.  
Но все оказалось намного сложнее.  
Вся проблема, что было тяжело колдовать ночью, когда не видишь на что направляешь магию. Зрение в кромешной тьме не помогало, а тратить крупицы восстановленной магии не хотелось. Зря он не задержался возле ручья и не пополнил запасы.  
Более чем час подряд он лазил по деревьям, целился, высматривал и сильно матюгался, когда его жертва вдруг улетала на соседние деревья и снова становилась все зоны видимости. А потом ему внезапно повезло, и он смог слегка оглушить сову: удар слабый для обычного человека, но этого хватило для небольшого животного. Пока он изображал из себя муравья, нашел в перебежках несколько видов трав, которые можно будет использовать как специи и чьи-то яйца. Вроде бы свежие, по крайней мере по запаху.  
Сову он добил головой об дерево, для верности. Только теперь была другая проблема — найти путь обратно к преподавателю. Кай решил идти просто прямо.

Когда ученик скрылся во тьме и даже всевидящие (только в темноте) глаза некроманта не видели его, Дерек сладко потянулся, расслабляя мышцы и, сложив руки под голову, лег на траву. Хочешь сделать кого-то самостоятельным, стань совершенно беспомощным. Работает же.  
«Хорошо еще, что Рубеллит вчера не видел, где меня штопали, иначе сразу догадался бы. Лучше бы бок и в самом деле заболел, хоть не перепутал бы», — подумал Дерек с некоей мрачной иронией. А пока парень будет бегать, можно поспать, так как дневного дрема, видимо, не хватило.  
Но сон не шел как ни старался, а делал он это очень и очень хорошо, заставляя хотя бы закрыть глаза, но мозг продолжал упорно работать и дебоширил на пару со слухом. Уши постоянно дергались, вылавливая непривычный шум и вспоминая то, что он успел наслышаться за эти годы. Немало и сейчас было довольно спокойно, опасности не ощущалось.  
Но так ли это? Может, магический фон?  
Дерек задумался. На кладбище не вышло, а в лесу выйдет? Бред, здесь ведь даже не магический источник, а обычный, хоть и дикий ручеек, который поможет пополнить запасы силы лишь тому, кому принадлежит часть его стихии. Что тогда?  
Лес.  
В лесу можно спрятаться. Или что-то спрятать. Там более, недалеко от кладбища. Но это скорее на совести госпожи удачи, если они что-нибудь найдут. Да и то, кажется, что искать нужно все же под носом, в Академии. Днем во время практики там практически никого нет, но можно пообщаться с теми, кто найдется. И обязательно показать Косли ту воронку. Может, он что-то обнаружит?  
Хотя этот маг недурен, сумел все скрыть и даже умудрился подорвать свою куклу. Но зачем она ему? Эдакий вариант зомби, только не из тела? Но жертва все равно понадобилась. И явно не для органов. Для чего же?  
Сев прямо, Дерек задумчиво прощупывал свой бок, чувствуя боль и по-своему даже наслаждаясь этим. Если болит, значит, ты живешь. Но нужно будет зельем смазать на всякий случай, а то от таких кульбитов и разойтись могла. Хотя, этого абсолютно не ощущается.  
Небо было звездным и темным. Красивым. Захватывающим. Таинственным.  
Хватит лирики.  
Неподалеку хрустнула ветка, раздавленная чьей-то ногой или лапой.

Когда Кай начинал заходить в места, которые он вообще не помнил, приходилось сворачивать назад и идти туда, откуда начал. Он несколько раз проваливался в какие-то дырки, из-за этого терял сову, каким-то чудом ничего себе не ломал, но становился все более и более исцарапанным и побитым. Стало совсем не по себе, когда юноша прошел мимо каких-то слабо светящихся грибов уже в третий раз.  
Вот тут он понял, что заблудился.

Пришлось тратить время на собирание энергии с земли, хотя с этой стихией у него было больше всего проблем. Магии накапливалось слишком мало и медленно, а терпения заклинателю не всегда хватало.  
Некоторое время спустя Кай смог снова использовать крупицы магии для поиска источника воды. Получилось найти какой-то совсем маленький ручеек через соседние заросли, но его хватило для пополнения энергии и уже более масштабных поисков.  
Каким-то чудом, перебежками, в процессе которых Кай нашел съедобные грибы и пару удобных палок для сооружения вертела, он вышел на новый ручей.  
— Учитель! — позвал он, надеясь на ответ.  
— Рубеллит, иди уже сюда, — крикнул Дерек, услышав печально знакомый голос. — Я голоден, зол, болен и вообще мне с тобой еще до утра веселиться.  
Но говоря все это, тот не отводил взгляда от одного из деревьев. Слишком далеко забралась, дорогуша. Ручейки тебе не помогут, нужна речка. Где ближайшая? Иди чуть выше, до камня с заостренным боком, думаю, как дитя леса ты его узришь. Затем правее и до конца, пока не выйдешь к берегу.  
«Но все же, вернись домой», — пожелал некромант в конце, но русалка уже убежала, не попрощавшись и даже не сказав спасибо. Неблагодарная. Хоть и смелая, обратилась к некроманту. Еще молодая, поэтому убежала.  
— Рубеллит! — крикнул Дерек, прокручивая в голове мысль, что же могло занести сюда молодую русалку.  
— Та ну легко вам! Черт, — Кай снова чуть не упал, зацепившись о корешок. — Я там чуть ног не лишился! — парень слегка замедлился, прощупывая ногой места, куда собирается ступать.  
Дерек вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами, не щадя на это медленно пополняющуюся магию. Возник световой шар и, отосланный мыслью, взлетел чуть выше, освещая землю.  
— Это до тех пор, пока ты не разожжешь костер, у меня может и не хватить сил его долго держать, — сказал некромант и в его животе неожиданно громко заурчало.  
— О, спасибо! — Кай быстро подошел к учителю и выложил на землю все найденное. — Секундочку, не прячьте свет, тут хвороста много.  
Не отходя далеко, Кай быстро собрал тонкие ветки, вернулся к Демидасу и сложил их в кучку. Его собственной магии, которую он старался пополнять, пока шел вдоль ручья, хватило для небольшой вспышки огня. Хворост разгорелся, а Кай пошел искать более крупные деревяшки. Все его мысли были заняты птицей и травами, как их можно смешать и все повкуснее приготовить.  
В такие моменты Кай молчал, или отвечал, но невпопад.  
Демидас без слов провожал взглядом каждое движение ученика, думая о своем и понимая, что хочет куда подальше отсюда. Но контракт есть контракт. Да и обещание он вроде бы дал.  
Дерек в задумчивости покусал нижнюю губу и покосился на свой посох. Там еще достаточно магии, чтобы использовать его днем. Но ненадолго, если случится что-то серьезное. А серьезное…  
Некромант тряхнул головой.  
Черт, да он становится параноиком. Вот тебе и пост учителя — потихоньку сходишь с ума.  
Кай никогда не замечал за собой особых кулинарных талантов, хотя в родной деревне еще давно его всегда хвалили. Он просто готовил так, чтоб потом самому это съесть захотелось.  
Парень периодически поглядывал на учителя, и, когда сова была ощипана, выпотрошена, разделана и насажена на палку, сказал:  
— Бок сильно болит?  
Дерек вздрогнул от чужого голоса и удивленно посмотрел на ученика. Уже и забыл что тот здесь рядом, потрошит птицу. Прислушался к смерти, что смешалась с его собственными мыслями, и забылся ненадолго. Давненько такого не было.  
— Неприятно покалывает скорее. Лишь бы не разошлась, — пожал он плечами и посмотрел на небо. Тончайшая полоска луны. Нить.  
— Вы обещали рассказать про кукол, — Кай сел с другой стороны костра и смотрел на учителя, параллельно в руках разминая травы для специй.  
— Кукол? — переспросил Дерек, рассеяно глядя на огонь. — Про каких именно тебе рассказать? Давай.  
Кто-то их тут всех тревожит. Или нет? Черт.  
— Вы говорили про куклу, когда мы в первый день на кладбище были, — Кай встал и начал крошить травы на птицу. Слегка погодя, он принюхался и подумал, что должно получиться вполне неплохо. По крайней мере, если Демидас есть откажется, то он с удовольствием съест все сам.  
— А, да, было дело, — кивнул Дерек и стал самим собой. Прочь все лишние мысли из головы, прочь. — В общем, пока ты извивался в круге от адской боли, а я боялся, что ты сейчас копыта отбросишь на меня напала кукла.  
— Что за кукла? Кто ей управлял?  
— Умный мальчик, сразу спрашивает кто ею управлял, — оскалился Дерек и подмигнул Каю. — Может ты мне как раз и выдашь сию полезную информацию, так как хороший маг свои следы обычно заметает, особенно когда дело касается оживления мертвой материи путем не то применения жертвоприношения, не то просто полной отдачи силы. Ну, так что, есть варианты?  
— Значит, жертва, да? — Кай призадумался, пропуская мимо ушей все язвительные вопросы Демидаса. У него из-за них еще изжоги не появилось?  
— Тогда это очень сильный маг. А расскажите о жертвоприношениях, нам еще не рассказывали как схема работает. Да и о… — Кай кое-что вспомнил, — магии крови тоже крупицы.  
— Сразу решил выбрать страшный вариант? — спросил Дерек, посматривая на освежеванную тушку. — Допустим, куклу оживили при помощи магии, то есть в материально неживое, не мертвое, а именно неживое, так как дерево являться живым не может, хоть и служит источником энергии жизни, вселили чужую жизнь, возможно даже душу, пусть даже это была кошка или курица, хотя их души стоят на низшем эквиваленте. Но куклу двигаться заставили. Вопрос тогда в другом, сколько в ней энергии и как долго она будет двигаться? Предположим, если для ритуала использовался жертва, ритуальная плита и таинственные пока знаки.  
— Но намного легче проследить энергию мага через обычную куклу, если пользоваться своими силами. А при жертвоприношении главное место, но таким тяжелее управлять. В любом случае, это очень сильный маг. Только что ему нужно было? Или это совпадение? — Кай установил палку, чтоб тушка прожаривалась на среднем по интенсивности жару  
«Интересно, а если я ему скажу, что предпочитаю полусырое мясо, он очень удивится?» — на секунду задумался Дерек, но тут же отмел эту мысль подальше. Не сегодня.  
— Проследить можно было бы, если не сильный барьер, который пришлось пробивать. И пробил таки, но эта тварь взорвала свою куклу, — нахмурился некромант, вспоминая звон в ушах и общее неприятное ощущение обдающего тебя жара на пополам с болью и выбитым из легких, падением об землю, воздухом. — Может, совпадение. Но на кладбище для темных экспериментов. Тем более кровожадная и…  
«Которая ходила сама по себе, управляемая приказами, а не нитями».  
— Марионетка… — прошептал Дерек. Кажется, в его голове начала зарождаться какая-то мысль на эту тему.  
— Марионетка? Даже если это совпадение, то просто кому-то не повезло, что мы там были. С другой стороны, марионетки действуют по приказу? Если я прав, то почему ей был дан приказ именно убить, с тем учетом, что вы, кажется, говорили, что на то кладбище заходят очень нечасто. Значит, кто-то знал, что вы там будете.  
Кай принюхивался к мясу, думая, чего бы еще добавить. Вся его теория была построена на предположениях и тех немногих знаниях, что он вычитал, пока искал материалы для доклада по ОТМ.  
— Ты не понял. Эта кукла не могла быть марионеткой, — Дерек внимательно посмотрел в глаза ученику и понял, что его зрачки расширены. — У нее не было связывающих нитей, она могла ходить где угодно и как угодно. Но это сложно, будучи незамаскированной. Может даже по кладбищу она гуляла с тем учетом, чтобы проверить рефлексы, способности и прочее, а приказ был отдан именно что случайно, для все той же проверки.  
Некромант в задумчивости покусал нижнюю губу. Но как можно убрать у марионетки нити. Фактически это невозможно.  
— Это больше похоже на эксперимент тогда, с новым видом, — Кай почувствовал на себе взгляд учителя и взъерошил себе и без того взлохмаченные волосы.  
— Плохой эксперимент, особенно учитывая то, что до этого оживление куклы без нитей было лишь теорией, которой не хватало какого-то главного ингредиента, а этот маг его нашел. Но что это? — некромант в задумчивости провел рукой по траве, ощущая небольшую щекотку. — Кукла, которой дан приказ убивать и что-то вроде внутреннего механизма против шпионов. Видимо, когда я нашел магическую линию, что-то включилось, и она взорвалась, дабы не оставлять следов. Нужно будет об этом переговорить с Косли.  
Кай слегка улыбнулся:  
— Рано или поздно теория подтверждается или опровергается. И лучше бы ваша теория про меня в будущем подтвердилась, — мальчишка потянулся всем тело и глухо застонал из-за судороги в ноге, которую он тут же начал разминать.  
Потом он снова принюхался к мясу — пахло вкусно.  
— Да, но моя теория опасна тем, что если вливать в тебя слишком много сил и по ночам, то ты можешь сдохнуть, как бобик, брошенный нехорошим хозяином в холоде и голоде под забором, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Тут же, чтобы оживить куклу, душа нужна ранга никак не ниже среднего.  
— Днем же вы можете в меня силу вливать? А потом постепенно будем увеличивать, — Кай пожал плечами и повернул тушку к костру другим боком.  
— Постепенно круг поисков сокращается…  
— Да нет, не скажи, не сокращается, скорее, увеличивается, — пробормотал Дерек. — Потому что средняя планка души, это от человека и выше, если ты так и не выучил подобное. Смекнул, о чем я говорю?  
— Мы же говорим о том, кто оживляет? Стоп, я запутался. Если искать сами души, то это бесполезно. А если искать того, кто на это способен, можно сопоставить факты и спровоцировать слухи.  
Кай пошевелил ногой, еще неприятно тянуло, но уже легче.  
— Кай, при жертвоприношении, да еще и с душой не ниже среднего ранга, маг может быть абсолютно среднестатистическим и даже дитем солнца, хоть это и редкость, но даже столь светлые создания могут заниматься темными вещами. Хочешь поименно назвать мне всех среднестатистических магов этого города? — уточнил Дерек, приподняв одну бровь.  
— Так я же вам нет о том говорю! — Кай еще шире улыбнулся. — Это чистая психология! Вот смотрите, допустим, вы маг, который начал проводить исследования старается это делать тайно. И тут: на тебе, появляются находки похожих исследований. Естественно этому человеку будет интересно хотя бы издалека посмотреть на происходящее, чтоб не выдать себя. Но, тем не менее, он сам начнет заниматься поисками того, кто начал проводить похожие эксперименты так… Неаккуратно. Проявлять особую заинтересованность. А дошли до него сведения или нет — можно будет узнать по его куклам, если он продолжит их использовать. А я уверен, что если это у него не просто любопытство, а он преследует конкретные цели, то он не прекратит их создавать. А если сыграть на гордыне… — Кай осекся. — Тут много факторов, это все основано на соревновании шалунов, слышали о таком?  
Парень знал, что сейчас сгоряча расскажет лишнего. Но так хотелось!  
— Если бы я был этим магом и выпустил бы куклы на полигон, где в итоге мне встретилось два идиота, то в итоге я поменял бы место экспериментов, ведь кукла хоть и самоуничтожится, но следы на ней останутся, а у меня от нее только и остались что та щепка да найденный палец. Он меняет дислокацию, но недалеко от захоронений, а потом убирает все следы. Интересно, может он там заодно закапывает трупы жертв?  
Некромант посмотрел на огонь и ухмыльнулся.  
— У тебя птичка подгорает.  
— Это только кожица, — Кай снял мясо и взял нож, чтоб попробовать как мясо протыкается. Вроде было готово, и пахло отменно.  
— Думаете, он не захочет показать свой труд примерному конкуренту, если мы сыграем на гордости?  
— Если он не идиот, — пожал Дерек плечами. — Иначе бы он зачем с такой тщательностью все зачищал бы? Оставленные улики скорее искренняя случайность, чем небрежность, или показание своей крутости, — кивнул Дерек. Или это от того, что он бы так не сделал. — Опасность здесь заключается именно в том, что его могут найти, а далее обвинения в незаконной магии, жертвоприношениях и, возможно убийствах. Вот если будут трупы, тогда уже можно подумать о твоей идее про гордыню, а до того, лучше подождать немного, спешка не имеет смысла.  
— Это вы так говорите, — Кай подул на мясо и попробовал оторвать кусочек, — но мы же знаем кто это и как отреагирует. По крайней мере, у нас все равно пока на него ничего нет, кроме факта.  
Юноша протянул готовую птицу учителю:  
— Скажете, как оно на вкус?  
— Мы знаем, что это маг. Или у тебя появились новые тайные сведения? — Дерек устало вздохнул, взял протянутое мясо и задумчиво его прожевал. — Жестковато, но вполне неплохо.  
И облизнулся.  
— Забудь об этом, парень. Ты хотел услышать про куклы, ты услышал. Дальше — учеба.  
— А вдруг появятся? — задумчиво спросил Кай, вспоминая прошлую игру шалунов. — Пф-ф-ф! Как забыть?  
Кай положил найденные яйца в угли.  
— Приятного аппетита!  
— Поверь, если ты хочешь получить хорошую характеристику и отметку, то лучше позабудь об этом, — усмехнулся Дерек и, нагло забрав обе ножки, начал есть мясо вместе с костями. Последние внутри были чуть сыроваты. То, что нужно для мага смерти.  
— Так нечестно! — Кай насупился и очень захотел что-то пнуть. — Мне же интересно!  
— Имей терпение, иначе поимеют тебя, — глубокомысленно изрек Дерек, прицеливаясь взглядом к крылышкам. Что-то ему сильно костей хочется. Странно все это.  
— Да меня разве что прибьют, а не поимеют! — Кай потыкал палкой в яйца в надежде, что что-то скажет ему об их готовности.  
— В этом плане я точно никому не нужен.  
Дерек все же урвал себе крылья, но не стал сразу их грызть, привыкая к вкусу. Оказывается, он действительно голодный. До чертиков. Всплеск энергии на кладбище дает себе знать и ни вода, ни кладбище здесь не помогут, только длительный отдых. Вот оно — веселье.  
— Ну-ну, это тебе так только кажется, маленький мальчик с комплексами, — ухмыльнулся некромант, а затем хихикнул.  
— Ха! Может мы говорим о разных вещах, но в том-вот-самом-плане я точно никому не нужен! — юный заклинатель покраснел, потому что обсуждать это с учителем было крайне странно.  
Он обратил внимание на то, с какой жадностью учитель ест мясо, палкой выгреб яйца из костра и подпихнул их все к учителю. Даже если он и был голодный, то почему-то сначала старался накормить всех вокруг, а себя уже в последнюю очередь. По крайней мере, рядом есть вода и можно потихоньку восполнять энергию. Да и просто напиться.  
Дерек разгрыз кость с мягким смешком, который постепенно перерос в ехидный и, слегка наклонил голову, лукаво посмотрел на ученика.  
— Парень, так ты девственник? — спросил некромант, широко улыбаясь. Вот чего-чего, а подобного он точно не ожидал.  
Кай почувствовал, как его лицо становится цвета переспелой вишни, резко выровнялся и замахал руками:  
— А вам какая разница?!  
А Дереку почему-то хотелось смеяться. Забавляло его все же издеваться над этим мальчишкой. Наверное, из-за его вечных вопросов, претензий и ума, не иначе. Некромант чуть привстал и умудрился приблизить руку к Каю, чувствуя сильный жар, но не более.  
— Значит, никто не делал так? — спросил он и провел кончиками пальцев по шее Рубеллита.  
Кая аж всего перетрусило, но в хорошем смысле. Он положил свою ладонь на ладонь учителя, оттолкнул её и оставил свою руку лежать на шее.  
— Не скажу, — он жалостливо посмотрел на преподавателя, потому что происходящее для него было слишком ново, странно и непривычно.  
— Ну и ладненько, — пожал плечами Дерек и принялся на этот за яйца. — Ты кушай-кушай, сил набирайся, нам отсюда нужно еще как-то выбраться. То есть тебе вывести меня.  
Кай взял одно яйцо и начал чистить его:  
— А выходить мы будем… Долго. И вообще, почему мне кажется, что вы только, что нашли новую тему для издевательств?  
— Потому что я садист? — с невинным лицом спросил Дерек.  
— Потому что мне везет, — Кай снова вздохнул и почесал то место, куда недавно прикоснулся учитель.  
Доев, Дерек подтянул к себе сумку, а затем снял куртку и, бережно свернув её, положил рядом на землю, после чего взялся за завязки рубашки.  
Кай не отрывал взгляд от преподавателя, потому что в связи с последними событиями он начал трактовать действия превратно, но пока решил промолчать.  
— Рубеллит, хватит сверлить меня взглядом, — проворчал Дерек, стягивая рубашку через голову и кидая её рядом с курткой, после чего вытащил из сумки склянку. — Мне лишняя дырка ни к чему.  
Некромант зажал пузырек зубами и начал осторожно разматывать бинт. Рана решила сильнее заболеть от таких действий. Чудесно.  
Парень чертыхнулся и подполз к учителю:  
— А что мне остается делать, раз мой учитель садист и извращенец? Давайте я помогу с бинтами.  
Дерек с удивлением посмотрел на Рубеллита, а потом попросту поднял руки, мол, твори что хочешь.  
Кай осторожно разматывал бинт, не дергая учителя и не прикасаясь к ране.  
— Бинт прилип. Чистой воды у нас нет, — а потом Кай снова покраснел, вспомнив недавний разговор. — Хорошие же у вас шрамы…  
Дерек взял пузырек в руку и клацнул зубами.  
— А ручеек это не чистая вода? Рубеллит, ты в Академии совсем обалдел, что ли? — спросил некромант с сарказмом, а затем нахмурился. — А шрамы как шрамы.  
— В Академии милые тети нам с упорством рассказывают о пользе кипяченой воды, — Кай пожал плечами, ножом отрезал свободный кусок бинта и отполз смочить его в ручейке. Потом подполз обратно и начал отмачивать прилипшую ткань.  
— Поэтому, мало ли… А вот этот шрам откуда? — заклинатель осторожно прикоснулся к длинной белой полоске под ключицами.  
— Милые тети никогда на тракте не были и их там голодные волки не кусали, — хмыкнул Дерек. — В лесу все средства хороши. А этот… Неудачно упал с дерева, вот и все.  
— На что нужно было так неудачно упасть, чтоб такой шрам остался? — Кай попытался осторожно снять прилипший бинт, но пока что не получалось. Он снова отполз смочить повязки в ручье и приполз обратно.  
«А он все ползает и ползает, это так мило», — улыбнулся Дерек.  
— Ну, когда за тобой гоняется виверна, дело происходит в полдень, а все силы ты истратил на другое задание, упасть с дерева немудрено, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Давай быстрей, у меня один бок уже поджарился, а второй мерзнет.  
— Вау, это где вы её нашли? И вообще, если я буду быстрее — это будет больно, — Кай осторожно снял остатки повязок и протер участок вокруг раны от крови. Мысли иногда возвращались к неприличному, поэтому он заметил другой шрам на животе учителя:  
— А этот откуда? — и вообще, было немного стыдно, что он так нагло пялится на кого-то. Но любопытство подталкивало юношу зайти к Демидасу со спины и рассмотреть ещё все там.  
— Да в норе пряталась, искала пропитание для гнезда, куда я в итоге имел неосторожность залезть, — пожал Дерек плечами, нагло пихая ученику склянку. — Этот? Хм… Если не ошибаюсь, один священник подумал, что я вампир, а не некромант и решил свести меня в этого света с помощью осинового кола. Хорошо, в той деревне нормальная знахарка была, вытащила буквально с того света.  
Кай взял склянку и раскупорил её:  
— Это что вы умудрились сделать, что он подумал? — парень больше сосредоточился на обработке раны учителя.  
— Да меня всего-навсего попросили оживить одну преждевременно умершую девушку, чтобы парень ей в любви признался. Мол, совесть очистить. Дурак, зомби уже глубоко плевать на чужие чувства, — фыркнул Дерек и, скривившись, слегка дернулся от боли. — Ну, а священник подумал, что девочка восстала именно потому, что превратилась в вампира. Да и мой вид, видимо, ему не сильно понравился.  
— И вы не смогли защититься от… Священника? — что-то это подозрительно звучало. Кай закончил обрабатывать рану и, пока закупоривал обратно склянку, поднял взгляд на учителя.  
— Ну, подлость человеческая не имеет границ. Он убедительно обещал мне дать денег и даже протянул кошелек, — пожал Дерек плечами. Тем более дедок оказался бывшим охотником на нечисть и инстинкты у него были хорошо разработаны. Жаль, свихнулся на старости лет.  
— Видимо, крайне убедительно. И старые бинты уже не годятся, — Кай осторожно провел по коже учителя возле раны. — И вы с таким меня тащили? — он убрал руку. Дурная привычка — все пощупать и понюхать, если интересно.  
— А что, нужно было тебя оставить и идти домой? — спросил Дерек с сарказмом. — Хорошо, на будущее запомню.  
— Нет, просто поблагодарить хотел, — Кай слегка обиженно посмотрел на Демидаса.  
— Да, пожалуйста, с тебя бутылка, — улыбнулся Демидас и потрепал ученика по голове.  
— Да хоть две… Могу дать моих рецептов попробовать. Конечно, они пока далеки от того, чего я хочу, но жить можно, — Кай лучезарно улыбнулся.  
— Ловлю на слове, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Что там с зельем? Тебе мне еще из этого леса выводить, между прочем.  
— А? Что? — Кай отдал бутылочку учителю. — Вот. Тогда, одевайтесь, пойдем… Или, может, лучше вы нас поведете? Потому что даже при всем моем желании не факт, что я нас выведу из леса.  
Дерек положил бутылочку обратно в сумку и стал натягивать рубашку.  
— Рубеллит, твоя оценка зависит от выполнения моих заданий, между прочим, ты это помнишь?  
— Так нечестно! Ну вот это все равно, что меня сейчас темной магии учить! Как это будет бесполезно, так и то, что мы не выйдем отсюда! — Кай встал и отряхнулся. В каком сейчас состоянии его одежда он не знал и знать не хотел.  
— Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — глубокомысленно изрек некромант, натягивая куртку, а затем вставая. Сумка, посох, Рубеллит, все на месте. — Заодно поймешь, для какой работы ты больше годишься в дальнейшем. Веди, Драконий Орвир.  
— Если что, пообещайте, что на моей характеристике это не скажется, — Кай тяжело вздохнул и повел, куда вело.  
— Все зависит от твоего желания, чтобы она была хорошей, — хмыкнул Дерек и пошел за учеником, опираясь на посох. — Так что можешь уже начинать меня ублажать. У тебя еще полторы недели.  
— Это что ещё за слово такое?! — Кай чуть ли не подскочил на месте.  
Вокруг было тихо, лес сейчас находился в глубокой стадии сна. Ночные хищники хорошо скрывались, что доказал недавний опыт поиска пропитания, или же, насытившись, тихо сидели в своих норках, чувствуя присутствие чужаков.  
— Очень и очень двузначное, так что все зависит от твоей фантазии и совести, — сказал Дерек и похлопал ученика по плечу. — Смотри, в дерево не врежься.  
Кай резко остановился и обошел дерево, в которое действительно чуть не врезался.  
— А если я все восприму буквально? Тем более открытый способ передачи силы меня теперь волнует еще больше. И вообще, вы плохо на меня влияете… — юноша пытался определить куда же им идти. В этих местах он впервые, оставалось полагаться только на интуицию. Обычно магам она сильно помогала. Но бывали исключения…  
— А может наоборот хорошо? — уточнил Дерек, склонившись к уху ученика и чуть в него подув. — Обучу тебя кой-чему интересному. Да и открытый способ передачи силы ты сам выбрал. Или больше не надо?  
Кай зайцем отскочил в сторону и чуть снова не врезался в дерево. С одной стороны, некая мораль кричала ему, что все неправильно, так быть не должно и вообще, это же учитель. Но, с другой стороны, истории про некоторых старшекурсников говорили об обратном. Да и вообще он об этом много думать не мог, потому что у него начинал чесаться мозг внутри черепной коробки.  
— Надо! Но по-тихому… Же… Как-то… — где-то на периферии мозга злобная птица закричала: «Извращенцы!»  
— По-тихому, так по-тихому, — резко стал серьезным Дерек. Весело-то весело, но по-хорошему им действительно пора постепенно возвращаться в Академию, так сказать в целости и сохранности. Все же вывести его? Нет, подорвет авторитет. Хотя, некромант его и так подорвал несколько раз за эту ночь, начиная со вспышки злобы и заканчивая откровениями про шрамы. А между всем этим замечались еще приставания к ученику. Сколько ему? Пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? Да у них же десять лет разницы.  
«Что, Дерек, решил пойти по стопам столь любимого всеми директора? Вот только он-то может позволить себе сидеть в сторонке и просто наблюдать за объектом страсти, а ты же начнешь носиться, словно угорелый. Объект страсти?»  
Вот теперь споткнулся уже некромант.  
Что за хрень твориться в его рыжей полуэльфийской башке?! Данное обещание решило объединиться кое-какой старой и дурной потребностью? Впору вешаться. Нет, тогда станет личем, а некрофилия наоборот еще больше не приветствуется в этих землях.  
«Наверное, это всего лишь нервное. Надеюсь. Он же еще ребенок. Да и ты же не уверен, что можешь из-за одного обещания стать… Или можешь?» Думал Дерек, чудом обходя деревья и стуча посохом по земле.  
А на небе сверкали звезды.  
— Что-то не так? — осторожно спросил молодой же заклинатель, внимательно наблюдая за резко изменившимся поведением преподавателя. — Вам плохо? — Кай подошел поближе. Мало ли, вдруг учитель снова придумает упасть на ровном месте, хотя бы в этот раз может получится его спасти от встречи носа с землей.  
Некромант взглянул на подоспевшего ученика и понял, что ему отчаянно хочется покраснеть. Извращенец! Идиот! Педофил!  
— Все нормально, — процедил Дерек сквозь зубы, мысленно сплетая все эмоции в один тугой ком, оплетая его цепью и швыряя на самое дно своей черной души. — Веди уже, мне спать хочется.  
— Точно? — Кай заметил, что начинало светать, и они уже находились на окраине леса. — О, мы куда-то вышли.  
— Ну, так веди, веди, авось к городским воротам выйдем, — поторопил ученика Дерек и почувствовал наконец перекрытие силы. Вот тебе и начало нового дня. И так она по капле пополнялась, теперь же вообще на день пропадет.  
Но с началом нового дня магия постепенно наполняла молодого заклинателя, и ему казалось, все не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, сегодня он намного целее, чем был вчера. Хотя последствия первой передачи силы еще давали о себе знать.  
Они покинули лес и вышли в чистое поле. Маленькие цветы и старая, частично высохшая трава покрывали его по всему периметру, а где-то с правой стороны выделялся высокий, одинокий цветок. Кай пошел к нему, надеясь, что где-то в той стороне он что-то надет т это что-то поможет найти путь в Академию. За этим полем начинались заросли из кустов, а сразу за ними снова начинался лес. Стая птиц клином пролетела над двумя волшебниками, и после этого Кай обратил внимание на великолепную музыку, которую играл лес. Это были птицы, просыпающаяся живность и шуршание земли под ногами.  
А цветок оказался не простым.  
— Дверь, — констатировал факт Кай, потому что тут его слова закончились.  
Слова ученика были правдивыми. И Дерек, подойдя ближе, действительно увидел дверь. Деревянную, когда-то вросшую в землю дверь из которой рос диковинный цветок. А так же значилась самая обычная, непримечательная надпись.  
— Итак, ты привел нас к… — Дерек сделал небольшую паузу скорее даже театральную паузу, полную иронии и чего-то более зловещего. -…"Убежищу». Что за черт такой?  
Некроманту на ум пришло какое-то воспоминание, но он не мог припомнить, что именно это ему напоминает и почему от этого воспоминания у него сердце забилось чаще.  
— Убежище, тут так и написано. Дверь. Посреди поля. Мы нашли Убежище! — Кай начал заливисто смеяться. — О, черт! Как это могло тут оказаться?!  
Парень схватился за живот и вытер появившиеся слезы на глазах.  
Дерек от всего сердца залепил ученику подзатыльник.  
— Ты собрался тут прятаться, что ли? — спросил он, недовольно глядя на Кая. — Давай, пытайся определить в какой стороне город. Тебе еще на отработку пилить, кстати.  
— Я не знаю в какой он стороне! — Кай практически не обратил внимания на подзатыльник и продолжил хохотать. — Я же вам говорил!  
— Хватит ржать, это не смешно, — Дерек совсем не по учительски пнул парня ногой в зад.  
— Я могу еще театрально заплакать! — Кай отполз от учителя. Голова болела, на попе точно шишка появится, а живот уже сводило от хохота. — Это не ваша, случайно? — он кивнул на дверь и резко вскочил со своего места, отходя подальше от Демидаса.  
— Наша, — буркнул Дерек и, не дожидаясь ученика, пошел в сторону города. — Последнюю часть задания ты провалил, торжественно поздравляю. Идем.  
— Что-что вы там сказали по поводу чья дверь? — Кай поравнялся с учителем.  
— Это так же войдет в характеристику, — продолжал Дерек, вышагивая себе и постукивая посохом.  
— А, может, не надо? Вы же обещали!  
— Ну, по сравнению с энным количеством абзацев, маленькая строчка мало что изменит, — мрачно сказал Дерек, углубляясь в лес. — Во всяком случае, ты можешь на это надеяться.  
— А пункт про… У… — Кай набрал воздуха и сказал на выходе, — ублажение туда тоже войдет?  
— Все будет зависеть от твоих стараний, — прошипел Дерек. — Идем уже.  
— Иду, иду! Так чья дверь?  
— Чья-чья… Лучше тебе не знать, свихнуться можешь, — закатил глаза Дерек и с трудом обошел дерево так, чтобы не столкнуться с ним.  
— Я уж точно не свихнусь… Ладно, я понял, потом как-то расскажите, — Кай только вспомнил, что поспать ему так и не удастся, потому что когда солнце полностью выйдет из-за горизонта он должен будет быть на той самой злополучной полянке помогать травникам. Нужно только успеть хорошо поесть перед этим.  
Достаточно скоро, Кай повернул не туда в самый ответственный момент, они увидели городские стены и ворота, в которые они и вошли. Переходом, конечно, было бы проще, но сейчас Дерек был рад, что Академия находится относительно недалеко, нужно только еще раз свернуть туда, туда и туда и вуаля! Очередной, только безопасный переход, куда без лишних слов некромант втолкнул ученика и вошел следом. Они оказались на плацу Академии.  
— О! Мы на месте! Спасибо!  
— Вот и иди на… отработку, — буркнул Дерек и собирался уже уйти в комнату Косли, как вдруг резко развернулся и жестко обхватил лицо ученика ладонями. — Откройся.  
— А? — Кай после ненормальной бессонной ночи не очень хорошо отвечал за свои рефлексы.  
— Дубина, силу тебе передам, — выдохнул Дерек и понял, что ему просто необходимо поспать и привести нервы в порядок.  
— Хорошо, — Кай сглотнул, и сделал, как сказал ему учитель.  
Накрыв губами губы ученика, некромант лишь понадеялся, что в столь ранний час никто за ними не подглядывает. Наверняка, это заходило слишком далеко. Да и стоит ли продолжать? В прошлый раз пареньку было, мягко говоря, смертельно плохо.  
В итоге он не стал передавать силу. Хотел просто отстраниться, но не удержался и лизнул мальчишке язык. Затем, с гордо поднятым подбородком направился в сторону общежития, не оборачиваясь и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не драпануть.  
— А как же передача силы? — от усталости и голода Кая повело. — Вот как это понимать?!  
Дерек хмыкнул и лишь помахал рукой на прощание, с явной целью направляясь в комнату Косли, чтобы выгнать его из кровати и пойти на кладбище. Сон? Он будет позднее, сначала дело.  
— Твою ж мать! — тихо выругался Кай, развернулся и пошел в сторону столовой. Он опустил взгляд и посмотрел на себя: на одежде не осталось чистого участка, правый рукав рубахи был порван и кое-где появились следы крови из-за царапин. Штаны выглядели еще хуже, потому что на коленках образовались две большие дыры и наверняка все ноги были в синяках — ходить было больно и неприятно. Он даже не хотел думать на что похоже его лицо, волосы и особенно шея.  
Но втайне понадеялся, что это не на шутку перепугает нежных травников.  
Рубеллит наслаждался солнцем, он не мог не переоценить его ценность после двух кошмарных ночей, где просто чувствуешь себя новорожденным дитем. Он ловил теплые лучики, жадно впитывал их тепло и пропускал через себя магию света.  
В столовой никого не было, потому что все нормальные студенты и преподаватели сейчас спали или только начинали просыпаться. Судя по великолепным запахам — готовка на кухне сейчас была в самом разгаре.  
— Эй, извините, — позвал Кай у прилавка. Послышалась возня, и вскоре к нему вышла хозяйка, вытирая руки о передник.  
— О, Боги, мальчик! Что с тобой? Ты ранен?!  
— Не волнуйтесь, я в порядке. У вас только найдётся что покушать? А то я после практики голоден, как зверь, — Кай улыбнулся и погладил свой урчащий живот.  
— Тебе в лазарет нужно! О, Боже, мальчик, давай я позову кого-то. Кто ж это так с тобой?  
— Та, есть один… Не волнуйтесь, со мной все хорошо! Вот покушать…  
А адаптация темной силы съедала еще больше энергии.  
— Не волнуйся, милый, сейчас каша и пирог уже на подходе! Молочко свежее, только собранное! И мёд, Рита, ты принесла?! — хозяйка убежала на кухню, быстро раздавая всем поручения. Через короткий промежуток времени Рубеллит уплетал за обе щеки вкуснейший яблочный пирог с овсяной кашей и запивал парным молоком. Организм был в восторге, поэтому решил уйти в отключку и переварить все это. Тут и начались проблемы — дико захотелось спать. Причем вырубиться прям здесь и сейчас, уткнувшись лбом в стол. В столовую начали заходить первые студенты, сонные и недовольные. Заклинатель чувствовал на себе взгляды, но решил не отрываться от еды.  
И Кай бы не был сам собой, если не поднял свою тушу и не поплелся к той самой полянке.


	10. Chapter 10

Некоторые студенты-травники уже были там. И заклинатель мог только мило улыбаться, смотря на их перепуганные добела лица. Это приносило ему садистское удовольствие — пусть посмотрят, что значит настоящая практика! А вот разрушения оказались более глобальными, чем ему казалось на первый взгляд. Поэтому Кай решил, что уговаривать преподавателей отпустить его он не станет, пусть даже помрет тут.  
Но пусть их тоже совесть съест.  
Когда пришел руководитель, он подумал, что перед ним зомби. Особенно явно говорили за себя синие отметины на шее. Поэтому Каю выдали росточки, которые не жалко, и посадили на полянку и оставили в покое. Преподаватель предупредил, что они заканчивают, когда солнце уходит с зенита, и что он проверит, не сбежал ли Кай чуть раньше.  
Только через час монотонной работы, тишины, теплого солнышка, ветерка сделали свое гнусное дело — парень заснул прямо сидя, положив голову на колено. Разбудить его получалось ненадолго, и он говорил, что не спал, а думал. Но потом через несколько десятков минут работы снова вырубался.  
Руководитель посмотрел на все это и решил пока ничего не писать, а пойти сразу с жалобой к директору.

Сказать, что это было неприятное пробуждение, Косли не мог. Это было УЖАСНОЕ пробуждение, сопровождаемое холодной водой, матом и запахом крови. Последней, к счастью, не было, лишь её останки на одежде некроманта, который выглядел ничуть не лучше сырья, которое использует обычно на кладбище. А то и хуже. Рыжие волосы растрепаны, на щеках жесткая щетина, черные глаза расширены и казалось, что заполняют собой всю миндалевидную поверхность. Даже губы искусаны до крови. Нервничал. Причем сильно. Зато рубашка и куртка были целые, невредимые и даже чистые. Но побледневшая кожа и синяки под глазами настораживали. Это был признак усталости и резкого использования силы. Как и остатки крови под носом, которую не смогли оттереть до конца.  
— Он тебя все-таки довел? — скорее констатировал, чем спросил Косли и его тут же за простынь стянули с кровати. Встреча с полом была болезненная, неприятная и вообще вызвала шквал ругательств и прояснение в голове. Сон убежал, сверкая пятками.  
— Одевайся и идем на кладбище, — мрачно сказал Дерек, садясь на стул, ожидая друга.  
— Что за спешка? Я может хочу умыться, поб… поесть, — проворчал заклинатель, но послушно потянулся за походной одеждой, висящей возле учительской синей формы. — Повезло, что тебе еще форму не выдали.  
— Повезло, — кивнул Дерек и Симуш испугался, что его друг сейчас отключится. Да что же у них там творилось? Даже вчера он выглядел не хуже малосольного огурчика. — Я хочу спать, есть и снова спать. Поэтому сначала сходим на кладбище и вали потом куда хочешь, а я домой. Приводить карму, мысли и тело в порядок.  
— В твоем клоповнике, где единственный матрас служит прибежищем для блох и тараканов? — скривился Косли. Хотя прекрасно знал, что этому чуду любое место подходит, лишь бы не трогали и дали отоспаться сутки — двое после бессонных суток — пяти.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Дерек, провожая взглядом каждое движение друга. Слишком черные, слишком бездонные, слишком таинственные. Девочкам такое нравиться, а вот бородача это напугало не на шутку. Захотелось пойти куда подальше. В столовую. Или к травникам. За Марией понаблюдать, например. Но нет, он поперся со своим странным другом на кладбище.  
И понял, что у рыжих действительно нет души.  
Как и совести.  
Они так и не поели.  
Переход был не из приятных, да и не любил его Косли еще с учебы, чувствуя на себе вечно подозрительный взгляд второго хранителя, который иногда выглядывал в самом нелицеприятном виде. Бедный Рубеллит, натерпелся он, наверное, страху здесь. Хотя, если уж довел Дерека до инцидента, то они точно друг друга стоят. Авось, когда-нибудь вместе на тракт выйдут и станут героями, смешно.  
На кладбище было тяжело даже днем, черная энергия тянула вниз, в бездну, заставляя покориться себе, стать частью этого подземного мира, да еще и любимая стихия оказалась предательницей, предлагая лечь на себя и просто сдохнуть. Хотя, учитывая её вид, это было неудивительно. Создавалось впечатление, что здесь было землетрясение. Комья земли, перевернутые надгробия, кое-где торчали кости и черепа.  
— Что вы здесь творили? — спросил Косли, понимая, что совсем не хочет этого знать.  
— Вон там, — Дерек показал в сторону небольшой воронки, — взорвалась кукла. Как видишь, по размерам можно определить, что взрыв был достаточно большой.  
— Странно, что тебя не убило, а только ранило, к тому же щепкой, — фыркнул Косли, мысленно содрогаясь. Дереку помогло чудо, не иначе, так как у него даже ожогов не было. Видимо, все остальное оказалось рецидивом магии, вызванного всплеском резких и, скорее всего, злых эмоций. В последний раз такое случилось, когда Дерек поссорился с Енией. Хотя, может рецидивы дают сдвиг по фазе? Потому что с того раза он точно конкретно изменился, хоть и в лучшую, по мнению Косли, сторону.  
— Странно это конечно, да, — согласился Дерек. — Как и то, что здесь не осталось щепок. Здесь прибрали. И достаточно хорошо прибрали, я бы сказал.  
— Пришли сюда утречком с метелками и подмели? — не удивился бородач, пытаясь вызвать в себе побольше энергии, чтобы создать светлое поисковое заклинание, которое мелкими стеблями вьюнка начало расползаться по проклятой земле. — А воронку оставили?  
— Это как раз не удивительно, — мотнул головой некромант, внимательно следя за вьюнком. — Это же теперь место для экспериментов, мало ли что тут взорвалось или… оживилось.  
«Нужно бы потом узнать, жив ли вообще Рубеллит, а то этот вполне мог убить и закопать», — мысленно фыркнул Косли, а затем удивленно расширил карие глаза.  
— Что-то отталкивает мою магию, — сказал он, водя руками над вьюнком. — И это не кладбище. След идет от воронки.  
— Отталкивает, говоришь? — Дерек задумчиво посмотрел в ту сторону, где взорвалась кровожадная кукла. — Могли ли ей дать защиту от светлой магии?  
— Но это же невозможно! — покачал головой Косли. — Как у нее может быть защита от светлой магии, если она порождение темной?  
— Кукла без нитей, управляемая душой и приказом, а не руками кукловода, — медленно проговорил Дерек, — защищенная от светлой магии, что может её уничтожить. Друг мой, или у меня паранойя, или это заговор?  
— Надеюсь, что ты свихнулся, — казал Косли, отзывая вьюнок и понимая, что хотел сказать Дерек. — Светлый маг и темный объединились и используют человеческие жертвы для создания кукол. Остался лишь вопрос.  
— Зачем? — пробормотал Дерек, холодея внутри.  
Больше на кладбище им было делать нечего. Косли убежал на свою практику, а некромант с трудом дополз до дома, где прямо в одежде завалился на матрас и проспал до следующего утра. Собственно говоря, одну ночную практику он пропустил.

Кай не мог ничего с собой поделать. Как нормальный ученик он во время сессии мог и по две ночи не спать, и умудряться не вырубаться на ходу. Но сейчас он не мог контролировать этот процесс. Даже при разговоре с кем-то, если собеседник замолкал хотя бы на десять секунд — юноша тут же вырубался. А этой ночью снова бегать, прыгать, веселиться и радоваться жизни вместе с учителем Демидасом.  
Заклинатель ничего не имел против, просто это слишком выматывало.  
А еще и эта дурная характеристика, связывающая ему руки на все шалости, которые он хотел провернуть. Пока что насчет одной студенческой игры он не думал и думать не хотел, правда пока что он участвовать в ней не имел права, считался слишком маленьким.  
Мысли снова уплывали, первая практика у травников было неудачной. Хотя, если вспомнить первый день практики с учителем Демидасом, то все было не так уж и плохо. Парень вздохнул слегка, сполз вниз на удобной скамейке возле кабинета директора. Внутри сейчас разговаривали сам директор и руководитель травников. И как-то слишком долго они общались.  
Взбодрился Кай от воспоминаний про странные жесты Демидаса. Не понимал он этих взрослых. Раз он маленький и в некотором плане неопытный, значит, нужно задирать? Тут парень точно спешить не хотел. Потому что одни проблемы от этих личных отношений. Вот какая бы девушка разрешила ему выкрасить волосы в малиновый? Правильно, никакая. А вспоминая рассказы свои знакомых про отношения так вообще, — можно подумать, что все девушки истерички. Не умеют они веселиться. Не все, конечно, но большинство точно. А те, кто умеют, уже давно нашли себе пару.  
Рубеллит решил отогнать мысли про это в сторону. А у учителя Демидаса была девушка? Вот это уже интересно… Потому что кем она должна быть, чтоб его терпеть?  
В конце коридора показался заместитель декана, кандидат наук, профессор Крокус.  
«Хороший мужик, — подумал Кай, — только слишком нервный периодами».  
Но это было не удивительно, потому что в основном он занимался проблемными студентами, а еще теми, у кого были недосдачи, кто не понимал язык, хромыми, косыми и иными «исчадиями добра». А еще он очень «любил» Кая, и особенно нежно желал ему прогреться до костей в адском котле.  
Поэтому дело приняло очень душещипательный оборот.  
— Добрый день, — Кай встал со скамейки.  
— Добрый… Рубеллит. Кто тебя так? — профессор осмотрел студента с ног до головы и даже стал немного обеспокоен.  
— Да практика, с учителем Демидасом.  
«Мне показалось, или он еле сдержался, чтоб не скривиться?»  
— А-а-а… Тогда все ясно с тобой. Кости целы? Пойдем, нас уже ждут, — он положил руку на ручку двери в кабинет директора и открыл дверь. Немного подождал, пропуская Кая вперед.  
— Спасибо, — Рубеллит еще вспомнил слова его старшего друга по курсу, что профессор Крокус является ключевым звеном в игре шалунов. Он принимает основные решения. Еще ходили слухи, что он работает на короля, отбирая таким образом ему в гарнизон только лучших магов.  
Разговор шел медленно, практически битый час они топтались на одном месте. Руководитель травников возмущался и постоянно напоминал, что сотворил этот непутевый ученик. Лиректор молчал и часто внимательно осматривал парня с ног до головы, профессор Крокус, тем не менее, знал кто такой Дерек Демидас и на что он способен. Особенно, если учесть тот факт, что у него всего один студент на практике. Они даже предложили написать Каю жалобу за превышение полномочий, но юноша лишь удивился такому предложению и сказал, что ничего, выходящего за рамки, они не делали. И что учитель действительно многому его учит.  
И это была чистая правда.  
Упуская некоторые… детали.  
Директор сказал своё слово в защиту Кая. Поэтому было решено, что заклинатель только до конца этой недели будет на практике у Демидаса, а уже на следующей спокойно займется поляной.  
У заклинателя уже не было сил радоваться. Ему только хотелось снова поесть, прийти к себе в комнату и завалиться спать. А по дороге подумать о некоторых схемах, которые помогут ему разузнать что же это происходит у них в Академии. Что что-то происходит он понял по выражения лица преподавателя, с которым он говорил о кукле — тут лишних слов не требовалось.  
Выспаться сильно не получилось, Ликандра он не видел уже несколько дней, как и Волосатого. Но если не прийти к травникам можно, то к Демидасу нужно было хоть духом прилететь, потому что сдох — это не оправдание.  
По дороге Кай придумал один простой способ, как можно запустить слух о «конкуренте» и запустить схему про выманивание того, кто стоит за всеми куклами. Для начала нужно сделать так, чтобы этот кто-то поверил, что у него действительно есть конкурент и он знает чем промышляет его противник. Магию Кай использовать не хотел, это было слишком глупо. Поэтому он решил использовать тактику визуального обмана — устроить взрыв, который оставит воронку примерно такой же глубины. Жаль, что он не видел глубину воронки на кладбище… Хотя по мощности взрыва можно прикинуть.  
Как готовить взрывающиеся смеси он знал. Но ему нужно было что-то более масштабное, и что, желательно, сработает не сразу. Делиться планами он ни с кем не хотел, тем более с учителем, который сразу его в бараний рог за такое скрутит. Ликандра подключать тоже не нужно, а то он скоро будет плакать как девочка из-за постоянных приключений Кая. И так натерпелся, бедняга.  
Рубеллит на практику идти не хотел, а вот просидеть в библиотеке было хорошей идей.  
И какого было его удивление, когда в назначенном месте не оказалось учителя! Ради приличия, заклинатель решил подождать еще несколько минут, походить туда-сюда, а потом быстро сбежать, пока никто не пришел. Так не делается, но что поделать? Он приходил, учителя не было, так что никто не виноват.  
Вдохновение придало сил, поэтому Кай поспешил раскапывать нужную информацию.

Он не помнил, как вернулся в комнату, упал на кровать, заснул, что потом с ним происходило и вообще. Он помнил только про кладбище, «убежище», взрывную смесь и…  
— О, Волосатый! — Кай лениво разлепил один глаз и погладил кота. Тот в ответ зевнул и начал довольно мурлыкать.  
— С добрым утром, дружище, давно не виделись! — Лёлик подошел к постели Кая. — Выглядишь отвратно.  
— А ты слишком свеж, зараза, — Кай улыбнулся и убрал волосы с глаз. — Расскажи лучше, что у тебя интересного.  
— Так убегаю на практику уже, блин, — Лёлик расстроился, что не сможет поболтать с другом. — Что мы последнее время вообще не пересекаемся. А, судя по твоей одежде, у тебя очень много интересного происходит!  
— О, Лёль, жизнь меня к такому точно не готовила…  
— А я подготовлю тебя к тому, что у тебя всего один комплект целой одежды остался. И если ты его угробишь, то тебе будет банально не в чем ходить. Ох, я убежал. Покорми обормота!  
— Эээ… Хорошо, — только и успел сказать Кай, только Ликандр уже убежал. — Как всегда…  
Юноша вздохнул, потянулся и решил, что сегодня хороший день, чтоб снова плодотворно провести его в библиотеке. У него появился новый смысл учиться. Интересно, учитель Демидас снова практику прогуляет? Было бы неплохо.

Крик петуха сработал настолько хорошо, что если бы мужчина спал на кровати, то обязательно с её высоты бухнулся бы на пол. А так всего-навсего променял более мягкую плоскость на менее мягкую и с удивлением уставился в потолок. Первая мысль была о том, куда он попал, а затем о том, который час. Судя по всему, он умудрился проспать ночь практики. А Рубеллит же наверняка этим воспользовался.  
«Сам виноват. Нечего было меня из себя выводить», — мысленно буркнул Дерек и с трудом встал. Чужая одежда, в которой он спал, вся смялась, но на смену была лишь темно-серая рубашка, в которой он летом приехал в город. Последняя. Зарплата после практики. Мебель подождет, придется купить одежду.  
Раздевшись до пояса, некромант вышел во двор, потягиваясь всем телом и тут же согнулся пополам. Напомнил о себе злосчастный бок. Хотя уже все не настолько плохо, как могло показаться сначала, и это было чудесно.  
— Здравствуй, сосед, — поприветствовала некроманта старушка, когда он обливался ледяной водой из ведра и мечтал о чем-нибудь съедобном. — Не хочешь молочка парного да каши?  
— Хочу, — не стал отмахиваться некромант, опуская ведро, чтобы набрать еще воды и сбрить щетину, которая еще и чесалась. — Да вот только взять негде.  
— Так я тебя накормлю, касатик, — хихикнула бабуля несколько чересчур кокетливо. — А то ты ж один живешь, небось в тавернах питаешься в этих, да в столовой ведьминской, а там же все не домашнее, невкусное. Да и приятно мне будет. Сейчас вынесу тебе горшочек.  
И бабуля скрылась за забором, за котором тихо покудахкивал Красавчик. Некромант быстренько смотался в дом за ножом, чтобы успеть хоть немного избавить лицо от неудобной растительности и радовался такому нечеловеческому везению.  
Завтрак был отменный, вкусный и сытный, что для мага было немаловажно и, несмотря на отсутствующие силы, чувствовал он себя превосходно.  
— Спасибо большое, — сказал он, облизывая в последний раз ложки и отдавая горшочек бабуле, которая, пока он ел, умильно наблюдала за «касатиком», опираясь на забор.  
— Да не за что, самой приятно, что такого парня накормила, — махнула рукой бабуся. — Да заодно хотела тебя, как мага, попросить, дабы ты на площадь сходил.  
— Зачем это? — удивился Дерек, в очередной раз беря нож и принимаясь за вторую щеку. Первая уже пылала чистотой.  
— Да там ярмарка сегодня, амулетик мне нужен, от мышей то, коты что-то не хотят сидеть, да и чхаю я на них. А пойти не могу, не разбираюсь в этом, вот и хотела тебя попросить, — немного засмущалась старушка, но поглядывала лукаво.  
— Не проблема, — пожал плечами Дерек. За такой завтрак он готов был и продуктов принести, если денег дадут. — Найду амулет, куплю и принесу.  
— Ой, спасибо, — всплеснула бабушка руками. — Сейчас денежку принесу. А потом расскажешь мне, чегой-то там за чудо такое в доме? Вроде воет кто-то?  
— Воет, говорите? — задумчиво спросил Дерек. Духи? Домовые? Еще нечисть какая?  
И расплылся в широченной улыбке.

Пропустили его в общежитие с тишиной и покоем. Часть студентов отсутствовала из-за практики, остальная часть отсыпалась от ночной практики, так как уместить все в две недели все же было сложно. Насвистывая себе под нос, Дерек дошел до нужной комнаты и без лишних церемоний, пнул её ногой.  
— Рубеллит! Ликандр! Да мне плевать, откройте хоть кто-то, солнце уже встало и даже птички запели, — заорал он, застучав по двери еще и кулаком.  
Кай подорвался на месте и чуть не уронил книгу, но локтем об стол все-таки ударился. Сначала он вообще не понял, что произошло, а потом пришла другая мысль: «А он вообще не боится, что все общежитие своими криками на уши поставит?»  
Парень так же резко подорвался и кинулся открывать дверь. Но потом его осенило — книги! То, что он взял из библиотеки расходилось с тем, что в данный момент он должен был бы изучать. Лёлик лишних вопросов не задает, он вообще на это внимания не обращает, а вот Демидас может заметить. Поэтому Кай резко стартанул обратно, спрятал книги под кровать (благо, помнил сколько их и где лежат) и пошел открывать дверь.  
— И я счастлив, что у вас все хорошо! — сказал парень, уже смотря на преподавателя.  
Еще он решил ходить в подштанниках, потому что новый комплект одежды надевать было просто страшно, а старый только для тряпок и сгодится.  
Дерек нагло ввалился в комнату и уселся на пустую кровать.  
— Рубеллит, одевайся уже. Такой копуши свет не видывал, честное слово, — сказал некромант с недовольством.  
— И не рановато? — Кай скрестил руки на груди.  
— А кто сказал, что практики по ОТМ не может быть днем? — притворно удивился Дерек и вообще в наглую разместился на кровати, которая еще хранила тепло парня. Дабы не полез обратно. — Давай, давай, там скоро самое интересное начнется.  
— На кладбище сегодня какой-то праздник? — Кай усмехнулся и достал из шкафа последний комплект одежды. Потом же придется доставать припрятанные деньги на темный день и покупать новую. Это печалило.  
— Можешь радоваться и купить мне леденец, — фыркнул Дерек, кладя руки под голову и с интересом разглядывая потолок. — Мы идем в город на ярмарку.  
— О-о-о, и что там практиковать будем? — не унимался юноша.  
— ОТМ. Рубелит, в темпе, в темпе, или мы не успеем, — поторапливал ученика Дерек, чувствуя в желудке хорошую еду, а оттого и радость на сердце.  
— На ярмарке. ОТМ. Вы меня прям вводите в ступор, — Кай быстро оделся, решив не прятать синяки на шее. Какая ему разница кто его увидит и что подумает?  
— И силу вы мне сейчас передадите?  
— Хочешь, передам, но тогда тебе еще и меня придется защищать, — разоткровенничался Дерек, перекатываясь на бок и обнимая подушку. — Мягко. Думаю, тут хорошо спать.  
— А то потом забудем, я точно говорю, — Кай сел на край своей постели. — Или давайте вы тут поспите? И мы никуда не пойдем. Зато отдохнем перед ночью хорошо.  
— Не-е-е-ет, — с хитрой улыбкой замотал головой Дерек и деловито ткнул пальцем Рубеллиту под ребра. — Наклоняйся, мой будущий верный рыцарь.  
Кай встрепенулся.  
— Вот не нужно так делать! — Кай немного смутился. Но все равно, чуть-чуть вздохнул, наклонился, прикрыл глаза и открыл рот.  
— С удовольствием сделаю, — улыбнулся Дерек. С чего бы у него такое хорошее настроение. — Слишком высоко.  
И обхватив рукой малиновый затылок, заставил Рубеллита наклониться ниже, их губы соприкоснулись, а темная капля энергии вошла в тело дитя Солнца, чтобы отравить его.  
Кай только и успел, что поставить локоть возле головы учителя, чтоб не упасть на него совсем. Он почувствовал жар внутри от магии учителя Демидаса, но подсознательно он все еще боялся той боли, что испытал первый раз. Но сила дня, относительный отдых в эту ночь и количество отобразились в этот раз в лучшую сторону. Если так можно сказать про головную боль, подступившую к горлу тошноту и немеющие руки. Конечно, это лучше, чем в первый раз и в обморок падать не хочется, но все же приятного мало.  
А потом молодой шалопай вспомнил, что учитель сделал в последний раз с передачей силы и решил отомстить за все, слегка куснув нижнюю губу учителя.  
«Девственник нарывается», — с какой-то мрачной радостью подумал Демидас и, неожиданно для себя самого, сильнее стиснул руку на затылке парня, а второй обхватил его за талию и нагло поцеловал, прекращая передачу силы.  
У Кая что-то переключилось в голове, где-то защемило, ударило, зазвенело хотя бы потому, что он вообще не знал как целоваться. Поэтому уперся и начал сопротивляться, неумело и неуклюже.  
Дерек усмехнулся неумелому сопротивлению и отпустил парня, перед этим посильнее штрыкнув его под ребра, после чего сам быстренько вскочил с кровати и был наказан острой болью, из-за которой пришлось зашипеть и опереться о стену. Но он все равно пошел к двери.  
— Идем, — прошипел он, сквозь зубы.  
Заклинатель потер место, куда его штрыкали и залился краской. Он вообще не понимал что происходит, почему позволяет себе такое поведение. Руки к тому моменту неметь перестали и теперь их просто протыкали тысячи невидимых иголочек. Тошнота немного отошла, но голова еще гудела.  
Когда они вышли в коридор, он прошептал заклинание и последовал за учителем, сиротливо держа руки за спиной и не равняясь с ним.  
Затем резко остановился и спросил.  
— Эм, а в этот раз вы мне меньше дали, да?  
Некромант замедлился и обернулся, глядя на покачивающегося ученика. Зелено-желтые глаза последнего нездорово поблескивали, зрачок был расширен.  
— Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? — уточнил некромант и сложил руки на груди.  
— Мягко говоря, не очень, — подтвердил заклинатель и потер руки. Все же эти покалывания были ему неприятны.  
— А от трех свалишься сразу же. Оно нам нужно? Нет? Поэтому по одной тебе пока хватит. Я бы до половины даже уменьшил, на всякий случай. Не хочу, чтобы ты взорвался раньше времени. Идем.  
После чего Дерек резко развернулся и пошел дальше. Каю не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за учителем.  
На улице было уже достаточно светло до такой степени, что Дереку захотелось заранее растаять, но он упрямо пошел к выходу, думая о своем нехорошем поступке и как избавиться от этого впредь. Пока что мысли были самые безрадостные и болезненные. Для некроманта так точно.  
— Давно ты был на ярмарке? — спросил мужчина чуть раздраженным тоном, хотя злился он только на себя. Все же нельзя быть таким идиотом.

— В прошлом году пропустил из-за практики, поэтому в позапрошлом, — Кай посмотрел на преподавателя, и почему-то тоже захотелось штрыкнуть под ребра этого хмурого мужчину. Но Рубеллит просто выкинул из головы произошедшее и наслаждаться дневным временем суток.  
— Значит, тебе сегодня повезло. Мне сказали, там даже цирк приехал, — сказал Дерек, выходя за ворота и направляясь в сторону городской площади, поглядывая, чтобы ученик не отставал.  
— Цирк?! — Кай аж ускорил шаг, чуть не перейдя на бег, а потом снова вернулся к Демидасу и уже то шел спиной, то бегал вокруг учителя, все расспрашивая про цирк. Потому что он там ни разу не был. То денег не хватало, то на ярмарку не пускали, то просто цирк не приезжал. Он без конца тараторил все подряд, даже несколько раз дернул преподавателя за рукав в запале. Головная боль, тошнота и прочие негативные эффекты передачи силы тут же были забиты ногами на задний план.  
— Да, цирк. Небольшой, даже без шатра, поэтому представление бесплатное будет. Фокусники, акробаты, люди, которые огнем плюются да еще что-то, — проворчал Дерек, глядя на рукав. К счастью тот остался на месте. — Еще немного и мы их даже увидим, не волнуйся.  
А впереди уже появилась площадь, куда постепенно мимо них спешили обычно радующиеся люди.  
— Вы меня хоть продать не хотите тайком? — внезапно подумалось Каю, потому что все складывалось уж слишком хорошо. Внезапно его счастье переключилось на подозрительность, но все равно его не покидала улыбка.  
— Тебя? Продать? А это вариант, — Дерек сделал вид, что задумался. — В итоге тебя захотят отдать обратно и еще приплатят за это. Хорошая идея, Рубеллит. Авось, насобираешь мне на новую рубашку.  
И потрепал ученика по голове.  
Кай просто лучился радостью:  
— Я могу сделать так, что мы разбогатеем!  
— Да ну? Надеюсь без помощи мошенничества, применения магии и еще какой-нибудь гадости? Я все-таки все еще учитель, — сказал он вкрадчиво, наступая на мостовую площади, где уже галдели люди, а продавцы разных рас втюхивали свои товары. Ближе к центру было еще свободно, там циркачи готовили свои места.  
— Без-без-без, — Кай мотал головой из стороны в сторону, хотел везде побывать, все посмотреть, обнюхать, полапать и попробовать. Только с деньгами были проблемы, это смущало больше всего.  
— Обещаю просто и брутально взорвать покупателю мозги!  
— Хм… Ну, попробуй. Даю тебе час на развлечения, а потом работа, — благосклонно разрешил Дерек, тем не менее, не теряя времени зря и пытаясь взглядом отыскать где же тот дом, о котором говорила старушка. Да и память что-то подводила.  
Кай уже было сбежал, а потом вернулся:  
— А где встретимся?  
— Возле циркачей. Думаю, я твою малиновую голову издалека увижу, — махнул некромант рукой и тут же дал локтем в пузо незадачливому воришке.  
— Эй, — заорал тот.  
— Учти, красть у меня нечего, а задницу подпалю, — зыркнул Дерек и от мальчишки след простыл.  
— Хорошо, — заклинатель мысленно пообещал себе быть осторожнее с мелкими воришками и сбежал.  
Сначала он застыл возле палатки с пряностями: такое разнообразие он видел только раз, два года назад, и он просто дико сожалел, что не может купить всего понемногу и попробовать в деле. Это была просто приятная пытка для его чувствительного носа — самые интересные оттенки по цвету, а по запаху — терпкие, пряные, сладковатые, вовсе сладкие, кислые, без запаха.  
— Что-то желаете? — худощавый мужчина с черными, короткими волосами и черными глазами появился рядом с Каем, но тот даже не обернулся посмотреть на него, потому что был слишком увлечен.  
— Ох, всего и понемногу… Только денег нет, даже искать бесполезно, — это была одна из причин, почему Кай не боялся быть обворованным.  
Мужчина разочарованно отошел, а заклинателя ноги понесли в сторону палатки со сладостями. Там он получил новую волну счастья, тем более что продавщица была молоденькой девушкой и угостила его булкой с изюмом. Кай теперь был уверен, что это лучший день в его жизни.  
Потом была палатка с тканями, одеждой, украшениями, всякими магическими штуками, женскими средствами для красоты, ларек с розыгрышами для таких шутников, как он. Рубеллит бегал зигзагами, и чуть не пропустил момент, когда уже нужно было возвращаться. Поэтому он поспешил к циркачам.  
На площади было много народу, а Кая среди них выделял только цвет волос. Только все было напрасно, если его перекрывают «великаны», ибо сам парень был невысокого роста даже для своего возраста.  
Толпа гудела, словно пчелы в улье и чувствовалась приятная напряженность, когда люди ожидают праздника. И хоть это был не официальный праздник, день обещал быть светлым, веселым и приятным. Дерек неторопливо купил нужный амулет и спрятал его поглубже в сумку, а затем все так же неторопливо дошел до нужного дома и на остатках силы прощупал его. И правда все еще есть какая-то мелочь, с которой Рубеллит просто обязан справиться. Некромант продумал все ходы и выходы, лишь удивился пустому зданию на площади, но не придал этому значения, вспомнив, что это видимо, тот самый аля дом с привидениями без оных, где они с Косли когда-то прятались от ночной стражи. Удобный домик, ничего не скажешь. И сейчас пригодится. Оставшееся время Дерек слонялся между лавками, осматривая товар и больше общался с торговцами о дорогах и путешествиях, чем о товарах.  
В назначенное время некромант подошел к арене циркачей и начал в толпе выглядывать малиновые волосы. Вон амбалы какие-то как раз в строну отошли и он заметил своего непутевого ученика, озирающегося с удивленным, а то и испуганным видом.  
«Забавно», — подумал Дерек и направился было к нему, но его окликнули сзади.  
Кай крутил головой, надеясь выловить в толпе что-то знакомое. Он обернулся, люди, стоящие за ним, разошлись и сначала увидел длинную косу. Потом он уже определил, что это был его учитель и поспешил к нему. Но людей было слишком много, поэтому бежать Кай не мог, обходя течение и стараясь не потерять Демидаса из виду.  
На шею Дерека бросилась женщина с роскошными рыжими локонами. Она счастливо смеялась, и это удивило Демидаса сильнее всего за последние годы. Она смеялась, как никогда.  
— Ты здесь, ты наконец-то здесь, дорогой, — говорила она, а затем отстранилась и посмотрела на него огромными черными глазами, разглядывая каждую черту. — Ты все же вернулся за мной, а он не верил, считал тебя негодяем. А ты вернулся. Но… что с твоими ушами?  
И она провела пальцами по линии хряща Дерека, который опешил и не мог сказать или сделать что-то внятное.  
Кай пропустил начало, но когда увидел что кто-то видит на шее учителя — зайцем отскочил к ближайшей палатке и стал внимательно наблюдать. Это же такая возможность!  
— Опа-на! Какие новости, — тихо пробормотал парень себе под нос снова сожалел, что у него не было денег купить что-нибудь съедобного.  
— Зачем ты обрезал их? — продолжала женщина нежным голосом и от этого тона у Дерека сжало горло. — У тебя были такие красивые уши. Но ты сделал это ради меня, правда? Ты, наконец, скажешь ему, что вернулся за мной?  
И она улыбнулась той улыбкой, о которой он всегда мечтал. Но некромант сжал челюсть и, осторожно обхватив ладонями тонкие плечи женщины, отстранил её от себя.  
— Прости, но это все еще я, — пробормотал Дерек, вздохнул и обернулся. Он был прав. — Матильда! — крикнул он, чтобы служанка услышала его.  
— Нет, не зови её, не зови, — завопила женщина и начала бить его ладонями по груди. Она стала слишком слабой.  
А служанка уже спешила к ним, бледнея на ходу. Она его узнала.  
Кай последний раз не понимал что происходит, когда на первом курсе попал в Академию и ему пришлось искать все самому и все делать самостоятельно. Тут же он понимал, что видит то, чего не стоит и, судя по действиям преподавателя, не факт, что стоит о происходящем спрашивать. Но невысказанные вопросы продолжают накапливаться, а высказаться хочется.  
Кто эта девушка? Было жаль, что он ничего не слышит, но если подползет ближе, то малиновый цвет волос сразу бросится в глаза учителю. Но Рубеллит решил эту проблему быстро: снял рубаху, намотал на голову, пряча волосы, и подошел поближе. По крайней мере, что она говорила он слышал.  
Первое что он подметил — одинаковый цвет волос и комплекция.  
И она очень красивая! Да и преподаватель для мужчины тоже даже очень… очень-очень.  
— Матильда! — громче заорал Дерек, уже не стесняясь привлечь к себе толпу. Женщина в его руках делала это не хуже, крича и плача.  
— Не оставляй меня больше! Не оставляй! — кричала она. — Он согласится на брак, только не оставляй меня! У меня больше никого нет, кроме тебя.  
— У тебя есть сын, — прошептал Дерек и просто толкнул женщину в объятия подоспевшей служанки.  
— Госпожа, — запричитала Матильда, стараясь успокоить женщину и зыркнула на Дерека злым взглядом.  
— Немедленно уведи её домой, — сказал Дерек жестким тоном. — И не забудь передать ЕМУ, что я снова в городе.  
— Как скажете, — кивнула служанка и силком потащила плачущую женщину через площадь, к карете, от которой уже на помощь бежал кучер.  
Сын? Госпожа? Кому передать? Вау, что?  
Кай как раз спрятался за каким-то зевакой, который стоял рядом и смотрел на внеплановый концерт.  
А вдруг он наследник какого-то царства? Или тайный властелин? Точно кто-то важный! Но что он делает ТУТ, на преподавательском месте? И что он на тракте забыл?  
«А еще я довожу этого, надеюсь, человека до белого каления. Сам, единолично, какая я умница», — это уже была странная радость, но парень ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Все такая же, — пробормотал Дерек, а затем зыркнул по толпе, мол, нечего тут смотреть. Что-что, а фирменный взгляд и здесь пригодился, все зеваки сделали вид, что занимаются чем-то своими. Один парень с рубашкой на голове и громадными желто-зелеными глазами пялился на него слишком неприлично. Вот тут Дереку поплохело, хотя внешне он остался невозмутимым и, подойдя к Рубеллиту, схватил его за эту самую рубашку.  
— Кто это у нас здесь? — вкрадчиво спросил некромант у самого уха ученика.  
Кай резко извернулся, от чего рубашка осталась в руках у учителя, а сам он бы стоял на более-менее безопасном расстоянии.  
— Я ничего не слышал, ничего не знаю, вопросы есть, но я молчу! — слишком громко протараторил парень.  
— Значит, все слышал, — хмуро сказал Дерек. — Ты ведь знаешь, что с тобой будет в случае чего?  
Некромант нахмурился и сжал бедную рубашку в кулаке, желая растерзать её, но тогда Каю придется ходить в одних штанах, а по такой погоде это вызывало подозрения.  
— Слышал, но все забыл! — заклинатель несчастно посмотрел на последнюю целую рубашку и осторожно сделал шаг к преподавателю.  
— Точно? Иначе, думаю, ты представляешь, ЧТО я с тобой сделаю, — угрожающе сказал Дерек и кинул рубашку Каю. — Идем, у тебя все еще практика.  
Юноша быстро натянул её на себя и догнал учителя:  
— Мне теперь даже страшновато вам что-то говорить, потому что если до встречи со мной у вас неплохое настроение — я его испорчу и, может быть, выживу. Хотя не факт… — Кай поглядывал на преподавателя и пытался осторожно подбирать слова.  
Было интересно, кто это такая. Может, учитель Косли знает?  
— Кай, будь добр, иди молча, а то я тебя поцелую, — предупредил Дерек, все еще приходя в себя. Это было слишком неожиданно и выбивало из колеи лучше всего вместе взятого, что уже происходило. Хорошо, сейчас день и силы на исходе. Кто знает, что могло случиться.  
— Если просто поцелуете, днем, — Кай сделал акцент на этом, — то это еще ничего. Если ночью, то лучше сразу мне секирбашка, ладно?  
— Я не про передачу силы, — процедил Дерек сквозь зубы. — Разводи уже понятия, неуч.  
Но махнул рукой и подошел к дому вплотную. Он даже не был огражден забором.  
— А чего меня целовать? Я же не девушка, или еще чего, — вот не получалось у Кая молчать, особенно в таких темах, хоть и нужно было.  
Про этот дом Кай знал, что он всегда пуст из-за легенд и некоторых подтверждений этих легенд. Но не летел вперед преподавателя.  
— Зато ты девственник и это весело, — сказал Дерек отрешенно, глядя на дом пустыми глазами. — Сканируй.  
— А вдруг я просто стеснительный! — почему-то Кай захотел начать кусаться, как маленькая собачонка. — На наличие чего?  
— На наличие магии и существ, дурень, — проворчал Дерек. — Рубеллит, научись ты уже думать наконец.  
— А мне вас укусить хочется, — Рубеллит выставил руку вперед и начал тихо произносить заклинание. Он уже и забыл, как соскучился за своей магией.  
Дерек не долго думая закатал рукав и подсунул прямо под нос бормочущего заклинание ученика кисть.  
— Кусай.  
Кай дочитал заклинание и, пока оно работало, со всей душой укусил тонкую кисть преподавателя, и еще пожевал её немного в процессе.  
— Солено, — сделал он вывод.  
— Полегчало? — от всего сердца спросил Дерек.  
— Язык еще хочу показать, но вы с ним что-то сделаете.  
Некромант просто дал Рубеллиту подзатыльник.  
— Потом покажешь, так и быть, — со вздохом сказал он. — Что нашел?  
— Что-то не по моей части, — нашел как описать это парень. — Существ нет, магия есть, но больше по вашей части. Хотя и странная.  
— Так значит домовые теперь по части темных сил? — Дерек не удержался и обессилено приложил ладонь к глазам. — Идем, чудовище, будем изгонять отсюда бедного домового.  
— Ну, не по части светлых точно! Я вон недавно читал, что домовые к нечистой силе относятся! — а теперь Кай захотел начать пинаться.  
— Ну, вот и отмоешь его заодно, — сказал Дерек, входя в дом. Пол нещадно скрипел. Ничего не изменилось.  
Заклинатель шел за учителем:  
— Не нравитесь вы мне… такой.  
— Какой же? — поинтересовался Дерек скорее ради приличия, неторопливо идя к печи.  
— Никакой. Отрешенный и совершенно пустой.  
— Поздравляю, ты познакомился с настоящим мной, — поаплодировал некромант и просто сел на пол. — Работай, Рубеллит.  
— А теперь мне еще и пнуть вас захотелось, простите, — Кай начал ходить по комнате, заглядывая по углам. Дом был самым обычным, только внутри было очень пыльно и поняло плесенью.  
— Не прощу, — вздохнул Дерек. — Не прощу и прокляну, и делай потом что хочешь.  
— Так не честно. Я действительно хочу пинаться, кусаться и возмущаться, — Кай пропустил момент, когда увидел нечто небольшое, очень грязное, несуразное и с противными, маленькими глазами. Он смотрело заклинателя, а заклинатель только похлопал глазами и сказал: — Воу…  
— Кай, поздравляю, ты обнаружил домового, — глубокомысленно изрек Дерек, наслаждаясь спектаклем. — Поздоровайся.  
— Здравствуй, — мальчишка хотел присесть на корточки, чтоб получше разглядеть это чудо, но пока что ему и стоя было не плохо. — Давно он тут живет?  
— Здрасть, — сплюнул домовой парню под ноги, а затем посмотрел с опаской на некроманта. — Что это вы тут по моему дому шастаете, олухи?  
— А вам хорошо тут живется? Не хотите поменять место жительства? — сразу же спросил Кай.  
— А не пойти ли тебе в **** — тут же спросил домовой и погрозил молодому магу кулаком, на что Дерек только фыркнул. — А ты тут что расселся? А ну вон отсюда! Это частная собственность.  
— Угу, — собственность государства, — пробормотал Дерек.  
— Ча-а-а-аво-о-о-о-о-о?!  
— Да, мы пришли вас спасать. Понимаете, хотят вам злые люди навредить. А мы вам хотим предоставить другое место… Но если вы не хотите, — парень пожал плечами.  
Вообще он просто хотел взять и забросить это чудо куда подальше, ибо домовые были от природы чересчур упрямы.  
— Это еще кто кому навредит?! Ишь, злы люди. Нелюди они тоже злые, — домовой показал Каю язык.  
— А большие злые люди вообще кошмар! Вот, посмотрите на того сидящего — его даже мертвые боятся, о как! — парень мог терпеть кого угодно, особенно этого домового. А вот пожаловаться хотелось.  
— Дык некромантов все боятся, от него ж смертью разит, как от свиньи навозом, — отмахнулся домовой и сложил руки на тощей груди.  
Дерек лишь фыркнул куда-то в сторону, продолжая, тем не менее, наблюдать за происходящим.  
— А еще он постоянно меня бьет, издевается и сбивает все мои биоритмы, — заклинатель повторил действие домового. — И это мой учитель! Ох, ох…  
— Ну, может так тебе и надо, а то ишь, волосы страшные, к честным людям вламывается да еще и хамит, — домовой показал парню язык.  
Кай засмеялся:  
— Давай тебя помоем для начала, а потом поговорим еще кто тут страшный! И вообще, плохой тут дом. Есть намного лучше! — Кай показал язык в ответ, еще и при этом оттянул нижнее веко.  
— Да ну? И какой же по твоему мнению лучший? — с подозрением спросил домовой, делая вид, что не слышит хихиканья из-за угла.  
— Вот ты хоть раз бывал в общаге? — заклинатель превратился в того самого торговца, который впарит любой товар любыми историями.  
— Бывал, — пожал плечами домовой, мол, чего тут такого.  
— Прекрасная, теплая, великолепная кухня… — загадочно начал парень, вспоминая столовую.  
— Дерек, у вас студентов вечно одни и те же предложения? — ворчливо обратился домовой к некроманту, на что тот лишь философски пожал плечами.  
— Тьфу, так о чем это я? — Кай начал перебирать варианты в голове. — Есть тут один человек, у которого прекрасные владения, но он совершенно за ними не следит.  
— Вот даже вы, когда там, шесть? Семь лет назад так же меня уговаривали? — домовой уже полностью переключился на некроманта, который лишь молча пожимал плечами и разводил руками. А что говорить? У студента практика.  
— Так переедете к учителю Демидасу. Вы знакомы же! И ему веселее, и вам не грустно.  
— Кай, это стандартная схема, я тебя обрадую, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Уже не одно поколение студентов пытается выселить отсюда Ствашу, но еще ни у кого не получилось.  
— И ни у кого не получится, — сплюнул под ноги домовой.  
— Так я же не выселяю. Выселить — это на улицу, а я предлагаю выгодные условия. Значит, и на милых девушек не купится? Какая жалость, — Кай вздохнул.  
— Да что выселить, что дом другой, для меня оно одно и тож! — заверещал домовой, а Дерек пожал плечами мол, я же тебе говорил.  
— Тебе нравится жить в голоде и холоде? — Кай вообще не понимал что делать с этим существом.  
— Голод и холод? Пацан, ты на каком курсе? — спросил домовой в свою очередь, придирчиво осматривая Кая. — Шевелюра нечесаная, одежда измята, общий вид не ухожен и словно тебя не кормили пару недель, не считая уж синяков и царапин. Не, точно не хочу в эту вашу общагу, меня там убьють.  
— Это все последствия практики с учителем Демидасом, — Кай слегка загрустил. Вот не нравилось ему такое настроение у учителя. Хотелось довести его до белого каления, пусть хоть покалечит, но выйдет из этой дурацкой апатии. Это состояние заклинатель в окружающих ненавидел сильнее всего.  
— Дерек? Это милое и безобидное существо? — искренне удивился домовой и с нежностью посмотрел на Дерека, который в свою очередь удивленно приподнял правую бровь?  
— Я, что ли? — спросил некромант, непонятно к кому обращаясь  
— Ну… Вообще это я спровоцировал совсем чуть-чуть… — Кай с виноватой улыбкой посмотрел на учителя. — И буду продолжать. Но он обещал меня отшлепать, если я снова напортачу. А в данный момент…  
— Отшлепать? — хихикнул домовой и, подойдя к Дереку, сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. — Что, на молодое мясо потянуло, некромантик?  
Вот тогда Дерек не стерпел и просто дал в морду нахальному домовому, который смог отлететь к дальней стене и даже врезаться в нее.  
— И это он сама невинность? — Каю стало немного жаль этого старого, упрямого домового.  
— Ты этого пьяницу послушай еще, — фыркнул Дерек и встал с пола, отряхивая штаны. — Никого не слушает, все грубит да дерзит.  
— Да пьет с вами, — поднял вверх указательный палец домовой с тихим смешком. — Вы ж от меня не отстаете, а поболтать с вами бывает забавно.  
— Видимо, он поэтому и считает вас милым, потому что выпивали вместе.  
«А с вами, видимо, это еще и с Симушем».  
— Может, пусть живет тут и дальше?  
— Ну, раз уж даже твое поколение не смогло его переубедить, — кивнул Дерек и направился к выходу. — Бывай, домовенок, еще свидимся.  
— Дерек, — окликнул некроманта домовой. — В городе что-то нехорошее творится. Лучше бы тебе уехать на какое-то время.  
— Моё поколение только набирает обороты! Ну, ничего, я такую настойку придумаю, что… Что черти ангелами станут! — внезапно выдал Кай. А потом догнал учителя и резко остановился, когда услышал слова нечисти.  
— Уехать говоришь? — переспросил Дерек и недобро усмехнулся. — И пропустить все веселье? Ну нет, нужно же поучаствовать, раз это коснется меня.  
Домовой пожал плечами.  
— Я тебя предупредил, — сказал тот. — Потом можешь не плакаться.  
Кай хотел было добавить, что весело будет обязательно, но после этого могли бы возникнуть лишние вопросы и он решил придержать комментарии.  
Он заметил, что после знакомства с Демидасом стал все больше умалчивать, таить и темнить. Таки учитель на мальчишку пагубно влияет.  
— Идем, Рубеллит, придумаю тебе еще какое-нибудь заданьеце, раз уж день в разгаре, ты пышешь силой и малиновостью волос, а люди вокруг ничего не подозревают, — хмыкнул Дерек и вышел на улицу.  
Домовой покачал головой.  
— Следи за ним, парниша, — предупредил он, поглядывая на Кая. — Он может и убить, но следы заметет.  
И тоже исчез.  
— Спа… сибо, — последние слоги заклинатель говорил уже в пустоту, потом слегка переварил диалог учителя с домовым и последовал за ним.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Знаете, где-то дня через три мой натуральный цвет волос вернется, - начал он разговор на отдаленную тему.  
\- Поздравляю твоих друзей, он перестанут пугаться при виде тебя, - буркнул Дерек, обдумывая тем самым слова домового. Только не говорите, что они как-то умудрились в змеиную кучу попасть. Причем случайно, шли, споткнулись, упали. Черт!  
\- Не факт, что я не захочу стать синим, или зеленым! А, может, сине-зеленым! - Кай попытался представить как это будет выглядеть. - А хотите шоколада?  
\- У тебя появились деньги? - искренне удивился некромант и поглядел на ученика.  
\- Ну... - парень посмотрел в глаза учителю, - у меня есть таланты, которые я оттачивал много лет.  
\- Воровство, нахальство и... - спросил некромант, невольно останавливаясь  
\- Харизма! - заклинатель на два шага обогнал мужчину и повернулся к нему лицом. - Так хотите, или нет?  
\- Учитывая то, что кусочек шоколада стоит как одна двуспальная кровать, а ты можешь его достать? - Дерек усмехнулся. - Я поступлюсь принципам и съем кусочек, так и быть.  
\- Мне почти больше не хочется вас пнуть. Ну, тогда где встретимся? А то мне еще прицелиться нужно.  
\- Да ну? Лучше бы пнул, авось принес бы себе моральное удовольствие. Перед смертью самое оно, - теперь улыбка Дерека стала ядовитее. - Я буду возле палатки с зельями.  
\- Вот когда-нибудь я вас точно пну, попомните моё слово! - Кай был раз, что ухмылка учителя стала такой... Хотя бы передавала эмоции. А не тот бездушный магический кусок мяса, в который он превратился после встречи с той девушкой.  
Теперь осталось найти палатку, где продавали шоколад. Это было действительно очень дорогое лакомство, поэтому зачастую охранялось как зеница ока. Плюс, что народу на площади было очень много. А перед палаткой с такими редкостями обычно собирается немало богатых студентов. Кай быстро прошелся по рядам и вскоре нашел нужную палатку.  
Вот тут и начиналось самое интересное. Быстрое сканирование магией подтвердило, что внутри два продавца, а рядом стоит охрана. Хорошо, что это был не маг, а обычный наемник.   
Рубеллит подошел ближе, в соседней палатке с нужной продавали поделки из кости и дерева. Он сделал вид, что они очень заинтересовали его, но сейчас он оценивал поседение покупателей нужной палатки, что они спрашивают и насколько внимательно за всем следит охранник.  
По крайней мере, это не собрать пару кошельков, когда каникулы, столовая закрыта, а голод становится невыносим.  
Шум становился невыносим, особенно для привыкшего к тишине некроманта, который с интересом стоял и осматривал предлагаемый ассортимент зелий. С чего бы это Рубеллит внезапно решил о нем позаботиться? Хочет таким образом его задобрить и надеяться на нормальную характеристику? Не дождется.  
\- Что-нибудь желаете? - спросила молоденькая, по виду, дриада, с кокетливыми зелеными завитками длинных волос, с опаской глядя на некроманта. Ох уж эти дети жизни и природы.  
\- Просто изучаю ассортимент и вспоминаю рецепты, - мило улыбнулся Дерек и даже слегка поклонился девушке. - Вот, например, в той синем матовом бутылке наверняка зелье от ожогов, в которое входит набор из пяти видов трав, капли целительной грязи и...   
Некромант приложил указательный палец к губам и подмигнул девушке, которая с удивлением на него смотрела.  
\- Смотрю, вы разбираетесь в зельях, - хмыкнула она.  
\- Приходится, магам не выжить без подобных знаний, - пожал плечами некромант.  
Охранник оказался из тех типов, которым лишь бы отсидеть и дождаться часа, когда можно было бы пойти в таверну и пропустить кружку-вторую. Он практически не смотрел за тем, что происходит за прилавком, больше занятый рассматриваем молоденьких девушек. Поэтому Кай стал прямо рядом с ним, делая вид, что заинтересовался красивой чашей для сладостей. Только проблема - шоколад находился на самом видном месте, в центре.  
Первое правило воровства - не колебаться.  
Он продвинулся к центру как раз тогда, когда сзади подошли еще покупатели. Один продавец полез под прилавок, а второй оформлял подарок другому.  
Заклинатель резким движением дернул за рукав рядом стоящего человека так, что она начал падать прямо на прилавок и сделал вид, что упал сам. Только до того, как продавцы успели среагировать на происходящее, он одним движением руки выудил из чаши несколько кусочков лакомства и спрятал руку под себя, будто упал на неё.  
\- Да какого черта!? - рядом стоящий сначала посмотрел на Кая, который тоже пострадал, а потом начал злобно орать на стоящих сзади: - Вам что, места мало!?  
Пока Кай вставал, ему удалось незаметно кинуть шоколад в карман штанов, а потом он расправил одежду и сам обернулся.  
\- Совсем обнаглели...  
\- Да мы никого не трогали! - это оказались студенты младших курсов.  
Ситуация была дурацкой. Тем более охранник обратил внимание на переполох и сделал шаг в сторону спорящих. Кай решил не задерживаться, потому что трюк был грубый, неаккуратный и если начнутся вопросы, то он не сможет долго продержаться.  
Поэтому он, сохраняя спокойное выражение лица извинился перед возмущающимися продавцами и сделал пару шагов от прилавка.  
Сейчас все внимание было сконцентрировано на тех, кто проявляет больше всего эмоций.  
По-тихому Кай сбежал. По крайней мере, если кражу и заметят, то не скоро. Потом он уже сорвался на бег и поспешил к палатке с зельями.  
\- Допустим, а это тогда что? - прищурив зеленые глаза, спросила дриада.  
Они уже некоторое время соревновались в том, что девушка указывала на флакон, а Дерек безукоризненно называл ингредиенты, шепча или умалчивая про самые неприятные, так как стоящие рядом люди могли услышать и сбежать. Нет, какому нормальному человеку захочется покупать зелье, в состав которого входит глаз мертвеца? И им все равно, что оно работает, просто становится противным и неэстетичным. Собственно, Дереку всегда нравились алхимики и травники, которые чаще занимались зельями, потому, что со временем многие становятся циниками. Просто с ними иногда проще общаться на общие темы.  
\- Цветок лотоса, шерсть оборотня, три капли пчелиного воска, все сварено на основе сока цветка папоротника, - без запинки сказал некромант.  
\- Вы меня удивили, - прищурила еще больше глаза дриада и они стали темными полосочками на зеленоватом лице. - Выбирайте любое зелье, которое вам нравится. За мой счет.  
\- А не боитесь, что я выберу самое дорогое? - уточнил Дерек, обдумывая предложение.  
\- Что ж, вы на это хотя бы заслужили.  
Кай уже было думал, что снова заблудился, но заметил нужную палатку и небольшое столпотворение возле неё. Потом он заметил, что в самом центре стоял Демидас, учитель действительно выделялся среди остальных своим цветом волос и прической. Мальчишка подбежал ближе, распихал всех покупателей или просто зевак, и пристроился рядом.  
\- Ну, как оно? - парень спросил первое, что пришлое на ум.  
\- Не прерывай взрослые разговоры, - Дерек неосознанно залепил ученику оплеуху и хотел было уже извиниться, но передумал. - Хозяйка, а как у вас с зельями немоты?   
\- Есть парочка, - хихикнула дриада, стреляя глазками в Кая. - Но не думаю, что ему поможет. Мальчик, хочешь, научу тебя кое-чему хорошему?  
Кай клацнул зубами, но не успел укусить учителя за руку. А так хотелось, что он уже начал рассматривать варианты: укусить за бок, за попу, или ноги покусать.  
\- Чему это? - заклинатель посмотрел на девушку-продавца и насторожился, ожидая чего-то.  
\- Зельеварению, - хихикнула дриада, приложив тонкие пальчики к губам.   
\- А что насчет воспламеняющихся зелий? - уже серьезнее спросил Дерек и это навело его на мысль. - Они ведь без учета магии готовятся, насколько я помню.  
\- Да, есть без участия магии от маленьких пузырьков для походов, они достаточно дорогие, до самых обычных, которые используют в быту, по капле, - не отрывая глаз от Кая, кивнула дриада.  
\- И во что мне это обойдется? - мальчик чуть было не согласился, но его что-то смущало.  
\- Зная дриад, как минимум секс за все время обучения и возможность стать отцом милой зеленоволосой девочки, - сказал Дерек, осматривая взрывающиеся зелья. Это подтолкнуло его на идею. - Сударыня, если ваше предложение еще в силе, то бутылочку воспламеняющегося зелья для каминов.  
\- Дриады выполняют свои обещания, - хмыкнула девушка и выдала некроманту требуемое. - Даже если обещание дано такому, как вы, сударь.  
\- Благодарю, - Дерек склонил голову и положил склянку в сумку. - Идем, Рубеллит.  
\- Да что все вокруг с сексом заладили!? - Кай снова стал похож на маков цвет и начал смотреть то на учителя, то на дриаду.  
\- Потому что у дриад натура такая, - пожал плечами некромант и, вздохнув, направился просто прямо, от палатки.  
\- Ты бы побыл деревом первые тридцать лет жизни, - чуть обиженно сказала дриада и прикрыла зеленые глаза.  
Парень пошел за учителем:  
\- Да это у всего мира натура такая, - бурчал Кай себе под нос.  
\- Это просто ты девственник, который смущается по любому поводу и тебя легко поддеть. Думаешь, она не догадалась или не почувствовала? У этих дамочек нюх на такое, но говорят, раз уж дриада себя предложила, то это что-то да значит, - рассуждал Дерек скорее с самим собой. - Да и то лучше не спешить соглашаться, хоть это и не суккуб.  
\- Интересно знать что... - продолжал бурчать Кай. - А вдруг я всю жизнь девственником буду, вы меня все время подкалывать будете?  
\- Да, хотя бы до того момента, пока не перестанешь быть девственником или пока мы с тобой больше не будем видеться, - кивнул некромант, думая, куда бы пойти еще.  
\- Так, ну вы же обещали! - Кай не выдержал и дернул учителя за рукав. - А и, - он быстро достал три небольших кусочка шоколада из кармана, - вот.  
\- Уже и пошутить нельзя, - буркнул Дерек и посмотрел на шоколад. - Ты все-таки смог?  
Кай улыбнулся самой веселой улыбкой, на которую в данный момент был способен:  
\- Ага! Чисто повезло в этот раз, но везение - тоже талант в своем роде.  
Ухо некроманта дернулось.  
\- Тебе сейчас повезет еще больше, так как знаю я неплохое тихое местечко, где тебя искать не будут, - пробормотал Дерек и, схватив ученика за руку, быстро повел его сквозь толпу, определяя в какую строну нужно идти на ходу.  
Кай сунул шоколад в карман, чтоб не потерять по дороге и пошел, куда тянет учитель.  
\- Это... Вы меня таки решили закопать?  
\- Там слишком хорошо, чтобы закапывать такого, как ты, - фыркнул Дерек, выруливая с площади, и направляясь в сторону Академии.  
\- Если присмотреться, то не такой уж я и плохой... Ага.  
\- Совсем неплохой, просто непоседливый, приставучий, бессовестный, любознательный, хитрый и... - Дерек задумался, сворачивая в одном из переулков, за которым как раз вовремя начинался лесок.  
\- Просто душка, - Кая немного напряг лес, хотя бы потому, что если они слишком далеко уйдут и его в растрепанных чувствах решать бросить, то будет точно не смешно.  
\- Да, до такой степени, что придушить хочется, - покивал некромант, чувствуя какую-то легкость в теле. Это еще что такое? Ладно, они все равно уже почти пришли.  
\- Немного придушить - ладно, только без летальных исходов, - парень хихикнул.  
\- Можно в гробик и закопать, недалеко от твоего предложения ушло?   
Они наконец-то вышли из леса прямо на берег небольшого озера, в котором когда-то купались Дерек и Косли и просто любили сидеть здесь на берегу и предаваться ничегонеделанию. День в разгаре, но все равно никого не было и это было прекрасно.  
\- Меня еще и любить можно, совсем немного хотя бы, - решил резко сменить тему Кай.   
Как только он увидел открывшееся перед ним великолепие, то уже был вопрос: кто кого тянул вперед. Заклинателю хотелось поскорее снять обувь, закатать штаны до колена и зайти в озеро, вдохнуть переполненный влагой воздух полной грудью, ощутить воду и душу этого озера.  
\- Гуляй, пока есть время и возможность, - хмыкнул Дерек и отпустил наконец руку ученика, после чего плюхнулся на берегу и разлегся во весь свой рост.  
Заклинатель сделал задуманное, и настолько ему стало хорошо, что захотелось петь во весь голос. Но он не знал, как такой порыв оценит учитель, вернулся, положил шоколад ему на живот и снова сбежал. На скорости, влетая в озеро, он окунулся с головой. Затем вынырнул и лег на спину, разведя руки в стороны.  
Солнце уже скоро совсем быстро уйдет за горизонт, передавая свои владения во власть ночи. А дети этой темной, загадочной хозяйки наконец-то очнутся.  
Рубеллит видел в этом что-то свое, прекрасное. Он часто представлял, как единый миг переворачивает мир, меняя декорации и саму суть.  
День и ночь имеют разные сущности.  
Он перевернулся, подплыл к берегу и посмотрел на учителя.  
\- Очень разные, - прошептал он. Независимо от этого, желание сделать всех вокруг счастливыми его никогда не оставляло.  
Слушая плеск воды, в которой резвился Рубеллит, Дерек с небольшим удивлением взял кусочек шоколада. Уже и забыл о нем. Откусив немного, некромант чуть скривился, но покорно прожевал то что отдали. Не любил он все-таки сладости, хотя в этом и было мало сахара или что там еще кладут. Но, если верить умникам, то после этого становится легче думать и радоваться. Вот только чему радоваться?   
"Иногда мне кажется, что не стоило возвращаться", - подумал было Дерек, но тут же отмахнулся от досадливых мыслей. Это не то, обо что нужно ломать голову. Если проблема с куклами действительно является проблемой, то её нужно как-то решать. А для этого пошпионить в Академии. Во время практики. Смешно.  
"Светлый маг, который спутался с темным. Это может быть кто угодно", - думал некромант, неторопливо разжевывая шоколад.  
Рубеллит вышел на берег и сел там же, держа ноги в воде. Хоть и ненадолго, он хотел оставить учителя в покое и насладиться природой. Он думал о своем. Наверное, о чем-то конкретном, но если спросить, он бы не смог ответить точно.  
Парень прикрыл глаза и начал напевать первую песню, что пришла ему в голову. И все равно, даже если моментами не совсем правильный мотив. Сейчас он не хотел думать о проблемах и книгах, припрятанных под кроватью.  
Доев шоколад, некромант стянул с себя все, кроме штанов и зашел по пояс в воду, держа руки в карманах. Спокойная вода тут же хотела дать немного силы, но он отказался от такого подарка, продолжая размышлять.  
"Куклы основаны на стихии земли и оживлены смертью. Или кровью. Одно из двух, так как в данном случае эти две магии враждовали бы друг с другом. Так же там есть и огонь, как предохранение от утечки информации. Но..."  
Дерек дернулся и, поскользнувшись, с головой ушел под воду.  
"То что я выжил чистая случайность. Она взрывается и забирает с собой свидетеля. Точнее, его труп. Ну и что это нам дает? "  
Кай, увидев падение учителя, засмеялся, но решил ничего не комментировать. Он отполз подальше от воды, разлегся на траве и закрыл глаза.  
Было тихо, слишком тихо и необыкновенно спокойно.  
"Полное уничтожение, полная конфиденциальность, никаких следов. Случайность. Остались свидетели. Знают ли они о свидетелях? И если знают, то как будут от них избавляться? По сути, о куклах я рассказал Рубеллиту и Косли. Могут ли они после этого оставаться в безопасности? Косли да, если он не проговорился. А вот Кай..."  
Некромант вынырнул и, помотав головой, посмотрел на берег. После чего его черные глаза расширились.  
\- Рубеллит! Сзади! - закричал он, со всей силы стремясь к берегу, но вода не отпускала его.  
Заклинатель среагировал мгновенно, даже не задумался, что было и к чему - резко откатился в сторону и повезло, что был день, сил было полно, а вода рядом.  
Взаимодействие с родной стихией - основы основ и особенно они годятся, когда не успеваешь прочитать заклинание. Кай успел только взмахнуть рукой, немного не проконтролировав свои силы, послать несколько водных бомб и нечто.  
Когда мозг включился, он начал плести защиту - водный барьер. Но не знал, попал ли первый раз и успеет ли сейчас.  
Кукле водяные заряды были как-то по полену, она лишь с какой-то долей ненависти ударила по барьеру и Дерек видел, что тот долго не выдержит. Но что он сам может сделать в данный момент? Да, вода рядом, но из всего арсенала заклятий, он максимум мог сковать куклу, а там... А там черт её знает.   
Маг решил рискнуть и, бормоча под нос заклинание, забирая у воды энергию, послал импульс, который превратился в огромную липкую паутину, опутавшую куклу с головы до ног. Но та продолжала бить барьер.  
Кай понимал, что учитель даже при всем желании сейчас ничего не сможет сделать. И было не до шуток, барьер действительно чуть ли не на глазах рассыпался. Магия рун сильнее, но чертить их негде (собственно, за это он её и недолюбливал). В панике Кай не придумал ничего лучше, чем влить в барьер еще больше сил и сделать его прочнее. Но крайней мере, этим он выиграет еще больше времени.  
\- Есть вариант, но он хромой и не факт, что сработает, - крикнул Кай учителю.  
Демидас в это время проследил свою сумку, но она была слишком далеко. Где-то в глубине души зародилась жалость, что не удастся проверить теорию.   
\- Идиот, давай хоть что-то! - заорал он, посылая очередную паутину, стараясь хотя бы просто замедлить движения куклы. - Она скоро взорвется и будет не прочь прихватить тебя с собой!  
Кай быстро рванул к преподавателю. Дикий адреналин бил ему в голову в купе со страхом. Так вот что видел учитель тогда на кладбище! И вот что это был за взрыв.  
Залететь в воду он мог, а вот выбраться, даже если бы захотел - вряд ли. Но он смог дотянуться до преподавателя, крепко вцепился в его предплечье и начал читать заклинание.  
Которое получалось у него не всегда хорошо. И заносило его после него хрен знает куда, хорошо, что хоть конечности до сих пор на месте. По правилам – нужно как минимум чертить круг, а этот вариант, без круга - магия высшего полета. И изучено заклинание было ради интереса, не без помощи преподавателя. Тогда и было дано обещание – не использовать заклинание, пока не дорастет до определенного уровня. Но…  
Что он что-то сделать в таких условиях, да еще и с двумя людьми на борту? Кай надеялся, что не зря их преподаватель по мистицизму уже второй год беспощадно гоняет на практике, и не зря он буквально по грудь в своей родной стихии. За нарушенное обещание извинится чуть позже.  
Магия ударила в голову так, что он подумал - вот и пришла смерть. От перенапряжения. Звон в ушах перекрывал все остальные звуки, если они и были, и как-то непривычные ощущения, будто вода их ушей течет. Тоже самое и с носом. Кай облизнулся - вот вам и кровь. Видимо, из ушей тоже. Одно осознавал - рука все еще мертвой хваткой держала руку преподавателя.  
Потом он понял, что их выкинуло возле какого-то дома. И рухнул на колени.  
Телепортация? Дерек удивленно оглянулся, сплюнул себе под ноги и пнул Кая.  
\- Ну почему ты вспомнил именно об этом доме? - спросил некромант и тряхнул еще мокрой челкой, а потом потрепал парня по голове. - И спасибо, что не разобрал нас на отдельные молекулы, сумел сделать телепорт БЕЗ круга и крови, и теперь я тебе сочувствую.  
Некромант вздохнул и потер лоб.  
\- А теперь нам еще и через кладбище идти, чтобы попасть в Академию.  
Кай все еще ничего не слышал. Было плохо, очень, очень-очень плохо. Вплоть до того, что он уже хотел послать к чертям все магически штучки и заделаться поваром в таверне.  
На этой невеселой ноте заклинателя и стошнило.  
Дерек решил оставить парня наедине с собой и постучал в дверь. К счастью, никто не ответил, тогда некромант вошел и осмотрелся по сторонам. Пусто не меньше года. Значит, здесь больше не держат проклятых.  
Зато держат кое-что более мертвое. Некромант принюхался, но кроме общего запаха ничего не ощутил. Убрали? Спрятали? Или под полом?  
Заклинатель сел на землю, чудом не упав. Тело била мелкая дрожь, а звон в ушах не хотел становиться тише. И он решил посидеть так, пока хотя бы звенеть не перестанет.  
Тело оказалось под полом. Дерек обнаружил это случайно, запнулся о деревяшку, которая отлетела в сторону и открыла спрятанный подпол. А там растерзанное тело. Чем дальше в лес, тем опаснее становится. Значит, все же убийство ради души средней планки.  
Девушка. Блондинка. Возможно, магичка. Больше по истерзанному телу ничего понять было нельзя.   
Нужно сообщить в Академию, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Дерек выскочил на улицу и подошел к Рубеллиту.  
\- Идти можешь? - спросил он, касаясь лба парня. Плохо. Скачок оказал на него не самое лучшее воздействием, точнее даже наоборот. Час от часу не легче. Зато вытащил их задницы с берега, оставив там часть вещей.  
Кай поднял затуманенный взгляд на учителя, схватился за его кисть и попытался встать. По крайней мере, сейчас было легче, чем после передачи силы на кладбище, но все равно все тело словно онемело.  
\- Не факт... - прохрипел Рубеллит, не зная, разберет ли слова учитель. Сейчас он представлял из себя великолепное зрелище - кровь из носа не останавливалась, как и из ушей, глаза наверняка сильно покраснели из-за давления внутри на черепушку, плеваться хотелось не только слюной, но даже кровью и желудочным соком.  
Разве что в районе гениталий не было неприятных ощущений - уже спасибо. А то не хватало, чтоб оттуда полилось.  
\- Черт, ты такой же идиот, как и я, использовать такие заклинания без подготовки, - пробормотал Дерек, заваливая одну руку Рубеллита себе на плечо и пытаясь сообразить как им быть. Нет, на кладбище нельзя, там Каю может стать еще хуже, хотя это быстрее, чем идти до постоянной точки, которую прослушивают все, кому не лень, за что она Дереку и не нравилась, плюс её давным-давно должны были запечатать. Студенты, такие студенты. Как они её хоть поддерживают?  
"Демидас, ты сейчас не о том думаешь".  
Черт, главное утянуть его подальше от этого домика, а то как бы какая зараза не прицепилась. И поэтому Дерек просто медленно потащила Кая вперед.  
У Кая снова была задача - не отрубаться и хоть как-то шевелить ногами. Звон постепенно уходил на второй план. Парень начал волноваться, как бы у него ничего не произошло со слухом, потому что им он действительно гордился.  
По крайней мере, они, вроде, живы?  
Дойти до городских ворот? Примут за бродяг да еще пинка вслед дадут. Телепорт далеко, но пока что надежда на него. Тем более кукла осталась в городе, поэтому опасаться вроде бы нечего. Но за ними начали охоту.  
\- Нужно быстрее продвигаться, - пробормотал некромант насчет дела.  
Изо всех сил Кай старался помогать учителю в продвижении. Он уговаривал себя потерпеть хоть немного, что скоро станет легче, неприятные ощущения и слабость уйдут на второй план. Уговаривал себя быть сильным и просто перешагнуть через себя.  
Хотя хотелось совершенно другого.  
С одной стороны было жарко, с другой холодно, но общие ощущения ограничивались хотя бы тем, что солнце медленно уходило за горизонт и от того Дереку становилось все лучше и лучше. Телепорт же работает даже ночью, да? Скорее всего, хотя на месте преподавателей он ставил бы там блок.  
"Да там же и должен быть блок", - остановился некромант. Какой же он все-таки идиот!  
Чем ближе ночь, тем хуже становилось Каю, а как он её переживет - отдельный вопрос, потому что все, что у него было, он вложил в побег.  
\- Рубеллит, а, Рубеллит, а ты себя слишком плохо чувствуешь? - спросил Дерек, начиная размышлять о ночевке в лесу.  
\- Очень... - хотелось упасть и не шевелиться, если быть очень точным.  
\- Тогда лежи, - милостиво разрешил некромант и бережно положил ученика на землю.  
\- Отрубиться... Можно? - Кай не знал зачем спросил это, потому что как только его положили, этот вопрос был давно решен.  
\- Можно, главное не умирай, - кивнул Дерек, оглядываясь по сторонам. - А то вести к директору зомби не очень-то уже и хочется.  
\- Не умру, - Кай закрыл глаза и практически мгновенно отключился. Все остальное уже зависело от учителя Демидаса.  
А учитель Демидас зря время не терял. В том плане, что пока он искал топливо для костра (благо сухой травы осенью в лесу найти можно и нужно) и делал углубление, чтобы не подпалить все остальное, он заодно костерил себя на чем свет стоит и пытался разобраться в тех фактах которые у него есть. Но основный факт состоял в том, что эти маги были не из города. Они были из Академии. Хотя бы потому что блокировку с телепорта могут снимать лишь преподаватели. И скорее всего на кладбище они попадали через точку, то есть обходили защитников и те их преспокойно знали и пускали в обе стороны.  
Хорошо, что он не снимал с шеи два небольших кремния, которые и использовал в такие моменты.   
Костер разгорался неохотно, даже слишком, но все же сдался под напором темного мага и заблистал в темноте, разгоняя её вокруг как можно больше. Побросав побольше сухих веток, некромант взял другие, которые отложил до этого и торопливо построил небольшой шалашик, который был хлипкий и непрочный на вид, но зато защищал от ветра и дождя. Относительно. Затащив туда ученика, некромант глубоко вдохнул ночной воздух палкой нарисовал вокруг их "лагеря" круг, по ходу добавляя необходимые руны и фальшиво напевая заклинание, стараясь тем самым закрепить его. До утра прожить можно. И, если память ему не изменяет, ручеек недалеко. И как они в ту ночь не наткнулись на эту хижину?   
"Да потому что Рубеллит, надеясь убежать подальше, прицепился к самой дальней магической точке. Отвод глаз. Недурно. Все под боком, ничего не видно и ученики здесь наверняка больше не бродят".  
Он сидел и поддерживал костер до самого утра, заодно высушил тем самым образом штаны и в очередной раз чуть не поджарил грязные пятки. Лишь бы Рубеллит никакой гадости не подцепил.  
Кай просыпался с треском, причем как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Голова болела нещадно, от чего он глухо застонал, но все же приоткрыл глаза. Для начала он прислушался к своим ощущениям: кровь из носа не текла, как и из ушей. Пение птиц вдвойне порадовало его: во-первых, они живы, во-вторых, со слухом ничего не случилось.  
Он попытался сесть, но вышло только перевернуться на живот.  
Дико хотелось пить, еще больше одолевал голод.  
Огонь угас, но угольки все еще тлели, переливаясь красным среди серого, черного. Дерек смотрел на этот огонь и рассуждал внутри себя обо всем на свете, чтобы скоротать эту дьявольскую ночь. И вот, наступил рассвет. Кажется, даже Рубеллит в шалашике зашевелился.  
Заклинатель вскоре понял, что все не так уж плохо. Опять же, по сравнению с его состоянием несколько дней назад. По крайней мере, сейчас он отрубился по своему желанию. Он снова перевернулся на спину и понял, что чуть правее есть выход. Поэтому он пополз туда.  
Мысленно Кай себе представил червяка, который выползает из норы на свет и усмехнулся. Учителя он пока что не видел, но надеялся, что тот его не бросил.  
\- Итак, с добрым, или не очень тебя утром, Рубеллит, - поприветствовал учитель ученика, хмуро взирая на него черными очами и подперев рукой подбородок. - Как здоровьице?   
Кай обернулся на голос и все-таки, кряхтя немного, смог сесть.  
\- Получше, чем после нашего первого дня. А вы целы?  
\- Твоими и своими стараниями да, - кивнул Дерек и потер глаза. - Нам нужно побыстрее вернуться в Академию и поставить всех на уши.  
\- Думаю, я смогу ходить. Но только думаю, - Кай подполз поближе к учителю. - С вами точно все будет хорошо?  
\- Максимум свалюсь, как и ты, спать, а потом буду есть, как не в себя, - Дерек встал и, не видя нужды отряхиваться, протянул ученику руку. - Только учти, идти придется через проход, на данный момент это самый короткий путь. Ты умудрился выбросить нас недалеко от кладбища.  
Кай принял протянутую руку и, пошатываясь, встал.  
\- Видимо, у меня теперь с кладбищем красная нить судьбы повязана, раз я больше всего о нем в тот момент думал. Или что нас убьют, - он закашлялся и сглотнул скопившуюся слюну.  
\- Ну да, а там как раз яма вырыта для нас двоих. Кстати, мы бы там отлично поместились бы, правда при условии что обнимались бы, - хмыкнул некромант и, перекинув через свою шею руку ученика, повел его к кладбищу, стараясь сильно не спешить  
\- Так уж и быть, я был бы не против, - мальчишка хмыкнул и снова закашлялся. - Да что за!.. Уф... Да уж, нужно скорее девственности лишаться, а то с вами умру скоро, но всего не перепробую. А так не хотелось спешить...  
\- А не фиг было телепорт без круга использовать, пожинай теперь плоды трудов своих, - мысленно отмахнулся Дерек. Да, возможно вариантов у него и не было. А может и были. Ах, эти если да если.  
\- Но мы живы... Я тогда ничего лучше не придумал. Что-то сказало мне, что это последний вариант, - Рубеллит говорил тихо, но старался внятно.  
\- Помимо вариант перенаправить куклу на меня, чтоб ты тем временем творил что хотел, начиная от клеток и заканчивая зажигательной смесью в моей сумке? - поинтересовался Дерек чуть более резко, чем хотел. Усталость давала о себе знать, но не все еще потеряно.  
\- Вас вода не пускала, вокруг день, и не факт, что смесь бы сработала. Плюс, вы бы могли сильно пострадать, - Кай не обратил внимания на смену тона учителя, а был занят рассматриванием своих ног: левой, правой, левой, правой, осторожно, корень! Левой, правой.  
\- Можно было бы попробовать, а теперь осталось надеяться, что твои мозги все так же в порядке, а не начали превращаться в кашицу, - фыркнул Дерек и прикусил нижнюю губу. Умолкни, дурень.

\- Почему вы злитесь? - Кай повернул голову и попытался посмотреть в глаза учителю.  
\- Хотя бы потому что это было опасно, рискованно, мы почти дошли до кладбища и скоро мне оторвут голову. Ты же не против компании лича, правда? - сказал Дерек почти скороговоркой.  
\- Я всегда не против, если это не заканчивается летальным исходом, - парень вообще не разбирал дороги, даже не пытался напрячься, чтоб следить за этим. А просто вел, куда ведут.  
\- Ну, думаю второй раз убить меня будет сложнее, - хмыкнул Дерек и они ступили, наконец, на кладбищенскую землю.   
\- Как же мне... Очень не очень, - заклинатель подавил подступившую тошноту. - А на кладбище стало еще хуже... Есть хочется дико. Вот поем и силы вернутся...  
\- Могу предложить вырыть могилку посвежее и отведать чьей-нибудь ручки. Или ножки. Или кой чего пониже спины, там часть мясистее, - задумчиво предложил Дерек и даже облизнулся. Ему самому дико хотелось есть  
\- Фи! Это только в очень крайнем случае - крайние меры, - юноша споткнулся, но смог выровняться, чтоб не утащить их обоих на землю.  
Некромант поддержал ученика, чтобы тот не рухнул на землю, и упрямо потащил его вперед, ведь где-то там будет страж.  
\- Ничего вы, молодежь, не понимаете. А как же борьба за выживание? Как же сильнейший вид? Романтика-то, в конце-то концов? - искренне спросил он, думая, что же с ним происходит.  
\- Если нам ночь придется провести на кладбище, то я даже вас буду готов слопать. От большой любви. Наверняка отравлюсь. И мы умрем вместе - вот это романтика!  
\- Неплохая, кстати, идея, нужно будет тогда себя вербеной накачать, чтоб тебе мало не казалось, - нервно хихикнул некромант. - Потом я буду влачить свое мрачное существование в твоем желудке.  
\- Потом мы уже вместе станем завтраком, обедом и ужином личинок. Вот так и замкнем пищевую цепь. А я вас съем целиком, так уж и быть, высосу все кости и каждую частичку, чтоб никому не досталось, - Кай начал нервно посмеиваться и почувствовал, как у него еще и веко не правом глазу задергалось.  
\- Полые кости все равно останутся. Или ты их разгрызешь, даже чтобы осколки не ожили? - уточнил Дерек, приглядываясь к странно знакомой яме.  
\- Я жадный, очень жадный, - заклинатель продолжал внимательно всматриваться к себе под ноги, чтоб точно не упасть нигде.  
\- Да ну? Уже желаю опробовать, - покивал Дерек и тут же погрустнел. Ох уж эти воспоминания.  
\- В любой момент, только дайте знать. Мне уже вас покусать хочется, но чисто из-за переизбытка чувств.  
\- Боюсь, сейчас я тебя мизинцем ноги уложить могу, но обещание запомню, - согласился некромант. - Буду ждать с удовольствием твоих неистовых укусов.  
\- Очень интересное чувство, знаете ли, - Кай улыбнулся сам себе. - Теперь у меня действительно есть стимул выжить!  
\- Отлично, наконец-то я выполнил свой учительский долг, - не ответил на слова ученика Дерек, не то просто обрадовался, что они стоят перед воротами.  
\- М-м? - Рубеллит сначала поднял голову, чтоб посмотреть на ворота, а потом уже перевел взгляд на учителя, ожидая его действий.  
Ворота открылись со страшным скрипом, который отозвался в черепушке некроманта чем-то неприятным, отвратным и вообще захотелось оглохнуть где-то на полчасика. Но ко второму стражу они вошли и это главное.  
\- Долбучий случай крыша кренится, - парня накрыло еще больше, и головная боль накатила новой волной. - Прелестное звучание, - бубнил он себе под нос.  
\- Помни, второй страж любит максимальную тишину и не любит ругательства, - пробормотал Дерек вполголоса, чувствуя, что коса едва ли не дыбом встала от пристального внимания. Плохо дело.  
\- Хорошо, - Кай слегка кивнул и, наверное, впервые в жизни покорно умолк. Он сейчас был слишком слаб, чтоб поддаваться натуре.  
Шли они долго. Нудно. Болезненно. Во всяком случае, у некроманта начали подрагивать колени, когда они ушли с проклятой земли. Кажется, после того, как он все изложит директору, то завалиться спать. Почему? Да потому что ночь бдения и использования магии на ловушки, сканирование и прочее просто не прошло даром. Хотя, по сравнению с Рубеллитом, Дерек выглядит еще как огурчик.  
Кай чувствовал себя рыбкой не берегу, размякшим куском хлеба, выпотрошенной детской игрушкой и вообще чем-то, но никак не человеком с руками и ногами. Но он понимал, что сейчас не один такой, поэтому старался не обременять учителя еще больше. Больше всего в жизни Кай боялся стать для кого-то обузой, даже в таких мелочах.  
Тернии разошлись в стороны, пропуская двух калек и даже не требуя за это пошлины. Видимо, от них исходит сильный запах смерти или чего похуже. Но вот, они на территории Академии и Дерек даже вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Держись, Рубеллит, осталось дойти до директора, - попытался поддержать ученика мужчина.  
\- Угу, - пробуравил себе под нос заклинатель. - Можно снова бред городить?  
Внезапно Каю подумалось, что интереснее в жизни у него еще ничего не происходило. И после встречи с учителем Демидасом за несколько последних дней это уже второй раз когда он находится на грани жизни и смерти. Два раза за всю жизнь! Просто неповторимая практика, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Попробуй, главное не неси ахинею, когда мы окажемся на "ковре", - пробормотал Дерек и, подумав, добавил. - И не испачкай его, это нам очков никак не добавит, увы. А, может, и рискни.   
Некромант тащил ученика и по пути им попался лишь один человек, который в ужасе смотрел на них и, главное, разглядывал Дерека, который все еще был в одних штанах. Да уж, шикарный видок.  
\- Если я все правильно понимаю в нашем внешнем виде, то будет тяжело его не испр... Тьху, испачкать.  
Кай тоже обратил внимания на этого человека и ему подумалось:  
\- Вот интересно, мы хорошо вдвоем смотримся?  
\- Думаю, картина маслом, ангелочков смерти только не хватает, - хмыкнул Дерек, пока они ползли через плац к главному зданию.  
\- А чем мы от них сейчас отличаемся? Что у нас крыльев нет?  
\- Я имел в виду амуров наоборот, - хмыкнул Дерек, прищуривая глаза от яркого солнца, которое уже светило вовсю и сосало из него энергию, как ненасытная вампирша кровь.  
\- Ох, эти амуры... Вечно как настреляют, - заклинатель умолк, а потом внезапно выдал: - Где же мы пирог оставили? - и продолжил шагать.  
\- Пирог? - переспросил Дерек, стараясь понять о чем говорит Рубеллит, но так и не понял. - Какой пирог?  
\- Какой пирог? А, та у меня наваждение... Внезапно мозг показал картину, как два парня с собой пирог взяли, оставили где-то, а теперь ищут, - Кай час до конца не понял что сейчас произошло.  
\- Нам еще искать мою сумку, одежду и зелье, - выдохнул Дерек, когда они входил в главное здание.  
"А если не найдем, то я буду ходить в одних штанах и торчать своей милой соседке амулет".  
\- Найдем, если той швали она не нужна была, - заклинатель чуть снова не перецепился через порог. - Да ну мать же ш мать! - и закашлялся. Он думал, что будет отъедаться и отсыпаться после такого пару дней точно.  
Дерек едва успел словить ученика, но все же выровнял парня и пробормотал под нос нехорошие ругательства.  
\- Скорее, если воры не утащили, - процедил он сквозь зубы и остановился напротив кабинета директора, готовясь к самому худшему.  
\- М-м-м... Стоп, прежде чем мы войдем, мне стоит кровь засохшую с лица стереть? - откровенно говоря, не хотелось туда заходить. Кай так сильно не волновался, даже когда стоял на грани исключения. Сейчас было как-то особенно страшно.  
\- Без воды стереть кровь с лица, которая за ночь должна была не хуже корки присохнуть? Рубеллит, не нервничай, поздно уже метаться. За одну могилу на двоих я тебе же говорил.  
Некромант не боялся, он откровенно мандражил и у него подрагивали коленки, о чем ничего не свидетельствовало, хотя кончики ушей слегка покраснели, как всегда, когда его с Косли вели в кабинет директора за очередную проделку.  
\- Разрешите? - спросил некромант, стуча в дверь. Оттуда раздался невнятный, но явно положительный ответ.  
Заклинатель очень грубо ругнулся себе под нос и желал, чтоб директор их развернул куда подальше. Но, нет, этому нехорошему дяде понадобилось дать положительный ответ. Нужно собрать всю смелость в кулак и давить на него своим внешним видом.  
В кабинет они не вошли, а ввалились и то было вполне ожидаемо. Хорошо еще не носом в ковер, Дерек кое-как все же удержал равновесие и поддержал ученика. У директора и сидевшего здесь декана кафедры пифий отпали челюсти и глаза выражали нечеловеческое удивление. Да уж, выглядят они не очень  
\- У нас плохие новости, - тут же сказал Дерек.  
\- Да я уж вижу, - хмуро ответил директор. - Рубеллит, ты жив?  
\- Добрый день, - Кай попытался выровняться и не упасть. Вроде бы вышло, но он не думал, что сможет стоять долго. - Немного потрепало, но я в порядке.  
\- Ну и хорошо, - вздохнул директор и кивнул на единственный свободный стул в кабинете. Декан все еще был в некоем подобии шока и не двигался, поэтому Демидас просто посадил туда Кая, а сам уперся руками в стол, слегка раскачиваясь. - Итак, что за проблема?   
\- Судя по всему, очередной мировой заговор, - хмуро сказал Дерек, спиной чувствуя, что за дверью что-то собирается.  
Кай вздохнул с облегчением, когда его посадили и настроил свой мозг на запоминание разговора и вставление своей лепты.  
\- Хм... Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - директор уперся на локти и соединил кончики пальцев. - Относительно вкратце, пожалуйста, у нас мало времени, кажется, вас видели и требуют не то объяснений, не то скорого твоего увольнения, Дерек, а мне бы этого не хотелось.  
И некромант рассказал все, максимально сжав и не упомянув о том, что начал вливать в Рубеллита темную энергию. Директору это могло не понравиться. В лучшем случае, поэтому Дерек в пересказе просто запер Рубеллита в очередной раз в защитном круге, аля случайно.  
Кай просто кивал или говорил "да", когда требовали подтверждения его слов. Заклинатель постарался нацепить мину понесчастнее, чтоб от него не требовали никаких рассказов. Сейчас он старался наблюдать за реакцией присутствующих. Директор был напряжен, внимателен и спокоен. Куратор кафедры пифий с подозрением смотрел на Дерека и иногда как-то странно смотрел на Кая, а потом на директора. Скорее всего, он вообще не знал что происходит и не знал как реагировать на рассказ. Хорошо, если он вообще понял о чем идет речь.  
\- Это не может быть правдой, - заверещал мужчина и Дерек наконец вспомнил, что звали его Еваномю Зоричь. Да уж, у них были напряженные отношения с самого начала года, ничего не скажешь.   
\- А действительно, есть у тебя физические доказательства? - спросил директор и брови его былин нахмурены так, что почти полностью закрывали глаза.  
\- Да, до этих событий на местном кладбище я нашел что-то вроде деревянного пальца и почти полностью уверен, что он принадлежит кукле, а еще та щепка, которую у меня достали из бока, - кивнул Дерек и встал рядом с Каем, чтобы поддержать его на плечо. Бедный парень. Ему бы сейчас в кровать завалиться и проспать пару дней.  
Дверь, наконец, не выдержала и вовнутрь ворвалась пара учителей по темному искусству, госпожа Польная, учитель астрономии и еще какая-то девушка, у которой была полоса шрама от левой скулы до правой через переносицу.  
\- Что все это значит? - спросил учитель астрономии. Кант, кажется. - Почему эти двое полуголые и шли от запретного прохода? А пару днями раньше как-то умудрились пройти через общий запрещенный портал?!   
\- Мы действительно требуем ответа, - сказал один из преподавателей темных искусств.  
\- Позовите учителя Симуша, - просто сказал директор, холодно глядя на окружающих. - Скажите, чтобы захватил щепку, которую вытащили из Демидаса. А затем начнем срочное общее собрание. Всех учеников в Академию под замок и пересчитать, стражу вместе с Трексом отослать в домик для проклятий, что рядом со старым кладбищем и ни в коем случае не паниковать, иначе увольнения и проклятий вам не сбежать. Если Дерек действительно прав, то это начало катастрофы.  
Рубеллит включил мозги на максимум возможного. И тут же испытал сильнейший прострел в висках. Нет, не в состоянии он был сейчас анализировать поведение учителей. Он только мог подумать о том, что сейчас его поддерживают и о том, что кто-то попытается свалить вину на них. Ученик не способен на такую магию, поэтому наверняка первым попадет под удар учитель Демидас. Кай не знал что сможет сделать. Он видел куклу, примерно знает, что она может сделать большой бада-бум. И что на неё почти не действует его магия, если вообще действует.  
Он закашлялся, обратив на себя внимание всех присутствующих. И не терял времени, чтоб запомнить выражение из лиц.  
«Зараза, - подумал он, - если бы еще зрение не подводило из-за головной боли. Хотя...»  
Он посмотрел на учителя Демидаса.  
\- Кай, ты можешь спокойно и пафосно рухнуть в обморок, - прикрыл темные глаза Дерек, устало вздыхая. О сне можно забыть, зато остальные учителя вроде поуспокоились. - Тебя никто винить не будет и даже отнесут в комнату. Везет тебе с этим в последнее время.  
\- И правда, - кивнул директор. - Отведите-ка кто-нибудь Рубеллита в его комнату, а лучше в лазарет. Ему нужен покой, отдых и много лечения на пару с восстановлением.   
Один из темных магов подошел к Каю и осторожно коснулся его предплечья.  
-Эй, эй! - заклинатель чувствовал жар, но тут же начнется самое интересное, а он будет в отключке!?  
\- Я же важный свидетель, и не... - он сглотнул скопившуюся слюну. - Не оставлю учителя вам на растерзание.  
Наступила мертвая тишина, а Дереку отчего-то захотелось нервно хихикнуть на такое заявление. Рано или поздно его терзать будут, уставшего и нервного. А потом Кая, поэтому парню лучше отдохнуть...  
\- Да он бредит! - встрял куратор пифий, вскакивая со стула, который от резкого толчка упал на пол.  
\- А это уже решать мне, - сказала девушка со шрамом и нахмурилась. - Все же я здесь профессиональный лекарь и пока что я вижу в нем лишь усталость. Немедленно ведите парня в палату!  
\- Та на том свете отосплюсь, - возмущение придало Каю сил. - Я и тут сижу неплохо!  
Напряжение нарастало все больше и больше, а Дереку хотелось хихикать. Не смеяться, не ржать, а именно хихикать. К его внешнему виду сейчас самое оно. Что за жизнь? А ведь впереди шесть с половиной лет еще. Если сейчас не выгонят, правда.   
Лекарь рыкнула и, резко оказавшись возле Рубеллита, накрыла его глаза левой ладонью, а правую положила против сердца и закрыла свои желтые глаза, словно бы прислушиваясь.  
\- Ну как? - спросил директор, нарушивший тишину, но не шелохнувшийся доселе.  
\- Осушен. Еще и темная энергия чувствуется, - голос девушки дрогнул, словно своими закрытыми глазами она увидела нечто неприятное, а у Дерека замерло сердце. - Видимо, слишком долго был на том проклятом кладбище. Срочно в лазарет!  
Кай уже после слов "срочно в лазарет" сильно занервничал. Поэтому он завалил себя в сторону и свалился от стула, чтоб отползти от приставучей лекарши.  
\- Я. Никуда. Не пойду, - он упрямо старался отползти от неё, хотя чувствовал, что спать хотелось просто катастрофически.  
"Нельзя мне в лазарет, они же всю темную магию из меня выгонят. Вот упыри приставучие!"  
Лекарша совершила нечто неожиданное - села на Рубеллита сверху и схватила его за щеки, буквально шипя в лицо:   
\- Сдохнуть решил за своего темного учителя? С ума сошел? Да его после этого и сжечь могут в качестве убийцы. Не в тюрьму посадить, а казнить. Хочешь? Посмотришь с того света. А ответы и мертвым дашь, благо он некромант, оживит как миленький, дабы свою шкуру спасти.  
Девушка дрогнула, когда на её плечо легла крепкая рука и до боли сжала. Такого еще не бывало. Это был некромант и черные глаза почти закрывали белок, что теперь еще больше выделялись на светлом лице. Лекаршу это только напрягло немного, она уже успела навидаться на своем веку, но это дало понять, что палку она перегнула.  
\- Вот не стоило этого говорить, - сказал Дерек слишком уж спокойным тоном.  
Парень распластался на полу лицом вниз и, даже прижавшись щекой в полу, не видел что там происходит, только почему-то хотелось побрить лекаршу налысо за такие слова. Но, видимо, учитель справился не хуже.  
А эта дама теперь у Кая была в списке мести. Нужно будет ей напакостить по свободе.  
\- Дайте мне поесть, и все будет нормально. Задолбали же... - последнее он пробурчал себе под нос, развернул голову и уперся лбом в пол.  
Некромант вздохнул и резко поднял девушку за подмышки, но она даже не пикнула, лишь стиснула зубы. А затем нагло поднял Рубеллита и кое-как взвалил себе на плечо.   
\- Не поверите, - притворно вздохнул некромант, - но этот способ перемещения нравится ему больше всего. Ну никуда не пойдет своими ногами. Я скоро вернусь, как только положу его в постельку, подоткну одеяльце и вставлю в рот соску. Мадам лекарь, прошу, ведите.  
Девушка фыркнула и почти выскочила из кабинета, остальные же перед Дереком резко расступились, освобождая проход.


	12. Chapter 12

Последние силы Кай потратил на то падение, поэтому сейчас дал себя и поднять и куда-то потащить.  
\- Вы же мне потом все расскажете? И вы же... Тьфу... Вас не уволят?  
\- Рубеллит, неужели ты так обо мне заботишься? Растроган, - хмыкнул Дерек, не спеша двигаясь за лекаршей и видя, что здание наполняется перепуганными учениками. Что же им такого сказали?  
\- С вами весело, - Кай слабо улыбнулся. - Плюс у нас уговор.  
Он снова смотрел себе под ноги.   
\- Уговор, да? - лекарша появилась из ниоткуда и фыркнула, сдувая со шрама прядь черных волос. - Господин Демидас, а вы знаете, что вас за это могут послать? Это же не кладбище виновато в темной магии, которая наполняет постепенно этого парня.  
\- Ну да, есть такое, - пожал Дерек плечами. - Кларисс, расслабься, я понимаю что ты за него беспокоишься, но этот парень выдержал срочную телепортацию и даже до сих пор нормально разговаривает. Это значит или что у него крепкие мозги, или их нет.  
Лекарша лишь в очередной раз фыркнула на это и применила на студенте сонное заклинание, пока тот ничего не подозревал.  
\- А выбор студента тут не учитывается, насколько я понял, - Кай сладко зевнул. - Оу... Простите, но я сейчас...  
А потом заклинатель моргнул и открыть глаза не получилось, потому что он отключился.  
Дерек умудрился это как-то почувствовать, и даже немного расслабился. До лазарета оставалось недалеко.  
\- Ты изменила внешность, - сказал некромант, глядя в сторону. Теперь он немного смущался. - Только по шраму и узнал. Все из-за твоих темных делишек?   
\- Из-за прошлых темных делишек, - отмахнулась Кларисс и потерла переносицу. - Не вспоминай об этом, просто так надо.  
\- Как всегда, собственно, - фыркнул некромант. - Особенно когда мы втроем нашли тебя с распоротым животом и окровавленным лицом. И почему ты тогда выжила?   
\- Чтобы помогать выжить остальным, - девушка показала белые заостренные зубки. - Как ты умудрился заставить этого парня принимать темную магию?  
\- Силы любви или сила шила в заднице, выбирай, - пожал Дерек свободным плечом и остановился перед дверью лазарета.   
\- Сила любви, говоришь? - переспросила лекарша, отпирая дверь ключом и впуская некроманта. - Я думала ты в нее не веришь как по жизни, так и после своей первой пламенной любви. Как же её звали?   
\- Не притворяйся, ты прекрасно помнишь имя своей подруги, - нахмурился некромант. - Просто забывай его в моем присутствии. Она умерла.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - ухмыльнулась девушка, довольная, что смогла задеть этого некроманта. - Клади его на эту кровать.  
И скрылась за какой-то дверью.  
Дерек положил Кая на указанную кровать и потрепал малиновые волосы. Сейчас он был покоен, но не полумертв, как ночью и некромант заметил, что парень по-своему очень даже ничего. Когда не говорит во всяком случае.

Мальчишке снилось непонятно что. Сначала это была площадь, потом какие-то люди. Он не слышал, что они говорили, но видел среди них странного человека: в одних штанах, голым торсом и головой... быка.  
\- Минотавр, - тихо прошептал и осмотрелся, но никто не заметил странностей. Кай смотрел на него и не мог понять что происходит, ему было любопытно, но он боялся подойти.  
Следующая картинка была не менее странной: это был мальчишка на крыше, его лицо было закрыто маской. Он просто сидел на краю, свесив ноги вниз - неподвижно и молча.  
\- Эй, - окрикнул его Кай, но тот не пошевелился. - Кто ты?  
Кай смотрел на него еще некоторое время, а затем посмотрел на свои руки: "Что происходит?"  
И он резко проснулся.

Дерек одной рукой придержал парня за плечо, Кларисс за второе, чтобы после резкого пробуждения не дай бог он чего-нибудь не сделал себе или окружающим.   
\- Отлично, пациент, по крайней мере, жив, - сказала девушка, а потом положила свою ладонь на лоб Рубеллита. - Температура небольшая, зрачки расширены. Что же, будем лечить.  
\- Тебе помочь или отпускаешь меня на растерзание? - спросил Дерек, допивая выданное ему зелье и чувствуя небольшой прилив бодрости.  
Заклинатель резко открыл глаза и не менее резко дернулся, почувствовав, что его держат. Мало того, что снится непонятно что, так еще и в реальности странности происходят.  
Сначала он увидел лекаршу, потом учителя, задержал дыхание и очень медленно выдохнул.  
\- Можешь идти, - пожала плечами девушка. - Хотя нет, подержи его. Рубеллит, у меня тут зелье одно, очень неприятное, но тебе придется его выпить.  
\- Да уж, гадость жуткая, - скривился Дерек и непроизвольно дотронулся до шрама на животе. - Но очень редкая и достаточно хорошая, чтобы через пару часов поставить тебя на ноги.  
Мальчишка нахмурился, но кивнул, давая понять, что сопротивляться не будет. Особенно если через пару часов сможет самостоятельно передвигаться.  
\- Ну, тогда открой ротик и скажи а - ам, - с доброй улыбкой садиста сказала девушка, откупоривая бутылочку, а Дерек тут же перехватил руки парня и прижал к кровати. - Лучше сядь сверху, так надежнее.  
\- Ты издеваешься? - спросил некромант, покосившись на Кларисс.  
Кай покраснел, что на бледном лице смотрелось особо страшно, дернулся и вжался в кровать:  
\- Что ж это за зелье такое? - прошептал он, потому что громче говорить не мог. В рот будто песка насыпали.  
\- Ну, ты когда-нибудь пил кипяток? - спросила девушка. А затем повернулась к Дереку. - А ну садись сверху! Если у него действительно шило в заднице, то брыкаться он будет много.  
Некромант приподнял одну бровь, затем мысленно плюнул на все и, мягко говоря, оседлал Рубеллита, зажав руки ученика над его головой.  
Кай просяще-умоляюще-перепуганно посмотрел на учителя. У него были очень широко раскрыты глаза, и он не знал кого сейчас боится больше: зелья, немного странной лекарши или некромант пока что занимает почетное первое место. По крайней мере, о двусмысленности позы не было времени думать, ибо ему обещают очень мучительные минуты.  
"А ничего, что на пустой желудок?"  
\- Кай, открой ротик, - пропела девушка все с той же улыбкой и щелкнула пальцами. Тут же щелкнул замок. Теперь никто этого не увидит. У Дерека аж от сердца отлегло, хотя лицо было все такое же каменное.  
Парень вздохнул и подчинился, хотя что-то ему это напоминало. И это что-то закончилось очень плачевно.  
\- Итак, приятного аппетита, - сказала девушка и влила жидкость в открытый рот, а Дереку стало откровенно жаль ученика. Но это действовало безотказно, о чем свидетельствовали шрамы что у него на животе, что у нее. Нужно срочно восстановить его магический баланс.  
Студент хотел все выплюнуть обратно как только жидкость попала ему в рот. Он зажмурился и начал мычать, брыкаться и со всей силы, на которую пока что был способен, дергать руками. Кипяток? А жидкого железа вы когда-нибудь пробовали проглотить?  
Потом обожгло горло, и даже не пришлось глотать, выжигало все пищевые пути, а желудок в очередной раз скрутило судорогой.  
Кай пытался вырваться или хотя бы дать кому-то в лицо изо всех сил. Он сцепил зубы и приглушенно застонал.  
Орать от боли он не будет никогда, потому что считал это ниже своего достоинства.  
\- Ах да, я не закончила, - мурлыкнула лекарша, сверкнув желтыми глазами. - Как кипяток, только в десять раз горячее. Ты же так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Не издевайся, Кларисс, - прошипел Дерек сквозь зубы, удерживая рвущееся под ним тело и внимательно глядя на лицо. - Лучше поищи что-нибудь, чтобы он себе язык не откусил.  
Девушка нашла специальную палку с тряпкой, пропитанной безвредным по своему зельем, которое просто придавало прочности и, с трудом разжав зубы брыкающегося ученика, кое-как вставила палку в челюсть.  
\- Слабенький, - заметила она.  
\- Поверь, ты тогда точно так же брыкалась, мы с Косли думали, что ты себе руки и ноги вывернешь, - процедил некромант.  
Заклинатель помимо дикой боли испытал еще и жуткое раздражение, когда краем уха услышал про себя: "слабенький".  
И он не знал, что было хуже: накатившая из-за боли злость или прожигающее в органах дырки зелье.  
Он рычал, уже стараясь брыкаться не так сильно, и посмотрел на лекаршу, вложив в свой взгляд все чувства, эмоции и ощущения, которые испытывал в данный момент.  
\- Ну да, ну да, сожги меня, - хмыкнула девушка. - Ничего, скоро жечь перестанет, ты проспишь до утра и отпустим наконец беднягу учителя.  
\- Какая же ты все-таки стерва.  
\- Сочту это за комплимент.  
В дверь постучали.  
Парень снова зарычал, но уже громче, потому что ему сильно хотелось послать эту дамочку в дали дальние и не очень приятные.  
Наверное, ей просто повезло, что сейчас у него вообще нет магии.  
Кай снова закрыл глаза и попытался удариться затылком о подушку. Как бы это не смешно звучало, но он просто вешался. Хотелось ныть от слабости как маленькой девочке, только гордость и присутствие других людей заставляли его все терпеть без лишних соплей.  
Но он точно скоро копыта откинет. За последние дни его болевой порог должен был прилично повыситься.  
\- Давай, Рубеллит, ты выдержишь. Тебе же еще практику досдавать, сессию, учебу закончить и стать до черта великолепным магом, - шептал Дерек, теперь уже по-настоящему боясь за ученика. Нет, слишком многое на него свалилось, слишком.  
Стать великолепным магом хотелось, но сдавать, защищать практику, а потом еще мучиться во время сессии - ну, не очень. Поэтому это была не очень хорошая причина терпеть этот ужас.  
Зелье, видимо, куда-то опустилось, от чего Кая скрутило в жуткой судороге, он выгнулся от боли и попытался сжаться в один маленький хнычущий комочек.  
\- Давай, Кай, давай, если ты сдохнешь, то я тебя оживлю, уж поверь, и ты будешь все понимать, благо это в моих силах. А лучше я с тобой живым поработаю, - продолжал цедить Дерек и пот катился по его обнаженной спине крупными жемчужными каплями. Он даже уже не видел, что Кларисс приготовил антидот, который начнет нейтрализовать действие зелья, если станет совсем плохо, но тогда Рубеллит проваляется здесь с неделю.  
В какой-то момент боль так же резко отступила, как и пришла, но её отголоски еще отдавали спазмами во всем теле. Но это уже были мелочи. Кай расслабился, потому что напрягаться не осталось сил. Он тяжело дышал, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на учителя. Было жарко, даже слишком. Только сейчас он смог почувствовать, что постельное белье влажное от пота. Слабо подумалось, что за эти дни от него остались одни кожа да кости.  
Тяжело дыша, Дерек понял, что опасность начала отступать, и тяжело выдохнул.  
\- Черт, я теперь тебе в любви готов признаться, - хихикнул Дерек нервно и облизал пересохшие губы. - Кларисс, что у тебя там стимулирующее еще есть? Тащи, а то я с него встать сейчас не смогу.  
\- Ослабел ты как-то, - нахмурилась девушка и начала рыться в баночках-скляночках, ища требуемое.  
\- С ним не ослабеешь, - снова хихикнул Дерек, силясь разжать руки и отпустить наконец кисти Рубеллита.  
Кай начал медленно притягивать к себе затекшие руки, хотя и не хотелось шевелиться вообще. Он подумал, что неплохо бы, если бы у него кляп изо рта достали да водой напоили, хотя бы пару глотков.  
Ему хотелось сообщить учителю, что лучше пусть позже признается в любви, вместе с информацией про решение директора и всего учительского состава, но пришлось бы много говорить. А так не хотелось! Довели студента до ручки...  
Дерека с ученика буквально спихнули и он свалился на пол, больно ударившись боком.  
\- Все, мальчики, закончили нежности, пора расходиться, - сказала Кларисс, давая некроманту склянку, а у Кая отбирая палку и, держа её двумя пальцами, положила на столик. - Парень, перед тем как ты уснешь на сутки, у тебя есть последнее желание.  
\- Гори в аду, - выдохнул юноша. - И воды... Глоток.  
\- Была там, трон жесткий, - не менее жестоко усмехнулась девушка и протянула парню заранее подготовленную кружку с холодной водой, поддерживая её край у его губ.   
Дерек выпил зелье и встал, чувствуя пустоту в теле и ясность ума. По сути, он уже немного готов.  
\- Присмотри за ним, - сказал некромант, направляясь к двери, в которую все еще стучали, только, судя по звукам, уже ногами.  
Кай сделал глоток воды, подавился немного, кашлянул, но решил сделать еще один, чтоб подавить кашель. После третьего он решил остановиться, потому что многострадальный желудок даже на воду реагирует странно.  
Пожар в полости рта утих, поэтому, пока снова не стало паршиво, решил закрыть глаза и поскорее отрубиться. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, так он снова провалился в мир, полный больных сновидений.  
\- Спокойных снов, - мурлыкнула лекарша, убирая кружку и потягиваясь всем телом. – Отоспится, придет в себя и может спокойно с самого утра давать показания, а то бы неделю валялся и путался бы во всем.  
Лицо девушки нахмурилось как раз в тот момент, когда в дверь ворвался Косли и кинул Дереку ворох одежды.  
\- Быстрее, - сказал заклинатель. - Тебя уже заждались в большом зале. Громкое будет слушание.  
\- Заметь, я всю вину буду валить на тебя, - сказал Дерек, натягивая грубую синюю рубашку академической формы, которая, видимо, осталась у Косли как воспоминание.  
\- С чего это? - удивился бородач и посмотрел на лекаршу, которая в этот момент убирала уже ненужные склянки и параллельно мерила Рубеллиту температуру, пульс и прочее и прочее.  
\- А кто предложил мою кандидатура на роль учителя? - хмыкнул Дерек, натягивая сапоги.  
\- Знаешь, я уже жалею об этом. Месяц и такие катастрофы. Ужас, просто, - фыркнул бородач, схватил друга за шею и они скрылись за дверью, спеша на собрание.  
Кларисс села на одну из коек и притронулась к своему собственному животу. Это вызвало у нее воспоминания.  
\- В Ад, говоришь? - спросила она у спящего ученика и горько усмехнулась. - Это было бы спасением, малыш.  
А затем занялась своими повседневными делами.

\- О, нет, только не снова, - Кай осмотрелся. Похоже, он попал в плохую детскую книжку с ужасными иллюстрациями. Больше всего бесило, что вокруг никого не было. Только он и пустые дома с черными окнами, пустые улицы и совершенно неестественная на вид природа. Вроде трава и зеленая, но какая-то все равно не такая. Кай ходил по улицам, звал хоть кого-то, пытался заглянуть в дом. Но кроме черноты там ничего не было.  
И из-за этого складывалось впечатление, что дома на него смотрят.  
Он старался не думать об этом, искал выход, но все улицы были похожи друг на друга и он не видел конца ни одной из них. А вот тут накатывала паника.  
\- Знаешь, - вдруг услышал он голос и начал озираться в поисках его источника, - когда ты полон энергии, вокруг летает много птиц и горит свет в домах.  
Это был тот самый мальчик, с маской, которого он видел в прошлый раз. Каю это не нравилось. Какого черта кто-то пробрался в его голову?  
\- Эй, эй, полегче! Я всего лишь воплощение крупиц темной магии. Я здесь чужой, поэтому принял такой облик.  
\- А почему?.. - заклинатель не понял что произошло, в том городе он просто провалился куда-то и возник в другом месте, так похожее на его родное село.

Зал был полон и даже очень. По сути, из всех учителей здесь не было лишь нескольких да и то, не факт что они не умудрились настроить мысленную связь, которая черпала силы сильнее чем телепорт, и Дерека это позабавило. Он стал звездой, хотя всегда был тихим по сути. Даже несмотря на то, что попадал в проделки, но это детали. Каждое поколение магов это какие-то истории, катастрофы и нечто уничтожающее.   
Воспоминания, они чаще болезненные и мы пытаемся заменить их более веселыми.  
Их соученика разбросало по всей стене от заклинания. Девочки визжали от ужаса, а многие парни были в шоке и не могли вымолвить ни слова. Косли потом признался, что у него колени дрожали так, что он долго не мог сдвинуться с места.  
Кларисс с вспоротым животом, потому что связалась с ублюдком, поставляя наркотические зелья, полюбила и поплатилась будущей жизнью.  
Сошедший с ума из-за учеников учитель, запершийся в кладовке с несколькими воспитанниками и обещавший, что избавиться сначала от этих двух идиотов, а затем его все же убили.  
Первый курс, мир был на пороге Армагеддона. Дерек был напуган, боялся за мать, ничего не понимал, но нашел поддержку в таком же боящемся мальчике с огромными карими глазами и нервной, но все же залихватской улыбкой.  
Вся жизнь магов - опасность. Их психика, сила, подготовка. К счастью, все самое опасное преподают лишь на старших курсах и младших держат подальше друг от друга. Даже демонологи становятся демонологами лишь на десятом курсе, до этого они официально заклинатели.  
Секунда, а Дерек успел все вспомнить и что-то переосмыслить. Началась новая катастрофа? Что ж, слишком долго длилось затишье, видимо.  
\- Итак, начнем срочный совет? - спросил Директор, который, казалось, постарел одним махом на несколько лет. - Дерек, скажи все то, что сказал мне в кабинете. Господин Зоричь, декан кафедры пифий будет свидетелем.  
И некромант заговорил, теперь в подробностях, подставляя всех и вся кроме темного эксперимента. Это дело не терпит больших тайн.

Заклинатель признался себе, что практически не помнит как выглядят его родственники. Только самых ближайших, да и все. Он понимал, что все еще будет молодым, когда все, кого он знал - умрут. Именно поэтому всегда сторонился заводить близкие знакомства среди людей.  
Сейчас здесь было пусто. Парень сидел на лавочке рядом с его домом, таким, каким в последний раз запомнил. Не смотря ни на что, Кай не хотел сюда возвращаться.  
Что говорить за остальных, когда даже родные мать с отцом смотрели на него, как на изгоя? Может, через полвека он вернется. Лучше пусть думают, что он не выжил, нарожают себе еще родственников и оставят его в покое. Но видение не пропадало. Поэтому Кай просто сидел и смотрел на пустую улицу.

В зале воцарилась напряженная тишина, звенящая и отдающаяся в голове. Некромант переводил дух и переосмысливал сказанное, чтобы понять хоть что-то. Может, найдется что-то новое.  
\- Итак, ты утверждаешь что некто, из нашей школы, темный и светлый маги решили заняться изготовлением кукол, которые двигаются без нитей на уровне души средней планки и которых нельзя уничтожить светлой магией? - спросила преподавательница физической культуры и боевой подготовки, единственная немагичка среди учителей. - Ты знаешь, то это звучит словно бред сумасшедшего?   
\- А из доказательств у тебя только два ошметка дерева, на которых нет ни магии, ни чего либо другого, - вторил ей преподаватель зельеварения.  
\- Может ты и вовсе врешь? - прошипел Зоричь, сжав кулаки так, что костяшки побелели.  
\- Действительно, ведь с тех пор, как ты начал преподавать, некоторые ученики жаловались, что ты издеваешься над ними, - кивнул неизвестный доселе молодой маг. - Превышаешь свои обязанности и полномочия.  
\- Зато они научились себя защищать, - хмуро сказал учитель травничества. - Сам недавно видел, как кто-то из старших учеников хотели подшутить над младшим, но потерпели неудачу. Он спокойно отбил их заклинание и пошел дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Не это ли должны знать все, кто изучают ОТМ?   
\- Но это же нужно делать мягче! - заорал Зоричь, вскакивая со своего места. - На теории.   
\- Практика в этом деле более действенна, - неожиданно встрял Косли, хмуря брови.  
\- Да выгнать его надо, от него одни проблемы, - выдвинул идею Хьюсли и недобро поглядел на бывшего ученика. Решил отыграться за очередной отказ?   
\- А мне кажется, мы отошли от темы, - сказал Полле, с трудом вставая.   
\- Молчать, - тихо сказал директор, тем не менее, усилив свой голос заклинанием во много раз, из-за чего даже стены задрожали. - Я склонен доверять Дереку, так как в указанном домике был найден труп девушки. Конечно, не нашей ученицы, но на ней были знаки, извлекающие душу и кусок кожи срезан оттуда, где должно быть начертано название того, куда переносили душу. Не это ли главное доказательство?   
Некроманту снова хотелось нервно хихикнуть, но он стоял, гордо подняв подбородок и внимательно наблюдая за каждым своими черными глазами. Начал побаливать бок, но голова все еще была светлая, значит, зелье продолжало действовать.

\- Эй, ты заснул? - снова этот голос. Воплощение. Просто лихое издевательство.  
\- Нет, задумался, - Кай не хотел открывать глаза. Впервые за недолгое время он радовался тишине.  
\- О чем? О своем дорогом учителе? - съехидничал голос, но заклинателю сейчас было лениво реагировать на чьи-то выпадки, пусть это даже было воплощение его больного воображения.  
\- И действительно, как он там? Наверняка эти мегеры его разорвали, - захотелось проснуться и узнать, чем же все закончилось. Непонятно, сколько времени прошло во внешнем мире и сколько еще пройдет, прежде чем его отсюда выпустят.  
\- Почему ты за него волнуешься? Влюбился, или личная выгода?  
Кай приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что этот мальчик сидит рядом, с заведенными за голову руками. И на нем теперь не просто обычная маска, а сделанная из черепа животного. Но заклинатель принял это как должное.  
\- Может, и личная выгода. Он единственный, кто хочет вбить нам толк, а не выбивает из нас его.  
\- Но это не все.  
\- Не все.  
\- А что? - Кай вздохнул и понял, что не знает как ответить на этот вопрос:  
\- Не знаю.  
Он подумал, что ему просто интересно. Что это чувство схоже с тем, когда ты находишь занятие себе по душе. С тем, когда ты узнаешь, что обладаешь магической силой. А сейчас просто находишь нужного человека и понимаешь, что не должен его отпускать далеко.  
Но он не знал как выразить это чувство.

\- Но труп может оказаться злосчастной случайностью, - проговорила госпожа Польная, закусывая ноготь большого пальца, она нервничала.   
\- Нет, как ни странно, - директор потер переносицу. - У нее вырезали сердце, а знаки слишком соответствуют тому, о чем рассказывал нам Дерек.  
\- Но труп должен быть не один, ведь Демидас сказал как минимум о двух куклах, одна из которых взорвалась, а вторая напала на него и ученика Рубеллита на берегу озера. И хорошо, что Рубеллит смог их оттуда спасти, хотя это работа учителя, - медленно сказал профессор зельеварения, поглаживая свой раздвоенный подбородок.   
"Не он ли учился на три курса старше?" - отстраненно подумал Дерек, чувствуя себя снова учеником в этой синей рубашке и среди стольких учителей. Словно снова на последнем в его жизни учебном экзамене.  
\- Вы предлагаете подождать, пока найдутся остальные трупы? - спросил Косли, буквально горя негодованием.  
\- Симуш, заткнись пожалуйста, - прошипела преподавательница физической культуры. - Ты его друг как минимум и естественно будешь его защищать. Поэтому лучше сиди и слушай, мой тебе совет. Еще не стихли сплетни о твоих прошлых проделках и стены все пополняются более и более новыми. А, ведь, ты учитель.  
\- Но Симуш по-своему прав, на самом-то деле, - вздохнул Полле. - Остальные трупы лишь подтвердят догадки и станут доказательством того, что Дерек не врет в свою пользу, чтобы прикрыть свои грешки, хотя я склонен ему верить. Из-за прошлых заслуг тоже, попрошу припомнить. Лучший ученик все же.  
\- А что насчет обвинения, что маги, замешанные в этом, находятся в школе? - капал слюной Зоричь, кося глазами на спокойного Дерека, беспокойство которого выдавал все тот же пот, текущий вдоль линии позвоночника.

\- Короче, иди к черту, - Кай встал и потянулся. - Мне пока на выход.  
\- Ты еще слишком слаб, неужели не чувствуешь?  
\- Да мне по шарам, я пропускаю все самое интересное, между прочим, - заклинателю снова хотелось кусаться. Может, у него аллергия на темных магов и темную магию? Или потому что это магия учителя Демидаса?  
\- Ты даже для самого себя невыносим, - воплощение тяжело вздохнуло и помахало рукой, - ищи тогда выход, удачи.  
\- А где он?  
\- Не в курсе.  
Кай снова осмотрелся. Но здесь даже интуиция не включалась. Он укусил себя за кисть, но ничего не почувствовал, поэтому решил вырвать палку из забора и начать бить стекла в своем доме. Всегда мечтал это сделать.

\- Но портал действительно всегда запечатан, а тут оказался открыт, - пожал плечами астроном, молчавший доселе. - Поэтому здесь и меня постигли бы сомнения в том, кто же этот маг. Ведь общий пароль имеется лишь у преподавателей Академии, да и то не у всех.  
\- Но это же не факт! - хмыкнул Хьюсли. - Ведь, насколько вы все знаете, ни у кого из темной кафедры нет этого темного пароля! А Дерека видели не раз в роли маньяка и сказали, что он тащил некое тело в общежитии. Кто же это был?   
\- Рубеллит, - улыбнулся Дерек. - Я его малость измотал своей практикой, но вы же сами назначили мне наказуемых, попрошу напомнить. Да, я измотал его, не спорю, но лишь в качестве урока и ни за что не дал бы ему погибнуть, даже ценой собственной жизни.   
\- Какая преданность ученику, - хмыкнул Хьюсли. - Значит его тоже нужно будет допросить!   
\- Кстати, но ведь с темным магом связался светлый, который наверняка мог сказать пароль, - снова вмешался Косли, вскакивая со своего места, но его усадили обратно.   
\- Даже не знаю что делать, - прошептал директор.   
А Дерек... Дерек задумался над своими словами и вспомнил мучения Кая от восстанавливающего зелья и где-то там на том месте, где у него душа должна была быть, заскребли кошки, а под левыми ребрами заболело. Что ж, это все-таки произошло, не правда ли?

Кай сначала разбил окно, которое было со стороны лавочки, потом побил все имеющиеся окна по периметру. Это ничего не дало.  
\- Какого лешего там так темно!? - нервно спросил он у воплощения. Тот лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, потому что ты не придумал что должно быть внутри. И потому что не до конца восстановился. Но тебе уже лучше.  
Кай осмотрел себя, сейчас на нем были лишь одни штаны, те самые, в которых он вернулся после первого дня практики с учителем - грязные и рваные. Он попрыгал, а потом пошел выламывать входную дверь в дом:  
\- Я сейчас быстро обстановочку смастерю! - но дверь выламываться не хотела, как бы он не бился. Да и влезть в дом через окно не мог, его туда не пускало. Поэтому он сел на пороге дома, и приложился затылком об дверь. Но ничего не почувствовал, и это не помогло проснуться.

\- Запереть Демидаса, а лучше выгнать, чтобы не нервировал больше никого! - вскипел Зоричь, которому повезло, что Косли был далеко. - Это из-за него начались проблемы, это он сейчас обманывает всех и наводит наклеп на учителей!   
\- Я полностью согласен, - ухмыльнулся Хьюсли, открывая рябую улыбку садиста. - Ему место там, на тракте, куда этот юноша так рвался.   
\- То есть, вы считаете его виноватым только потому что он тогда отказал вам в эксперименте и полном использовании своей силы и своей сущности? - проникновенно спросила госпожа Польная и все взгляды повернулись к ней, маленькой домашней женщине с материнской улыбкой и добрыми глазами, которые сейчас швыряли опасные молнии.  
\- Нужно ждать, - предложил Полле, постукивая костяшкам пальцев по столу. - Иначе из-за всех этих обвинений мы перегрызем друг другу глотки.  
Некромант сглотнул. Полле прав, если спор продолжится, то маги ополчатся друг на друга и начнется междоусобная война. Хотя она и так начнется, но будет не такой уж явной. Но подождать? Зачем? И так ясно, что кукол этих изготавливают не просто так. Знать бы точно для чего и, возможно, он смог бы их убедить. Или нет? Дерек закусил нижнюю губу чересчур сильно, судя по солоноватому привкусу на языке.   
\- Что вы скажете? - обратился звездочет к директору, что сидел во главе, прикрыв глаза.   
Даже Дерек вперился взглядом в мужчину, ожидая его решения и в тоже время находясь мыслями в лазарете, мысленно сидя на койке и трепля малиновые волосы.

\- Эй, эй, не нервничай, - первоя нервирующая привычка воплощения, говорить "эй, эй". А еще он слегка пнул ногу Кая и сел рядом.   
\- В доме появляется свет, хотя и медленно, - оно село рядом. - А еще птицы вернулись и цвета преобразились, ты заметил?  
Кай наконец-то обратил внимание, что его внутренний мир начал оживать. Его мир - это ослепляющие краски, природа и жизнь. Это ощущения легкого ветра на коже, прохлада тени и бурлящие потоки воды. Кстати, о воде.  
\- Да уж, ты сюда не очень вписываешься, - заметил заклинатель, слегка толкнув темного. Тот хмыкнул в ответ.  
\- Я тоже так думаю. Ты подумай что будет, если я стану сильнее.  
\- Вот когда станешь, тогда и посмотрим. Или ты знаешь что будет?  
\- Без понятия, - в этот момент Каю на плечо села маленькая, желтая птичка и он снова прикрыл глаза.  
\- Думаю, все будет хорошо, - тихо сказал он и улыбнулся.

\- Да, боюсь, нам стоит немного подождать, - сказал директор на тяжелом выдохе. Весь зал замер, прислушиваясь к небольшому звуку. - Итак, слушайте внимательно.  
Дерек пропустил удар сердца и подумал, что на мгновение умер. Но нет, все еще на месте.  
\- Первое: практику заканчиваем и с завтрашнего дня идут обычные занятия в течение недели.  
Но нет, сердце продолжало биться и некромант понял, что щелкает пальцами. Дурацкая привычка, которую он вроде как убил, начав курить.  
\- Второе: постоянная слежка за учениками, комендантский час и за пределы студенческого городка не пускать их ни под каким предлогом.  
Силой воли некромант заставил руки буквально прилипнуть к ногам.  
\- Третье: назначаем рейды, проверки всех уголков города, подключаем стражу и прочесываем все, город, лес, кладбище, Академию, но мы обязаны найти остальные тела.  
Вдох-выдох, и вот он снова жив.  
\- Четвертое: каждый учитель обязан выпить зелье правды и подвергнуться опросу со стороны представителей власти, свидетелями которых будут я, мой заместитель и любой выбранный учитель, который будет меняться.   
Дерек прикрыл глаза и понял, что заплясали яркие огоньки.  
\- Пятое, осенний бал тоже начнем раньше и срочно начинаем подготовку к нему, как только закончим, так и объявим о нем. Ученики не должны ни о чем подозревать, дабы не назревала паника, поэтому официальной версией станет сдвиг сессии, которую мы начнем раньше. Если начнем.   
Значит, ему все же не повезло, увы.   
\- И шестое: Дерек остается преподавать на своем посту, пока не будет доказана его вина, но за ним будет установлен надзор. Все. Выполняйте!   
И тут начался гул голосов, показавшийся тем самым взрывом, из-за которого исчезла кукла. Никто не хотел ждать, они хотели крови. Того самого хлеба. А некромант понял, что действие зелья закончилось, и ноги едва не подкосились.

Кай начал петь песенки, сначала что-то лирическо-романтическое, потом подключил юмор и пошли матюкливые стишки. Когда фантазия иссякла, он решил перебрать в голове все что случилось с ним с начала учебного года и чем это может быть чревато.  
\- Да, летальным исходом, - подтвердил мальчик в маске.  
\- А ты не лезь в мои мысли.  
\- Я и есть твои мысли, дебил, - он хмыкнул.  
\- Да уж, самокритика - моё все. Зато я много чего понял.  
\- Например, что у тебя появились странные чувства.  
Кай лениво приоткрыл один глаз и снова пнул свои темные мысли:  
\- И все из-за тебя, увалень.  
\- Нет, из-за того, кто поселил меня здесь.  
\- Ой, заткни-и-и-ись, - Рубеллит завалился на бок, а потом лег на спину. И неважно, что неудобно.


	13. Chapter 13

— Дерек, можешь идти отдыхать, — махнул рукой директор. — И с завтрашнего дня начинай обычные задания. Думаю, на все вопросы ты ответишь правильно.  
Некромант чуть склонил голову, резко развернулся на носках и вышел, пафосно хлопнув дверью. А потом, оглядевшись и убедившись что никого нет, дал своему телу по ней немного сползти и перевел дыхание, чувствуя радость. Его услышали, где-то послушали и пока не собираются посылать или арестовывать, что было более вероятным на самом деле. Зато теперь он точно знает кто ополчился против него и можно следить за всеми исподтишка. Интересно, они смогут сделать то что задумали с этим зельем правды? Правда, подключать стражу… Это некроманта не радовало.  
Махнув на мысли рукой и чувствуя голод, Дерек направился лазарет, по пути кивая знакомым ученикам и делая вид что все в порядке. А ученики были в непонятках и хотели знать хоть что-то, но нет.  
Войдя в лазарет, Кларисс оставила дверь открытой, но под защитой, настроенной на него. Темно, тихо, хорошо и никто не помешает. Только хотелось жутко спать, поэтому Дерек внаглую завалился на кровать, притянул к себе спящее тело и зарылся носом в малиновые волосы. Ровное дыхание, еще спит и, судя по всему, спокойно, что не могло не радовать. Узко? Все равно, главное чтобы Рубеллит не упал, когда проснется и явно удивится. Ему же захочется знать новости, этой непоседливой заднице.  
«Очень даже неплохой», — сонно подумал Дерек, засыпая и греясь.  
Первым ощущением Кая было: стало слишком тепло, хорошо и спокойно. А это ненормально. И когда он в очередной раз открыл глаза, то смотрел уже не на ярко-голубое небо, щурясь от слепящих солнечных лучей, а на потолок лазарета не менее ослепительной белизны.  
Чувствовал он себя относительно неплохо, немного разбито и голодно, но это были мелочи. И было что-то странное. Например, чья-то рука поперек груди, прижимающееся тело сбоку и теплое дыхание, щекочущее шею. Слегка повернул голову, он увидел рыжие волосы, да и рука на нем явно принадлежала мужчине.

Внезапное осознание заставило его залиться краской до самых кончиков ушей, но раз положение дискомфорта не вызывало, почему бы и нет?  
Кай повернулся на бок, лицом к учителю, и закрыл глаза, надеясь еще немного поспать. Будто так было всегда. Он улыбнулся и подумал, что учитель был вымотан не меньше ученика, и непонятно сколько они уже спят. В лазарете было тихо. За окном весело щебетали птицы и, скорее всего, прошли уже сутки.  
— Подъем! — заорала Кларисс, влетая в лазарет и не обращая ни на кого внимание. Правда Дереку было все равно, он спал и собирался спать еще дольше, просто крепче во сне обнял Кая (как ни странно осознавая, что это именно он) и пробормотал что-то похожее на не магическое проклятие.  
— Скоро занятия вообще-то, — нахмурилась лекарша, глядя на этих двоих и сдувая в очередной раз прядь с лица. — Тем более мне интересно узнать новости, все молчат как партизаны.  
— Катись к мухоморам, — пробормотал Кай и свернулся клубочком в теплых объятиях. Его совершенно ничего не смущало. И новости тоже было интересно узнать, но пока учитель спит, можно и самому поспать.  
— Что? Да я тебя мухором накормлю! — заверещала девушка и, нагло схватив некроманта за сапог, начала стягивать его с кровати. — В обуви на больничной койке спать нельзя!  
— Кларисс, я встану через полчаса, — пробормотал Дерек. — Но при условии, что ты принесешь еды. Сегодня же выходной, я все уже посчитал.  
И все так же зарылся носом в волосы Кая.  
«Она всегда была такой истеричкой?» — Кай тоже не собирался вставать. И при воспоминаниях о еде ему вообще захотелось расплющиться. Но чтоб дойти до столовой, нужно было принять первую порцию сейчас.  
— Дерек, между прочим это вам не трактир любовных утех! — прошипела Кларисс, бросая в стену сапог, оставшийся после неудачной попытки разбудить двух нахалов. — Я принесу еду, вы едите, все мне рассказываете и тут же убираетесь! У меня полно работы!  
\- Да, дорогая, конечно, можешь и дальше продавать свои зелья, мы тебе мешать не будем, — помахал рукой Дерек и снова обнял Кая, надеясь на полчаса тишины.  
Лекарша, фыркнув, ушла.  
«Вечно у нее по утрам настроения нет».  
От криков лекарши сон Рубеллита как рукой сняло. Он вздохнул и решил убрать волосы с лица. Только покрутил в пальцах одну из длинных прядей, заметил, что начал темнеть. Значит через несколько часов к нему вернется его натуральный цвет. Обидно! А Лёлик вряд ли сейчас согласится потратить свои драгоценные часы на приготовление нового зелья. Придется походить натурального цвета.  
С другой стороны, натуральный цвет волос хорошо подчеркивал его яркие глаза. Хотелось что-то изобразить эдакое, но Кай не был уверен, что самому сейчас хочется дебоширить. Ему еще предстоит. И идея взрыва еще не отпускает, тем более когда паника начала набирать обороты. Те, кто уже на взводе, станут еще более острожными.  
— Кай, спи, она скоро вернется, — пробормотал Дерек, чувствуя движение и, не удержавшись, зевнул. — Потом неизвестно когда выспишься.  
Некромант не открывая глаз нащупал руку Рубеллита и, сжав ладонь, завел себе за спину.  
— Пусть накормит и поползем дальше есть и спать, — Кай еще больше проснулся от действий некроманта и ему вообще стало не по себе. Вот сейчас бы он вообще ничему не удивился. И пора перестать удивляться, а то вообще как новичок!  
Кай решил испытать судьбу на прочность, поэтому бегло поцеловал в губы учителя и устроился поудобнее. Спать так спать.  
Дерек во сне приподнял одну бровь, а затем ухмыльнулся.  
\- Что, выгоним Ликандра из комнаты? Потому что меня домой больше не пускают, — он приоткрыл один глаз и заметил что с волосами парня что-то случилось.  
— М-м-м, хорошая идея. Тем более с утра его все равно нет. Если мы все-таки решили проспать занятия, — Кай все еще лежал с закрытыми глазами.  
— Проспать занятия в выходной? Забавная идея, — пробормотал Дерек и, не удержавшись, хихикнул. — Рубеллит, все же зелье подействовало на тебя неправильно.  
— Э-э-э, а какой сегодня день? — Кай открыл светлы очи и вопросительно посмотрел в глаза учителю.  
— Вчера была пятница, — улыбнулся Дерек и подмигнул ученику. — Или ты уже забыл?  
— Вчера было очень неприятно аж два раза, — Кай скривился, а потом улыбнулся. — Это я хорошо помню!  
— Неприятности продолжатся, я тебя обрадую, — тут же нахмурился Дерек и притянул к себе ученика почти вплотную.  
Кай покраснел и насупился:  
— Вы еще поцелуйте, блин, — он уже понял, что неприятности только начинаются, тем более что сам их добавит. Ох, и выпорют же его за это!  
— Раз уж ты настаиваешь, — хмыкнул Дерек и, извернувшись, чуть куснул Кая за хрящик уха и тут же поцеловал, словно в извинение.  
Парень резко втянул воздух, напрягся и слегка царапнул спину учителя, явно не ожидая такого. Но что-то в этом было, и внутреннее чутье хотело поддаться течению.  
Спина у Дерека была чувствительная, он это вспомнил и даже слегка смутился. А потому осторожно схватил парня за волосы, чтобы задрать ему голову, стараясь не причинить боли, впился в губы требовательным поцелуем. Давно это было, но возрождалось быстро и даже, приятно.  
«Маленький и вкусный», — промелькнуло в голове у некроманта.  
Целоваться Кай не умел, но учился очень быстро, тем более, когда ему все больше это нравилось. Нужно будет позже поздравить учителя, потому что он первый дал ему опыт и с этой стороны.  
Мальчик, поддавшись инстинкту, провел пальцами до поясницы учителя, а потом наверх.  
«Жизнь вообще меня ни к чему не приготовила, короче», — и он поспешил откинуть все ненужные мысли в сторону.  
Дерек почувствовал чужие пальцы, и даже очень почувствовал, что ему понравилось, а потому некромант резко перевернулся и завис над учеником, на секунду посмотрев тому в глаза. Затем снова поцеловал, ведя кончиками пальцев по шее и чуть ниже, доходя до ключиц.  
Заклинатель вообще начал теряться. Он не знал, что, куда, как, поэтому делал все на ощупь. И сейчас он повел пальцами вдоль линии шеи некроманта и за ухом.  
Некромант только и успел что куснуть ученика за нижнюю губу, как его спину обожгло холодом и, зарычав сквозь зубы, он тут же оказался на ногах, готовый прибить не менее недовольную Кларисс, что стояла с пустой вазой из-под цветов в одной руке и подносом, полным еды, в другой.  
— Я что сказала? Это не трактир, — прошипела она сквозь зубы, сощурив свои желтые глаза. — Это же святая святых!  
— Для меня святая святых кладбище, — так же прошипел Дерек. — Хочешь, покажу и закопаю? Поверь, ощущения необыкновенные.  
Кай раскинул руки в стороны, потом большим пальцем правой руки провел по губам и сел на постели.  
«Как обычно, вечно веселье обламывают», — он притянул прядь волос к глазам и отметил, что они стали еще темнее.  
А потом мальчик осознал что только что творил, спрятался под одеялом и захотел там раствориться.  
— Закопай! Я только с радостью! Но учти, я умудрюсь восстать и буду преследовать этого мальчишку, — ответила девушка, ставя поднос на тумбочку, а потом топнула ногой. — Почему вы меня никогда не слушаете?!  
— Потому что ты истеричка? — резко успокоился Дерек, вспомнив наконец что такое концентрация и покосился на Кая. Тот спрятался.  
«Черт», — подумал он и стянул с себя мокрую рубашку. В который раз он остался в одних штанах.  
\- Ну, прости, прости, — вздохнул некромант, вешая рубашку на ширму, что стояла рядом и сел на стул. — Так получилось и не спрашивай почему.  
\- Ешь, рассказывай и выметайся, — казала девушка, тоже сбавляя обороты, а то у нее глаза уже золотом начали светиться.  
— Рубеллит, вылезай, есть пора, — позвал мужчина, неторопливо сооружая себе бутерброд и тем самым еще больше издеваясь над лекаршей, которая теперь уже покраснела.  
Кушать хотелось больше чем смущаться, поэтому Кай явил свою морду лица миру и подполз поближе к подносу. А потом, практически не помня себя, схватил кусок хлеба, положил на него всего побольше, накрыл еще одним куском хлеба и жадно все откусил. И чуть не подавился, поэтому пришлось быстро выпутаться из одеяла и налить себе воды.  
Наконец-то он услышит что же произошло! А то начал и забывать с чего все начиналось…  
Кларисс похлопала Кая по спинке, готовая сделать чего понужнее если парень подавится. Парень благодарно кивнул девушке за спасение и пропихнул все водой. Она внимательно посмотрела на Дерека, который прожевал-таки и начал говорить. Медленно, непринужденно и опуская некоторые детали. К концу на подносе уже ничего не осталось.  
— Интересно, — пробормотала девушка, делая губки бантиком.  
Кай слушал внимательно, стараясь ничего не пропустить, хотя все равно многое не складывалось ровными полочками у него в голове.  
— Я же говорил, мегеры зловонные. А еще точно преподаватели виноваты, причем одни виноваты, а другие что-то подозревают, но отрицают, — Кай еще хотел задать вопросы по поводу поведения отдельных личностей, но не хотел этого делать при лекарше.  
— Самое главное, чтобы они не провели своих кукол в Академию, — сказал Дерек, облизывая губы и тут же усмехнулся, вспомнив не совсем невинный поцелуй.  
— Бред, в Академии их тут же учуют по магии, — покачала головой лекарша.  
— Если бы все было так просто, не было бы такой паники, — задумчиво ответил Кай, разочарованно глядя на поднос, а потом кожей почувствовал ухмылку учителя. Что-то стало страшно любопытно остаться снова с ним наедине.  
— Паника произошла из-за незнания, ведь по сути мы знаем лишь то что куклы агрессивны и что для них нужны жертвы, все, — пожал Дерек плечами и закусил нижнюю губу, после чего чуть не взвыл. Совсем забыл, что прокусил её вчера.  
— Плюс преступники могут быть из Академии, — нахмурилась лекарша, водя пальцем в воздухе, и из кончика выплывал сиреневый туман.  
— Ну, это можно узнать… — задумчиво протянул Кай и сам не понял, подумал он это или вслух произнес.  
— Потом будешь пробовать, если я тебя пущу, — предупредил Дерек, потрепав ученика по потемневшей голове. С обычным цветом волос он смотрелся иначе. — Сначала узнаем, что они узнали с помощью зелья правды.  
— Но это будет только через несколько дней, ведь столько зелья в Академии точно нет и его будут искать по городу, — задумчиво сказала Кларисс.  
— За несколько недель виноватые уже разбегутся. Если бы подключить еще одного учителя, то можно использовать как раз то, что зелий у нас нет и отсеять хотя бы тех, кто действительно не виноват. Только испытания на правду нужно проводить не в принудительной основе по списку, а я добровольном порядке. Те, кто ломанутся в первые два дня точно невиновны, или даже один. Короче… — Кай посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Нет, если они не дураки, то будут сидеть на месте и не рыпаться, Солнышко, — сказал Дерек, мотнув головой и мокрая коса неприятно ударила по спине, поэтому некромант стянул ленту и начала распускать пряди волос, ставшие волнистыми. — Плюс, они то и могут ломануться на самом то деле, ведь вначале люди не будут знать, какие точно задавать вопросы, а с зельем правды можно правдиво не ответить на вопрос.  
— Обойти его, да, Дерек? — хмыкнула лекарша. — Как ты не раз делал, мальчик, играющий со словами. Не потому ли она…  
— Заткнись на эту тему, я тебе уже говорил, — тут же напрягся некромант.  
— В этом вся и проблема, что они будут сидеть и не рыпаться, а кто действительно не виноват и хочет поскорее скинуть с себя подозрения — будут рыпаться. У нас нервных много.  
«Солнышко? Она? Полегче, вы!» — у Кая появился еще один вопрос. И с ним он пойдет с Симушу, судя по всему.  
— Не все же умеют так хорошо… Играть словами, — Рубеллит сделал акцент на последних словах. — По крайней мере, одно другому не помешает. Допрос будет, а такой порядок создаст еще больше паники и давления. Нам даже делать ничего не нужно будет толком, только зелья подливать.  
Хотя Кай не думал, что его послушают. Но с отдельными людьми у него это не раз срабатывало.  
«Мне же только пятнадцать, восьмой курс, а все тут умные до жути. Секреты у них, видите ли. А молодых мальчиков совращать — это ничего. Коне-е-ечно…»  
— Кай, ты думаешь там из преподавателей очереди выстраиваться будут? Как в столовой за пирожками? — честно спросил Дерек, расплетя наконец волосы и с тихим стоном почесал голову. Сейчас бы еще ванную и отмокать там полдня. — Это будет совсем по-другому.  
— Да, тебя тоже скоро заберут, ты сам не прибежишь, — ухмыльнулась девушка, открывая зубки. — Вот сидишь ты, наслаждаешься, а в итоге тебя уже ищут, чтобы отвести на допрос, милашка. Поэтому-то твои мысли и провальные. Это тебе не школота, это взрослые дядьки и тетки, которые не будут бежать, сломя голову, они будут чинно идти, пока их ведут. И хорошо, если не скуют руки.  
Кай обреченно вздохнул:  
— Вот я вас как-то просвещу с игрой. Тут чистое психологическое давление, которое играет в ситуации напряженности и хаоса. Если у вас будут свои варианты: то давайте, я выслушаю. Вы просто поставьте себя на место не того, кто сидит в сторонке, а того, кто скорее хочет снять с себя подозрения. Поэтому я и сказал про объявление добровольного порядка, а не принудительного. В принудительном все просто сложат лапки и будут ждать своего череда, а виноватых можно будет вычислить только правильно поставив вопрос. Если они до этого не сбегут. Три «ха»!  
— Четвертое «ха», — поднял палец Дерек — Не дать начать опрос с зельем правды, раз ты не веришь, что можно обойти заклятие.  
— Ну да, Дерек, ты же у нас гений, — фыркнула девушка, тем не менее навострив уши.  
— Зачем нам зелье, если можно сварганить нечто похожее и сыграть на плацебо? — Кай прищурился.  
— Потому что вера в старое делает людей наивными, — фыркнул некромант. — Просто молодое поколение в свое время научилось это обходить при условии, что вопросы заданы неправильно, а предполагая что же это будет, вопросы и будут заданы неправильно.  
— А я бы шла одной из последних, — задумчиво пробормотала девушка и села наконец на кровать, закинув ногу за ногу, из-за чего юбка, доходившая до колена, немного задралась.  
— А так даже зелье тратить не придется на первую волну. А для крайне подозрительных пустить слух, опять же, что это была пустышка, поэтому для основных подозреваемых давать настоящее зелье. Я уверен, что после собрания вы уже кого-то выделили, — Кай взял длинную прядь волос преподавателя и начал накручивать ее на палец.  
— И почему же ты не пошла бы в первых рядах? — Дерек немного проигнорировал вопрос ученика, который спешил высказаться, внимательно глядя в бледное лицо.  
— Потому что мне тоже есть, что скрывать не только от директора, но даже от властей. И поверь, половина Академии такая. У тебя ведь тоже тайна, — ухмыльнулась девушка. — И в свободном порядке, какой бы ты шел?  
Некромант призадумался над этим и покосился на Кая, который крутил его прядь волос в руках. И правда, какой он пошел бы?  
— Вот и на вас бы пало еще больше подозрений, знаете ли, — Кай усмехнулся и продолжил перебирать волосы учителя, осторожно пропуская их сквозь пальцы.  
— Вот именно, а по-другому поступить пока никак, вопросы в голове еще проработать нужно, — Дерек вздохнул. — Лучше бы я умер.  
— Могу устроить, — шире улыбнулась девушка.  
Кай, увлекшись, начал почесывать учителя за ухом.  
— Играйте на слухах, психология всегда действеннее любого зелья.  
Дерек на секунду разомлел, а затем осторожно перехватил руку ученика за кисть и отвел, покачивая головой.  
— На психологии среди учителей? Попробуй, Дерек, я в тебя верю, — все шире и шире улыбалась девушка. - Ты, кому не доверяет уже половина Академии, а вторая будет относиться с подозрением просто потому что ты, по сути, чужак и с твоим приходом начались проблемы.  
Некромант задумался. Он вообще хотел, чтобы его доставили к телу, которое он оживил бы и задал бы пару вопросов. Но стоит ли с таким предложением соваться к директору?  
Рубеллит вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
— А чем перепуганный учитель отличается от перепуганного ребенка? Невербальным выражениям эмоций? Так покажите мне, что вы сейчас не встали в позу защиты только потому, что мне пятнадцать.  
Кай резко вырвал руку и вызывающе посмотрел на нее.  
— И это тоже, мальчик, — фыркнула девушка и щелкнула пальцами, чтобы у Рубеллита появился кляп. — Мальчик, тут есть преподаватели, которым есть что скрывать и чаще всего это идиоты, как я, трясущиеся, как бы его не забрали в тюрьму и не повесили. Как ты думаешь, что нужно, чтобы душу переместить куда-то?  
— Кларисс, не надо, — нахмурился Дерек и встал. — Мы уже уходим.  
— Ну нет, — лекарша тоже встала и направила на Дерека указательный палец. — Он все выслушает, мальчишка, который возомнил себя самым умным несмотря на то, что его уже пару раз чуть не убили и ты в том числе, и вместо того, чтобы бояться тебя, он липнет тебе, как банный лист к заднице!  
— А теперь еще капля, и ты сгоряча расскажешь мне все что надо и не надо, — Кай чуть отпрянул. Длинные пряди волос снова упали ему на лицо и он понял, что его натуральный цвет волос вернулся. И снова Лёлик будет его подкалывать, что он со своими желтыми глазами и любопытным взглядом на кота похож.  
— Хочешь все услышать? — зашипела девушка. - О, я тебе все расскажу, в мельчайших подробностях.  
— Заткнитесь оба, — устало вздохнул Дерек, схватил рубашку и, приобняв Кая за плечо, потащил его к выходу. — Я к тебе еще загляну, а до этого к директору.  
«Блин, а такая возможность была все узнать! — Кай послушно шел, ведомый учителем, и когда, девушка не видела, радостно улыбнулся. — И все-таки я прав!»  
— Лучше не заводи её впредь. Она не расскажет, только пообещает, а потом начнет изводить, — решил предупредить ученика Дерек перестал его обнимать, когда они вышли за дверь, и начал натягивать на себя еще влажную рубашку. — Идейно, конечно, но мы с ней из тех, кто предпочитает действовать в лоб, зная, что у магов психика неустойчивая. Ты до этого не дорос еще просто.  
— Или мы просто по-разному понимаем как это действует. И она отталкивается только от своего собственного поведения. Она уже знает подвох, поэтому может продумывать свою модель поведения, — Кай запрокинул руки за голову, кое-что вспоминая.  
— Она во всем видит подвох, натура у нее такая, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Просто не зли её в дальнейшем, очень тебя прошу. Лучше подумай об учебе, практика закончилась, а у тебя куча дел.  
— Поэтому с ней легче всего. Но она мне не интересна, не волнуйтесь, — Кай снова заулыбался. — Да и какая учеба, когда все учителя сейчас перепрятывают своих скелетов? Им точно будет не до студентов. По крайней мере, я уже нацелен на самых нервных. У них серьезных проблем за плечами больше всего. Еще скажите, что я неправ! Вообще уйду в самоволку.  
— Буду волноваться, если тебе придется вернуться в лазарет, — задумчиво сказал Дерек, а затем резко обнял Кая за шею и чуть надавил рукой. — А уйдешь в самоволку я тебя убью, уж поверь. Молод ты еще таким заниматься.  
— Я только с вами туда последнее время возвращаюсь, это судьба! — Кай плелся дальше, схватив учителя за влажную рубашку. — Вот все вы так, молод, молод… А вдруг прокатит? И мне нужно это пройти молодым! И вообще, как вам мой натуральный цвет волос?  
— Я тоже был гением, но к двадцати годам понял, что полный придурок, — некромант резко остановился и потрепал Кая по волосам. — Непривычно скорее. Лишнее доказательство, что ты обычный парень, которого надо защищать от него самого.  
— Придурком я быть не прекращу, — Кай посмотрел в глаза учителю. — Поэтому вы со мной еще ох как намучаетесь! Только прошу сильно по попе не бить, и по спине тоже, они у меня чувствительные, как у младенца.  
И еле сдерживался, чтоб не засмеяться в голос.  
— О нет, по попе тебя бить не буду, поверь, — Дерек усмехнулся и наклонился к уху ученика. — Поверь, это будет не сильно больно, но довольно мучительно.  
А затем резко развернулся и, посвистывая, пошел дальше.  
— Эй, о чем это вы?! — Кай обогнал учителя и встал перед ним. — И вообще… Мы то что было… Ну… Повторять будем? — он опустил глаза и начал теребить завязки на своих штанах. Он вообще-то имел ввиду передачу силы, но сам подумал о другом и стушевался.  
— Конечно будем! — воскликнул Дерек. — Чтобы материал хорошо отложился в головах его нужно повторять с основ, Рубеллит. А потому азы ОТМ обязательно будут на экзамене.  
Заклинатель нахмурился, насупился и топнул ногой. Потом в один шаг подошел к преподавателю, укусил его за плечо и уже сам ускоренным шагом пошел к кабинету директора.  
Дерек удивленно потер плечо, а затем проникновенно так крикнул вслед.  
— Рубеллит, а вам зачем к директору? Провинились или заранее во всех грехах решили покаяться?  
Кай резко тормознул, обернулся, очень эмоционально показал язык преподавателю и вовсе дал деру. И уже не к директору. Он и сам не знал, зачем туда идет на все ещё голодный желудок.  
Некромант покачал головой, пообещал себе извиниться как-нибудь и постучал в дверь к директору, но ему никто не ответил. Видимо, его еще нет на месте. Куда тогда? В столовую? Он ел в лазарете. К Косли? Тоже вариант.

— Дерек, не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, — раздался голос сбоку и некромант удивленно повернулся в ту сторону.  
— Госпожа Польная, рад вас видеть, — улыбнулся он женщине и почтительно склонил голову.  
— Рада, что ты пока в порядке, — улыбнулась женщина. - И, сказать по правде, я искала тебя.  
— Правда? Зачем же? — удивился некромант.  
— Да вот хотела спросить кое-что, но не знаю, уместно ли это, — женщина посмотрела в сторону, словно ей и правда не нравился этот вопрос.  
— Говорите, после вчерашнего я готов сказать уже почти все что угодно, — хмыкнул Дерек.  
— Почти все, да? — спросила Польная, а потом вздохнула и медленно произнесла. — Хьюсли предлагал тебе стать одним из великих магов, так как ты полукровка, темный маг, но при этом можешь убежать от смерти. Почему ты отказался?  
Дерек удивленно поднял брови. Вот такого вопроса он точно не ожидал, тем более от госпожи Польной, той сердобольной женщины.  
— Личные причины, — пожал он плечами. — Простите, но больше не могу сказать.  
— Вот как? Что ж, — женщина невесело улыбнулась. — Спасибо хоть за такой ответ. А ты тоже пришел зелье правды пить?  
\- Нет, мне еще рано, — удивился некромант резкой смене темы, но скинул все на то, что не удовлетворил любопытство женщины, но это действительно было по-своему личное.  
К ним подошла молодая девушка, судя по наряду, будущая пифия. Красивая кукольная внешность, даже глаза огромные и голубые казались стеклянными, но у многих пифий такие глаза, ничего удивительного.  
— Хотел предложить свои услуги, — обьяснил Дерек. — Ведь, я мог бы поговорить с тем… с той бедной девочкой.  
— Госпожа Польная, — позвала девушка бесцветным голосом и коснулась руки женщины. — Мне нужна ваша помощь, женская помощь.  
\- Ах, прости Дерек, но мы тебя покинем, — сказала женщина, резко занервничав. И почти бегом кинулась за девочкой, они скрылись за поворотом.  
— Неужели дела женщин такие жуткие? — пробормотал Дерек, а затем прислонился к двери и задумался куда же идти.

Долго бежать не получилось, давал знать о себе недавний упадок сил. Поэтому уже нормальным шагом он пошел в столовую. Знакомые его узнавали, но не сразу, многие смотрели с опаской или вовсе шарахались.  
«Да уж, я теперь еще одна местная знаменитость после недавнего», — но хотелось улыбаться еще шире. Вот вы все, вы, вы и вы ведете скучную, однообразную жизнь. Зато у Кая сейчас она полна приключений, пусть даже и не самых безопасных.  
Точнее, смертельно опасных.  
Он думал о своей теории. Конечно, в большинстве она давала сбой. Именно поэтому у всех экспериментов было двойное дно, но для них еще слишком спокойно.  
В столовой на него навалились студенты с расспросами: «Как ты? Жив? Что с тобой делали? А правда ли? .. И что вы делали? Как практика? Он тебя не съел? Кладбище, да вы что!»  
Зато в процессе разговора он смог хорошо поесть, потому что добрые знакомые сами ему все приносили, а сладкого он вообще на месяц вперед объелся и был сейчас счастлив.  
Многие обратили внимание на цвет его волос: некоторые говорили, что так ему лучше, некоторые, что малиновый выглядит забавнее. Подходит под характер. Кай пока решил походить так, тем более что волосы отросли с тех пор, как он первый раз перекрасился, и скоро пора будет стричься.  
Еле отбившись от любопытных пташек, Рубеллит поспешил к себе в комнату. Ему еще предстоит устроить великий взрыв и немного ускорить движение в местном муравейнике. Даже если эксперимент не удастся, зато будет точно весело.

Решив в итоге никого не искать, Дерек решил подепрессировать чтоб сбросить стресс, а потому просто пошел на полигон и сел там на лежащее бревно. Было уже холодно, ветер морозил до костей, но ему было лучше. Тогда он не додумал, а сейчас хотелось.  
Он не хотел её видеть. А ей нельзя видеть его, но теперь как минимум неделю эта женщина будет доставать своего отца с просьбами разрешить ей выйти замуж.  
Не от этого ли он решил сбежать?  
А потом перед глазами предстала мордашка Кая. Пара дней и вот, Дерек готов любому глотку перегрызть за этого мальчишку. Наваждение? Вариант, но очень уж похоже на ту, когда-то первую любовь. Только пока теплее и забавнее, потому что над ним можно шутить.  
— Вам идет улыбка, — сказал девичий голос рядом.  
«Что-то ко мне женщины начали подозрительно часто подкрадываться», — подумал Дерек и подвинулся, чтобы Мария могла сесть. Девушка была в синем платье и теплом плаще, светлые волосы распущены и сейчас она больше напоминала волшебницу чем фею.  
— Ты что-то хотела? — спросил некромант, глядя вдаль, в лесок.  
— Да просто увидела вас, улыбающегося, и решила сделать вам комплимент, — сказала девушка, покраснев и закусив нижнюю губу. — Вы красивый.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но по сравнению с тобой это так, легкий огонек, который погорит, погорит и погаснет, а ты вечный цветок.  
— Не говорите так, вы наоборот зажглись ярче, — покачала Мария головой. — И вы мне когда-то говорили о парне, который в меня влюблен. Кого вы имели в виду?  
— Точно не себя, уж прости, — вздохнул Дерек, с одной стороны от чего-то действительно сожалея.  
— Догадалась на самом деле. Вы на меня смотрите тепло, не как на остальных учеников. Есть один, при взгляде на которого ваш взгляд просто невозможно описать, — пробормотала она и замолчала.  
— У тебя мало друзей, — заметил Дерек. — Иначе ты не разговаривала бы со мной о таком.  
— Простите, — пролепетала она, вмиг потеряв всю ту холодность и манерность.  
— Да не за что здесь извиняться. Пойдем лучше выпьем!  
\- Что? — глаза девушки резко расширились в удивлении.  
\- Ты, я и Косли. Конечно, учителям нельзя спаивать учеников, но ты же никому не скажешь? А мы тебя не тронем, мы с тем парнем честные и благородные, тем более ты же знаешь что я не интересуюсь тобой, а Косли как-нибудь удержу.  
Девушка ненадолго задумалась, а затем кивнула.  
Вот он — лучший способ разговорить девушку. Напоить её. И быстрее все расскажет, и сам Дерек расслабится.

Заклинатель был сыт, доволен, но раздражен. Уже второй час он не отлипал от книжек и пытался найти, как же запустить «часовой механизм». Он знал из какой травы можно выцедить азотную кислоту, с серной кислотой вообще проблем не было. Её у алхимиков навалом и выделять её даже он сможет.  
Только как их синтезировать, чтоб никто не заметил? В принципе, это можно попробовать изобразить с помощью магии на малых количествах.  
Нужные ингредиенты он нашел у соседей, за азотной травой пришлось совершить рейд в лес. Опять же, слегка заблудившись.  
Оборудования у него не было, но были некоторые склянки, колбочки и емкости. А еще пришлось следить чтоб в комнате всегда была чистая вода. Он смочил тряпку и закрыл себе лицо.  
И началось творение!  
Когда два основных ингредиента были выделены, Кай занервничал. Конечно, синтез с помощью магии был возможен, но нужно было действовать медленно, осторожно и вообще быть не таким диверсантом, каким являлся Кай.  
Но, что более странно, у него получилось, совсем мало, но получилось же! Воодушевленный, Кай снова засел за книги. Приготовление взрывчатой смеси дошло до третьего шага: смешать с инфузорной землей. Возможно, все получалось именно из-за малых объемов.  
В итоге, завоняв всю комнату, Кай получил мини-сверток, которым только кошек можно было пугать. Только минус — он все еще не знает как сделать чтоб взрыв происходил через время. Поэтому вышел в коридор и решил попробовать взорвется ли хотя бы эта маленькая штучка.  
Кай вставил в сверток шнурок, который до этого обвалял в сере, поджег с помощью магии и, пока никого не было, закинул по коридору и сбежал со своего этажа. Где-то в пролете между вторым и первым этажом он взорвался.  
И это действительно было очень громко. Интересно, почему столько шума от мелкого свертка?


	14. Chapter 14

Косли был удивлен этой компании, но быстро сдался, так как Дерек нагло втолкнул Марию вовнутрь и вошел сам, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Мы пришли к тебе пить! - провозгласил Дерек. - Доставай все, что есть в запасе.  
\- А... Э... - начал лепетать грозный Косли, глядя на смущающуюся Марию.  
\- А девушка тебя за это поцелует, - улыбнулся некромант ангельской улыбкой.   
\- Что?! - уставились на него две пары глаз.  
\- В щечку, - пояснил Дерек. - А потом все просто выпьем словно старые друзья, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и положение, забудем об этом!  
Поцелуй кое-как, но свершился, и пока красная Мария отсиживалась на кровати, Косли бегал по всей комнате и доставал абсолютно все запасы, которые у него были, даже закуска в виде куска вяленого мяса и пары леденцов нашлась, как раз для девушки.  
\- Ну, за нашу странную компанию, - провозгласил Дерек. Они чокнулись, выпили и тут раздался взрыв. - Что за *****?  
\- Самому интересно, - сказал бородач и тут понял, что держит в объятиях Марию, которую словно бы на автомате закрыл. Она с трудом дышала, но вроде не отстранялась.  
\- Посидите здесь, кажется я знаю кто это, - мрачно сказал Дерек и вышел за дверь.   
Увы, не он один, многие ученики уже были в общежитии, и теперь осматривались в коридоре, ища виновника взрыва и едкого дыма.  
"Ну и где этот юный взрыватель?" - мрачно подумал Дерек и осмотрел толпу.  
Кай услышал как все общежитие зашевелилось и резко тормознул, сделав вид, что поднимается по лестнице и сам удивлен происходящему.  
Только он понимал, что вся его одежда провоняла. И если сейчас он с ней срочно что-то не сделает, то любой учитель сразу его за ухо отведет к директору. Это было огромной оплошностью с его стороны, а еще огромной проблемой. Поэтому Рубеллит застрял на втором этаже. Сейчас ему было легче смешаться с толпой чем пару дней назад.  
Цепкий взгляд Дерека сначала по привычке искал малиновые волосы, но затем мужчина вспомнил, что Кай вернул свой цвет. Зато эти огромные глаза, полные любопытства и даже страха он умудрился увидеть довольно далеко, но если все сделать правильно...  
Он шел под самой стенкой, умудряясь при этом поворачивать голову в центр взрыва до тех пор, пока не схватил Рубеллита за плечо и не зашептал ему в ухо.  
\- А теперь мы быстро и тихо идем в твою комнату, идиот.  
Он не был зол, нет, просто хотел отвести Кая в его комнату. Во всяком случае Дерек именно так себя и уговаривал. Но злости абсолютно не чувствовал.  
\- Да как вы тут оказались? - Кай хлопал глазами и мысленно хаял закон подлости как мог. - И туда сейчас нельзя, - мальчишка начал идти подальше от всех.  
\- Да я в демона превращаюсь, когда о тебе думаю, - ощетинился Дерек. - С чего это?  
\- Ну, там все плохо, - продолжал гнуть своё Кай.  
\- Что. Там? - спросил Дерек, таща мальчишку в сторону его комнаты.  
\- Там не проветрено и неубрано! И воняет, - Кай сопротивлялся, но учитель явно был зол, поэтому пер вперед как неуправляемая стихия.  
\- Ничего страшного, мне не принципиально, - прошипел Дерек, резко открывая дверь, вталкивая в комнату ученика и закрывая комнату, оставшись внутри. Правда, воняло, но некроманту было откровенно наплевать, он попросту схватил Кая за талию и опрокинул его на кровать.  
\- Стоп, мы же отравимся! - Кай попытался отползти. - Эй, эй!  
\- Лежи и не двигайся, - прошипел некромант, после чего запер дверь на ключ, благо тот валялся на самом видном месте. Затем открыл окно, подошел к столу и внимательно осмотрел склянки.  
\- Ничего военного, обычный опыт восьмого курса! - Кай перепугано следил за действиями учителя и уже сожалел, что просто не выкинул сверток в окно.  
\- Ну да, опыт восьмого курса, - пробормотал Дерек, отыскивая нужные склянки. - Вот только этого в программе нет, ничего? И не смей врать! Косли такую же дрянь когда-то изготовил.  
Некромант глубоко выдохнул и медленно, каплю за каплей приготовил освежающий раствор, снабдив его остатками магии. В комнате тут же посвежело и запахло сиренью. А Дерек чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. От того, что не выпил нормально, а еще из-за злости и беспокойства за ученика.  
\- Ага, значит учителю Симушу можно было, а на меня вы кричите. Вот поэтому и занимаюсь самообразованием, потому что нет в программе. Мало ли кто на меня нападет еще, нужно быть готовым, - студент вины своей признавать не собирался.  
\- А не ты ли мне недавно рассказывал про психологию и взрывы? - проникновенно спросил Дерек, выбрасывая в окно то, что ни алхимику, ни заклинателю точно не понадобиться и начал убирать улики, закупоривая баночку, убирая серу и так далее.  
\- Я образно говорил, - Кай пожал плечами. - Я книги по алхимии и до начала этой истории читать начал.  
\- Рубеллит, общение с тобой от чего-то дало мне ясно знать, что если ты что-то задумал, то ты это сделаешь, а потом будешь откровенно отпираться, - фыркнул Дерек и, сев на стул, закинул ногу за ногу, внимательно посмотрел на Кая.  
\- Я не отпираюсь, я констатирую факт! - парень сел на кровати.  
\- То есть ты обещаешь мне, что оставишь затею со взрывами и вынюхиванием кто же на самом деле эти два мага, которые замешаны во всем этом? Я о куклах, - спросил Дерек, прищурив глаза.  
\- Ну, это вы совсем завернули! Я не могу такого обещать. Даже учителю.  
\- И почему же? - спросил некромант, склонив голову на бок так, что кончики волос доставали пола.  
\- Потому что я только об этом и могу думать. К тому же! Я же не фарфоровая кукла и не неженка какая-то, чтоб меня так от всего беречь. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, чтоб не встрять куда-то, - Кай снова пожал плечами.  
\- Лучше встрянь во что-то менее опасное. Или решил стать пищей для куклы? Твоя душа много потянет, - сказал Дерек, все так же внимательно наблюдая за учеником. - Или мне не нужно было тебя спасать и стоило оставить тебя валяться на больничной койке неделю? Так я могу это сделать, измотаю тебя так, что ты из этой кровати до Осеннего бала не вылезешь.  
\- И что вы со мной сделать хотите? - Кай свесил ноги с кровати, прикрыл глаза и принюхался. - Вы выпили, я прав? - он нахально усмехнулся.  
\- Да, времени хватило всего на кружку, а потом ты нас отвлек, - Дерек встал, подошел к кровати вплотную и навис над Рубеллитом. - Так ты хочешь узнать, что я могу с тобой сделать?  
\- Вы сначала озвучьте только. И не нужно в меня залп вашей магии вливать! - Кай снова отполз, прижавшись спиной к стене.  
\- И как ты догадался? - вкрадчиво спросил Дерек, ставя одно колено на кровать.  
\- Да потому что только так вы меня разложить на неделю можете, - Кай резко стартанул в сторону и кинулся к двери.  
\- Ключ у меня, мальчик, - хмыкнул Дерек и вальяжно разлегся на кровати. - А если убежишь с помощью магии, то только хуже будет. Уверен, что хочешь этого?  
\- Вот для таких случаев и нужна взрывчатка! - Кай топнул ногой, подошел к учителю и скрестил руки на груди. - Это хамство, учи-и-итель!  
\- Ты сам-то не хам? - спросил Дерек, тем не менее двигаясь к краю. - Ложись у стенки.  
\- А допивать вы не пойдете? - тем не менее, поинтересовался парень.  
\- Чтобы ты снова что-то натворил? Обойдусь уже до Осеннего бала, лишь бы Косли чего не натворил, - вздохнул Дерек. - Лучше за тобой присмотрю.  
\- Когда Осенний бал, напомните?  
\- Когда закончат приготовления, - процедил Дерек. - Ложись уже.  
Кай сел на край кровати.  
\- Не лягу. Лучше расскажите мне, что с нами в лазарете было. Я про поцелуй.  
\- А что было? - честно спросил Дерек. Поцелуй так поцелуй. Хорошо еще, что их прервали.  
\- Получается, вам все равно с кем? - Кай посмотрел на потолок и вытянул ноги.  
\- Дурак ты, - вздохнул Дерек, обхватил парня за живот и повалил того на кровать. - Ой, дурак.  
Заклинатель не сопротивлялся:  
\- Ну, это же я маленький, глупый, неопытный, поэтому мне можно. А вы большой, опытный и вообще, поэтому должны меня всему учить и все мне объяснять. Вот.  
Не выдержав, Дерек рассмеялся и сильнее прижал к себе Кая.  
\- Солнышко, за последние семь лет у меня никого не было, веришь?  
\- Да ты, тьфу! Вы гоните! - Кай извернулся, чтоб посмотреть в лицо учителя. - Вообще-вообще?  
"А что за девушка на площади?" - чуть было не спросил Кай, но решил не портить обстановку.  
\- Да, - простодушно кивнул Дерек и потрепал паренька по голове. - Поэтому не думай, что для меня нет разницы. И мне очень даже не все равно.  
Кай улыбнулся во все зубы и выпалил:  
\- Вы мне тоже очень нравитесь! - прямолинейность мальчишки иногда вышкаливала и выстреливала как молния мага-недоучки. Зато резко и красиво.  
Некромант хмыкнул и прижался губами ко лбу Кая. Милый, просто милый.  
Парень замолчал и смутился, потому что снова не знал как в подобной ситуации себя вести.  
\- Если бы ты еще не лез куда не следует, - снова вздохнул Дерек, упирая подбородок в макушку Кая.  
\- Тогда я только с вами полезу, - пробубнил юноша.  
\- Отлично, значит я могу за тебя почти не беспокоиться, - хмыкнул Дерек, задумчиво перебирая волосы парня.  
\- А я тут о гремучей ртути подумал. Взрывается еще громче.  
\- О, духи, Кай, ты можешь думать о чем-то еще, - притворно взмолился Дерек и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ученику в глаза.  
\- А вы заставьте, - мальчик посмотрел на мужчину в ответ и улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо, начнем с основ ОТМ, - напустил на себя важный вид Дерек, хотя в его положении, лежа на кровати в обнимку с учеником и растрепанными волосами, это было чертовски трудно и он изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.  
Кай привстал, подпер лицо рукой и приготовился слушать с задумчивой, нахмуренной миной.  
Все же не выдержав, Дерек рассмеялся и перекатился на спину, чтобы было больше воздуха.  
\- Вы меня знаний лишаете! - Кай тоже рассмеялся, но ему пришлось опереться на локти. - Неужели у меня такая рожа смешная?!  
\- Откровенно говоря - да, - кивнул некромант, успокаиваясь. - Давно я так не смеялся.  
\- Так это же здорово! - Кай нагло умостился на груди некроманта и положил подбородок на руки. - Ну, то, что у меня лицо смешное, не очень здорово...  
\- Да это просто смотрится странно в данном месте, не более, - потрепал мужчина Рубеллита по голове.  
Кай разомлел под прикосновениями:  
\- Зато как-то гармонично.  
\- О да, обсуждать в постели основы ОТМ, - хмыкнул некромант, умолчав о том, что он так и домашние задания делал, не отходя иногда от дела.  
\- А почему и нет? Лежа самое оно учиться ОТМ. Другому не учили, - нахально подметил Кай, уже и не отрицая свою причастность к редкому виду "нетронутых".  
\- И хорошо, что не учили, - притворно рыкнул Дерек и дернул ученика за ухо.  
\- И тот поцелуй тоже был первый в моей жизни, - подметил Кай.  
\- Это замечательно, - облизнулся Дерек, вспомнив утро. - Действительно замечательно.  
\- Неужели? - Кай начал кусать нижнюю губу.  
\- Да. Или ты мне не веришь? - прищурился Дерек, внимательно наблюдая за губами парня.  
Парень подполз чуть выше, потому что начала затекать нога.  
\- Верю, отчего же? И мне понравилось, скажу сразу.  
\- Какой честный, - пробормотал Дерек, а затем все же не удержался и, подтянув к себе парня вплотную, осторожно его поцеловал.  
\- А то, - слегка отстранился Кай, чтоб прошептать, а потом возобновил поцелуй и снова подполз выше, чтоб было еще удобнее.  
"Идиотом быть практично!"  
Некромант вспоминал каково это – целоваться, и с каждой секундой находил в этом деле много и много приятного, особенно в аккуратном покусывании нижней губы и даже запах серы, шедший от одежды Кая, почти не мешал.  
Заклинатель каждое мгновение пытался прочувствовать, запомнить, сохранить, что бы там в будущем не случилось. Он и не знал, что целоваться действительно настолько приятно.  
Дыхание уже немного сбилось и Дерек понял, что ходит по краю пропасти, но плюнул и решил еще немного опустить рамки здравого смысла. Потому осторожно схватил парня за волосы и отвел его голову назад, чтобы проверить на вкус кожу его шеи и провел языком по жилке, чувствуя бьющуюся там жизнь.  
От действий Демидаса хотелось плавиться, словно масло под жарким солнцем. Все было ново, слишком странно, слишком приятно. От чего Кай не удержался и выдал тихий стон.  
\- Кай, мать твою, ты там!? - а вот и сосед по комнате, Лёлик собственной персоной. - Признавайся, скотина, это ты тут дебоширишь?  
Наваждение как рукой сняло, и заклинатель оглянулся, чтоб посмотреть на дрожащую от ударов дверь.  
\- Открывай давай, я жопой чую ты там прячешься!  
С тихим стоном Дерек уронил голову на подушку и отпустил Кая, не зная, в очередной раз благодарить провидение за прерванный нехороший поступок, не то костерить за прерванную возможность.   
\- Ненавижу общежития, - пробормотал он, обнимая Кая за талию.  
\- Лёлик, мать твою, гори в аду, зараза, переночуй где-то еще! - крикнул в ответ заклинатель. - Сегодня комната занята!  
\- Жри полено! Это и моя комната тоже! - не унимался алхимик.  
\- Когда к тебе площадь вдруг нужна, я нахожу где сральник примостить, а ты не можешь!?  
\- Ещё скажи, что у тебя девушка там! Не верю! Открой, кому говорю! - Кай обреченно вздохнул:  
\- Не могу, - уже немного тише сказал он. - Ранить его нежную психику? - шепотом спросил Кай у Дерека.  
\- Твори что знаешь, - хмыкнул Дерек и разжал объятия. - Пусть один раз насмотрится, а потом верит тебе на слово. Хотя на счет девушки он вполне прав.  
И некромант широко улыбнулся.  
\- Лёлик, ты только смотри мне там камней не отложи сейчас, - сказал Кай, когда уже слез с кровати и пошел открывать дверь.  
Алхимик был слегка взъерошенный, с двумя кожаными сумками с травами и колбами наперевес и очень недовольный. Кай только покривил губы и сказал:  
\- Входи, - и пропустил соседа в комнату, быстро закрыв её.  
\- Кай, что ты... Ой, матерь, здравствуй...те! - бедный парень замер, попятился, и начал крутить головой, смотря то на своего друга, то на учителя, что-то понимая, но не желая это принимать, ибо бред. Или же нет?  
\- Я... Сильно... Ой, простите, Кай не говорил... Эм...  
\- Что же Рубеллит должен был тебе сказать? - поинтересовался Дерек с улыбкой хищника и растянулся на кровати во весь рост, заложив руки за голову. - Я тебя внимательно слушаю, Ликандр. Говори, не стесняйся, это же так же и твоя комната.  
И обнажил зубы в недоброй улыбке.  
\- Ничего, - алхимик замотал головой. - Но... Я все правильно понял?   
Рубеллит же прикрыл рот рукой, еле сдерживая смех.  
\- Да, мы занимались ОТМ, так как практика закончилась раньше, а Рубеллита нужно проверить. Видишь, даже зелья использовали, - и махнул рукой на склянки, часть которых так и не удосужился закрыть. - Вопросы?  
Алхимик посмотрел на своего друга и сразу понял, что это все бред, что таким счастливым и растрепанным он будет не после ОТМ. И учитель, который выглядит как кот, которому дали попробовать молока, а потом резко забрали.  
"Теперь это так называется?" - возмущенно подумал он.   
Все мог ожидать, но чтоб Кай, с мужчиной, еще и с учителем по ОТМ! Тем более, когда тут ТАКИЕ слухи уже про них ходят.  
\- Только один. Это теперь кодовое слово? - больше спросил у Кая, чем у учителя, потому что последнего он откровенно побаивался.  
\- Лёль, расслабься, - заклинатель похлопал друга по плечу. - Может и кодовое.  
\- Главное, Ликандр, помните, вы ничего не знаете, ничего не видели и сказать вам нечего. Не правда ли все просто? - тут же нахмурился Дерек. - Мне, знаете ли, пока не... не пройдет Осенний бал, хотелось пожить в тишине, покое и... на занятиях.  
\- Без проблем! Я нем, и слеп, и вообще, - он снял с себя сумки и осторожно поставил на кровать. - Пойду-ка, там... К соседям. Спокойной ночи, сладких снов. И там... Остального. Я ушел, ничего не вижу.  
Парень бормотал, закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Кай, запри за мной.  
\- Лёль, не напивайся сильно, - Кай уже не выдержал и начал смеяться, закрывая дверь. А Ликандр уже сбежал, переваривать внезапную информацию.  
\- А вдруг у него сердечный приступ случится? - парень отсмеялся и повернулся к учителю. - Придется взять на себя ответственность.  
\- Я его оживлю и будет как новенький некоторое время, - вздохнул Дерек и сел. - Мне, по сути, тоже пора, там Косли один без меня напивается.  
\- Мда, вот как всегда, - Кай упал рядом с учителем. - Завтра все-таки попробую ртуть.  
\- Ты мне что обещал? - спросил Дерек, потрепал парня по голове.  
\- Не попадаться, - заклинатель игриво посмотрел на учителя. - Но, так уж и быть, найду чем заняться кроме взрывов.  
\- Не только не попадаться, но и мне не попадаться, - вздохнул Дерек, поняв, что ему абсолютно уже не хочется спорить. Скорее вернуться к прерванному веселью. А потому некромант потрепал мальчишку по голове, встал и подошел к двери.  
Кай хмыкнул, лег к себе на постель и сладко потянулся:  
\- Что будет, если я вообще на время исчезну? Разве вам не будет скучно? - спросил он вслед.  
\- Кай, помимо тебя на мне еще несколько потоков и модульная работа на пару с контрольной, - некромант хмыкнул. - Ты так уверен, что мне будет скучно?  
\- А на мне озлобленные травники, модули и контрольные по оставшимся предметам, отчет по практике, Осенний бал, кстати, который как всегда на меня повесят, и самообразование, - заклинатель закрыл глаза.  
\- Ну, ты сам об этом сказал, учти, - Дерек назидательно поднял указательный палец. - Потому учись и отрабатывай, а не взрывами занимайся.  
И вышел наконец за дверь, хотя хотелось ему совсем другого. Но нет, рано еще, рано.  
\- Мне от этого никуда не деться, - пробормотал Рубеллит. - Не пейте сильно, - сказал он вдогонку.  
Рубеллит слышал удаляющиеся шаги учителя, скрипящие полы и думал обо всем подряд. Он не хотел до конца осознавать происходящее, а просто наслаждался моментом.  
Факт первый – целоваться действительно круто. Вот этого он не знал.  
Факт второй – почему-то пока тянет целоваться именно с Демидасом, чтоб его зомбяк куснул.  
Факт третий – может, взрывать он больше ничего не будет в ближайшее время, но эксперименты ставить не прекратит.  
Было немного стыдно перед Ликандром. Тот наверняка будет Кая обходить десятой стороной еще несколько дней, пока все-таки не решится расспросить обо всем. Вот такой вот наш алхимик пугливая Люся.  
Заклинатель улыбнулся и лег на бок. Сегодня он лучше выспится, потому что, насколько он помнит слова учителя, скоро начнется подготовка к Осеннему балу, в котором он в этот раз точно участвовать не будет.  
Только остальные думали иначе.

\- Кай, ты же понимаешь… - парень кивал головой невпопад, мысленно рисовал круг и делил его на часы. Охамевшие травокурщики, не дожидаясь рабочих дней, пришли за душой несчастного Рубеллита и потащили его на ту самую полянку, которая не сильно поменялась с последнего раза. И поняли, раз дури много, то нельзя её использовать на обычные посадки. Ему выдали лопату, кирку, грабли, телегу и запретили пользоваться даже крупицей магии. Давай, Кай, вспоминай что такое село, поле и тяжелый, грубый труд.  
А тут еще противные ботаны, которые не очень тихо сравнивают заклинателя с леприконом.   
«Ну, ничего, говорите-говорите, потом своей травы не досчитаетесь, да еще и штаны от проклятий устанете стирать», - заклинатель мог только их глазами прожигать, на что они хмыкали и шли заниматься своими делами.  
Дальше было лучше, потому что только Кай закончил отрабатывать на полянке, его под руку схватила госпожа Науш – миниатюрная дама с противным, тонким голосом и кривым носом, организатор фестивалей, балов и вообще всех мероприятий, которые проходят в Академии.  
\- Кай, душечка, ты же понимаешь, что мы без тебя никуда? – залепетала она.  
\- Под…  
\- Так вот! – она даже не собиралась давать шанса. – Я уже все расписала, только придется поднажать. У тебя же ничего серьезного нет? Нет? Хотя, неважно, я директора предупредила!  
\- Да подож!..  
\- О, нет, нет! Никаких других занятий, нам еще декорации делать, танец тебе ставить, других учить, костюмы дошивать, а то девочки ничего не успевают. И музыканты что-то разобраться не могут.  
\- Госпожа Науш! У меня модули! – повысил голос парень, чтоб перебить наконец-то неугомонную даму. – Я не могу!  
\- Ох, нечистые силы!.. Кай!  
\- Не надо мне нечистых, навидался уже! – парень скривился и вспомнил, что в том числе у него должна быть контрольная по ОТМ. И ему еще сильнее захотелось на кого-то скинуть организацию.  
\- Кай, зайка моя, - его снова передернуло от этой приторной слащавости, - ты же у нас единственный и незаменимый. Неужели не сможешь договориться, как обычно? Ты же умный мальчик, талантливый, а нам директор сказал, чтоб чуть ли не к следующей неделе были готовы. День и ночь работать придется! Всем нелегко сейчас… Я тебе помощника найду.  
«Еще одного безмозглого криворукого маменькиного сынка или тупую задротину с ах-мои-ноготки!» - юноша мысленно застонал.  
\- Неужели вы не слышали про учителя Демидаса? А мистицизм? Они меня скорее растлят, чем разрешат написать все потом.  
Женщина остановилась, хотя, когда она так делала, Кай начинал сомневаться кто именно тут студент.  
\- Ну, Ка-а-ай, - начала громко реветь она, - как ты можешь! Я тебе так верила! Кого я еще найду-у-у!? – свидетелей было много, и все они начали стягиваться поближе, чтоб посмотреть на представление.  
\- Но… Но! Госпожа Науш! Я правда!..  
\- Ты меня пре-е-едал, - ревела она как маленькая девочка, у которой отобрали леденец. – Ты меня бросаешь в такой момент!  
«О нет…»  
\- Но…  
\- Как я сама со всем справлюсь! Ненавижу мужиков! - она заревела пуще прежнего. – Вы всегда меня бросаете!..  
«Кай, стой на своем, поревет и забудет, Кай!»  
\- Но… Ладно, хватит, - Рубеллит дернул женщину за плечо.  
\- Нет, не успокаивай меня, я все поняла!  
\- Я согласен. Давайте свой сценарий, посмотрю что там, - и так каждый год. Каждый год она закатывает скандал, ему становится её жалко, а потом приходится за всех все делать, потому что родился таким, зараза, ответственным.  
\- Правда? – женщина высморкалась в платочек и резко успокоилась. – Я знала, что на тебя можно надеяться! Какой ты умничка… - она снова взяла его под руку и потащила в главный корпус. Каю ничего не оставалось, как плестись следом и мысленно подвывать на луну.  
Неделя началась внезапно, пронеслась незаметно и закончилась плачевно. Травники все еще считали, что им подкинули раба, Кай в ответ смотрел на них как на источник сырья для настоек (чем нагло и пользовался), потом после этого залетал в столовую и, напихавшись там до тошноты, бежал лепить-пились-играть-учить-танцевать-орать-выращивать-грибы-в-углу и просто раздавать ценные указания. И, что самое интересное, он нашел в этом наслаждение.  
А потом, когда возвращался к себе в комнату, приходилось учить конспекты, чтоб не отстать от остальных и нормально написать контрольные. Хотя, часть информации все равно он усвоить не мог и надеялся, что выедет на своей смекалке.   
Ликандр решил вопросов не задавать, но каждый вечер прочищал своему дорогому соседу мозги по поводу «больше ешь», «больше спи», «угомонись же ты»! Но получалось, что засыпал он раньше Рубеллита, а просыпался, когда того уже не было в комнате.  
Так и жили, - заклинатель был везде и нигде, и появлялся только тогда, когда кто-то очень хотел его найти.

В тишине аудитории только и было слышно, что скрип перьев да чье-то клацанье зубами. Дерек уже полчаса искал виновника этого звука, но все никак не мог найти, словно тот умудрялся стучать зубами не двигая при этом челюстью. А так контрольная у травников шла вполне спокойно. Всех кто неаккуратно пользовался шпорами, некромант выгнал, а аккуратные пока не попадались.   
Неделя тянулась долго и не только из-за испытания зельем правды, но и потому что Дерек не знал результатов, которые были в головах тех кто задавал вопросы. Увы, некромант пока не научился применять чтение мыслей и крушение барьеров без потери магии, рассудка и работы. На такое способны лишь врожденные телепаты.  
\- Вилоус, хватит пытаться залезть мне в голову, - скривился Дерек. - На четвертый раз я вас уже не прощу, поэтому выметайтесь-ка из аудитории по добру поздорову.  
Светловолосый паренек вышел, ведь на данной контрольной, по сути, выбора не было. В голове Дерека снова стало тихо. Даже зубы неизвестного перестали стучать и некромант снова задумался о своем.   
Директор от поднятия мертвой девушки отказался сразу, хотя по глазам было видно что стоит поднажать и тот согласится лишь бы все узнать.  
А еще Косли, влюбленный идиот, витал в облаках после той недопопойки, когда Дереку пришлось уйти и заклинатель, как истинный джентльмен, рассказывал девушке о... звездах и созвездиях. Вот что было необычно для неромантичного по-своему Косли. И смог же, потому что Мария слушала его с внимательными глазами и чуть приоткрытым ротиком. Во всяком случае, бородачу повезло чуточку больше. И это было хорошо.   
Дерек же тихо страдал от желания и непонимания себя самого. Причем страдал настолько тихо, что даже на учениках не срывался и потому точно никто ничего не заметил. А страдал некромант от невозможности поиздеваться над учеником, которого освободили от занятий дабы он помог подготовить все к Осеннему балу. Хотя скорее не помочь, а сделать все за всех. И поэтому он еще и боялся что просто набросится на ученика когда его увидит. Хорошо если не изнасилует. Кто ж знал что некромант умудрился влюбиться? Вот и он в шоке.  
Кай еще молод и неопытен, и было бы неправильно этим воспользоваться.  
"А так хочется", - мысленно вздохнул Дерек и дал оплеуху травнику, вознамерившемуся списать с коленки соседки. Нечего во время контрольной на чужие ноги пялиться.   
"Точно во время бала найду момент и напьюсь. За чужой счет".  
\- Контрольная подходит к концу, заканчивайте, - предупредил Дерек и пошел к своему столу, в душе лелея мысль о выпивке.

Кай делал вид что не слышит фальши скрипки, не видит кривости в декорациях и недочеты в костюмах. Потому что придется переделывать, а это была лишняя головная боль.  
Болела шея, хотелось массаж, Рубеллит лишь выпивал очередную чашку стимулирующего напитка и бросался в бой, маскировать недоделанное. Он сам ненавидел себя за перфекционизм в отдельных делах, но просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Он заметил что стал чаще раздражаться, а это первые признаки морального истощения. Не было подпитки, приходилось только отдавать все и всем. Но он держался молодцом и мог упасть ду... лицом вниз в подушку только когда никто не видит. Даже Лёлик.  
В одну из таких ночей, когда на утро нужно было писать контрольную по травоведению, его сосед заявил, что стимуляторов больше нет, все были съедены, скурены и выпиты. Кай решил пройтись по соседям, которые тоже таким балуются.  
Только вот модульная неделя не прошла зря, запасы были истощены, как и лица студентов, а травники стали еще рьянее охранять свои полянки и кустики. Дрыщи жмотные!  
В своих скитаниях Кай прибрел в двери учителя Симуша и сразу отогнал такую мысль. А потом решил, почему бы и нет? И постучался:  
\- Учитель? Вы там?  
Бородач резко очнулся от своих грез (коими были каникулы после зимней сессии) и покосился на дверь. Неужели снова некромант работать пришел? Да ну его к черту вместе со всеми контрольными свитками и ругательствами. Но голос принадлежал явно ученику. Косли вздохнул, встал к кровати и, подойдя к двери, открыл ее и внимательно посмотрел на ученика  
\- Здравствуйте! - Кай кивнул в приветствие. - Простите, что беспокою... У вас трав, чтоб сон отогнать, не найдется? - в лоб спросил он, а потом как назло широко зевнул. - Очень нужно.  
\- Кай, а не пойти ли тебе... спать? - сочувственно спросил бородач, искренне жалея уставшего ученика. - С таким вопросом к учителю обращаться. Разве что напутствие на будущее дам.  
\- Да у всех закончилось, - Кай виновато улыбнулся. - Так что это обстоятельства. Мне нельзя спать, по крайней мере, сейчас нельзя.  
\- Кай, ты думаешь у меня есть? - честно спросил Косли. - Иди в ледяной речке поплещись. Или еще могу предложить в картишки перекинуться.  
\- Ладно, речка, так речка... - Кай посмотрел куда-то в сторону и завис на несколько секунд. - Как там учитель Демидас? Хотя, давайте в карты.  
Заклинатель внезапно вспомнил что хотел спросить и решил, что раз уже итак напросился, то почему бы и нет.  
\- Заходи, раз пришел, - вздохнул Косли, посторонившись. А потом осознал вопрос и удивленно поднял брови. - Дерек? Нормально, ругается на контрольные.  
\- Сильно ругается? - Кай непроизвольно улыбнулся. Как-то сам не заметил, что сначала так много времени проводил с учителем, а сейчас даже издалека его не видел. И тяжело вздохнул.  
"Хоть бери и иди посреди ночи к нему в гости, чтоб попинал. Долбаный бал, чтоб его за пятку Волосатый укусил!"  
\- Учитывая то что все идиоты и бездари по его словам? Естественно, - хохотнул Косли и, подойдя к столу, достал уже довольно потрепанную колоду карт с драконом на рубашке  
\- О да, похвала учителя Демидаса многого стоит! - студент умостился на краю кровати учителя. - А когда её получаешь, то прям всё... - Кай театрально схватился за сердце и снова зевнул, прикрыв рот второй рукой. Проморгался, помотылял головой, встрепал себе волосы и похлопал ладонями по коленям.  
\- Брысь с кровати, - нахмурился Косли, подвигая стол и делая его более приспособленным к игре. Не зря же он четыре стула стащил. - Да уж, Дерек такой, но ему так проще и ладно. Главное что веселый, садись на стул  
\- Упс, извиняюсь, - парень быстро пересел. - Только не говорите, что вы каждую пометку на картах знаете? - он спросил, потому что заметил насколько потрепаны края у карт в колоде. - Я не удивлюсь.  
\- Поверь, как и половина людей с которыми я обычно играю. Тем более в них ни толики волшебства и при этом их невозможно заколдовать, - хмыкнул Косли и, перетасовав колоду, разложил их. - А что тебе спать-то нельзя?  
\- В любом случае, я не ради выигрыша пришел, - Кай взял свои карты в руки и понял, что ему сегодня не повезет. - Та составленная формула расчета по алхимии дает результат вне всяких нормативов. Уже который час над ней сижу, Лёлик посмотрел и в этой сложной ситуации решил лечь спать. А меня не отпускает, хочу доделать. Утром ранним контрольную сдавать по ней.  
\- Тут лучше лечь спать и решение придет само, - посоветовал Косли вполне действенное решение, которым и сам нередко пользовался. - Вот пару партий сыграем и ты сам не заметишь как уснешь.   
Бородач посмотрел на свои карты и хмыкнул. Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества.  
\- А вы были очень веселым студентом, насколько я понял, - случайно вспомнил Кай слова Демидаса.  
\- Думаю, у всех в детстве веселье в голове играет, - пожал плечами Косли, делая ход первым.  
\- И часто попадались? - Рубеллит знал, что этот разговор наверняка дойдет и до лучшего друга учителя, но он обещал пока что ничего не взрывать и собирается сдержать обещание. А вот опыт более старших перенять стоило, полезно на будущее!  
\- Да почти как все, когда не успевал убежать, - пожал плечами Косли. - Ходи давай, а не прошлое мое выпытывай. Ты же умный, сорванец, тебе лучше знать.  
"Почти уверен, что сейчас я испытаю на себе запредельную ловкость рук, тут даже придумывать ничего не нужно", - Кай усмехнулся и сделал ход.  
\- Я могу тогда про прошлое учителя Демидаса спросить, в надежде что вы меня не выпрете? Зато мне будет интересно и я точно не засну, - юноша прикинул варианты, что сможет сделать с такими картами, чтоб не мухлевать (ибо лень) и приготовился считать выбывшие. - Вы же меня знаете, я не смогу успокоиться, пока не найду ответы, хоть и получу по голове в итоге.  
\- Спрашивай, авось не пошлю, - пожал плечами учитель, действительно зная эту черту в ученике. Но сейчас в желтых глазах промелькнул расчет и Косли приготовился играть внимательно.  
\- В лазарете лекарша упомянула про какую-то девушку, но учитель очень резко попросил не упоминать про нее. Просто я хочу знать... Все очень плохо? Просто такое ощущение, что это очень личное и...   
"Я вообще не знаю почему все это спрашиваю".  
\- Кларисс? - удивился сначала Косли, а затем усмехнулся. - Да в деле поддеть кого-то она самая настоящая стерва. Но этого я тебе не говорил. Скажу лишь, что есть всего две женщины, о которых Дерек не захочет говорить. Вот так то. Ибо и с одной, и со второй связана его судьба.  
Мужчина почесал бороду и хмыкнул. Действительно, в этом некромант был непреклонен даже когда напьется. Но об отношении к Каю с другом все же поделился, куря трубку и глядя на ночное небо. Косли для начала прополоскал ему мозги на тему "ты же учитель", потом понял что все серьезно и снова прополоскал. Затем просто предложил напиться ночью после Осеннего бала, в честь праздника. Но бородач уже заранее чувствовал, что пьянка начнется куда раньше.  
\- И какую имела ввиду лекарша? - Кай начал кусать нижнюю губу. - И хотя бы чуть-чуть намекните как именно она повлияла. Обещаю, - поспешил сказал парень, - упоминать при учителе о том что что-то знаю не буду. А то мне же хуже...  
\- Тебе просто хуже, а мне голову оторвут, если не яйца, - нахмурился мужчина. - Итак, скорее всего Кларисс одну знает, а значит это наша общая подруга.  
\- Девушка? - выдал первую мысль ученик. – И он ничего не узнает, только если в голову мне не залезет. Я даже по пьяни не разболтаю если не захочу!  
\- Первая сильная любовь, длившаяся несколько лет, - немного отстраненно сказал Косли, размышляя, о чем рассказать ученику а о чем промолчать. Как про то, что большую часть времени те были подобны кроликам. Но рассказать же что-то нужно.  
"Все очень плохо", - подумал парень и вопросительно посмотрел на учителя, ожидая, будет продолжение али нет.  
\- Ты или отбивайся, или забирай, - ухмыльнулся бородач, тасуя свои карты, чтобы занять руки.  
Парень решил отбить ход:   
\- Есть еще?  
\- А потом они поругались, - добавил Косли, подкидывая еще несколько карт.  
\- Так это было аж семь лет назад! - Кай посмотрел в свои карты и задумался, стоит ли сейчас на мелочь выкидывать единственные нормальные карты. И рискнул, отбив подкинутое.  
\- И что? - спросил Косли, подкидывая еще пару карт и остался с голыми руками. - Они сильно поругались и если ты...  
Бородач задумался, нужно ли такое говорить?  
\- И если я... - медленно проговорил юноша, смотря на свои карты, на те, что на столе и понимая, что в азартные игры ему сегодня точно не везет.  
\- Уточни вопрос, Рубеллит. В отличие от тебя я имею право спать и чертовски хочу им воспользоваться, - предупредил бородач  
\- Скорее всего, проиграю в этой партии, - съехал с разговора заклинатель. - Можете больше ничего не рассказывать, вы итак сказали больше, чем я рассчитывал, - Кай улыбнулся. - Прошлое оставим в прошлом, а вот контрольные мне сдавать в настоящем.  
\- С чем тебе и сочувствую, - притворно вздохнул Косли. А потом с ухмылкой добавил:   
\- И не забудь повторить третий раздел. И... не спрашивай пока ничего у Дерека, а то тогда он замыкается в себе.  
\- Спасибо, учту за контрольную, - Рубеллит весело подмигнул и снова забрал все карты. - Я не собирался у него ничего спрашивать, - парень положил карты рубашкой наверх и потер глаза. - Ну, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока это знание что-то изменит. А вы не знаете, случайно так, сильно преподавателей последние события взбудоражили?  
Косли посмотрел на ученика долгим внимательным взглядом. А внутри плясали демоны. Некромант об этом предупреждал.  
\- Кому-то было откровенно все равно, но многие забеспокоились, так как не только у учеников рыльце в пушку и была правда, которую директору знать было необязательно, а он присутствовал на каждом расспросе. Это было ужасно, грядут реформы, но все закончилось и виновник не найден. А теперь, Кай, иди спать и пусть тебе приснится решение проблемы.  
\- Я теперь точно спать не буду! - Рубеллит потянулся и встал со стула. - Спокойной ночи, учитель. Надеюсь, вы уже нашли себе пару на Осенний бал. Потому что приготовления проходят очень быстро, я сам в шоке! - и пошел к выходу.  
\- Не волнуйся, моей парой Демидас будет, - улыбнулся Косли, но внутри был расстроен. - Так что спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - заклинатель прикрыл за собой дверь. Он вернулся к себе в комнату и подумал, что ему совершенно не нравилось происходящее, от этого хотелось просто драться, кусать, ругаться, кататься по полу колесом, какашкой, прыгать там же рыбой и вообще проклинать к чертям весь мир.  
Или просто банально напиться и снять накопившееся напряжение.  
А еще начать соблазнять старших на риск. Если Кай и пообещал, что он взрывать ничего не будет, то это не значит, что взрыва не будет вообще.


	15. Chapter 15

Зал был огромным, шумным и светлым, полным сухих листьев с деревьев, которые то вновь становились свежими и зелеными, то вновь усыхали, словно напоминая собой палитру уходящей жизни, прекрасной и печальной, что и олицетворяла собой осень. Ту часть, где нужно было смотреть и хлопать, Дерек откровенно проспал, так как у него до этого была куча работы, связанная с контрольными, проверками, истериками учеников и пересдачами тех, кто на это боком не боком, но как-то заслужил. К счастью как раз перед балом выдали зарплату, хоть и заметно меньшую, чем нужно было. Но некроманту хватило обновить, наконец, свой и без того обедневший гардероб, благо из дома его нынче выпускают, хоть и в сопровождении любого светлого мага. Сложнее всего было извиниться перед старушкой, отдавав запоздавший амулет (купленный за собственные деньги), но соседка оказалась женщиной понимающей (особенно учитывая то, как Косли расписал в красках нападение, которое не видел и она их даже накормила напоследок). Остатка денег хватило как раз на кусок материи, чтобы заменить простынь, на вариант походного костюма и вариант официального костюма, хотя последний снова выбирал бородач, так как Дереку было наплевать. До тех пор, пока не пришлось корректировать итоговый вариант. Но в итоге черный камзол с черными штанами смотрелся на нем мрачно, дико и прелестно, вызывая ассоциации со смертью. Рыжие волосы горели огнем, напоминая о той же осени. Символизм победил здравый смысл. И хорошо, что многие пришли в сапогах, а не только в приличных туфлях, а то нервные взгляды в его сторону не дали бы поспать нормально.  
\- Ну как тебе? - спросил Косли, потягивая приличный с виду сок, но бородач успел уже подлить туда кое-чего покрепче. - Кай постарался и даже смог вытянуть намного лучше, чем в прошлом году. Особенно мне лозы на потолке нравятся, опасно и красиво одновременно.  
\- Мне больше интересно кто это потом убирать будет, - фыркнул Дерек, потягивая свой "сок", который сок не напоминал ни цветом, ни запахом, но с претензиями подходить не стал даже Зоричь, следящий за всеми словно коршун и вылавливая провинившихся, которых было мало. Скрываться научились.  
\- Да какая разница, смерть ты ходячая, - отмахнулся Косли и приподнял друга за плечи. - Лучше скажи, ты ел после того как мы вернулись с покупками? Ты так и не вернул свою массу тела нормальную. А еще эти синяки под глазами меня пугают.  
\- Значит костюм смерти идеален, - ухмыльнулся некромант и вокруг старых друзей образовалась мертвая зона радиусом в два метра.   
\- Ну что, скажешь Каю большое спасибо за такой праздник? - подмигнул Косли и толкнул друга в бок, из-за чего тот едва не упал, причем совершенно не сгибаясь, словно статуя.  
\- Да, выпью за его здоровье. Раз пятнадцать или двадцать, - пожал плечами Дерек, допивая свой напиток и подставляя бородачу бокал. - Еще.  
\- Экий ты ненасытный, - заметил мужчина, но достал из-под полы заветную фляжку, в которую с помощью магии вмещалось в десять раз больше, чем полагалось.  
\- И мне, - проникновенно сказали сзади и, обернувшись, мужчины увидели Кларисс. Сначала, правда, грудь Кларисс, больше открытую, чем скрытую интересным вырезом, а затем и саму девушку, которая в честь праздника более-менее замазала шрам. - Косли, а тебе идет этот цвет. Неплохая рубашка. Неужели у тебя появился вкус?  
\- Конечно, ведь ты днями и ночами за это молишься, дорогая, - ответил бородач, но все же налил в протянутый девушкой бокал. - Как жизнь? Как пациенты?  
\- Ужасно. То приходят, то уходят, - притворно вздохнула девушка, пока Дерек с интересом рассматривал её туфли, стилизированные под что-то вроде кожи дракона. - А особенно была у меня такая милая девочка, травница, но она исчезла.  
\- Сколько учеников недосчитались? - шепотом спросил некромант, оглядываясь, но мертвая зона вокруг еще держалась, а громкая музыка не давала никому подслушать их разговор.  
\- По официальной версии пять, - рассмеялась девушка, хотя в желтых глазах стоял гнев. - И это ужасно, потому, что никто ничего не заметил.  
\- Из-за того что наши малолетние идиоты любят надолго исчезнуть, а потом появиться, - пояснил Косли скорее самому себе, так как все об этом знали. - Вопрос скорее в том что делать.  
\- Выдайте мне труп, а он выдаст нам все ответы, - пожал плечами Дерек и наполовину опустошил бокал, щуря глаза.   
\- Директор все еще против, ведь мы не одни, кто подходил к нему, - заметил Косли и покосился вокруг, видимо, ища директора.   
\- Интересно, почему? - заинтересованно спросила девушка, приставив тонкий пальчик к нижней губе, что выглядело достаточно мило, если не знать об острых зубах и колюче характере.  
\- Он пережил чуму, видел как умирают близкие, - задумчиво произнес Дерек, чувствуя, как в голове становится все легче и легче. Отлично, именно этого он и хотел, но останавливаться рано. - Я бы тоже начал бояться мертвых после этого. Особенно оживленных. Всех опросили?  
\- Всех, - одновременно кивнули заклинатель с лекаршей. - Никто ничего не знает, ни в чем не виноват, во всяком случае не виноват по этому делу, - добавил Косли.  
\- Тогда потом еще поговорим, не будем портить другим праздник. Да и мне слишком хорошо уже, чтобы думать, - признался некромант, чувствуя, что у него начали загораться скулы.   
\- Тогда пошли танцевать! - закричал Косли на весь зал и, схватив Дерека с Кларисс за руки, потянул в то место, где танцевали многие ученики и некоторые учителя.  
\- Я бы сначала еще выпил, - пробормотал Дерек, но все же перебирал ногами, высматривая в толпе одного заклинателя, по которому за неделю успел соскучиться, но все никак не мог его найти.

Осенний бал начался так же внезапно, как и некоторое время назад закончилась практика. Кай не успел заметить, как уже пришлось одевать белый, парадный мундир из реквизита, крылья оттуда же, приглаживать свои торчки на голове расческой и идти в люди.  
Когда все отдыхают, организация работает. По крайней мере, пока праздник не пойдет полным ходом. А там он сможет выловить тех, кто на праздник протащил горячительное, нагло пристроиться к распивке и продолжать уже изрядно навеселе. Все нормальные люди, не желая упасть к середине, делали коктейли, а Кай решил на мелочи не размениваться и пить без закуски.  
Из-за адреналина и беганий туда-сюда он особо и не чувствовал опьянения, но зато рядом болтался прилив смелости.  
Юный заклинатель шел через зал и был доволен собой. Конечно, они не всё успели сделать (что касается обстановки зала), да и музыка так и осталась с пробоями из-за не сыгранности нового состава, но общее настроение сделало своё дело.  
"В следующем году точно не допроситесь! - подумал он. - Всем хорошо, весело, а мне модули за пару дней буквально закрыть нужно. Надеюсь, что преподаватели хорошо повеселятся..." - он посмотрел на учительницу по физическому воспитанию и по предсказаниям и захихикал:  
"Очень хорошо повеселятся... И просто сжалятся над несчастным рабом, на которого всё повесили".  
С веселыми и не очень мыслями он дошел до площадки для танцев. Ну, как дошел? Увидел Дерека, потом фокус словил косу, которую ни с какой другой не перепутаешь (особенно на фоне черной ткани) и решил, что раз радоваться, то с музыкой!  
Он тихонько подошел сзади и положил голову на плечо учителю Демидасу и веселым тоном сказал:  
\- Здрасте!  
Плечо резко потяжелело, а возле уха раздался давно знакомый голос, от которого сердце пропустило удар.  
\- Смотрите кто явился, организатор торжества, - хмыкнул Дерек и потрепал парня по голове, заодно незаметно приобнимая его. - Ты когда досдавать ОТМ будешь, а?  
\- Да хоть сейчас! - парень захихикал и улыбнулся. - Я ночами учился, даже что-то запомнил, - он обошел учителя и теперь стоял перед ним и нагло улыбался.  
Дерек приподнял одну бровь, оглядывая костюм ученика.  
\- Юноша, да нас надо развести по разным углам зала и никогда не сводить вместе, - хмыкнул некромант.  
\- Тогда давайте теорию, без практики, - заклинатель склонил голову на бок. - Надеюсь, в этот прекрасный день вы не будете ругать несчастного организатора за то, что он в не очень трезвом виде предстает перед учителем?  
\- Дерек, хватит страдать... учебой, - налетел внезапно на некроманта Косли и, обхватив за плечи, наклонил друга. - Кай, ты его прости, он мало выпил и еще не отошел от своей тяжелой работы. Ты бы знал что он тут без тебя творил.  
\- Отстань! - рыкнул Дерек, резко выпрямляясь и отталкивая руку друга. - Тебе делать нечего?  
\- Есть что, хихикнул уже достаточно подвыпивший Косли и всучил в руки некроманту очередной бокал выпивки. Да тот и не сильно сопротивлялся. - А вы вообще забавно смотритесь.  
Кай посмотрел на свою белую одежду, а потом на учителя с ног до головы. Сейчас именно Демидас выделялся ярким цветом волос, а у Рубеллита они были темные. Тоже самое и с цветом глаз - очень интересное совпадение получилось.  
\- Праздник удался, учитель Симуш? - юноша улыбнулся и заметил рядом с собой чей-то пустой бокал. Какой интересный знак!  
"Нужно выпить", - мысль была короткой, но очень верной. Осталось надеяться, что старшие еще не все запасы опустошили. Или же случится чудо, и преподаватели возьмут его под свое крыло?  
\- Конечно! Я давно так не веселился, - захохотал Косли на весь зал, но никто не обратил на это внимание. - Тем более в такое время праздник просто необходим!  
Заклинатель увидел пустой бокал ученика, огляделся и незаметно кивнул немного, пока Дерек стоял и потирал переносицу, заодно попивая свой напиток. Некроманта уже начинало постепенно покачивать.   
\- Да уж, в наше время все было мирно, чинно и обязательно большая часть танцев - медленные, - согласился Дерек, облизывая губы и смотря на дно своего бокала. К счастью, до дна было еще далеко.  
Кай благодарно подмигнул учителю. Он с самой первой встречи, еще давно, почувствовал в нем родную душу и это не раз подтверждал. Юноша взял свой бокал и предложил тост:  
\- Так давайте же выпьем за праздник, чтоб он с каждый годом становился все лучше и лучше! - и слегка стукнул по бокалу учителя Демидаса своим бокалом.  
"И чтоб его на меня точно больше не вешали... Хотя, кому я вру?"  
\- А главное без нехороших непьющих людей, - подхватил Косли.  
Дерек просто молча выпил, поглядывая на Кая и вспоминая все те мысли, которые проносились в его рыжей голове целую неделю.  
"Надо подговорить Косли наливать ему побольше. Спаивать учеников, какая жалость, ай-яй-яй", - подумал некромант с ухмылкой.  
\- Тогда не будет так весело! - Кай еще немного отпил и облизнул нижнюю губу. - М-м-м, вкусно же! Обещаю, как только найду время, попробую свои рецепты и вам на пробу!  
\- Но мы же тому времени будем обычными учеником и учителем, - притворно вздохнул Косли, а потом просветлел. - А потом опять ночью и в картишки.  
\- Вы уже по ночам в карты играете? - достаточно едким тоном спросил Дерек, но тут же себя одернул. Не начинать, только не начинать.  
\- Я заснуть не могу, а вы живете далеко, - Кай одним глотком осушил свой бокал и почувствовал, как приятное тепло от его желудка расходится по всему телу и размял шею.  
Он не чувствовал тошноты, головокружения или еще чего-то, просто было хорошо, весело, легко и свободно. А еще парень понял, как скучал за Дереком Демидасом, но не знал, как это выразить.  
\- Кай, меня из Академии до вчерашнего дня не выпускали, - сладко улыбнулся Дерек и щелкнул пальцами. Ничего не значащий жест, разве что звездочка по полу поползла. Маленькая и незаметная.  
\- Дерек, спокойней, - попытался смеяться Косли, но смех вышел нервный. - Все нормально, просто партию у него в "дурака" выиграл.  
\- Я плохо до сегодня ориентировался в происходящем вне Осеннего бала, - юноша посмотрел на свой пустой бокал. - Ну... Если вы настаиваете, ОТМ я могу вам хоть каждую ночь сдавать, когда заснуть не смогу.  
Это было сказано без всякого подтекста, потому что юноша вообще не очень хорошо понимал что происходит.  
\- Хорошая, кстати, идея, но если бы я жил в общежитии, - хмыкнул Дерек, наконец расслабляясь, а звездочка подобралась к Косли, чуть поднялась и хорошенько куснула его за задницу.  
\- Дерек! - заорал он и гневно посмотрел на друга.  
\- А там Мария идет. Какое милое платье, - как бы между прочем заметил некромант, глядя в сторону, где и правда шла травница с высоко поднятой головой.  
\- Где? - тут же обернулся бородач, оставил фляжку в руках друга, убежал к девушке и буквально вырос перед ней, галантно поклонился, словно и не был уже подвыпившим. Девушка удивилась, но руку подала с легкой улыбкой.  
\- А что у нас осталось, - покрутил Дерек в руках фляжку с легкой улыбкой и снова потрепал ученика по голове, наводя там более привычный беспорядок.  
\- Только не говорите мне, что... - Кай посмотрел на картину «Симуш - Снежная королевна». - Я все правильно понял?  
Юноша улыбнулся, он начинал привыкать к этой привычке учителя, и она ему все больше нравилась. Кай был совершенно не против, чтоб некромант нарушал его личное пространство.  
\- И... Поделитесь? - он смотрел в глаза Демидаса как кот, который выпрашивает у хозяина вкуснейшие сливки.  
\- Хм, как тебе сказать? - кашлянул некромант в кулак и тем самым заодно подливая в опустевшие бокалы. - Лучше не думай об этом, а наблюдай за постепенным оттаиванием.  
\- Во все глаза наблюдать буду! И никому не скажу, не хочется даже, - он радостно посмотрел на наполнившийся бокал и спросил: - За что выпьем?  
\- И не говори, дайте боги, чтоб не все вспомнили, что они сегодня вместе танцевали, - задумчиво сказал Дерек, присматриваясь к Марии, но отмахнулся рукой от странной пьяной мысли. - За что? За то, что неделя, наконец, прошла и мы встретились?  
И лучезарно улыбнулся.  
\- За улыбку тогда! - Кай снова первый стукнул по бокалу учителя.- Это же бал! Тут все просто отдыхают, ничего странного, если не смотреть с нашего ракурса.  
И сделал глоток:  
\- Прелестно!  
\- Знал бы ты сколько обычно с бала выносится, ну да ладно, не будем о грустном, - хмыкнул некромант и почти сразу опорожнил полбокала. - Кай, признайся, ты мне сейчас про ОТМ говоришь или про нечто более... - Дерек с улыбкой приблизился к уху ученика и прошептал. - Нечто более неприличное.  
После чего со спокойным видом отстранился и сделал еще глоток. Мир постепенно начал кружится перед глазами.  
Заклинатель дотронулся кончиками пальцев к своему уху и сам выпил:  
\- Ну, смотря на что вы согласны, - переводил он стрелки.  
\- Мальчик, я-то на многое... согласен, - Дерек хитро улыбнулся в бокал, наблюдая за учеником. - А вот на что ты согласен это совершенно иной вопрос.  
И, немного пошатываясь, но все равно с чувством собственного достоинства, направился к выходу, темневшему где-то там.  
Кай догнал учителя и сказал ему на ухо, чтоб другие случайно не услышали, да и общий шум не помешал:  
\- Я вам себя на эксперименты еще пару недель назад отдал, и не помню, чтоб сильно сопротивлялся, даже если было немного... неприлично, - он почувствовал, как к его лицу резко прилила кровь. Он сам не ожидал от себя таких слов, но алкоголь делал своё.  
\- Ну, как отдал, - взмахнул Дерек рукой и случайно едва не зацепил кого-то. - Я тебе предлагал более... приемлемый вариант, а ты выбрал то что выбрал. Солнышко, - некромант усмехнулся.   
«Неприлично? Боже, это так мило и невинно», - пронеслась в голове мысль, а затем еще несколько, скорее визуальных, чем словесных, но и они, если бы Дерек не держал себя в остатках рук, снесли бы ему весь мозг.  
«Тем более этого давненько не было».  
Они уже подошли к двери, ведущей в темный неуютный коридор.  
\- Не знаю о чем вы, но последний глоток явно мне поток мыслей развязал, - Кай сглотнул и закусил губу. - Вообще что-то все развязал, - он осторожно схватился за ткань рукава учителя, чтоб не отставать и не падать, и вообще это тоже становилось одной из привычек. Выпить он мог больше, но усталость давала своё и алкоголь действовал в разы сильнее.  
Как только они вступили в темноту, Дерек резко вырвал руку, схватив ученика за воротник, уволок его за ближайший поворот и осторожно вписал спиной в стену, после чего склонился и, найдя в темноте ухо, спросил:  
\- Что ты там говорил про развязал?  
\- Все-все развязал, - выдохнул Кай и осторожно обнял учителя, потому что еще был неуверен в том, что делает все правильно.  
\- Неужели даже язык? - спросил Дерек, ведя носом за ухом ученика, а затем осторожно куснул хрящик. Некроманту пришлось держаться за стену, чтобы не пустить в ход руки. Нельзя, потому что башню и вовсе снесет.  
\- Он у меня почти всегда развязан, - парень скомкал в кулаках одежку Демидаса и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Так может его лучше завязать? Маленьким аккуратным узелком? - некромант перешел к шее, все так же двигая носом и вдыхая приятный, чуть пряный запах, исходящий от тела паренька.  
Молодой заклинатель вздрогнул, почувствовав чужое дыхание на своей шее и первые несколько секунд не нашелся что ответить. Но потом тихо спросил:  
\- Вы же научите, как это сделать?  
\- Научить тебя это сделать? - задумчиво спросил мужчина, ведя носом сначала к подбородку, а затем коснулся губами щеки Кая, чувствуя, как закипает внутри кровь. - Дай-ка подумать..  
\- М-м? - мальчик приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на учителя, в это время отпуская его одежку, провел ладонями вдоль поясницы и остановился на боках.  
Наконец, не совсем человеческое зрение привыкло к темноте и Дерек чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на ученика. Увиденное вкупе с ощущением чужих рук едва не заставили его поспешить, но некромант напомнил себе что мальчишке пятнадцать, мальчишка девственник, причем наивный и вообще пить меньше надо.  
\- Так бы и съел, - облизнулся в итоге мужчина и, закинув руки Рубеллита себе на плечи, крепко и пьяно его поцеловал.  
Кай резко втянул в себя воздух, почувствовал, как внутри что-то перевернулось и стало приятными, мягкими волнами обволакивать его сознание и ноющее сердце. Такого никогда не было, этих невероятных ощущений, которые дарит поцелуй. И от этого сознание плавилось не хуже, чем от самой крепкой выпивки. Он отвечал на поцелуй как мог, следуя за учителем, выкидывая все лишнее из головы и отдаваясь ощущениям.  
Потому что сейчас они самые настоящие и чистые.  
"Он же просил научить, а не напирать", - тормознула Дерека мысль и он на секунду отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание и снова поцеловал Кая, только уже мягче, даже нежнее, сначала одними губами. Ему было жарко и тесно в этом камзоле от нахлынувших ощущений, но раздеваться в коридоре явно не стоило. Дерек лишь не удержался и все же опустил руки, чтобы прижать парня поближе к себе.  
"О, черт, нельзя же так", - юноша провел кончиками пальцев одной руки за ухом преподавателя. Хотел распустить волосы учителя, закопаться в них пальцами и раствориться. И тот, кто сейчас помешает, точно будет покалечен в этом же коридоре.  
Мужчина дрогнул, чувствуя пальцы за ухом и едва-едва застонал, после чего куснул Кая за нижнюю губу и снова отстранился перевести дух.  
Юный заклинатель был очень смущен и не придумал ничего лучше кроме как опустить одну руку с плеч учителя и уткнуться туда лбом, а ладонь второй руки положить ему на шею, кожей чувствуя чужой учащенный пульс.  
\- Ну что, получился узелок? - хихикнул Дерек, обнимая ученика и просто наслаждаясь объятиями.  
\- У меня не только язык в узелке теперь, но и мысли, и желудок, и вообще все-все, - негромко говорил Кай и посмеивался. - Вы о-о-очень хороший учитель!  
\- Приятно слышать, что хоть кто-то считает меня хорошим учителем, - улыбнулся некромант и, дотянувшись до уха, провел языком по линии хрящика.  
\- Я всегда вас таким счита... М-м! - юноша непроизвольно застонал, напрягся всем телом и сильнее прижался к учителю.  
Дерек немного отстранил парня и расстегнул мундир, обнажая шею, а затем поцеловал левую ключицу, покусывая кожу.  
Кай снова вздрогнул и тихо застонал. Чем дальше, тем тяжелее было стоять, и он снова вцепился в одежду учителя.  
Он уже заканчивал, буквально языком чувствуя как проявляется след. Отметка. Не исключено. Хоть хотелось поставить её в менее доступное место. Дерек, облизываясь, отстранился, а затем быстро застегнул камзол как был, пригладил волосы Кая, чмокнул в губы и, придерживая за руку, повел в сторону зала.  
А парня шатало, болтало, и вообще он чувствовал себя пьянее обычного. Ему бы сейчас взять учителя, найти тихий угол, свернуться у него на коленях калачиком и выспаться. Неважно, согласится ли Демидас, но стоит хотя бы попробовать.   
Но до этого - он бы хотел забыть - придется оставаться до конца бала и давать распоряжения по уборке.  
Кай медленно провел по нижней губе языком и улыбнулся. Даже не хотел думать в чем причина, почему он с учителем вдруг стали так... близки. Возможно, это адреналин, который они испытали вдвоем за неделю практики. Он читал о таком как-то. Опасность очень сильно сближает!   
Парень улыбался, и уже было неважно, как другие посмотрят. С репутацией учителя можно было придумать любую байку и ему поверят.

Они все ближе и ближе приближались к обжигающему после темноты свету, но Дерека это ни в коей мере не беспокоило. Он был пьян, опьянен и доволен, хоть и не сыт. Влюблен? Вполне. С чего бы? Не имеет смысла. Просто, так получилось. Просто, он так чувствует. Хотя, может и не любовь это вовсе? Да нет, признаки все похожи. Некромант на секунду задумался, потом понял что это пьяные внутренние бредни и отбросил их. Поэтому в зал они вошли вполне прилично выглядевшие и, кажется, никто ничего не заметил.

Рубеллит посмотрел на руку учителя, которая все еще его тащила, а потом на окружающих, которые были заняты больше сами собой и ничего толком не замечали вокруг. Тем более в толпе.  
Он не думал о будущем, просто не знал как воспринимать происходящее. Просто веселиться и оставаться собой, вот что поможет в любом случае!  
Кай резким движением освободил свою руку, быстро, но очень крепко обнял учителя со спины и также быстро отпустил его и сбежал к столу в надежде на поесть.  
Некромант немного удивленно проводил ученика взглядом, но затем махнул рукой. Естественно есть захотелось, после такой прорвы работы-то.  
\- Где мой сосуд, полный целительно жидкости? - спросил выросший из-под земли Косли. Не будь Дерек некромантом, он наверняка испугался бы. А так просто отдал чужую посуду.  
\- Как танец? - спросил Дерек и нагло зевнул.  
\- Это было просто прелестно, - тут же заулыбался бородач. - Она такая прелестная, такая милая, такая легенькая. Ах!  
\- С чем тебя и поздравляю, - улыбнулся некромант.  
Заклинатель на столе нашёл только сыр, остатки мяса, немного овощей и хлеб. Этого было достаточно, чтоб соорудить два больших бутерброда. Один он съел сразу, а потом посмотрел на второй и решил поделиться. Обойдя стол он заметил поднос с пирожными, взял тарелку поменьше и переложил их туда, а потом пошел искать учителя Демидаса.  
\- Спасибо! - искренне сказал Косли. - Если бы еще сессию отменили и делали бы сразу каникулы, то вообще было бы хорошо!   
\- А у нас есть каникулы? - спросил Дерек, пытая шевелить мозгами, но это оказалось трудно и он просто отхлебнул из фляги бородача.   
\- Ну да, целая неделя на время праздников, - кивнул Косли.   
"А было бы неплохо выбраться куда-нибудь", - хмыкнул мысленно некромант.  
\- И снова здрасьте! - Кай нашел учителя там же, где они расстались. - Я тут плюшек принес, будете? И бутерброд еще... Только я его слегка надгрыз, уж очень вкусный.  
Учитель задумчиво посмотрел на бутерброд, но желудок категорически сказал: не хочешь, чтобы оно вскоре оказалось снаружи, лучше не ешь.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - покачал головой Дерек. - Боюсь, есть мне придется еще не скоро.  
Юноша пожал плечами и решил: зачем пропадать добру? И решил сам съесть бутерброд. Только вот чем больше еды попадало в организм, тем быстрее он трезвел. Причем очень быстро - Рубеллит не очень любил такую свою особенность. Потому что из-за этого часто перебарщивал.  
\- Ребята, а чего грустим? - спросил Косли, потрясая флягой, которую Дерек тут же забрал и нагло сделал три глотка. - Эй!  
\- Нечего зевать, - хмыкнул некромант, подбрасывая флягу в руке.  
Кай было хотел намекнуть, что на голодный желудок не стоит столько пить, но его рот был занят халявной едой. Нужно есть, пока дают, потом может просто не быть банально времени на нормальное питание.  
\- Смотри, у тебя сейчас ученик подавится, - хихикнул Косли. - На полевку жадную похож.  
\- И правда, - хмыкнул некромант и потрепал парнишку по голове. - Кота на него не хватает.  
\- А где там Мария? - начал оглядываться бородач. - А то ты с учеником, а я сам. Еще Кларисс подойдет поиздеваться.  
\- Я не жадный! Я голодный студент и растущим организмом! - Кай насупился. Он действительно был ниже большинства своих сверстников, да и сейчас учитель Демидас и учитель Косли смотрели на него сверху вниз.  
При упоминании лекарши юноша огляделся, и принялся за пирожные. Срочно нужно сладкое для хорошего настроения! А еще лучше, взять учителя и утащить в угол, подальше от Кларисс, и желательно самому еще найти чего выпить. А то нехорошо в праздник почти трезвым ходить.  
\- Не жадный, не жадный, - кивнул Дерек и указал на девушку, что была достаточно далеко и разговаривала с одним из учеников. - Смотри, Косли, уведет еще кто-то.  
\- Не дождется, - хмыкнул бородач, приглаживая волосы и поправляя одежду, после чего быстрой походкой направился к парочке.   
Хотя некромант заметил, что лицо Марии было скорее обеспокоенным чем радостным и мужчину это почему-то насторожило. Но почему?  
\- Что там? - Кай подошел чуть ближе к Демидасу и посмотрел туда же, куда смотрел он. А именно на Марию, и на фоне учитель Симуш пробирался к ней.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Пока не знаю и надеюсь не узнать, - сказал Дерек, чувствуя что по спине побежали мурашки.  
Девушка в этот момента схватила парня за плечо и затрясла. От этого он... упал и начал биться не то в конвульсиях, не то еще что-то.  
\- Дьявол! - рыкнул Дерек и направился в ту сторону, нагло расталкивая всех и спеша к парню, словно смерть.   
Косли уже склонился над учеником и пытался прощупать его ауру, но, судя по лицу, никак ничего не находил.  
\- Что с ним? - спросил Дерек, трогая лоб и проверяя пульс. Плохо, очень плохо. К тому же к ним спешили остальные учителя.  
\- Напоминает проклятье, - сказал бородач и, услышав эти слова, Мария ахнула и побледнела еще больше.  
\- Шутишь что ли? - спросил Дерек и сам распростер ладони над парнем. Косли тут же убрал свои.  
\- Ты же у нас специалист по проклятиям.  
"Это шутка какая-то", - подумал Кай, когда ученик упал. Из-за столпотворения, которое мгновенно образовалось вокруг него, он решил, что пропихиваться будет бесполезно и только тяжело вздохнул. По крайней мере, можно будет потом попробовать выпытать все у учителя по ОТМ. Даже если он ничего не захочет рассказывать в деталях, может быть хотя бы намекнет связано ли это как-то с куклами или нет.  
И это станет следующим шагом к решению подключить сюда старших студентов.  
Пока вокруг была паника, заклинатель решил вернуться к столу и нормально поесть, а то парочка бутербродов и пирожные его совсем не насытили. А отсюда он сможет посмотреть что происходит с этой стороны толпы, вдруг заметит что-то необычное.  
\- Что с ним? - спросил в свою очередь очередной учитель. Все они, услышав о проклятье, начали немного сторониться, кроме учительницы физкультуры и Кларисс.  
\- В лазарет, - тихо сказал Дерек, но его услышали. Несколько человек схватили извивающегося парня и потащили в сторону лазарета.  
Некромант последовал за ними и сердце его громко билось. Он заметил то же, что наверняка заметил и Косли. Но он боялся говорить это вслух.   
\- Ты это тоже почувствовал? - спросил заклинатель, когда они шли по коридору.  
Когда несколько учителей вместе с парнем покинули зал, Кай вздохнул и понял, что на этом праздник и закончился. По крайней мере, до этого все шло вполне неплохо. Хотя вот некоторые даже ничего не заметили и продолжают веселиться, расталкивая других. Это не могло не радовать.  
Юноша съел оставшиеся три куска пирога с мясом, взял тарелку и набрал с собой еще мяса, два пирожка и фруктов.  
И если на всех смотреть с подозрением, то все начинают вести себя странно. Поэтому он еще раз прошелся взглядом по оставшимся учителям и пошел к выходу:  
\- Эй, постой! - тормознул он какого-то студента, который был в недавней толпе: - Куда его понесли?  
\- Та, в лазарет... - студент посмотрел на Кая, потом на его миску, а потом снова на него, но промолчал. Хотя по глазам читалось: и куда столько в себя пихать!?  
\- А ничего больше не говорили?   
\- Та что-то про проклятие шептали, первые что успели подойти. И если уж учитель по ОТМ так сказал, то наверняка что-то серьезное... Или же отравление?  
\- А ты знаешь того, кому плохо стало? - студент почесал макушку.  
\- Нет, но, кажется, видел его у нас на потоке. Я с шестого курса, по алхимии.  
\- Он ничем не выделался... Таким? - студент посмотрел на Кая с подозрением, но потом просто пожал плечами:  
\- Да нет.  
\- Эй... Да я просто уверен, что он перепил, не волнуйся. Отравился плохой выпивкой, которую купил за гроши, - Рубеллит резко поменял настроение и похлопал студента по плечу. - Поэтому лицо попроще и веселись!  
Кай не спеша пошел в лазарет, пытаясь уловить, о чем же говорят студенты.  
Боясь, как бы рядом не оказалось вездесущего Кая, некромант оглянулся, а затем тихо сказал, почти одними губами.  
\- В нем магия, можно сказать, воняет.  
\- Поэтому я и подумал про проклятие, - кивнул заклинатель. - Есть идеи?   
\- Похоже на Обезвоживание, но тогда у него и кожа должна была иссохнуть вместе с магией. Что тогда? Реверс света? Нет, он тогда бы не корчился, он бы кричал и матерился, пытаясь разорвать свою клетку. Да и Мария уже была обеспокоена, прежде чем он упал.   
\- Но это же не обычный сглаз? - уточнил Косли, прищурив глаза.  
\- Нет конечно, - отмахнулся Дерек, на ходу расстегивая камзол. - Тогда бы у него были постоянные неприятности, да воронка над головой. Нет, тут что-то из пятого или шестого ранга.  
\- Значит, шанс спасти есть, - вздохнул бородач, влетая в лазарет.  
\- Если я обнаружу в нем жизнь, - более мрачно сказал Дерек.  
У молодого заклинателя были мысли по поводу происходящего, только поделиться он ни с кем не мог. А Демидас, Симуш или даже та пресловутая лекарша его бы слушать не стали. С другой стороны это и хорошо - чем не серьезнее к тебе относятся, тем больше вероятности удивить и, если что, перевести стрелки на другого.  
Кай думал к кому можно было бы обратиться за помощью. Для начала нужны люди, которые расскажут ему о поведении преподавателей после того, как он осуществит свою затею.  
Трюк первый: тот, кому есть что скрывать, чувствуя опасность будет защищать самое дорогое.  
С этой мыслью он подошел к лазарету и сел под стенкой недалеко от входа. Внутри было шумно.  
\- Да черт бы вас побрал! - закричала Кларисс, отталкивая учительницу физкультуры.  
\- Между прочим, мы пытаемся помочь, - проворчала Лебедь Бьянка, преподавательница физической культуры, складывая руки на груди и косясь на учителя демонологии, который стоял тут же.  
\- Вы магией не владеете и вам уж точно тут делать нечего, - прошипела лекарша и если бы Косли не держал её, то женщины точно сцепились и исход женской драки было бы сложно предугадать.   
Магия была грязная, липкая и при этом жидкая, словно... слизь. Нет, что-то другое, еще более неприятное, что вызывало дрожь даже у Дерека, которому обычно наплевать на все то, от чего люди шарахаются, а то и седеют.   
«Может, отравили саму его магию? Например, закупорили точки и из-за этого сила не поступает. Жить можно. Если переживет потерю силы, а затем покончит жизнь самоубийством, потому что жизнь покажется пустой. Как? Съел? Выпил? Но точно не продал душу демону. Хотя, все может быть», - некромант рассуждал, водя руками по груди парня и даже попробовал пальцами губы, надеясь обнаружить что-то там, но ничего.   
Что-то не так. Что-то не так. Но что? Грудная клетка двигается, руки дрожат, глаза закатываются. Он жив, но у него приступ.  
\- Да заткнитесь вы! - не выдержал Дерек и пара свечей, которые успели зажечь, потухли.  
Кай доел и чуть не поперхнулся последним кусочком, когда услышал голос учителя по ОТМ. Значит что-то очень серьезное, потому что он никогда не орал даже на самого Рубеллита. Или это из-за паники? Но точно не злость, потому что злить учителя - можно лишиться как минимум головы.  
Парень посмотрел на пустую тарелку и подумал, куда бы её деть. И он не придумал ничего лучше, чем выкинуть её в окно.  
"Надеюсь, никому там не влетело", - и осторожно подполз к двери, приложив ухо к замочной скважине. Осталось только подумать куда можно будет сбежать, если кто-то решит внезапно выйти.  
Что-то не так, что-то не так.  
\- Дерек, ты чего? - спросил Косли чуть нервным голосом.   
\- Видимо, мы ему мешаем, - даже Кларисс немного притихла и перестала вырываться. Оставшиеся двое учителей переглянулись.  
\- Прости, - сказала Бьянка.  
\- Ничего такого, - вздохнул некромант. - Но я не пойму что за хрень такая. Точно что-то темное. Какая-то смесь проклятий.   
Дерек широко открыл глаза.  
\- Кто сегодня видел Хьюсли? - спросил мужчина, выпрямляясь. - Мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
\- Кажется, он решил не идти на бал. То ли на кафедре дела, то ли что-то такое, - сказал учитель по демонологии и, кивнув, Дерек быстрым шагом направился к двери.  
"Его я даже под землей найду ради пары вопросов".  
"Ох, матерь-мать!" - Кай чуть ли не подпрыгнул на месте и оглянулся: бежать к лестнице не успеет, слишком далеко. Заклинания шептать долго, да и опасно, в окно еще пролезть нужно. Поэтому он выбрал самый болезненный вариант - просто спрятаться за дверью, когда она откроется (хорошо, что она открывается в его сторону). Один раз повезло, повезет ли во второй раз он не знал. Только думал, что учитель слишком взволнован чтоб сильно заглядывать по сторонам.  
Он вылетел из лазарета, громко открыв дверь ногой и мрачной тенью понесся по коридорам прямо до кафедры, где, несмотря на ночь, все еще оставался один единственный черный маг, пишущий некую магическую диссертацию об очередном эксперименте. Эту дверь Дерек тоже открыл пинком и, без лишних слов, подлетел к Хьюсли, схватил за воротник и поднял со стула.  
\- Добрый вечер, - улыбнулся некромант обворожительной ледяной улыбкой. - У меня к вам пара вопросов.  
\- Я заметил, - хмыкнул преподаватель, ничуть не удивленный таким поведением.  
Дверь была очень твердой, потому то Кай еще успел подставить руку, чтоб не получить со всего маха в лицо, хотя ладонь только нос защитила, а лоб задело. Парень потер будущую шишку и, когда учитель быстро скрылся, пнул дверь обратно, чтоб она закрылась.  
Но теперь он точно решил. И круг подозреваемых в его голове резко сузился. Кто еще владеет темной магией достаточно, чтоб творить... такое?  
Он поспешил обратно в общежитие, ловить нужных людей. Потому что сварить столько взрывчатки в одиночку он не сможет. А еще придется все объяснить Лёлику, потому что тот побежит доставать ингредиенты.


	16. Chapter 16

Ему нравилось работать с людьми, такими же любящими поиграть с судьбой как и он сам. Кай даже не объяснял ничего толком, только пообещал выпивку, конфиденциальность и красивое, красочное шоу!  
Один из будущих выпускников по алхимии объяснил ему как сделать "часовой механизм". Нужно будет только правильно прицепить уголек, которым разжигаешь камин. Своим теплом он вступит в реакцию с некоторыми элементами, в результате чего они прогреются, расплавятся, в дальнейшей воспламенятся и ву-а-ля!  
Процесс проходил весело, с выпивкой и закусками, слегка подвыпившими девушками и штрыканиями Кая в бока. А еще многих интересовало что же стало с его цветом волос. Лёлик, сидевший рядом, пообещал сделать новое зелье.  
Наверняка потому что был пьян и на все согласен.  
\- Эти старики совсем обнаглели, - один из старших заклинателей перебирал свои травы, - чем старше курс, тем меньше нужного нам дают. Пихают в головы бесконечные классификации и схемы, будто я их запомню! Вот после практики в прошлом году что-то приложилось. Кстати, предпоследний курс - вообще песня. О, и тут слухи пошли насчет этого... Нового нашего по ОТМ.  
Кай резко покраснел, когда вспомнил какие дополнительные занятие проводит с ним учитель, но никто не обратил внимания.  
\- Что за слухи? - вместо этого осторожно спросил Кай.  
\- Ты же в курсе событий с пропавшими? Это они нам ничего не рассказывают, но типа мы сами не замечаем, что был сосед и нет соседа.  
Рубеллит ничего не ответил, потому что как раз сейчас был занят осторожным вливанием одного концентрата в другой. И, если что не так - придется все в окно и нижним этажам придется ой как не сладко.  
\- Это не Демидас, - вместо Кая ответил Ликандр, внимательно наблюдая за действиями друга. - Этот, - он кивнул на своего друга, - всю неделю с ним практику провел. Уж кто-кто, а он должен знать.  
\- Угу, - парень вытер рукавом пот со лба, - тем более, что по ночам, днем он ничего не может делать толком, кроме несложных проклятий.  
Почти все, кто были в комнате, загудели насчет "не сложных":  
\- Ох, поверьте, не сложных, - поспешил заверить их юноша и посмотрел на количество смеси.  
\- А теперь что? - спросил он у главного алхимика и тот послал своего друга за известью.

\- Сработает где-то через пару часов, - Кай нес один из свертков, а Лёлик второй, - но сначала заложим один возле леса.  
\- Опять решил поляну спалить? - алхимик нес свою ношу осторожно, и практически не сводил с неё глаз. - Ты же понимаешь, если хоть кто-то обмолвится, тебя выгонят?  
\- Нас всех выгонят. Но им интересно стало что в итоге будет. Люблю таких людей, - Кай улыбнулся. - По крайней мере, я уверен, что это посеет еще больше паники. И давай, быстрее двигаемся, а то нас в общагу не пустят. А если нас там с утра не будет, то точно выгонят. Меня в первую очередь.  
Первый сверток они закопали практически у самого входа в лес. Там было все вытоптано, и деревья начинались дальше. Насколько Кай рассчитывал, огонь до туда не дойдет. Вторую они положили под лавочкой возле площади. Каю пришлось прогревать уголь по дороге, что было крайне опасно, но задерживаться, чтоб их случайно заметили, он не хотел.  
Только надеялся, что когда все сработает, рядом никого не будет и никто не пострадает.  
Некромант почувствовал что у него начинали светиться глаза так же постепенно как луна раскрывала свое лицо на ночном небе. Естественно, на Хьюсли это не произвело абсолютно никакого впечатления и его водянистые глазки тоже начали светиться.  
\- А проводите ли вы еще свои эксперименты? - прошипел Дерек и сам этому удивился как холодно и враждебно звучал его голос.  
\- Каждый маг проводит эксперименты, те или иные, - хмыкнул преподаватель со столь гордым видом, словно они сидели и попивали какой-нибудь благородный напиток, а не словно его держали с явным намерением убить или хотя бы избить до потери пульса.  
\- Да, но ваши эксперименты требуют живых людей, а лучше магов, и ни для кого не секрет что вы предлагаете учащимся подвергнуться этим вашим экспериментам. А сейчас в лазарете лежит ученик и бьется на койке в конвульсиях и магия его грязная, причем наверняка из-за темной магии, которая была внедрена в него насильно, - негромко сказал Дерек и его улыбка напомнила змеиную. - Вы не подскажете кто же это мог быть?  
\- Возможно, даже и я вмешался, - не менее живописно усмехнулся Хьюсли. - Но это точно было с обоюдного согласия, мальчик мой. Конечно, у него не такой потенциал как у тебя, но он согласился.  
\- Ложь, - сказал Дерек и понял что теряет время. - Говори как его спасти.  
\- А его еще можно спасти? - склонил голову на бок темный маг. - Может уже поздно.  
\- Говори, - прошипел Дерек. - Или его смерть будет на твоей совести.  
\- Хорошо, если ты пообещаешь никому не рассказывать о моей связи с этими событиями, - ещё шире ухмыльнулся темный преподаватель.  
Некромант думал всего минуту и то это было слишком много, так как время имело цену.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Дерек, отпуская Хьюсли.  
\- Ты сначала пообещай.  
Не сработало.  
\- Обещаю, что не расскажу о вашей связи с этими событиями.  
И с мерзкой ухмылкой Хьюсли открыл секрет.  
Кай нервничал. Выпивал, бегал в туалет, быстро трезвел от нервов и снова пил. Он понимал, что не успокоится пока не услышал заветного бада-бум! Поэтому сидел как на иголках.  
Они с Лёликом забрались обратно в общежитие через окно первого этажа и как раз успели, когда придирчивая сторожка начинала совершать свой обход.  
А теперь хотелось просто на стену лезть. Но добрые старшие продолжали штрыкать его во все места, подбадривая, хотя и сами немного нервничали.  
Заклинатель не выдержал и решил завести разговор о чем-то отдаленном - например, о погоде, полигонах, девушках или еще о чём-то. А то разговор постепенно начинал заходить на тему: как думаете, это Хьюсли или Демидас? Или тот низенький старикашка, который был прислан в Академию из королевства? Или еще один, учитель младших?  
Было бы идеально, если можно было бы за ними установить наблюдение. Только Кай боялся, что кто-то проколется, а потом расскажет обо всех остальных. Еще немного подумав, он понял - их затея действительно больше похожа на шалость и остается надеяться, что виновник сам из-за паники (которая обязана произойти) случайно прогорит.

Взрыв на площади произошел раньше, чем планировалось, и не услышать его было невозможно. Даже в их общежитии те, кто спал, сразу проснулись и начали ломиться на улицу, посмотреть что же там произошло. Только сторожка никого не выпускала под страхом: "запомню - исключат!"  
Это и было хорошо. Второй взрыв должен был произойти как планировалось.  
Держа ответ в голове, Дерек спешил обратно в лазарет. Это было довольно неожиданно и отчего-то странно. Но от чего? Казалось бы все вполне логично. И все же подсознание шептало, что убираться отсюда нужно подобру-поздорову. Схватить вещички и просто напросто свалить.  
Нет, хоть все и знают про кукол, но Кай еще может быть в опасности. Или некромант так пытается себя просто уговорить, что стоит остаться? Но почему не контракт на семь лет, не друзья, не само дело, а именно этот мальчишка?   
"Дерек, ты идиот", - ругал себя мужчина, влетая в палату, где Кларисс привязывала все еще извивающегося ученика к кровати. Весь подбородок и щеки у него были в крови. Косли и учитель демонологии придерживали учительницу физической культуры. Женщина прикрывала рот рукой и покачивалась из стороны в сторону.   
\- Что тут уже произошло? - спросил некромант, подлетая к лекарше.  
\- Он внезапно начал драться, - пролепетала лекарша, закусывая нижнюю губу. Она была бледная, особенно в свете свечей, горевших тут. Они не придавали живости её лицу. - Сначала затих и Бьянка решила проверить дышит ли он.   
\- Ударил головой, - добавил Косли, помогая женщине сесть на стул. - И, кажется, довольно сильно.  
Бьянка что-то пролепетала, но из-за ладони этого было не слышно.  
\- Черт, все совсем плохо. Мел! - рыкнул Дерек, начиная расстегивать на ученике рубашку и стягивая её до пояса. - Мел, красную свечу и иглу.  
Пока он рисовал знаки на полу, вокруг койки, Кларисс искала свечу, а Косли пытался хоть чем-то помочь.  
\- Что ты будешь делать? - спросил заклинатель, нервно перебирая пальцами.  
\- Хьюсли сказал, что это был эксперимент над душой и теперь её нужно очистить, - прошипел некромант и понял, что ему что-то мешает. Лента развязалась и волочилась по полу. Он зло ее стянул и бросил на тумбочку. Потом заберет.  
\- Черной магией? - удивился бородач, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Увы, вы сейчас неспособны, а поэтому мне придется убирать эту паутину.   
\- А если позвать других учителей?   
И тут раздался взрыв.  
\- Боюсь, теперь им будет не до нас, - удивленно произнес Дерек.  
Кай откинул голову назад и тихо засмеялся. Он представлял себе огонь, его мощь - этот оранжево-красный вихрь, который разрывает тьму и приносит хаос в задремавший муравейник. Представлял, что находится в эпицентре взрыва и управляет им так же, как и своими руками.  
Только сейчас он не очень хорошо мог ими управлять.  
И там были пострадавшие, наверное. Случайные прохожие, или тайно влюбленные, которые решили устроить себе свидание ночью. Может даже кто-то из учителей. Рубеллит представил какие могут быть последствия и снова тихо засмеялся. Алкоголь делал его немного жестоким.  
Он всегда жалел, что огонь не его основная стихия.  
Вода не менее мощная, если уметь правильно её чувствовать, но огонь более эффектный, как ни крути.  
Хотелось заснуть, потому что юноша чувствовал - если он сейчас сдвинется с места, то все выпитое и съеденное пойдет обратно. Это откат адреналина, все опьянение накатило резко, внезапно и совершенно беспощадно било в голову. Но Кай сидел, прислушивался к гулу и старался остановить вращение предметов.  
Некоторые старшие уже спали, подкошенные градусами. Двое сидели возле окна и жалели, что пожар с другой стороны здания, играли в карты и просто общались. Мелкому разрешили остаться тут, когда Лёлик попытался утащить его в комнату и при этом уронил по дороге, потому что заклинатель повис на нем мертвым грузом.  
И Рубеллит держался, чтоб в абсолютной тишине услышать второй взрыв. А потом с чистой совестью отключиться.  
\- Твою мать! - ругнулся Косли, выглядывая в окно, за которым начало плясать что-то оранжевое. - Не знаю что это, диверсия или шалость, но я кого-то убью! Черт!  
Бородач выбежал за дверь, как и все, кто находился в палате, кроме некроманта и связанного ученика. Огонь. Дерек не любил его. Слишком неуправляем, лишком горяч, слишком опасен. Вода не менее опасна, но с ней проще договорится. Хорошо самым спокойным - магам со стихией земли.   
\- Не время, - прошептал Дерек, заканчивая рисовать мелкие закорючки, которые на самом деле были обычными сложными рунами, просто очень мелкими.   
Он взял красную свечу и зажег её. Подождал немного, а затем воском нарисовал на груди парнишки круг с символом души внутри. Взял иглу и уколол палец, добавляя к воску кровь. Они тут же смешались цветом. А затем прошептал слова заклинания, которые сказал Хьюсли. И соединился.  
Душно, так душно, что во рту пересохло, а голова тут же взмокла под тяжелой копной рыжих волос. Хотелось снять с себя кожу, мышцы, остаться лишь костьми и не чувствовать больше этого жара. Магия. Сплетение двух магий, которые сейчас убивают ученика. Насильно внедренное, к тому же, сплетение. Но странно. Все выглядело так, словно они объединились. Быть того не может. Есть теория о темном сосуде в душе дитя солнца, но чтобы светлая и темная магии сотрудничали в одном теле? Бред. Или именно этого добивался Хьюсли? Тогда он проиграл. Ученик этого не выдержал. И Дерек погрузил руки в эту паутину, пытаясь порвать тугие косы магии, оторвать их друг от друга, но они сплелись так сильно, словно любовники, не видевшие друг друга много лет и возжелавшие друг друга в один момент. Нужно, иначе он умрет.  
"А его еще можно спасти?"  
Неужели этот придурок знал, что так и будет? Неужели он подверг жизнь ученика опасности?   
"Но ты тоже так сделал".  
Черт!

Заклинатель-диверсант проснулся он от того, что стало очень плохо. Так плохо, что он только на каких-то крыльях и тупом отключении всех думательных функций смог вылететь за дверь, на разгоне увидеть открытое окно, которое оставили ученики, надеясь увидеть что же произошло, и выдал все прямо... туда.  
\- Ох ты ж... - тихо застонал он и сплюнул.  
"Зато теперь хоть голова не так кружится".  
Он положил голову на руки и немного постоял, согнувшись, а потом его желудок снова скрутило, и он все отправил в окно во второй раз.  
"Давно я так не пил... Никогда я так не пил!"  
Голова раскалывалась. Он сел на пол и перевел дыхание. Нужно было найти воду, пить хотелось так, будто не пил неделю.  
У старших воды точно не было. Их с Люськой запасы они потратили на взрывчатку. Сейчас многие не спали, и наверняка у кого-то что-то есть. Поэтому Кай осторожно встал и медленно пошел искать, у кого что могло быть.

Паутина начала облеплять руки, сначала до кисти, потом до локтя, а там добралась и до предплечий, медленно переползая на лопатки. Дышать становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее, и нельзя останавливаться, иначе рискуешь умереть и в реальном мире.   
"Что-то не так".  
Эта дурацкая мысль не давала Дереку покоя, словно он пропустил нечто очень важное. И не одно. И это его в итоге погубит.  
"Будь что будет, планирование заранее все равно никогда не было моей сильной стороной".  
И он изо всех сил рванул наружу прямо с магией.  
После чего упал на деревянный пол лазарета с гудящей головой. Перед глазами все плыло, а на теле все еще ощущалась эта паутина. Скорее всего, теперь останется синяк, огромный. На пол тела. Некромант кое-как встал на четвереньки, а потом и полностью, держась за все, что попадалось под руки. Сначала попалась ширма, тут же упавшая на пол. Потом стул. Он выдержал. Как и ученик.   
Красный воск исчез без следа.  
Пустые глаза смотрели в потолок.   
Грудная клетка мерно опускалась и поднималась.  
По крайней мере он не умер, осталось вывести лишь из этого состояния.  
Дерек поздравил себя неизвестно с чем и едва доплелся до окна. А затем нашел в себе силы присвистнуть.  
Тот кто устроил взрыв наверняка не рассчитал силы взрывчатки. Минимум треть площади была просто вырвана из этого места, как клок холста оторвали от картины. А еще пожар. Откуда? Да хотя бы от деревьев, что окружали площадь. Точнее от того, что от них осталось. Теперь свежего воздуха в Академии станет куда меньше. Запах гари перебьет все на свете.   
Светлые маги таскали воду в ведрах, те немногие темные маги, оставшиеся на ночь в академии, гасили огонь льдом и небольшим дождем.  
А Дерек стоял и смотрел. Почему-то он догадывался кто это сделал.  
Но решил убить его попозже.   
Поэтому просто залез на подоконник и прыгнул, на ходу сказав заклинание левитации. Это было опасно, чертовски опасно, гребаный герой. Но, к счастью, заклинание удалось и некромант остановился в нескольких мерах над землей. Потом мягко коснулся этой самой земли и, хотя весь алкоголь выветрился из организма, пошатывался из стороны в сторону словно пьяный и направился к тому месту, что стало раной площади, на ходу сооружая какое-нибудь заклинание, мало-мальски связанное с водой.  
Огонь все же погасили и тут же, среди развороченной земли, угольков и камней устроили небольшое собрание маленьким коллективом, потому что, как оказалось, бал давно закончился и все разошлись по домам. Директор, стоявший в одной ночной рубашке и даже без обуви вздохнул, пообещал лично выпороть проходимца и сказал всем идти спать, перед этим попросив темных магов опечатать площадь, чтобы никто ничего не мог здесь сделать. Дерек помог это сделать, хотя и косился на довольного чем-то Хьюсли.  
"Он раздражает меня все больше и больше. Надеюсь, ничего больше не случится".

Воду мальчик нашел только в третьей комнате, и то последние несколько глотков, но стало намного лучше. Он вернулся к открытому окну и вдохнул приятный запах... гари. Что-то подсказывало парню, что этот взрыв Академия запомнит если не надолго, то навсегда.  
Он сел под окном, потому что стоять не было сил, и задремал. А проснулся, когда услышал второй взрыв.  
"Идиоты алхимики, даже не могут время правильно рассчитать. Или это я снова сильно нагрел..."  
И решил от греха подальше доползти до своей комнаты и сделать вид, что был слишком пьян. Это было правильной мыслью, потому что Лёлик, например, не проснулся от второго взрыва.  
Рубеллит выглянул в окно и увидел ярко оранжевый свет. А еще услышал крики учителей вдали.  
"Ничего-ничего, бегать полезно!"

Они уже действительно начали расходиться, Кларисс спросила за здоровье ученика, но Дерек не мог ответить ничего внятного, так как заранее мечтал о койке, в которую просто упадет и заснет мертвым сном. Он чувствовал себя никак не лучше трупа, если не сказать хуже, и это было просто отвратительно. Ученик не умрет и это некроманта успокоило. Зря, наверное.   
Снова раздался взрыв.  
\- Да ну что за *****? - одновременно завопили многие маги, а некромант просто вздрогнул.  
На этот раз взрыв произошел недалеко от входа в лес, но и этого хватило, чтобы огонь перекинулся на деревья и они запылали словно праздничные свечи. На лицах некоторых магов ощущалась беспомощность и даже директор прикрыл глаза не то от усталости не то что бы не видеть этого. Но они все смогли сплотиться благодаря остаткам магии и некоторых умений. От леса пропал достаточно приличный кусок. И каждый уже дал клятву, что просто так это дело не закончится и виновника выгонят. Дерек плелся вместе с остальными, как и он перемазанными копотью и сажей мечтающих утопить засранца, который это все сотворил, когда на остатках площади появились люди. Городская стража во главе с магом, осуществлявшим опрос с помощью зелья правды. Дерек хорошо его запомнил из-за трости с которой маг Селенцин - именно так и звали дознавателя - не расставался после травмы. Но зачем они здесь?  
\- Дерек Демидас здесь? - спросил маг словно не замечая разрушений вокруг. А может и правда не замечал.  
\- Да, - вяло ответил некромант, подходя ближе. И его тут же повалили на землю ударом рукоятки меча. Толпа магов ахнула.  
\- Именем нашего короля Александра Звездного Великого вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве и проведению запрещенных ритуалов, - громко сказал дознаватель.  
Наступила мертвая тишина.   
Близился рассвет.

Когда юный заклинатель проснулся, он не помнил что ему снилось. Но и не вспомнил бы, потому что головная боль проломила ему череп и прибила к кровати. Судя по звукам, Лёлик еще спал, а Кай вообще не хотел шевелиться. Но любопытство заставило его хотя бы сесть на кровати.  
В комнате стоял запах гари, может, именно поэтому похмелье было намного сильнее обычного? Рубеллит встал, пошатываясь, снова посмотрел на Лёлика. Осмотрелся в поисках кота - но того уже много дней не было видно. Как всегда решил нагуляться перед холодами, поганец.  
Парень осмотрел что на нем одето: штаны есть, что-то типа рубахи, которая была не него очень велика, есть. Нормально, поэтому нужно было найти воду.  
А еще научиться не реагировать.  
Первым делом он дополз до столовой. Война войной, а обед по расписанию! Точнее, завтрак. А потом на занятия, которые непонятно: будут ли вообще.  
\- Эй, Рубеллит, прива! - один из самых адекватных предсказателей, которых только знал Кай.  
\- О, Устат, давно не виделись, - юноша зевнул. - Голова сейчас отвалится.  
\- О-о-о! Не удивительно! У нас как-то слишком весело в Академии в последнее время, я прям нарадоваться не могу! - Устат как раз один из таких провидцев, которые видят предсказания с помощью специальной смеси трав. Надышится всяким и предсказывает налево и направо. Но, раз отец сказал - закончи Академию, он и закончит.  
\- Корилина, здравствуй! - провидец помахал рукой девушке с его курса, и она грациозно подплыла к ним.  
\- Приветствую! - девушка слегка поклонилась, от чего Кай себя почувствовал благородным.  
\- Рад встрече, - прокряхтел, как старик, заклинатель и все-таки решил напиться вдоволь и поесть хорошо.  
Ребятам было любопытно, что это за взрывы, и связаны ли как-то те страшные события с пропажей. Особенно их пугали учителя по провидению, потому что те чуть ли не каждое занятие предсказывали черное знамение, нависшее над Академией! И что во всем будут виноваты черная и белая души!  
Девушка рассказала как это было, когда прогремел первый взрыв, потому что их корпус находился к нему ближе всего. Каю стало немного стыдно, но с другой стороны, кто еще мог одним махом так всех переполошить? Устат же видел, как маги земли активно помогают восстановить разрушенное. Кай заметил, что травники наверняка там град слёз льют над своими травками. Опять придется сутками над ними сидеть!  
\- А ты, случайно, не в курсе, кто бы это мог быть?  
Кай подавил в себе желание подавиться узваром и просто пожал плечами.  
\- Странно, ты же всегда в курсе, если не в эпицентре, - очень точно заметил предсказатель.  
\- Я был слишком пьян, вон, под окнами следы оставил.  
\- Фи, какая гадость, - девушка мило покривила носик, а Кай улыбнулся:  
\- Простите, миледи, что порчу вам аппетит. Но все естественно!  
\- А, тогда новость утра еще ты слышал?  
\- М-м?  
\- Демидаса арестовали. Кажется, его обвинили в пропажах и еще чем-то.  
\- Да быть того не может! - резко повысил голос Кай, чем и привлек внимание окружающих к их столу.  
\- Тише...  
\- Я тебе говорю! Он со мной был все время! На каких, блин, основаниях!? Я же им все рассказывал! - Рубеллит начал думать, лихорадочно, сумбурно, от чего голова разболелась с новой силой.  
\- Ну так... - но Устата снова перебили:  
\- Где его держат?  
Юноша развел руки в стороны, мол, не знаю. Девушка слегка призадумалась и предположила, что где-то в Академии, потому что арестовали его только ночью, после второго взрыва, если слухи верны. А переводить в королевскую тюрьму будут, когда солнце достигнет высшей точки и некромант будет слабее всего.  
\- Ну, это я так считаю. А вообще... - но и девушку Кай перебил:  
\- Спасибо, милая! Я у вас в долгу, ребят!  
Не забыв хороший ломоть хлеба, Кай поспешил к директору. Кто-кто, а этот старый лис должен знать о происходящем.

Последняя неделя была ужасна. Мало того что некоторые ученики пропали а он поздно забил тревогу, теперь оказалось что в этом замешан Дерек. Лучший когда-то ученик, милый мальчик, и вдруг оказался убийцей. Черный маг. Некромант. Так оно и должно быть. Наверное.   
В дверь постучали.  
\- Войдите, - тут же ответил Попрыгушкин, надеясь что собеседник отвлечет его от грустных мыслей.  
Кай ворвался в кабинет директора, извинился по привычке, осторожно прикрыл дверь и подбежал к столу мужчины:  
\- Он не виноват! - Кай топнул ногой. - Я же на неделе допроса рассказывал, что он всю неделю был со мной! И оба раза, когда на нас напали, он был со мной и сам чудом выжил! Вот скажите, что ему стоило подстроить мою смерть или сделать жертвой еще одного эксперимента. И если так, то зачем ему вообще было учителем становиться!? - выдал монологом юноша. - Вы понимаете вообще, что обвинили невиновного человека! И, нет, - Кай увидел, что директор жестом просит его сделать голос потише, - я не могу утихомириться, потому что тут черт знает что творится!  
Мужчине захотелось застонать от бессилия, но он смог сдержаться. И поэтому решил сказать то, что сказал дознаватель.   
\- Он был с тобой постоянно?  
\- На протяжении практики, по ночам - да. Днем темные маги только двоечников и котяток заколдовать же могут! А еще учитель Симуш может доказать, пару ночей учитель у него ночевал в общежитии. А еще у него есть старушка-соседка, Демидас ей что-то покупал. Она наверняка его помнит, знает и видела. Я её знал, часто к Гримзелле по дополнительным бегал, - Кай опустил глаза и вспомнил ту куклу. - На нас напали, два раза, понимаете? И оба раза мы чудом спаслись. Тут наверняка подстава.  
\- Кай, мальчик мой, остатки силы остаются днем плюс. Ты разве не знал что темные маги могут даже когда солнце в зените получить магию одни способом? - спросил директор  
\- Он. Не. Виновен, - парень сжал одежду в кулаки, потому что начинал злиться. Причем сам не понимал, почему эта ситуация его так задевает.  
\- Кай, ты или выслушай, или иди доказывать свою правоту дереву. Он виновен и улики указывают на это. Улики. Факты. А что есть у тебя? Ты? Тот, кому понравился учитель? Косли? Который учился с ним и был его лучшим другом? Пара учителей? Он некромант! Он несет смерть и владеет смертью. Естественно логичнее что убийца он и мы не в силах доказать обратное, - едва не вспылил директор, все же вставая и тем самым нависая над учеником со своего двухметрового роста и глаза его метали молнии.  
Заклинатель перетрусил и скрипнул зубами, делая вид, что у него не задрожали коленки:  
\- И какие факты?  
\- То, что его так часто не видели, как ты говоришь на самом-то деле, точнее видели в неблагопристойном виде и один раз даже тогда, когда он кого-то нес на себе. Далее силы он вполне мог черпать из своего посоха, благо тот заряжать делать нечего, по сути, - строго говорил преподаватель, все больше убеждаясь, что это правда. - Далее, найден еще один труп. И поверь, во время той недели Дерека отпускали. Хоть и под присмотром, но пару раз он ускользнул, или его потеряли, но на пару часов его все же не было на виду. Может, у него сообщник из светлых как раз тех, кто сопровождал его. Не исключено даже что это Косли. К тому же, ты с ним все время был, да? Даже неделю подготовки? Даже знаешь, что он не терял ленту для волос?  
\- Ох, лента, в такой суматохе. Хорошо, если конечности не потеряешь.  
Доводы директоры были логичны, даже очень, и Кай начинал теряться под напором старшего и решил сменить тактику.  
\- Хорошо, я не прав. Вы правы, и он виновен, - Кай сделал глубокий вдох, чтоб успокоить и включить, наконец-то, мозг, а не свои теплые чувства.  
"И о чём ты думаешь, дебила кусок, в такой момент!?"  
\- Тогда почему все так складно и стройно ложится? И скажите мне честно, - мальчик посмотрел директору в глаза, хотя и было очень-очень страшно, ибо сам одной ногой на вылете: - вы сами этому верите? Это то, что видели вы, или то, что хотят видеть другие?  
\- Кай, я поверил ленте, которую мне предоставили. Она была черная, но кровью от нее разило так же, как и темной аурой. Увы, аурой нам обоим знакомой. Все хорошо ложится, даже слишком. Но не ошибаемся ли мы тогда, когда думаем, что именно это и делаем? Действительно, он прибыл издалека, неизвестно где был последние пару лет. Возвращается в Академию. И тут же некоторые ученики не приходят на занятия. Хорошо, бывает, загуляли, бывают не выдерживают и уезжают домой. Но почему он нашел тот труп? Ты же не знал о том домике, да? - спросил мужчина и прикрыл глаза. Тут же их открыл. Черная лента, от которой разило смертью. Отвратительно.  
\- Лента же учителя была, и всегда при нем. А за последний дни слишком многое случилось. Я не удивлен... Просто я думаю, что, видимо, человек, который выжил в одиночку на тракте оказался таким дураком, что в открытую начал подкидывать улики следствию и так неосторожно потерял ленту, - Кай горько усмехнулся. - Еще странно, почему он мою смерть не обыграл, ведь я так много знаю. Столько видел и не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю действительно все.  
Юноша прислушался к звенящей тишине, стоявшей в кабинете.  
\- Странно, что он помогал тушить вам пожар, когда мог воспользоваться праздником и паникой и замести следы. Видимо, действительно не очень хороший учитель нам попался.  
\- Да нет, Кай, обыграть твою смерть ему было бы не на руку, - хмыкнул директор. - Видимо он знал, что ты будешь его защищать так активно и никому не верить. Интересно почему? Тушить пожар? Хочешь спрятать дерево, прячь его в лесу, хочешь украсть овцу, надень овечью шкуру на волчью. Нет, Кай, твоя смерть ему помешала бы, потому что это убийство произошло бы слишком близко. В опасной близости. Ты был ему нужен. Или ты знаешь что обычно творится в его голове? Чем объяснить все его действия? Лично я, за то время что он тут учился, не мог, и все его вспышки гнева были неожиданные и даже очень. Из ничего или же из чего, но он долго этого не показывал. Жизнь приучила в детстве, видимо.  
\- Я его не защищаю, директор, ни в коем случае. Я хочу понять, почему так произошло. Если следовать вашей логике: он прятался. Прятал свои вспышки гнева, был нелюдимым, замкнутым, злым, отворачивал от себя людей и не разрешал, что к нему подходили. Тогда, если бы он хотел замаскировать свои умыслы, он бы вел себя более человечно. Хотел спрятаться среди людей, так прятался бы в толпе, а не был бельмом на глазу.  
\- Да, поэтому ты кричал что он не виноват, ты его не защищал, - хмыкнул мужчина и сел обратно в кресло, устало прикрыв глаза. - Отворачивал? Кай, как сильно он в итоге своей холодностью он отвернул учеников, этот харизматичный полукровка?  
Рубеллит мысленно застопорился.  
"Полукровка? Полукровка, мать вашу!?" - он переваривал эту мысль и пытался не подать виду, что действительно этого не знал. Поэтому отложил это в долгий ящик и продолжил гнуть свою линию.  
\- Да, он не виноват. И то, что некоторые не отвернулись - просто та небольшая доля вероятности, которая исчисляется в другой категории. Я уверен, что вы очень хорошо знаете всю подноготную других преподавателей, именно поэтому накинулись на первого, на кого со всех сторон обрушились факты. И уверены, - он сделал паузу и кашлянул, - что ничего больше не стоит проверять.  
"Учитель Демидас, собирайте в раю цветочки под яркими солнечными лучами, если, блин, я не прав! Уйду в монастырь, там как раз девственником любят!"  
\- На первого? На первого? - директор хохотнул. - Да мы всю темную кафедру прошерстили, все комнаты и дома их проверили и всех тех, кто мог иметь к этому отношение из светлых. Опросы, угрозы, вторжение в частную собственность. На первого? Кай, тебя Демидас, видимо головой об надгробие сильно ударил.  
\- Особенно когда это было естественно и закономерно, и, - в мыслях он оставил "о, боже", но вслух продолжил, - так неожиданно. Тот, кто смог создать этих тварей именно не подумал о таком раскладе.  
Юноша пропускал мимо ушей колкие замечания директора, хотя хотелось язвительно ответить: нет, блин, долбанул со всей большой любовью!  
\- Тогда кто же их создал? Кто смог забрать у Дерека, а мы говорим о том, кто в основном за своими вещами следит, ленту и подкинуть к трупу? Кто ходил по Академии безбоязненно, потому что его невозможно заподозрить? Кто смог обойти зелье правды? Кто способен на убийство и дальнейшее создание кукол, достаточно агрессивных, чтобы нападать на магов? Кто, Кай? Кто решил оставить тебя в живых, в конце-то концов? Даже я бы тебя убил, потому что ты путаешься под ногами в подобном случае.  
Мужчина резко нахмурился и вперился в ученика взглядом.  
\- Или помогаешь?  
\- Ага, помогаю, каждый день трупы выношу, - не выдержал парень и все-таки съязвил. Это яркий признак того, что он действительно нервничал.  
Тишина давила на мозг, и нестерпимо хотелось что-то разбить. А еще этот взгляд, который многое повидал, он смотрит прямо в душу и, наверное, читает как открытую книгу мозг. Рубеллит начал подозревать, что его мозг действительно сканируют на обман.  
Даже если и так, то от директора он точно не в состоянии будет защититься следующие лет двадцать минимум.  
\- О, обойти зелье могут алхимики и травники. Лучший способ обмануть и не попасться. Только очень грамотные и действительно понимающие, что делают и для чего... - осторожно продолжил Кай.  
"И, кажется, мне следует быть осторожным. Что-то я действительно слишком много знаю. Если удастся склонить директора на свою сторону и дело не закроется, то меня точно попытаются убрать, и директора переубедить. А самое обидное, что после всех моих мучений контрольные и сессию никто не отменит!"  
\- Вопросы тоже задавались аккуратно, заметь. Противоядия не существует, пил зелье каждый, я лично следил за этим, - сказал Попрыгушкин, чувствуя, что у него начало побаливать сердце и чем дальше, тем больше. - За последние лет пятьдесят, Дерек единственный кто постоянно обходил этот процесс и сам научился изощренно задавать вопросы или уворачиваться от них, когда захочет. Я больше подобных не встречал. Даже ты попадался, насколько я помню, на паре вопросов, хотя тоже смог что-то утаить.  
\- Я слишком импульсивный, - Кай пожал плечами и попытался свести разговор в более спокойное русло. - Ну, не обязательно изобретать противоядие. Можно, например, заблокировать частично память, чтоб не высказать лишнего. Учитель Демидас научился лгать одними способами, но это не значит, что не существует других. Тем более, до недавнего мы даже не знали, что можно создать таких существ. А если действуют два разноплановых мага, то неизвестно что они еще могли придумать. Прогресс, как ни печально в этом случае, идет вперед.  
\- Их создавали, просто многие вещи под запретом, Кай и игра в Бога - одна из них, - вздохнул директор. - Когда ты пытаешься открыть дверь, а она заперта, ты чувствуешь это?  
\- Тогда что мешает вам подумать, что и сейчас не происходит что-то из этого рода? А двери... Ну и что, подход можно к любым дверям найти. Или в стенке рядом.  
\- Ты не понял. Когда ты пытаешься открыть закрытую дверь, ты чувствуешь сопротивление?  
\- Ну, да, - парень кивнул.  
\- А теперь представь, что кто-то поставил блок памяти, пусть и частичный. Ты, разве, не заметишь этого?  
\- С другой стороны: сегодня я могу зайти в эту комнату, а там мебель расставлена по одному. За пару часов её можно поменять. Комната та же. Я знаю, что тут что-то меняли. Я не совру, потому что тот, кто не знает первоначальной картины, и не заметит подвоха.  
\- Искажения, Кай, искажения. Плюс просто так это не сделать, тем более за пару дней перестроить свою память так, чтобы в ней не было дефектов. И дело не в прогрессе, дело в том что это дается годами изменения хотя бы одного участка памяти. Хоть тут не спорь и поверь мне, человеку, который испытывал это на себе, - сказал директор.  
\- Или заговор планировался не один год. Кукол тоже не за пару месяцев научились создавать, - продолжал стоять на своем студент. Он был нацелен заручиться поддержкой этого мужчины, даже если бы пришлось умолять.  
\- Готовить определенный участок памяти год, зная что именно его, хотя этого участка еще не существует даже в мыслях, обязательно будут просматривать и нужно срочно изменить? Рубеллит, ты себя вообще слышишь?   
"А хрен его знает, мы это только на десятом курсе учить будем!"  
\- Раз Демидас смог обмануть, то и другие почему не смогут? - юноша мысленно запнулся, но потом продолжил: - И не важно, как именно. Просто они хитрее. Этого исключать нельзя.  
\- Потому что Дерек... Потому что Дерек идиот, - вскипел директор. - Он нашкодил самому себе из-за чего и пришлось учиться выворачивать слова и не дай духи кому-то еще это прочувствовать, Рубеллит. Хитрее. Может они и хитрее, но есть ли они, другие, или на нас просто напустили некую фантазию и мы, привыкшие что Дерек обладающий такой харизмой, такой хороший, такой умный, думаем, что он просто не может быть плохим или убийцей. Может это мы обманываем себя, а не кто-то извне обманывает нас?   
\- Тогда нужно успокоить свою совесть и проверить, действительно ли учитель Демидас не такой, как вы говорите. Для студентов он само зло, которое действительно учит, хоть и злыми способами. Вообще ничего хорошего. Уверен, что половина из тех, кто знает о его аресте, только радуется этому, - Кай подтянул сползшие штаны и затянул шнурок покрепче.   
\- Но ты так не думаешь, да? - хмыкнул Попрыгушкин, выгнув седую бровь.  
\- Я с ним чуть не сдох три раза, как думаете? - Кай поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза директору. Он уже не чувствовал той злобы и раздражения, что исходила от него ранее. Только лукавство и невероятную усталость.  
\- А теперь скажи еще раз, почему он не убийца?  
\- Потому что все три раза он меня спас, а один раз сам чудом выжил. Зачем убийце подставлять себя и жертвовать тем, на кого легче всего сказать: умер по собственной глупости?  
\- А почему нет? Почему бы подобным образом не втереться в доверие?  
\- Если бы он действительно прокололся хоть раз, я бы не стоял здесь, и не изображал из себя первокурсника на первой сессии, - Кай развел руками и улыбнулся. - То, что я видел и те, кто его знают, действительно скажут, что он не виновен и не пошел бы на такое.  
\- Кай, скажи, тебя ведь все считают гением?  
\- Откуда я знаю? Сам себя к таким не отношу.  
\- А вот многие считают. И если ты задумал обхитрить человека, чтобы он встал на твою сторону, чтобы ты для этого сделал?  
\- Смотря в чем обхитрить. Я понимаю, что вы ведете к тому, что лучший способ обхитрить - это заставить жертву поверить, что выбор она делает самостоятельно, - Кай пошевелил пальцами правой ноги в ботинке и перенес вес на левую ногу. - Но я первый начал. И что попал на практику - Демидас не знал на что я способен, и что выйдет такая неудача. Собственно, я тут авторитета не имею, меня никогда никто не слушает. Признайте, он только что пришел в Академию и этого не знал, и не мог просчитать.  
\- После месяца работы да, он не мог просчитать что ты окажешься таким... глупым, - согласился на этот раз директор. - Но кто сказал, что только ты был жертвой? Есть и другие ученики, которые стояли на твоем месте и пытались доказать, что он невиновен. Она, ведь, тоже умная девочка. Кого-то, кого угодно, кто попадется под руку, лишь бы обеспечить себе алиби. Затем найти жертву и провести ритуал в приготовленном круге. Ты знал, что убитыми были в основном девочки?  
\- Не знал, - Кай не знал куда спрятать руки. Чем дальше, тем яснее он понимал, что тут он ничего не сможет добиться. Директор ничего не хочет делать. Он устал, был предан, и теперь разбит и хочет отдохнуть. Но не тут-то было.  
\- Не в этом дело... Что за девочка?  
"Мария, что ли? Или другая охмурилась?" - юноша был удивлен. Конечно, были основания понимать почему она так сделала, но основных моментов он не знал, теперь захотел узнать.  
\- Девочки, которым нравится новый учитель и которые готовы зайти с ним в темный угол. Подумай об этом Кай. А теперь иди, глупый мальчишка, я устал с тобой говорить. По твоим глазам видно, что ты предан предателю. Поэтому уходи, пока я не разозлился.  
\- Не волнуйтесь за меня. Если я смогу увидеть, что видели вы и понять, что он виноват, то даже не стану сомневаться. А пока что... Будьте осторожны, - Кай сделал пару шагов назад и развернулся, и потом сделал шаг к двери и положил руку на ручку. - Вам тоже тяжело, - Кай повернулся голову, посмотрел на директора и улыбнулся, и быстро вышел, пока директор действительно не разозлился.  
Как только он закрыл дверь, то почувствовал накатившую усталость из-за выматывающего разговора. Нужно было искать что-то, только он даже придумать не мог в какую сторону смотреть. Украли ленту? Полукровка? Девочки, которых так же и другие могли использовать. Кай никогда не считал себя наивным и думал, что разбирается в людях.  
\- Твою мать, - зло процедил он и вышел из здания. Нужно было привести мысли в порядок, а потом, наверное, попробовать найти учителя Симуша и спросить что он думает по этому поводу. Рубеллит пошел к месту первого взрыва, посмотреть что осталось и сколько уже сделали маги. Может, воспоминания об этом помогут ему придумать что делать дальше.  
Без чьей-либо поддержки было тяжело.


	17. Chapter 17

Чучело начало окрашиваться кровью и только тогда Косли понял, что у него болят костяшки пальцев, а сами кулаки разбиты в кровь. Он устало сел прямо на пол спортивного зала и обхватил голову руками. Плевать на кровь. Нужно придумать что же делать. Неужели это все сделал Дерек? Да быть того не может. Кому уж как не Косли знать? Или он его совсем уже не знает? Пять лет недостаточный срок, чтобы стать убийцей! Хотя... Чертовы сомнения.  
Он снова ударил кулаком, на этот раз по полу. Заклинатель не может сейчас ничего сделать, потому что не знает куда двигаться. Может, поговорить с Кларисс?

Рубеллит сидел под одним из уцелевших деревьев и смотрел как маги трудятся. Ближе не подпускали, огородив все палками вместо разделителей. Он тяжело вздохнул, размял шею и наклонил голову вниз, растягивая шейные мышцы. Жутко все ныло, а сейчас даже до тошноты. Он не хотел поднимать глаза, смотреть на небо, искать там ответы, как иногда любил делать. Не хотел чувствовать дерево, на которое опирается спиной, ощутить прикосновение к живому. В его шкале от одного до десяти, которую он иногда рисовал в голове в отдельных случаях, он оценил накатывающую хандру на шесть.  
Нельзя было не согласиться, что он ничего не знает про Демидаса. Только основное, а важные детали тот упустил, умолчал, просто недоговорил. Это тоже можно было расценивать как ложь - неполную правду.  
Кай снова вздохнул и окинул взглядом тех, кто был на площади. Почему только девочки? И что было с тем парнем, которому недавно стало плохо?  
И тут заклинателя осенило, да так, что он вскочил со своего места, чуть не упав при этом, и быстрым шагов пошел в лазарет. А что, если теперь они перешли на мальчиков, а директор об этом еще не знает? Если у этого мальчика будут такие же признаки, как и у трупов, то...  
"Ах, да, некромант, который мог бы поднять труп и расспросить его, в тюрьме. Но, ладно, на месте что-то посмотрю".  
Косли встряхнулся немного и размял руки. Это было больно и немного отрезвило его. Близился Бой, хотя полдень уже давно наступил. Дерек больше не на территории Академии. Но он говорил что маги, создавшие кукол, как раз из Академии. Попробовать все выяснить самому? Но первый, на кого падает подозрение, это Хьюсли. Слишком легко, да и выпутался он вроде.

Бородач вздохнул и кое-как встал. Манекен нужно будет поменять, этот лишь будет отпугивать учеников. А затем направился в лазарет.  
Кларисс сидела рядом с парнем, что все так же смотрел пустым взглядом в потолок, но грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась, значит, он жив. Рядом стояла куча склянок и банок, ведь она пыталась привести ученика хоть как-то в чувство. Но не получалось.  
"Дерек что-то с ним сделал, но что?" - размышляла она, теребя длинную черную прядь, а потом посмотрела на дверь как раз тогда, когда вошел Косли. Лекарша, не глядя, взяла нужную баночку и помахала ею в воздухе.  
\- У меня для тебя есть целебная мазь, мастер кулачного боя, - сказала она чуть грубовато, но Косли не обратил на это внимание, лишь дошел до ближайшей койки, плюхнулся на нее и подставил руки.   
Лекарша тут же обработала раны и на всякий случай перевязала их.  
\- Не хило ты пар выпустил, - заметила она, убирая банку и снова откидываясь на спинку стула. Её собственная поясница болела, ноги гудели, а голова просто раскалывалась. Она не спала уже несколько дней.  
\- Он невиновен, - медленно проговорил Косли, глядя на повязки.  
\- Конечно, не виновен, он же не идиот, в конце-то концов, - хмыкнула девушка. - Плюс его бывшая подружка заявляла, что он безынициативен, ему неинтересна карьера и вообще он ревнивый ублюдок. Так что он решил замахнуться на...   
\- На власть, - сказал Косли. - Дерек успел предположить, что кукол создали для вторжения во дворец.  
\- Логично, мы же в столице, - передернула плечами Кларисс. - Но почему из Академии тогда? Почему маги?  
\- Потому что есть маги, которым тесно в их рамках и они расширяют их посредством убийств и переворота. Может быть и что-то другое, это же было лишь предположение.  
\- А еще я видела Дерека, перед тем как его увели. Проверяла рану на затылке, его потом не хило приложили.   
\- Убили бы, он тогда восстанет личем и наподдаст им. Через пару лет, - хмыкнул бородач, хотя на душе у него дракон испражнялся. - Как он там?   
\- Плохо, а дознаватель еще и допрос устроил, но Дерек успел сказать, что это прочистило ему мозги. И еще кое-что.

Заклинатель быстро дошел до лазарета, хотя по дороге его пару раз пытались перехватить знакомые, но он отмахивался и шел дальше. Он хотел зайти, но видеться с Кларисс не хотелось. Вообще непонятно как с ней можно разговаривать без желания расцарапать ей лицо. Кай вдохнул, выдохнул, вдохнул, попрыгал с ноги на ногу, придумал на ходу историю зачем пришел и постучался. Не дожидаясь ответа, вошел в помещение.  
Сначала он увидел учителя Симуша, потом Кларисс, только после взгляд упал на парня, который был так сильно похож на...  
Его глаза расширились от удивления, но он мотнул головой и сказал:  
\- Здравствуйте.  
\- Кай, вали, ты тут не в тему, - проворчала Кларисс, предварительно фыркнув.  
\- Погоди, - поднял перебинтованную руку Косли. - Он тут очень даже причем и уходить не может.  
\- Я тоже рад вас видеть, - фыркнул он и зашел, прикрыв дверь. - Если интересно, директор ничего делать не хочет. И что с парнем? - он подошел поближе.  
\- Дышит, но в коме, - пожала плечами девушка и преградила Каю путь. - И лучше к нему не подходи.  
\- Директор больше не хочет проблем, он любит когда все просто, хоть потом и мучается, - хмыкнул Косли и тоже встал. - Кларисс, лучше скажи что там за таинственная фраза, которую успел сказать Дерек.  
\- Ладно, - Кай сделал шаг назад, остался стоять и ждать ответа от девушки на заданный вопрос учителя.  
Лекарша оглянулась на одного, на второго, а затем вздохнула и, уперев руки в бока, сказала:  
\- Если быть точнее, то он сказал: "За мнимой жизнью теплится смерть. Проведи по губам и все поймешь".  
\- Что? - переспросил Косли. - Что это за загадки?   
\- Там был дознаватель, - сказала девушка. - И говорить при нем точно наш не... черный маг не мог.  
"Так вот как он вопросы обходит. Правдой, да завуалированной. Это еще уметь нужно", - Кай слегка улыбнулся, а потом задумался, что бы могли значить слова учителя.  
\- Вообще парень похож на куклу, которая ждет приказа. Но это лишь не первый взгляд, - заклинатель хотел помочь, но не думал, что его скудных знаний по этому поводу будет достаточно.  
\- На куклу? - переспросила девушка. - Ты совсем дурак? Он же дышит! К тому же у тебя такой же вид будет, если в кому впадешь. Хочешь попробовать? С удовольствием устрою.  
Косли ничего не ответил, лишь положил пальцы на губы парня.  
\- Дай нож, - сказал он твердым голосом.  
Лекарша с расширившимися глазами посмотрела на заклинателя.  
\- Только после вас, бабуля, - не задумываясь, ответил Кай, а потом с любопытством посмотрел на Косли.  
\- Сам дурак, - огрызнулась девушка и, приподняв юбку, вытащила из набедренных ножен нож, который тут же подала заклинателю.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Косли и сразу же полоснул по груди парня, на которой появилась тонкая красная линия. - Не кровоточит.  
"Я прав?" - осторожно спросил сам у себя Кай, и снова посмотрел на парня.  
\- Он мертв, - вместо этого тихо сказал он и сглотнул. – А до этого я не чувствовал на кончиках пальцев дыхания.  
\- Не просто мертв, парня сначала освежевали, а затем вынули душу после чего сотворили... это, - сказал Косли, отдавая нож лекарше и присаживаясь на койку. У него дрожали ноги, руки и все тело в общем. - Теперь мы точно знаем, что это не Дерек.  
Кларисс подошла к кукле и, взявшись руками за края, развела кожу в сторону настолько, насколько смогла.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - немного побледнел Косли.  
"Это кусок мяса, Кай. Дохлый кусок мяса. Тупой кусок мяса. Кусок мяса, Кай, спокойно", - лихорадочно уговаривал себя юноша, потому что не хотел ничего пропустить, но смотреть было настолько мерзко, что пустой желудок начало скручивать. Там наверняка скоро дырка будет от постоянных стрессов!  
\- Дерево, - сказала девушка, оттирая красную поверхность, что была под кожей. - Косли, это кукла, ты-то чего побледнел? Рубеллит-то просто идиот, ему можно, а ты же догадался.  
\- Я с трупами не люблю иметь дела, - сказал бородач. - Хочешь определить, что за дерево?   
\- Да, было бы неплохо, это дало бы знания о регионе, - кивнула лекарша и, удобнее перехватив нож, отколола приличный кусок дерева, после которого осталось яркое пятно, приятное любому столяру. - Рубеллит, может тебе успокоительного и баиньки до утра?  
\- Сама такая, я первый догадался! - Кай перекривлял девушку и спросил: - Учитель Симуш, что с занятиями?  
\- Поэтому ты побледнел при виде деревяшки, - хмыкнула девушка и сдула прядь с лица, вертя нож в пальцах.   
\- Занятия? Какие занятия? Я пытаюсь придумать, как это обстоятельство повернуть в сторону Дерека! - схватился Косли за голову и начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.   
\- Лучше всего - умолчать об этом, - сказала Кларисс, внимательно осматривая знаки, покрывающие бока "тела".  
\- Ладно, пусть деканат разгребает, - пробубнил себе под нос Кай. - Пойду, поспрашиваю про этого парня, может, кто чего знает. Не подавись трухой, старушка, - помахал на прощание юноша лекарше и зайцем сбежал, пока в него ничего не полетело.  
Конечно, работа предстоит непростая, на занятия он точно не пойдет, сейчас вообще неизвестно будут ли занятия.  
В процессе юноша зашел в переулок, чтоб срезать дорогу между домами. Здесь не было никого, хотя недалеко слышались разговоры людей.  
\- Идиот, - прошипела девушка, отдавая Косли кусок деревяшки. - Лично мне это напоминает осину.  
\- Почему ты так быстро догадалась? - искренне удивился заклинатель. - Прочитала, там руны есть, - хмыкнула Кларисс. - Но что-то у меня такое чувство, что ответ будет непростой в итоге.

Он мешает. И раздражает. Избавиться от него. Съесть. Вгрызться зубами в податливую плоть, раздробить косточки, которые будут хрустеть, словно вафельные палочки и наслаждаться. Но нет, у него сильная душа. Нужна. Отдать хозяину. Отдать.  
Тень слилась с тенью Кая, неслышно почти коснулась носом его шеи и резко ударила деревянной рукой по голове. Увы, не насмерть, всего лишь обморок.

Понимание всегда приходит поздно, хотя бы потому, что это свойство людей. Но он корил себя за то, что так поздно все понял, ведь ответ лежал буквально на кончиках пальцев. Отсутствовало дыхание. Из человека забрали сразу два ингредиента: душу и шкуру, возможно, сердце и печень, и сделали куклу неотличимую от человека. Но так как там скорее всего две души и противоположные виды магии. Парень точно не мог использовать магию. И та девушка, похожая на куклу. Насколько поредели классы предсказателей? Он надеялся что ненамного, и основной частью жертв были люди из города, лишенные магии и жизни в общем, проститутки, бродяги, бандиты, просто другие, незнакомые люди. Это не захват Академии, захват самого королевства, там не нужна магия, там есть власть. Подменить короля и править народом, управляя куклами, которые не являются марионетками. Просто приказы. Чертовы предатели. И Хьюсли наверняка тут связан. Почему? Да потому что Дерек видел глаза и морду мага, когда его днем уводили и сажали в закрытую карету, чтобы доставить в темницу из подвальных помещений Академии, где некроманта избивали и требовали четкого ответа: зачем, почему, кого. А что отвечать, когда нечего? И Дереку пришлось просто смеяться, чтобы заглушить боль. Кажется, ему даже нос сломали и пару ребер, во всяком случае, дышать было сложно и на губах иногда появлялся солоноватый привкус. Дознаватель оказался магом упорным, пробовал еще и магией, прожигая мозг. А Дереку не нравился огонь, очень не нравился и в какой-то момент он уже был согласиться на все, лишь бы от него отстали или, например, убили. Казнь через костер. Некроманта нужно сжигать, чтобы он не восстал.  
Мужчина усмехнулся разбитыми губами (чудо, что зубы целы остались). Хорошо, полдень пришел вовремя и его посадили в закрытую карету, скованного по рукам и ногам цепями с вкраплением рубинов, омытых в источнике Ауро, забирающими его всю магическую силу и энергию в целом. Когда его карета остановилась, он мог лишь слушать, как снаружи что-то происходит. Но дверца открылась, ему улыбнулся Хьюсли и с помощью магического амулета заставил Дерека отключиться.  
А теперь некромант сидит, скованный все теми же оковами и чувствует, что на улице еще день, хотя прошло уже достаточно много времени. Но даже ночь сейчас ему не поможет, осталось сидеть и думать. Но если понадобится, он перегрызет темному магу глотку, лишь бы расстояния хватило.   
Это камера. Неуютная камера со столом, кругом на полу, рунами вокруг и кучей черных дымчатых огоньков, которых не увидит никто кроме некроманта. Он знал что это и пытался держаться от них подальше, хотя чувствовал их, даже если закрывал глаза и пытался мыслями уйти куда-то далеко. Они все равно пытались коснуться его, хотя бы кусочком, чтобы он…  
Дерек стиснул зубы и подумал о Кае, о том, что они успели сделать во время бала. Это пока было единственное светлое, что находилось в камере. Воспоминание, и больше ничего. Все остальное из мира тьмы, из мира тварей.   
Дверь открылась, впуская немного света от свечи, которую нес Хьюсли. Он был сам и улыбался, из-за чего его зубы немного светились в мягком желтом свете. Маг был в черной мантии, расшитой черепами и костями с помощью серебряных нитей. А на правой руке была перчатка.  
\- Что, профессор, вас, наконец, прокляли? – хмыкнул Дерек, глядя одним глазом. Второй у него заплыл немного.  
\- Да так, ничего сложного, скоро меня вылечит мой напарник, - еще шире улыбнулся Хьюсли, ставя свечу на стол и Дерек заметил, что по углам там находятся специальные ремни для удерживания жертвы. – Но спасибо что спросил. Как здоровье? Смотрю, дознаватель хорошенько тебя потрепал. Какой молодец, я бы ему за это даже леденец дал. А тебе пинту яда за то, что мешаешь и не соглашаешься с нами работать. Но, может, мы сможем тебя переубедить.  
\- А ваш напарник хочет меня к вам в команду? – скривился Дерек и попробовал немного сдвинуться с места, вот только это было почти невозможно.  
\- Да нет, он хочет только твою душу, которую можно поместить в куклу и сделать её чуть совершенней. Как и душу твоего маленького дружка, - хихикнул Хьюсли. – Я видел вас во время Осеннего бала, а все спасибо небольшой такой следящей за тобой штучке. Жаль, что она не совершенна, на кладбище никак не хотела нормально работать. Зато мы установили за тобой слежку почти с самого твоего приезда, благо директор по секрету поделился со мной идеей Косли сделать тебя учителем.   
\- Вы все знали заранее? – не удивился Дерек. Почему-то он об этом по-своему немного догадывался. Той стороной, наверное, которая постоянно в анабиозе и отвечает за безопасность.   
\- Да, можно сказать, что ты стал спусковым механизмом, когда мы начали выпускать кукол, чтобы использовать их, так сказать, в действии. Знаешь, они довольно сильные и на них не действует магия светлых, то есть огня, воды, земли, ветра, а магия смерти действует лишь на живые клетки. Удобно, не правда ли? – темный маг хохотнул и сел на стол. – Но вообще я пришел поговорить с тобой о моем предложении. Хотя, нужно пару часов еще подождать, но мне уже не терпится.   
\- Тогда просто можете мне похвастаться вашими куклами, вам же хочется это сделать, - подбодрил учителя некромант, чувствуя, как внутри начала закипать злость на этого человека, ставшего… отбросом.   
«Держи себя в руках. Концентрация, помни, концентрация. Черт, мне обратно на тракт нужно. Если выживу».  
\- Ты уже сам все понял, мальчик мой, - хмыкнул учитель. – Пара душ средней планки, осиновые поленья, немного работы, немного крови, немного опилок и перед нами точная копия человека. Без эмоций и магии, правда, но теплая и даже возбуждающаяся. Это я уже проверил.  
\- Не думал, что вам дрова в кровати нравятся, - поморщился Дерек и сглотнул. Снова кровь на языке.   
\- Ну, это ты предпочитаешь активных учеников. И как он? Уже сожгли что-нибудь в порыве страсти? – хихикнул Хьюсли.  
«Он же специально тебя выводит. А тут наверняка свежевали и использовали магов для ритуала, значит стоит защита. Голубой кристалл, закаленный огнем дракона, а? Неплохо, в общем-то», - эта мысль помогла Дереку обрести более ясный разум и думать головой, а не эмоциями.  
\- А вы забыли те взрывы? О, мы тогда хорошо повеселились, - хмыкнул некромант и тут же скривился от боли. – Целых два раза.  
\- Заметил, они помогли нам замести кое-какие следы, времени хватило убрать магическую ауру и подкинуть к трупику твою ленту.  
\- Ленту? – переспросил Дерек, а затем расширил глаза. Он снял ленту тогда, в лазарете, и оставил на тумбочке. Неужели это? Быть того не может. Она ненавидит насилие, пусть и является стервой.   
\- Да. Нам как раз нужна была очередная душа, поймали родственницу дознавателя, освежевали, душу забрали и подкинули тело с нужными уликами, и чтобы обязательно узнали кто это. Скажи, помогло? Он и слушать больше ничего не хотел, так ему было жаль свою племяшку.  
Хьюсли снова хохотнул, а Дерек сцепил зубы, стараясь думать о другом, а не о представившемся куске мяса перед глазами. И пропустил момент, когда один огонек подплыл слишком близко и немного к нему притронулся.  
«Нет, пожалуйста…»  
Кровь, боль, тошнота, тихие звуки бормочущего заклинания.  
«…прошу, не надо…»  
Плотно сжатые губы на явно женском лице, но из-за кровавой пелены его не рассмотреть.  
«…нет…»  
Тихий всхлип и вот, боль начала нарастать дрожью от кончиков пальцев до самой макушки. Больно, очень больно, страшно. Особенно от понимания что смерть здесь, в нескольких шагах от нее, стоит и внимательно смотрит, держа в руке ритуальный нож из серебра.  
«…я доверяла вам…»  
\- Демидас, хватит, - резкий крик привел его в чувство и Дерек с ужасом посмотрел на учителя, который на этот раз стоял возле двери, зажатый этими самыми огоньками. Он не видел их, лишь чувствовал и очень боялся. Это была не магия, а врожденная способность, которую некроманту очень захотелось применить. Он бы умер от боли, корчась в муках, но нет, нужно выждать. И Дерек усилием воли отозвал огоньки обратно. Их было много. Даже слишком. Чудовища.   
\- Молодец, хороший мальчик. Меня нельзя убивать, это опасно, - сказал Хьюсли чуть дрожащим голосом, а затем открыл дверь. – Тем более нам принесли кое-что очень полезное, да, дорогая?   
В комнату вошла та самая девушка с кукольными глазами, которую он видел у кабинета директора. Она несла на руках чертовски знакомое тело, которое положила на стол и привязала его руки и ноги к столу с помощью тех же ремешков. Рубеллит был без сознания, но точно жив и даже здоров, не считая шишки.  
\- Вы пока поговорите, а мы приготовим все для ритуала, - хихикнул Хьюсли, облизывая губы и притягивая куклу девушки к себе. – И повеселимся, наконец. А затем начнем вторжение во дворец и на этот раз нам никто не помешает, Дерек. Ведь, если ты откажешься, тебе будет очень плохо.   
И темный маг скрылся за дверью, похабно хохоча.  
«Но ведь, если меня убьют, то не смогут свалить на меня всю вину, - подумал Дерек, глядя на обездвиженного ученика. - Как тогда? Или же шкуру просто наденут на куклу и отдадут на сожжение? Пылать я буду хорошо, с искорками».  
\- Рубеллит, - позвал он слабо и тут же закашлялся.  
Просыпаться не хотелось, совершенно. В голове то, что отвечает за соображение, совершенно не хотело разгоняться. По ощущением ему показалось, будто черепушка проломлена и парень был рад, что не нужно шевелиться.  
Под спиной ощущалась твердая поверхность, но что-то не так было с конечностями. Болели кисти, и Кай попытался потянуть их вниз, но что-то мешало и совершенно не соображающая голова не могла осознать происходящее. Щиколотки тоже были скованы.  
Парень вспомнил, как зашел в переулок, а потом вот - он здесь. Но думать дальше и просыпаться не хотелось.  
\- Рубеллит, приходи в себя, или тебя сейчас изнасилуют, - добавил твердости в голос Дерек и снова закашлялся. Кай точно начал двигаться, значит надо продолжать.  
Парень застонал и дернул руками сильнее. На фоне слышался чей-то голос, но между двух ушей шли такие помехи, сейчас он не мог воспринимать информацию адекватно.  
\- Рубеллит! - закричал из последних сил некромант и прислонился к спине, зашедшись сильным кашлем. Черт, неужели легкое повреждено? Если да, тогда это очень и очень плохо.  
\- Учитель?.. Черт! - засипел он, но глаза открывать не решился. - Черт! - парень снова дернул руками, а потом ногами. - Где?  
\- В заднице, - сквозь кашель прохрипел Дерек и усилием воли вдохнул и выдохнул. - Мы в полной заднице.  
\- И что делать? - Кай пошевелил правой рукой и попробовал её вытащить.  
\- Ну, ты можешь задержать дыхание на пару минут и умереть от кислородного голодания, - по привычке пожал плечами некромант и поднял руки так, чтобы ученик их видел. - А то я не могу ничего сделать из-за этого украшения.  
\- Тогда придумайте, как освободиться не магическим путем, - Кай приоткрыл глаза, но толком ничего не мог видеть из-за расплывающейся картинки.  
\- Придумайте. Мне может думать больно, - проворчал Дерек, посматривая на свечу, оставленную Хьюсли на столе. - У тебя хоть немного энергии осталось? Совсем чуть-чуть?  
\- Может, мне тоже, - Рубеллит дотронулся мысленно к своей магии. - Что-то есть.  
\- Рядом с тобой стоит горящая свеча. Я учитель по ОТМ, поэтому, надеюсь, ты про пирокинез и без меня знаешь, - пробормотал Дерек, двигая уже немеющими руками. - Ремешки кожаные, но подпалить их можно, но это времени требует, концентрации и даже чуть большего огня.  
\- Я про вас вообще ни хрена не знаю, - не церемонясь в выражениях пробормотал Кай, настраивая остатки своей магии на огонь, на кожаные ремни и начал в голове выводить формулу заклинания. Первая искра отделилась от свечи и поплыла к ремешкам, прикоснулась к коже. За ней начала отделяться и другие, поначалу беспорядочно, но Кай старался не отвлекаться на окружающие ощущения, чтоб не допустить ошибку в формуле и вместо этого не подпалить собственные руки.  
\- Вот и хорошо, меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, - сказал Дерек, внимательно наблюдая за действиями ученика и боясь его потревожить, на самом деле.  
\- Вы же понимаете, - Кай почувствовал, что энергия на исходе и с силой потянул руки. Ремни начали поддаваться, но нужно было еще немного времени.  
\- Зря я унижался, что ли, чтоб взять да все забыть?  
\- Унижался? Ну-ну. Тем более я не говорю забывать, просто не вдавайся в подробности, а то видишь куда это тебя привело, - Дерек хмыкнул, чуть прочистил горло и сплюнул. На полу осталась кровь, смешанная со слюной. Все же еще немного и ему срочно понадобится лекарь, а это плохо. - Поэтому сейчас главное тебя вытащить отсюда.  
Кай еще раз потянул руку вниз и обжегся, поэтому зашипел и перестал передавать огню свою магию. Он быстро освободил вторую руку и постарался сесть. Удар давал о себе знать и парень подумал, что последнее время слишком часто получает, и именно по голове. Как бы такая частота не сделала из него дурачка в итоге.  
\- Тогда потом расскажете мне, с какой стороны вы полукровка, когда сбежим отсюда, - парень не хотел слышать о том, что сбежит отсюда один.  
«А откуда он уже это узнал, черт возьми?», - подумал Дерек, прикрывая здоровый глаз, пытаясь придумать: что же делать дальше. Проверить дверь, и если открыта, то бежать отсюда, просто бежать.  
\- Это отношения к делу не имеет вообще-то, - сказал он. - Делать тебе больше нечего, кроме как о моих родителях знать?  
Кай освободил ноги и сполз на пол, подполз к учителю и снова посмотрел на оковы, которые держали некроманта.  
\- А суставы больших пальцев вы выворачивать умеете? - заклинатель запомнил вопрос о родителях. Если для учителя это бы был ничего не значащий вопрос, он бы не упомянул о них. Значит, в этом есть какая-то загвоздка. Такая же, как и тех двух женщинах, которые изменили его жизнь.  
\- Решил мне к ребрам сломанные пальцы добавить? - спросил некромант, тем более что оковы полностью обрамляли кисть, как вторая кожа, так как сделаны они были специально для магов и открыть их можно было лишь специальным ключом. Некромант облизнул разбитые губы. - Лучше дверь попробуй открыть. Пожалуйста.  
\- Та ну, плюс - минус, - Кай встал, стараясь не шевелиться резко, подошел к двери и навалился на неё плечом: - Тут нет ручки. И она закрыта.  
\- Закрыта изнутри на засов, - пробормотал Дерек. - Итак, или нас спасут, или мы дождемся наших тюремщиков и спросим, козлов этих, за что же они так с нами.  
И хрипло хихикнул.  
\- Вообще не смешно, - заклинатель нахмурился, вернулся к учителю и сел на колени. - Нужно вас освободить, должен же быть способ. Или подождать, пока дверь откроют, и огреть вошедшего чем-то, пользуясь внезапностью, - тихо говорил юноша и дернул цепи, которыми был прикован учитель.  
\- Не трогай, хуже станет, - отдернул кандалы Дерек и нахмурился. - Если осталась хоть капля силы, то держись от этой штуки подальше. Ключ, нужен ключ. А огреть?.. Вообще достаточно хорошая идея, но вот чем? Канделябром? А потом? С куклой в карты сыграешь?  
\- Моя магия тут до большой жопы, - разозлился на себя заклинатель за бессилие. - Могу предложить язык откусить, чтоб просто так в руки не отдаваться.  
\- Нет уж, языком тебе еще работать и работать. Тем более тебе отсюда точно нужно сбежать, узнать где мы и привести всех кого только сможешь, иначе все будет напрасно, а это обидно, знаешь ли, - некромант поднял руки и одной потрепал ученика по голове.  
\- Да я сейчас разрыдаюсь как девчонка, и все, - Кай опустил голову, не в силах посмотреть на учителя. - Думаете, куклы меня выпустят? Может, реально с ними в карты поиграть?  
\- О, духи, давай, рыдай уже,- прорычал Дерек. - Именно надо было столько раз выжить к чертовой матери чтобы сейчас сесть и все, опустить ручки? Бегать можешь? Можешь! Руки работают? Работают! Еще и мозги на месте, мать тебя побери!  
И снова закашлялся, зато почувствовал себя чуть лучше.  
\- И вообще, выживешь, отвечу на любой твой вопрос, согласен?  
\- А вы выживете?  
\- Да в любом случае вернусь, - хмыкнул Дерек. - Может, правда, пахнуть буду не очень, но ты уж потерпи.  
\- Только живым, живым! - Кай зло посмотрел на учителя. - Тогда, как только дверь открывается, мне резко валить? Я понял. Главное, не заблудиться.  
\- Главное хотя бы вырвись на улицу. В Академии союзники у тебя точно найдутся, - кивнул Дерек и прислушался. Тонкий слух уловил движение за дверью. - Готовься.  
И правда раздались звуки открываемой двери.  
Кай кивнул, покусал нижнюю губу и приготовился к низкому старту, чтоб снести того кого-то с разгона и выиграть себе время. А лучше всего это начинать с удара в живот.  
Дверь медленно и со скрипом открылась и в темноте показалась чья-то фигура.  
Кай успел переползти к стенке возле двери и немного впустить кого-то в помещение, удобнее будет убегать, когда оттолкнешь врага в сторону.  
Неизвестный вошел, а за ним шли еще фигуры, о чем-то переговариваясь между собой. Мужской голос точно принадлежал Хьюсли. Второй женщине. И Дерек узнал её.  
\- Что? - спросил он, удивленно подняв брови. Его сердце пропустило удар и в теле стало еще больнее. Даже темные огоньки исчезли, вместе с сосредоточенностью.  
Кай был поражен, удивлен и просто раздавлен. Он, конечно, знал, что во всем виноват не Демидас и, скорее всего, тут замешан Хьюсли. Но, чтоб она? Не очень вовремя вспомнились слова директора, который оказался и прав и неправ одновременно: волк в шкуре овцы. И он рванул, даже не думая, что и о чем, играл на внезапности и налетел именно на Хьюсли. Тот пошатнулся, но не упал, потому что налетел на женщину и рванул влево по коридору из всех сил.  
\- Госпожа... Польная? - прошептал Дерек, все еще не веря глазам. Глазу. Да у него помутнение, наверное, и Хьюсли сейчас стоит не рядом с травницей. Как самая добрая женщина Академии могла оказаться... убийцей?   
Плотно сжатые губы.  
"...я же доверяла вам..."  
"Пропавшие в основном девочки".  
Которой доверяли свои тайны и страхи, декан травников с доброй материнской улыбкой.  
\- Черт, поймайте его! - неожиданно резко для своего домашнего вида прокричала женщина, пуская вслед Каю шаровую молнию. Ночью? Магия? Откуда? Некромант заметил, что её полная грудь была увешана различными амулетами-накопителями.  
\- Но зачем? - спросил он растерянно.  
\- Зачем ты посадил их здесь? - накинулась на этот раз она на Хьюсли. - В большой зал всех, немедленно! Я хочу быстрее сделать последнюю куклу, а для этого мне нужны эти двое.  
И женщина скрылась за дверью. Хьюсли вытер лоб, злобно посмотрел на Дерека и, подойдя к нему, со всей силы ударил в лицо, потревожив сломанный нос и подбородок снова окропился кровью. Но некроманту было все равно. Как и когда его отцепили от стены, оставив лишь браслеты, взвалили на деревянную спину и куда-то понесли. Он был полностью опустошен.  
В длинном коридоре Кай споткнулся, на ходу думая, куда и к кому бежать. Нужно было явить себя побитого миру и вообще найти хоть кого-то, чтоб ему сразу поверили и побежали дальше, поднимать панику. Но он явно не ожидал, что его мысленный поток резко прервут ударом между лопаток. В ушах что-то мерзко хрустнуло, а дикая боль пронзила всю спину. Он упал, а на него навалились сверху, накидывая на шею удавку. На адреналине Кай успел только поставить ладонь между шеей и веревкой, но этот кто-то резко поставил парня на ноги и выкрутил ему вторую руку за спину. В полусогнутом положении его начали тянуть куда-то, без остановок или замедления темпа, из-за чего он еще несколько раз споткнулся и чуть не вывихнул себе плечевой сустав, да и едва не начал терять сознание из-за нехватки воздуха.  
\- Тварь... - прошипел он, как дикая кошка, но все равно покорно шел куда ведут. Против куклы сильно не попрешь.  
Дерека принесли в большой светлый зал, отделанный золотыми узорами и рунами. Богато, страшно, мерзко. Два круга, между которыми находился стол и на нем лежала очередная кукла, только эта была более человечной, хотя тоже шарнирная. И с лицом. Чертовски знакомым лицом, но Дерек никак не мог вспомнить кто это. Его посадили в круг с рунами света, обозначающими связь и что-то еще, некромант не совсем понял с какой стороны читать нужно. Второй, с темными знаками, оказался пуст. Пока. Если Кай не сбежит, а некромант очень надеялся, что ученику удастся. Он сидел в центре и даже не рыпался никуда, хотя из оков остались только браслеты на руках, отнимающие накапливающуюся магию.   
\- Итак, вы решили сделать волшебную куклу? - спросил Дерек у Польной, что стояла тут же и переставляла с места на место свечи.  
В зал вошли.  
\- С-с-сука, уроды, отпусти! - Кай шипел и потихоньку пытался отбиться, но кукла только затягивала удавку, а последний раз завела руку заклинателю настолько, что у него что-то щелкнуло там и теперь дико тянуло шею. В груди горело и стало до жути обидно, что из-за провалившейся попытки побега теперь погибнут они оба, и все случится как запланировал этот урод с травяной стервой на пару.  
Кая в круг буквально швырнули и Дереку стало плохо от этого. И от его внешнего вида. Твари, чертовы твари. Черт, и даже пока ничего не сделать. Хотя некромант понял что как-то оказался на ногах.  
\- Сядь! - приказала травница. - Иначе тебе предварительно переломают ноги, как и этому пацану.  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел Дерек. - Просто заткнись.  
\- Да? - спросила женщина с улыбкой и оставила свечи в покое, посмотрела на Дерека неожиданно холодным, ледяным взглядом, которого не может быть у карих глаз. Или не могло? - А когда-то бедный забитый некромант, у которого были проблемы с матерью, плакался мне в моем же кабинете.  
\- Заткнись! - закричал Дерек и снова сплюнул кровью на один из знаков, но этого никто не увидел.  
Падение привело Кая только к одной мысли - у него явно что-то с позвоночником, и все настолько плохо, что без чьей-то помощи он не сможет нормально шевелиться, только через сильную боль и явно делая самому себе еще хуже. Плечо тоже было вывихнуто, да и общее состояние крайне паршивое.   
Парень перевернулся на спину, и снова очень нелестно высказался по поводу тех, кто это сделал, мысленно желая им булаву в задницу засунуть.  
Женщина резко взмахнула рукой, и зубы Дерека сцепились друг с другом. Знакомое заклинание, довольно знакомое и он даже уже нащупал формулу, которую нужно развязать, но сил на это, увы, не было.  
\- Сам умолкни, - сказала она строго, доставая ритуальный нож. Пара слов заклинания и вот он висит в воздухе прямо перед глазами. - Если бы не Хьюсли, я бы убила тебя месяц назад, мальчик, так мне хотелось попробовать можно ли создать куклу с магическими способностями.   
\- Дерек, присоединяйся к нам, - сладко-сладко улыбнулся темный маг и, взяв какой-то пузырек, потряс им в воздухе. - А за это твой парень будет меньше мучиться, потому что моя неаккуратная куколка его немного поломала.  
Тут некромант не выдержал и рванул в сторону Хьюсли, собираясь хорошенько дать ему по яйцам, но резкий удар отбросил мужчину обратно на пол и он тут же начал захлебываться собственной кровью. Кость полностью вошла в легкое, распоров его.  
\- Черт, дай сначала ему выпить, он мне живым нужен, - с ненавистью сказала Польная, топнув ногой.  
В рот Дерека полилось горькое зелье и тело наполнилось живым огнем, восстанавливающим ткань. Даже кости и суставы щелкали, вставая на место, а он мог кричать лишь сквозь зубы. Но потом стало чуть легче.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - пролепетал Хьюсли, вздохнув, а потом подошел к Каю. - Парень, хочешь немного подлечиться? Или полежишь тут спокойно? Я вполне за второй вариант.  
\- Хватит с ними любезничать, у нас мало времени.  
\- Иди к черту! - прошипел юноша и закашлялся, подавившись.  
\- Ну, ты сделал свой выбор, - хихикнул темный маг и отошел от круга. - Пожалуйста, расцепи ему зубы.  
\- Если он не будет на меня кричать, это сбивает, - чуть обиженно сказала женщина, выпятив нижнюю губу. Она стала совершенно другой. Словно не добрая женщина, а какая-то аристократка, у которой все отобрали. Теперь Дерек посмотрел на нее по-другому. На осанку. На поведение. И увидел нечто знакомое.  
\- Ну, пожалуйста, - начал ныть Хьюсли и женщина устало махнула рукой. Мужчина тут же повернулся к некроманту. - Итак, теперь поговорим с тобой, мой дорогой укротитель смерти.  
\- Ненавижу тот день, когда ты придумал мне это прозвище, - пробормотал Дерек и снова сплюнул, только на другой знак.  
Мальчик хотел перевернуться, подползти к Польной и изо всех сил, что остались, пнуть её. Просто потому, что на магию он сейчас был неспособен, боль забивала все мысли. Попытки сесть чуть не заставили его разрыдаться - позвоночник будто посыпался и его осколки теперь плавали по всему телу, застывая в кишках, делая дырки в желудке и царапая легкие. Ему на мгновение показалось, что он теперь не чувствует ног, и сразу расхотелось жить.  
\- Вылечи его лучше, - вздернул нос Дерек, которому хотелось подойти к Каю и чем-то помочь. Как минимум осмотреть, что там с ним успели сделать.  
\- Сначала скажи, почему ты не хочешь к нам присоединиться? - спросил Хьюсли. - Ты же укротитель смерти.  
\- Я просто некромант. Помоги ему, - начал указывать Демидас, стараясь стать на одну планку с Польной. Он уже начал понимать, что манеры в детстве ему успели привить какие нужно.  
"Кай, гаденыш, не шевелись и слушай", - мысленно приказал себе парень и выдохнул, беря себя в руки. Хотя менее паршиво от этого не стало, но он обрел способность думать сквозь боль.  
Хьюсли сжал губы.  
\- И тогда ты поговоришь со мной? - спросил темный маг, беря новый сосуд под недовольным взглядом травницы.  
\- Обязательно поговорю, выслушаю и что-то скажу, - сказал Дерек, становясь все более и более ровно, держа осанку, как его когда-то учили. Даже тон изменился, и Польная посмотрела на него насмешливо. Некромант ответил её с едва скрываемой ненавистью.  
Кай случайно вспомнил тот случай на площади, когда учитель Демидас позвал служанку:  
"Вроде, Матильда её звали?"  
Он только сделал предположение, что у учителя явно все не просто с семьей, даже сложнее, чем у самого студента. Хотя у последнего было всё ясно и просто.  
"И держится он... гордо?" - заметил Кай и открыл глаза, пытаясь посмотреть на учителя.  
Хьюсли встал над Каем, держа в руке зелье.  
\- Истинный сын своего рода, - хмыкнул темный маг, хотя его руки едва заметно дрожали и он не осмеливался смотреть в красивое надменное лицо, на котором словно и не было следов побоев. - Дед, наверное, радуется?   
\- Насколько я знаю, его дед занят делами и матерью Дерека, - злобно улыбнулась Польная, тоже высоко поднимая подбородок. - У нее немножко снесло чердак, насколько я знаю.  
\- А тебя, Польная, изгнали из королевства вместе с семьей много лет назад. Я даже запомнил. Что же сделала твоя семья? Ах, да, вы просто не понравились королю, - улыбнулся Дерек, улыбнувшись так, как обычно не улыбался. Как истинный засранец. – Говорят, даже вам пришлось себя продавать, чтобы выжить. В кругах аристократии любят посасывать эту историю.  
Лицо Польной всего на долю секунды дрогнуло.  
Кай закусил нижнюю губу и облизал укус, во рту пересохло настолько, что ему казалось, будто он нализался пыли, а поверхность языка теперь покрыта шершавым пергаментом.  
«Первая женщина, наверняка мать. Если вспомнить Кларисс, то вторая его девушка. Что-то ему не везет с женщинами, - Кай хмыкнул и продолжил мысли. - Значит, аристократ, который из-за некоторых проблем стал путешествовать по тракту, а потом его занесло в преподавание. А Польная... Не зря я травников не люблю, хотя это, наверняка, совпадение. Старая шалава же, наверняка отомстить решила», - парень снова кашлянул и снова прикусил губу, чтоб подавить стон.  
«А я не сдохну», - уговаривал он сам себя.  
\- И звали вас тогда... - Дерек сделал вид что задумался. - Смешная такая фамилия...  
\- Да как ты смеешь оскорблять великий род Бардавых?! - не выдержала женщина и взвизгнула. - Да мы были богаты, родовиты и умнее этого идиота короля! А он нам позавидовал, все отобрал и выгнал! Да ты хоть знаешь ЧТО я пережила в это время? Ты, ублюдок! Ты же просто ублюдок, от которого отказался дед, который свел с ума свою мать, как и его отец!   
\- Хватит! - неожиданно вступил Хьюсли, переступив через Кая. - Нам нужно вместе сотрудничать, потому, что у Дерека прекрасные способности и его род это предполагает, так как он наполовину...  
\- Да мне плевать! - продолжала травница. - Мне плевать что его папаша эльф, который вскружил его мамаше голову, заделал ей ребенка и сбежал. Мне плевать, что он живет дольше. Мне плевать, что он некромант, который не тратит свои годы на ритуалы! Он смог не рехнуться и за это я хочу его убить!  
Хьюсли едва успел отскочить от круга, который тут же зажегся от резкого заклинания. Вот только зажегся только тот круг, где лежал Кай, круг Дерека остался неподвижным.  
\- Не нужно было давать мне плеваться, - усмехнулся маг, внезапно подскочив к Хьюсли и подсечкой заставил его упасть. С помощью цепи между браслетами некромант захватил мага в плен. Рубины вытягивали из них обоих магию.  
\- Так кто я? Ублюдок, да? - прошипел Дерек с мерзкой улыбкой. - Зато какой умный ублюдок.  
«Эльф, срань господня, наполовину эльф!? Да еще и некромант! Да это же... Живая история. Которую хрен он мне расскажет!»  
Когда круг зажегся, Кай вообще вспомнил, что он находится не на обычных разборках, а их, как бы, сейчас хотят убить.  
\- И какого черта я именно сейчас не в состоянии двигаться!? - зашипел он, пытаясь найти в себе остатки магии и что-то придумать.  
Женщина тут же сконцентрировалась, ритуальный кинжал висел перед ней в воздухе, готовый сорваться, но Дерек держал мужчину так, чтобы тот полностью его закрывал. И даже куклы не двигались, хотя могли разорвать цель в одно мгновение. Он им нужен живым, Хьюсли ей нужен живым, а Кая просто нужно отсюда как-то отволочь.  
\- А теперь медленно сними с себя все амулеты, - сказал Дерек.  
Женщина скривилась, но начала неторопливо снимать все амулеты, на ходу старея. Её кожа становилась дряблее, волосы начали терять цвет, а на щеке показался уродливый шрам. Без магии ночью она выглядела просто ужасно. И когда она снимала последний амулет, вдалеке грянул взрыв.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Убить всех! - заорала она и выкинула ненужный уже амулет, после чего побежала к двери.  
\- Что за... - только и успел сказать Дерек, отпуская наполовину задушенного Хьюсли, на которого тут же набросились все куклы, что были в зале, и побежал к кругу.   
\- Двигаться можешь? - спросил Дерек, внимательно оглядывая знаки.  
\- Мне позвоночник сломали, я ноги почти не чувствую, - Кай тут же попытался хотя бы сесть, опираясь на здоровую руку и максимум, что смог, это лечь на бок на неё. Его начала бить мелкая дрожь, от паники, боли, слабости и усталости.  
\- Мне нужно чтобы ты... - некромант еще посмотрел на знаки, подсчитывая и вспоминая формулы. - Пошевелил левой ногой и стер знак, тогда я смогу прорваться в круг и вытащить тебя.  
Снова грянул взрыв на фоне предсмертных криков Хьюсли, которого медленно раздирали и словно бы упивались его кровью на себе. Наверное, если бы у кукол были зубы, они бы отрывали от него куски и, смачно чавкая, ужинали в первый и последний раз своего существования.  
\- Да, мать, пусть орет громче, прям музыка под мои роды! - Кай не выдержал и укусил себя за руку, делая то, что говорит учитель. Он бы не удивился, если сейчас откусил от себя кусок.  
Знак стирался неохотно и Дереку было больно наблюдать за этим. Он понял что случилось с Каем и так же осознал, что не знает как его отсюда вытащить, не сделав хуже. Поэтому просто приложил браслеты, чтобы вытянуть достаточное количество магии, и вошел в круг, тут же стерев все остальные знаки, удерживающие внутри. Кукол бы это все равно не остановило. А они уже поворачивались к ним, готовые идти, бежать, прыгать, ползти и Дерек приготовился к худшему.  
\- Пригнись! - заорали сзади и Дерек, привыкший полагаться на приказы этого голоса, тут же растянулся над Каем и подмигнул ему.  
В кукол полетели бутылочки с зажигательными смесями и те вспыхнули как спички, сгорая буквально за несколько секунд, но, как, оказалось, двигались они все еще как живые, хоть и медленнее.  
\- Черт, Косли, Кларисс, я рад вас видеть, - сказал Дерек, улыбаясь бородачу, который вбежал и тут же начал раскидывать зелья по остальным куклам, а лекарша и неизвестная девушка с огромными голубыми глазами с испуганным видом подлетели к ним.   
\- Какого они с вами сделали? - спросила Кларисс, осматривая некроманта, а потом на Кая. - Боже, он молчит и не двигается? Какая прелесть.  
\- Кажется, у него проблемы с позвоночником, - сказал Дерек, откатываясь в сторону.  
\- Гребаный крыс, - тихо сказал Кай, отпуская руку. И больше ничего сказать не мог, потому что неаккуратно шевельнул ногой и тихо захныкал, еле сдерживая слезы. Нет, перед этой девкой точно не мог настолько дать слабину, а то потом подкалывать будет, и это еще хуже.  
"Наверное".  
\- Сам перепелка, - фыркнула девушка, водя руками над Каем с сосредоточенным лицом. - Урсай, детка, пожалуйста, помоги Косли, но перед этим достань зелье... то самое зелье. В общем, Кай, тебе теперь придется мне много травок нарвать.  
Девушка с огромными живыми глазами достала необходимое, при виде которого Дерек передернулся, и убежала помогать Косли бросать зелья и отгонять еще двигающихся кукол с помощью щитов, которые они разбить уже не могли и спокойно догорали.   
\- Жить будет, беги за этой стервой и поймай её, - сказала девушка, а потом повернулась к тому, что осталось от Хьюсли. - Этого хоть хватит на поднятие и признание?  
\- Мне хватит, поверь, - сказал Дерек и поспешил к двери. Там уже летал темный дымчатый огонек. Ненависть теперь преследует Польную и заведет её в место погибели.  
\- Поймай её! - крикнула вдогонку Кларисс. - А ты открой ротик.  
\- Конечно поймаю. Но вот отпущу ли? - пробормотал Дерек, следуя за огоньком.  
Это уже становилось какой-то традицией. Дерек в Кая вливал силу и просил рот открыть, травница свои страшные зелья - и та же просьба. И старшие там просили "рот открой, съешь, и жуй". Рубеллит подумал, что что-то слишком многие просят его рот открыть.  
Но тут выбора не было. А еще он понимал, что сейчас будет снова очень плохо. Хотя не хуже, чем сейчас.  
Кай выпил зелье и снова укусил свою руку, проклиная весь мир и себя в первую очередь за ненасытный характер и за то, что даже это его не остановит от дальнейших проделок.  
Сначала что-то щелкнуло в пояснице, потом еще три мелких щелчка, когда дело дошло до района лопаток, ему показалось, что его снова сломали. Но в обратную сторону.  
Потом было плечо, которое вошло обратно так резко, что Кай не выдержал и громко, от души закричал. А потом снова закусил запястье и лежал, тихо шипел, шкреб второй рукой пол и мучился.  
Кларисс дождалась момента, когда парня можно было трогать, резко его перевернув, села на чужие ягодицы и задрала рубашку, после чего начала осторожный массаж, постепенно усиливая давление и проверяя чтобы все кости встали на место.  
\- Терпи, терпи, потом как новенький будешь, - шептала, краем уха слушая что там происходит.

Польная была в той комнате, где они только начали эксперименты и, видимо, пыталась понять, как она сюда попала, хотя бежала она к выходу, чтобы скрыться и оплакивать свой провал. Но вот с глаз словно пелена спала и женщина увидела выход. В котором стоял некромант, небрежно облокотившись о косяк. С гордым видом, несмотря на оковы, все еще сковывавшие его руки, с презрительной улыбкой, что делало его красивым, чертовски красивым, и у женщины дрогнуло сердце. Он действительно похож на смерть. Самый обычный некромант. Долгоживущий обычный некромант.  
\- Вот вы и попались, - сказал он чуть насмешливо. - Госпожа травница, а вы хорошо изучали темную магию до своего изгнания.  
\- Достаточно, - сказала она, пытаясь понять как же отсюда выбраться.  
\- А действительно, достаточно, чтобы создать этих куколок. Но их скоро уничтожат, как и все материалы об этом эксперименте. Уж об этом я точно позабочусь, - притворно вздохнул Дерек все с той же улыбкой. - Тогда вы знаете кто такие призраки?   
\- Это души убитых, которые не могут уйти на другую сторону из-за проклятия, невыполненных дел или иного.  
\- Правильно. Будь вы ученицей, я бы вам пятерку поставил, - хлопнул пару раз некромант и вошел, закрыв за собой дверь, после чего оперся на нее. - А здесь полно призраков.  
\- Быть не может, - дернулась женщина. Она не видела, но вполне чувствовала огоньки, которые не набросились на нее лишь усилием воли мужчины, который обещал жертву за то, что они привели его к ней. Но не верила.  
\- Может, и даже без души, ведь вы вынимали их и отдавали куклам. Но вот воспоминания. Их почти невозможно убрать, особенно предсмертные воспоминания о боли, страхе, страданиях и... предательствах. Вы всех их предали, этих девочек. Обещали помощь, а потом всаживали нож в сердце и даже улыбались. Видел, пару раз вы улыбались. Я бы простил вас на самом деле, если бы их убивал Хьюсли, так как это должен был делать он. Но нет, это делали вы, скривив губы, с холодным расчетом вырезали на них знаки, а затем убивали, отдавали души на вечные страдания, которые, к счастью, прекратятся вместе с огнем. Вы чудовище.  
\- А ты не чудовище? - спросила женщина, гордо выпятив подбородок. - Ты тот, кто привязывает к себе людей, зная что будешь видеть их смерть, любую смерть. И все равно заводишь друзей, любовников. Это ты чудовище.  
\- И мне за это страдать, к тому же, - Дерек резко нахмурился. - Ни одна девушка не стала жертвой, оставаясь девственницей. Хьюсли ведь был доволен, да? Как и вы, решив тем самым отомстить всем.  
\- Они были чисты, в отличие от меня! - взвизгнула женщина, старая, вся в морщинах, похожая на баньши, с ужасным шрамом. - Они были чисты, невинны, как я когда-то и я решила наказать их за это! Это все виноваты, все. Почему я?! Почему мою семью?! Мы даже не предавали никого, не строили козней. Зависть! Король поддался зависти, и я поддалась! Никто не лучше меня!   
\- Да нет, есть и лучше, поверьте. К счастью есть. А сейчас снова о воспоминаниях. Они все здесь, каждое воспоминание человека, который был тут убит. И знаете, убрать их можно одним лишь образом. Почувствовал их страдания. Но от этого можно и умереть, если их будет слишком много. Вы сами виноваты. Пока-пока.  
\- Нет, я же нужна тебе. Тебе никто не поверит! - закричала женщина.   
\- Я заставлю всех поверить трупу, - хмыкнул Дерек, отпуская огоньки на волю и они тут же облепили женщину, которая истошно закричала, но комната была звуконепроницаемая. Таким же непроницаемым было лицо некроманта, наблюдающего как женщина начала сначала рвать на себе волосы, потом лицо, выдавила глаза, сорвала с себя одежду, царапала дряхлую грудь, а затем начала постепенно исчезать, пожираемая воспоминаниями.  
Некромант вышел из пустой комнаты с легкой улыбкой на лице, которую тут же стер одним движением ладони.  
Не было сил говорить, поэтому Кай лишь слушал что происходит вокруг. Слова Косли, фразы Кларисс и еще одной девушки, треск огня и ощущал тяжелый, маслянистый запах, который пропитал, казалось, каждую щель в помещении. Он не замечал этого раньше, а сейчас все ощущения начали медленно возвращаться.  
Руки девушки были маленькими, но умелыми и сильными. Он чувствовал каждый свой сустав, каждую мышцу, мысленно прощупывал каждый свой орган и терпел действие зелья.   
Головная боль постепенно отступала, видимо, ушиб (или что там было) начал проходить.  
\- Все закончилось, да? - тихо прошептал он.  
\- Боюсь, все еще продолжится, так как нам нужно еще Дерека как-то отмазать от всего, - Кларисс продолжала мять Кая, посматривая на растерзанный труп Хьюсли. - Черт, надеюсь, он поймает травницу.  
\- Она сбежала, - мрачно сказал вошедший некромант... вместе с дознавателем, который шел, прихрамывая позади.  
\- Твою... - ругнулась Кларисс, остановившись и уставившись на мужчину с тростью.  
\- Думаю, я могу вам поверить, - сказал дознаватель, посматривая по сторонам. Потому что... в город прибыл другой некромант и поднял мою племянницу. Она все рассказала.   
\- Кто? - спросил Дерек, чувствуя себя все еще неуютно.  
\- Попрыгушкин постарался.  
"С дедом еще не все потеряно", - Кай отпустил свою искусанную руку и попытался улыбнуться. Он на физическом уровне ощущал накатывающую сонливость. Организм требовал своё, но Кай упрямо сопротивлялся.

Солнце било в глаза, от чего болело все тело, но Дереку было все равно. Он зарылся носом в чужие волосы и решил продолжить спать, сильнее прижимаясь к теплому телу и нагло отбирая у него тепло.  
\- Дерек, пожалуйста, ты холодный, - пробормотал... Косли и некромант от неожиданности скатился с кровати затем огляделся. Они все еще были в лазарете, пришло утро и их тут много. Просто Кай умудрился оказаться на одной кровати с Кларисс. Бедный мальчик, у него будет шок, когда он проснется. Но он молодец. С матами выдал дознавателю все, что о нем думал, и послал всех, требуя еды и сна. Некромант приблизился чуть ближе и с улыбкой дотронулся до носа спящего паренька.   
\- Скоро все закончится.  
Кай проснулся от легкого прикосновения, хотя раньше такого не было. Он приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от ярких солнечных рисунков на противоположной стенке. Прикрыл рукой глаза, снова приоткрыл их и сказал:  
\- Доброго утра, - и попробовал пошевелить ногами. Было неприятно, но они точно были в норме.  
\- Утречка, - шире улыбнулся Дерек, смотря на ученика одни глазом. Второй все еще был печально-заплывший. - А теперь скажи, как ты себя теперь чувствуешь?  
Парень непонятно с чего смутился и закрыл двумя ладонями лицо:  
\- Будто чертовски счастлив и немного побит.  
\- Ну, тогда я тебя поздравляю, через месяц сессия, - вздохнул Дерек и кое-как встал, пошатываясь. - А мне пора на... куда мне пора?  
Кай с трудом поднялся следом, успел зацепиться за длинную прядь волос учителя и слегка его дернуть:  
\- Снова валишь? - он не заметил, как случайно обратился к Демидасу не на "вы", а на "ты".  
\- Почему снова? Мне вопросы на экзамен составить, ещё раз сказать спасибо директору и что-то там еще. Я засвидетельствовал все, - Дерек вздохнул и сел обратно. - Я здесь.  
Парень сел, уткнулся лбом в плечо учителю и снова улыбнулся:  
\- Директор больше ничего не говорил? Там... Что у вас не ученик, а сплошное позорище?  
\- Да нет, он успел только отправить нас спать, мол, потом при страже поговорим, - хмыкнул Дерек, вспоминая вид директора. - А что такое?  
Кай промычал что-то нечленораздельное, слегка укусил учителя за ухо и снова лег:  
\- Ничего. Я рад, что он еще умеет слышать. И вот, кстати, мне впервые в жизни спросить нечего, хотя столько всего в голове крутится!  
''И хорошо, а то мы там с травницей кучу всего наговорили", - подумал Дерек и тут же посерьезнел. Третья. Она стала третьей. Нельзя ему все же сближаться с женщинами.  
\- Ну, если я не узнаю, это же ничего не изменит? - Кай посмотрел на некроманта и слегка пихнул его.  
\- Да нет, в общем-то, узнавать-то почти нечего, - хмыкнул некромант и чмокнул парня в нос.  
\- Та ну да... Вот будут на меня народ смотреть и думать "вот дурак, ничего не знает, и непонятно во что верит". Удобно как-то, дураки ведь самые счастливые, - Кай слегка поморщил нос.  
\- Ты знаешь лишь чуть меньше чем Косли и Кларисс, - хмыкнул Дерек. - Разве это плохо? Хотя я же обещал ответить на любой твой вопрос. Так что задавай, я готов.  
\- Я не буду растрачивать такую возможность! Просто сам себя понять не могу, - парень отделил несколько прядей волос учителя и начал заплетать косичку. - А с такими приключениями я точно помру раньше, чем мне стукнет двадцать пять.  
\- Я тебя пока не тороплю, думай, - хмыкнул Дерек и прикрыл глаз.   
\- Только думай тише, потому что я вчера вас спасла и имею право поспать, а вы мешаете, - раздался за спиной Кая сонный голос, а тонкая рука крепче его обняла. Дерека тут же кольнула бешеная ревность, но он попытался отогнать ее подальше. Вроде получилось.  
Заклинатель ошалело посмотрел на девушку, потом на Демидаса, потом снова на девушку и до него только дошло с кем он спал под боком. Он начал кусать нижнюю губу - отметил, что появилась эта дурная привычка - и пожал плечами.  
Чтоб не тревожить более лекаршу (действительно был ей благодарен за спасение), он обнял учителя и притянул к себе поближе:  
\- Я потом как-нибудь спрошу! - сказал он шепотом.  
"Может мне сбежать на тот момент?" - подумал Дерек, поворачивая голову, и легко поцеловал ученика в губы, хотя это было болезненно.  
Кай выдохнул и подумал:  
"Хорошо, что все неплохо заканчивается".  
И сам не спешил разрывать поцелуй, по крайней мере они молчат и не мешают остальным.  
Вошедшего некроманту захотелось убить, но он лишь с легким стоном разорвал поцелуй и встал. Это был тот самый дознаватель. Кажется, ничего не заметил.  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался он, выполняя роль будильщика.  
\- Доброе! - Кай начал разминать шею и делать вид, что ничего такого из ряда вон выходящего сейчас не было.  
\- Какого ****? - откровенно спросила девушка, садясь на кровати. - Дайте же мне поспать! Я легла позже всех, а то этих идиотов пока вылечишь...  
\- Кларисс, помолчи, пожалуйста, - пробормотал бородач с закрытыми глазами, обнимая подушку.  
\- Нет, если вы не хотите ничего знать то я пойду, - пожал плечами дознаватель  
\- Эй, подождите! - Кай освободился из объятий девушки и встал. - Мы хотим знать! Ну, я хочу... - последнее он сказал уже более тихо.   
Вот она, сила молодости. Вчера умирал, а сегодня с помощью лекаря и какой-то матери может стоять и даже возмущаться. Или лекарь был очень хорошим.  
Следователь остановился и уставился на Кая, на всю очень печальную компанию и сел на стул.   
\- Тогда спрашивайте. Так сказать для начала.  
\- Тогда для начала, - Кай вернулся на свое место и задал самый интересующий его вопрос: - Все обвинения сняты?  
\- С Демидаса - да. Тот некромант поработал на славу когда поднял... - следователь едва заметно сглотнул. - Тело. Она все рассказала и Демидас тут фигурирует просто как жертва и свидетель. Довольны?  
Все одобрительно загудели  
\- Что нам еще нужно знать важного? - Кай икнул и только сейчас почувствовал насколько голоден.  
\- Хм-м-м... пожалуй, тогда я начну издалека. Лет двадцать назад. Так вот, существовала великая, богатая и знаменитая семья. И было в той семье много родственников, много любви, трудолюбия и магов. Да вот только жили они в стране, где король несколько завистлив, и сверкать перед ним было опасно. Они чуть промахнулись, и вот: часть семьи в тюрьмах, часть в ссылках и часть в изгнании. Без статуса, без денег, с одной только гордостью, на которую не прокормиться. А в той ветке было несколько дочерей, которым с непривычки было тяжело работать, многое не получалось, еще и холода близились. Тогда старшая дочь, которой до окончания Академии магии оставалось полгода, приняла решение и начала продавать себя, чтобы хоть как-то прокормить семью. Один домовой, живший в том доме, рассказал мне любопытную штуку. Она приносила в дом еду и деньги, семья ела, жила и заодно бранила девушку, что она поступилась гордостью аристократки, лучше умерла бы. Намекали даже что ей нужно изготовить яд и выпить его, но бедняжка держалась, продавала немного зелья и много своего тела. И знаете, семья ее таки допекла, и она сделала яд. Только выпила его не она. Не хотите погадать, кто стал первой жертвой бедной травницы?  
У Дерека было прямое предположение, но он промолчал, растянувшись на кровати, на которой сидел Косли.   
\- Она траванула свою семью, - скривившись, сказала Кларисс и облизнула губы. - Надо было просто уйти на вольные хлеба.  
\- Да, это были члены семьи, но кто именно?  
"И снова понимаю, что хорошо не быть аристократом. Даже отдаленно", - парень погладил своё урчащее пузико и пообещал ему, что скоро оно переварит все, что захочет.  
"Какая разница кто они? Хорошо, если они действительно мертвы, а не сидят по норам и не строят планы заговора".  
\- И зам. Хьюсли был с ней тоже только ради эксперимента, или они как-то связаны?  
"А еще нужно, чтоб учитель мне темных сил передал. Плюс, контрольные, ох, через две недели уже зачеты, через месяц экзамены. А весь семестровый материал прошел мимо меня", - мысли Кая были о более важных для него вещах, а не о том, что кто-то когда-то что-то сделал. У него вся жизнь была по принципу: меня не волнуют вещи, которые вылетят у меня из головы через десять минут. Поэтому он не очень хорошо слушал дознавателя.  
\- Подожди, это в следующем абзаце, - проворчал Косли, уши которого буквально торчали по бокам, стараясь уловить каждый звук. - Она сестер траванула, да? Потому что они продолжали оставаться аристократами, а ей пришлось помогать, а в ответ слышать насмешки?  
\- Совершенно точно, - кивнул следователь. - А затем, оставив родителей, она действительно подалась на вольные хлеба. Подзаработала денег, сменила имя и устроилась работать в Академии. Кто знает, может, чтобы поднять семью из пепла с помощью магических заслуг как это и бывает, но травнику подобного добиться почти невозможно. Разве что он нечто экстраординарное создаст или откроет. И тогда началась подработка доброй тетушкой. Искала, что бы можно такого сделать, параллельно решала проблемы многих учеников, особенно тех, кто чувствовал себя брошенным и ненужным. Возможно, это была правда, и она действительно хотела им помочь.  
У Дерека снова сдавило горло от воспоминаний, и он с силой сжал край простыни, да так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Предательница. Теперь он еще больше ненавидит предателей.  
\- А потом она теснее познакомилась с Хьюсли, - продолжал тем временем маг, параллельно массируя больную ногу. – Может, чувства вспыхнули, может, о делишках прознала, но они начали делиться изобретениями друг с другом. Например, эти ожившие куклы и зелье, которое достаточно сложно приготовить, но с помощью, которого можно врать даже когда выпил зелье правды. Увы, рецепт есть только в голове травницы.  
\- Так вот как они обошли дознание! - воскликнула Кларисс, глаза которой алчно заблестели. - То-то она всегда повторяла "если противоядие не найдено, это не значит что оно не существует"!  
\- То-то я директору доказывал, что существует подобное зелье, а он "нет, нет, быть не может, ни за что"! - парень прикрыл рот рукой. - Мда... - он виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Кай, у тебя в голове живет маленький человечек зеленого цвета и поэтому при насморке их можно собирать и продавать, - сказал Косли, поглядывая на ученика.  
\- А еще у меня в ушах гнездо мух, и когда у меня болит голова, то это они размножаются... Но, да, все три предложения звучат как полная чушь. У нас, - Кая снова начало заносить. - А вдруг где-то там это правда. Просто я не исключаю возможности... Вот... Да...   
Парень завалился на бок, уткнулся лицом в кровать и что-то неразборчиво пробубнил.  
\- Мальчик, не унывай. Подрастешь, поймешь, что даже невозможное возможно, а ты все равно не будешь в это верить, - хмыкнула Кларисс и потрепала парня по голове.  
\- Так вот, - кашлянул следователь, обращая на себя всеобщее внимание. - Дальше - проще, они нашли формулу создания тех самых кукол, но для них нужны были человеческие жертвы. И, насколько мне известно, даже травница была против. А затем что-то случилось. Не могу сказать что, так как это покрыто мраком тайны и даже труп Хьюсли не дал нам на это ответы. В общем, первой жертвой была одна из учениц женщины, которую выгнали в прошлом году, но она попробовала восстановиться. Ничего не получилось, она пошла пожаловаться учительнице и... пропала. Почему ни родители, ни в школе не всполошились? Дома думали что она в Академии, а в Академии думали, что она в дома. И все последующие пропавшие были из тех, кто мог исчезнуть надолго или ненадолго, но кого не скоро хватились бы. В этом план был идеален. Как и в том, что первое убийство было совершено в день приезда Демидаса в город. Хьюсли узнал об этом и буквально грезил мечтой завербовать его к себе, мол, некромант сильный и подобное. Но не знал, как подступиться. Затем первую куклу пришлось уничтожить. И не на проклятом кладбище, а на обычном, городском, где Демидас и нашел палец. Его случайно забыли и не нашли. Но никто ничего не заметил, подумаешь, деревяшка. Удивительно, что учитель поднял её.  
\- Сам до сих пор удивляюсь, - пожал плечами некромант. - Просто положил в сумку, не подумав.  
\- Это тебя и наказало, став одной из улик против твоего дела, по сути. Сейчас уже не важно, - хмыкнул маг, массируя больное колено. – Дальше – лучше. Началась практика и Демидас говорил всем, что будет сидеть в душном кабинете вместе с провинившимися и читать там нудные лекции. Поэтому решили выпустить куклы на проклятом кладбище.  
\- Ага, как же, сидеть на месте, - Кай исподлобья посмотрел на учителя и пододвинулся ближе к девушке, чтоб та снова потрепала его волосы.  
\- Да, вы поп... пошли на кладбище коротким внутренним путем и тут началось главное веселье, - хмыкнул мужчина, переводя взгляд с одного, на второго, а оттуда на третьего и так далее. - Там куклу заметил Демидас. Далее настал план от некроманта избавиться, попутно дополняя армию кукол все новыми и новыми душами, совершенствуя их. Возможно, даже что надевание кожи было случайным, но именно этот факт спровоцировал идею напасть на королевство, подменить всех и вся, а затем править там. Но, опять же, учитель и ученик подняли суматоху. Почему не раньше? Потому что им бы не поверили. И правильно сделали бы, для этого нужны веские улики. К примеру, в виде полуживого ученика, что невероятным образом за секунду создал телепорт, перенеся их к месту первого, кажется, убийства и едва не отбросил коньки. Но зато как учителя защищал, нигде такого не встретишь, готов тебе аплодировать.  
И следователь пару раз похлопал в ладоши, а некроманту захотелось покраснеть.  
Студент перепугано посмотрел на дознавателя, потом на Демидаса и вспыхнул таким красным, как солнце на закате перед холодами.   
\- Ну, да, я красавчик! - пролепетал Кай куда-то в сторону, не в силах посмотреть кому-либо в глаза.  
\- Вот и хорошо, потому, что потом было дознание, на котором каждый выпил зелье правды, но два мага дополнили его антидотом. Это и спасло их нехорошие шкурки, - продолжал тем временем следователь. - Ничего не выявили, и это дало им срок меньше чем в неделю что-то придумать. Они придумали подставить Демидаса, а чтобы дело пошло быстрее, взяли где-то ленту некроманта, пропитавшуюся его аурой и... мою племянницу, совершив над ней ритуал. Затем подкинули в то самое место, где мы искали. Я арестовал Дерека и не верил ни единому слову, убедил всех, что это он, и в полдень повез его в тюрьму. Дальше все шло как по нотам. У наших убийц. На карету напали куклы, еще больше убеждая меня, что во всем повинен некромант, и когда карета оказалась пуста, а я жив, это значило бы что он сбежал продолжать свои эксперименты, и подтвердилась догадка со светлым магом. Но тут снова вступает Кай, который о чем-то поговорил с директором, который до того, едва узнал что Демидаса арестовали, срочно вызвал давнего знакомого некроманта и попросил оживить последний труп. Я не хотел ничего слышать, но кое чья юная цитата заставила меня задуматься.  
Студент все-таки не выдержал и посмотрел на дознавателя, ожидая услышать, что же из всего того, что он тогда рассказал, пробило броню этого мужчины.  
\- Затем началось самое интересное, потому что я увидел группу из трех человек с явными намерениями кого-то не то выследить, не то убить. Но бутылочками с горючим зельем они запаслись очень-очень хорошо, - теперь маг посмотрел на Кларисс. - А одна лекарша даже огрела меня чем-то по голове перед входом в лечебницу, в следствии чего меня ненадолго отключило.  
\- Вы же очнулись, - пожала Кларисс плечами и фыркнула. - И шишку вы вылечили, к нам пришли, так что все тип-топ.  
\- Думаю, - Косли откашлялся не то пряча смех, не то страдания, по сути их за это вполне могли посадить, - господин следователь хочет знать как мы вообще нашли их берлогу.  
\- Да, и мне тоже интересно, - словно очнулся некромант и сел на койке, из-за чего бородач едва не полетел на пол.  
Юноша посмотрел на свои руки, осмотрелся в поисках чем бы их занять, и его взгляд остановился на учителе. Без задней мысли он пересел на краешек кровати учителя Симуша, отделил себе часть длиннющих волос учителя и начал осторожно их прочесывать пальцами.  
Некромант неосознанно прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь не столько к словам, сколько к ощущением. Если бы они были тут одни, было бы намного лучше.  
\- Как вам сказать, - чуть замялась женщина. - Моя помощница работает в лечебнице и частенько поздно возвращается домой, и бывало, чувствовала странные вспышки магии из того дома. Плюс она заметила, что туда привозят осиновые бревна, по следу которых мы шли от северного леса. Потом, ворвались, спасли, мы герои. А то, что вас по голове пришлось ударить, так это вынужденная мера!  
\- Я понял, не кипятитесь, - вздохнул маг, поднимая руку и поднимаясь сам. - Собственно, я увидел, что вы здоровы, узнал, как вы попали в тот дом и могу быть спокоен. Жаль, что эта стерва сбежала.  
Некромант приоткрыл один глаз, но тут же его закрыл. Его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка.   
\- Теперь мы все свободны? - спросил Косли уставшим голосом.   
\- Немного свидетельств, чтобы официально закрыть дело, и можете быть свободны.  
\- Тогда сначала еда, - вздернула носик Кларисс и гордо направилась к двери.  
\- А от сессии меня не освободят? Хотя бы частично? - Кай продолжал расчесывать пальцами волосы учителя Демидаса и посмотрел на Симуша. - А то... Меня же выгонят!  
\- Не выгонят, тебе главное средний балл хороший получить, - хмыкнул бородач, вставая. - А мне и Дереку как минимум вопросы на экзамен составлять. Если не принимать его.  
Демидас только тяжело вздохнул. Ему действительно захотелось умереть, но он только потер кисти, на которых еще были следы кандалов.  
\- А я требую моральную компенсацию, - проворчал некромант.  
\- Этим я не занимаюсь, - тут же покачал головой следователь и относительно проворно встал. - Пора нам уже прощаться, не могу тут находиться.  
\- Мне жаль вашу племянницу, - сказал вдогонку Дерек, из-за чего следователь остановился.  
\- Мне тоже, - сказал тот и наконец, вышел.  
\- А вам мне еще кое-что отдать нужно, - тихо сказал Кай и надеялся, что сейчас действительно все выйдут.  
\- Можно я рукой пока попользуюсь? - хмыкнул Дерек, пиная бородача ногой. Тот все понял и тут же выскочил за дверь, пробежав весь зал буквально за несколько секунд. Главное, дверь за собой запер. Дерек хмыкнул. - Итак, юноша, что вы хотите от инвалида?  
\- Каплю магии и вкусный пирог, ведь мы снова живы, - Кай отпустил волосы учителя и склонил голову на бок с веселой улыбкой.  
\- Ну, пирог не пообещаю, разве что он есть в столовой, - в задумчивости сказал Дерек, прикрывая глаз, а затем плотоядно улыбнулся. - А для капли магии ты и сам знаешь, что надо делать  
\- Да-а-а-а... - парень слегка покраснел, облизнул нижнюю губу и приоткрыл рот.  
Все с той же ухмылкой Дерек сначала нагло его поцеловал и прижал парня к себе.  
\- Пора идти.  
Кай впервые обнял учителя робко и нежно, как умел.  
\- А магия?  
\- Не сегодня. Тебе только стало лучше. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова плохо себя чувствовал. Идем.  
\- Прям очень нужно?  
\- На самом деле, минут десять у нас еще есть, если Косли прикроет, - улыбнулся некромант и ткнулся носом в шею ученика.  
\- Тогда... - только начал говорить Кай и услышал громкий топот за дверью. - Только не опять! - разочарованно вздохнул он. - Или пронесет? - и начал прислушиваться.  
\- Мимо, - прошептал Дерек, дыша в шею парню. Его ухо в тот момент дернулось и это было достаточно болезненно. Неужели у него даже уши болят? Ужас какой. А затем куснул ученика за шею. - Итак, что мы успеем сделать за десять минут?  
Парень слегка сжался и теснее придвинулся к учителю:  
\- Только ничего такого, от чего меня раскатает по противоположной стене!  
\- Хорошо, я буду сдерживаться, - чуть-чуть хохотнул Дерек.

Снег уже давно выпал, но его все никак не расчищали, и многие этим пользовались. Даже некромант позволил себе кинуть пару снежков в окна и спетлял, чтобы никто не видел, что это учитель разбил окно. Во всей Академии стояла мертвая тишина, потому что завтра официально начиналась сессия, на которой ученики будут страдать, гадать и вообще просить смерти. А он уже отстрелялся, во всяком случае, вопросы написал и такие, какие точно были в этом семестре. Не дай духи кто-то посмеет ответить не правильно.  
\- Вернусь - закопаю, - фыркнул Дерек под нос, плотнее кутаясь в шарф. Тело уже подстроилось под погоду, но нужно было еще как-то на лошадь взобраться, на которой он когда-то сюда приехал. А теперь уезжает с самыми светлыми мыслями. Это его встряхнуло и теперь он понял, что учительство и есть работа, а все остальное так, отдых. Особенно с таким учеником.  
Зажившие губы учителя тронула едва заметная улыбка. Да, последние полтора месяца был насыщен поцелуями и передачей силы. Во всяком случае, в те моменты, когда Кай не носился из стороны в сторону с бутербродом в зубах и не повторял вслух формулы, пункты, законы и даты. Дерек даже присутствовал там на случай поднятия студента, если тот неосторожно подавится бутербродом, а откачать не успеют. Бедный Ликандр выглядел не лучше хотя бы потому что из-за холодов некромант домой приходил лишь по ночам, днем был на кафедре или в аудитории, а вечером в комнате парней. Нагло забирался на кровать с книжкой, зло отгонял кота и расслаблялся. Но скоро сессия, потом каникулы. А ему обещали свободу хоть иногда. Время пришло.  
\- Тем более, мне тут торчать еще почти шесть с половиной лет, - прошипел вслух Дерек, заходя на конюшню, где пахло сеном, навозом и даже ромашкой. - Лишь бы Косли не проболтался раньше времени, а то он на меня слишком нервно посматривал. Гарпий месяцок попугаю и вернусь к новому семестру, а то они тут вообще про всякую защиту забудут.  
Дерек нашел Льдинку и погладил её по носу.  
\- Старушка, нам пора в путь, - сказал он.

Эти полтора месяца были самыми счастливым и самыми безумными за все восемь лет обучения. Кай не успевал вообще ничего. Материал, который нормальные студенты учили постепенно до сессии ему приходилось впихивать в свой мозг буквально за одну ночь. Он не спал по двое суток, потом выключался за ходу и старался не останавливаться, потому что остановишься - сразу вырубало.  
Он никогда не любил холода. Особенно сейчас, когда многим студентам урезали стипендию, а ему вообще её не выдали из-за слабой посещаемости в этом семестре.  
Кай ругался долго, но против данных ничего противопоставить не мог. Не отходил нужное количество часов - лишили денег, несмотря на все заслуги.  
Но оставалось светлое пятно в его жизни, которое пришло полгода назад в их Академию. Молодой заклинатель не знал, что целоваться так приятно, что можно испытывать такие чувства к кому-то, доверять не полностью, но настолько. Иногда он пытался вспомнить все, что тогда сказал директору.  
Это как экзамен: пока учить, все помнишь, отвечаешь даже не помнишь как и что, а при выходе из аудитории все забываешь. Но не мог понять, почему же так верит тому, кто настолько скрывает свои чувства ото всех.  
Отгонял лишние мысли и снова утыкался в учебники.  
И, да, холода. Свои зимние вещи Кай случайно спалил еще в прошлом семестре, а остаток зимы пробегал, одевая на себя несколько слоев летней одежды не только своей, но и что-то из вещей Ликандра. В этот раз пришлось ходить по общаге и клянчить у кого что осталось, лишь бы набрать побольше тряпок. Зимней одеждой никто делиться не хотел, только шарф отдала какая-то девчонка. А вот подранной летней одежды он собрал достаточно. Этого хватало, чтоб пробежаться по улице в аудиторию, а там прижаться к кому-то боком.  
Зимой магия у светлых действовала слабее, ночи были длиннее, дни короче - один из больших минусов.  
А эти... Скоты были безжалостны, особенно эта гадюка по ориентированию на местности. Рубеллит мало того что потерялся и его пришлось искать, он еще еле спас себя магией, чтоб не промерзнуть до костей. И не заболел только каким-то чудом.  
Как и у любого забеганного студента, ел он только один раз в день, на завтрак, так, чтоб пузо лопалось. А потом на весь день практически забывал о физиологических потребностях и только бегал, общался, учил на ходу, договаривался и просто тратил на все это последние силы, которые черпал непонятно откуда.  
Ну, или понятно?  
Идя на экзамен по ОТМ Кай не чувствовал подвоха, хотя последнюю ночь Дерек к ним не заходил, но в предыдущий день все было... очень даже хорошо. Рубеллит подумал, что неплохо было бы, если ему дали послабление хотя бы сейчас и разрешили немного напортачить. Но учитель Демидас не делает исключений, особенно в таком важном предмете.  
Кай вместе с толпой ввалился в аудиторию, где за столом сначала увидел заместителя декана Крокуса, а потом... Симуш?  
\- Не понял, - Рубеллит поспешил вытянуть билет и в это время вопросительно посмотрел на учителя, на что тот мог только пожать плечами.  
\- У Дерека Демидаса отпуск, - сообщил Крокус, когда все студенты заняли свои места. - Но не волнуйтесь, все ваши работы будут проверены им, только результаты выставим мы. Так что советую не расслабляться.  
Студенты загудели.  
\- И не думайте, что раз его нет, вы можете списать! - мужчина улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, которая могла только предвещать беду. - Со мной точно таких трюков не пройдет.  
Это Кай знал, но сейчас он еще больше хотел понять, как должен на это все отреагировать. И почему ему хотя бы... Не намекнули? Или это еще одна из сотней особенностей Дерека Демидаса, к которым нужно было привыкнуть и не лезть?  
\- Хорошо, - тихо прошипел он себе под нос и прочитал вопросы. Экзамен он заваливать не собирался, итак в этом семестре все его результаты были не намного выше среднего уровня, но вот придумать самую красочную месть пообещал.  
Мысли о том, что учитель нагло сбежал, отступили на второй план, когда Кай понял, что у него теперь два хвоста. Тоже впервые за всю историю обучения. Было обидно, потому что учителя никак не делали скидку на прошедшие события и вообще на то, что он действительно хороший и всё знает, только не доучил немного. Ориентирование на местности сдавать придется долго, пока не задолбает учительницу, потому что взятки давать было не с чего и она не брала. А вот с травоведением у него с самого начала семестра не завязалось. Тем более, когда в их преподавательском составе поубавилось и для многих это стало большим ударом.  
Взрывателей так и не раскрыли, но следы уже давно замели маги земли и белый, пушистый, хрустящий снег. Кай сильнее закутался в тонны одежды и поспешил в общежитие.  
Нужно было что-то придумать с работой. Потому что столовая на время каникул тоже уходит в отпуск.  
Лёлик успешно закрыл сессию и, взяв с Кая обещание кормить Волосатого и не съедать всю его еду, уехал к родственникам. Рубеллит только пожелал ему счастливой дороги и еле забрал стопку книг, которую заучившийся до бреда студент порывался взять с собой.  
Кай сам не собирался открывать учебники в заслуженный отпуск, тем более что мозг просто отвергал информацию и с помощью внезапного отключения просил пощады и, как минимум, отдыха.  
Сейчас он был один, в холоде, голодный и абсолютной тишине. Замерзал, из-за холода хотелось спать, и совершенно не хотелось двигаться. Кай только сейчас осознал, насколько устал от всего. Почему-то улыбнулся и вздохнул: сейчас самое время начать изучать искусство игры на музыкальных инструментах. Заклинатель снова походил по корпусам общежития, но смог найти только несколько сломанных инструментов: где-то был сломан гриф, где-то расслоилось дерево, проблема с колышками - совершенно не держали струны, пробитый корпус.  
Завтра он пойдет в город, искать работу. Где-то, где тепло, кормят и платят.  
А по свободе он решил из четырёх инструментов сделать один, свой собственный.  
Кай Рубеллит улыбнулся. В этом семестре все стало совершено иначе.


End file.
